Prisoners of the Crystal Empire
by MrDestiny80
Summary: In an alternate timeline (inspired by the Crystal Empire alternate future from "The Cutrie Re-Mark"), Celestia entrusts the mane six with a dangerous task: to rescue a captured Shining Armor and Cadance. However things go bad for the heroines as they are captured and interrogated personally by Sombra. Warning: The following work of fiction contains themes which include rape!
1. Prologue: Rise of the Crystal Empire

_The following story takes place in a slightly alternate timeline, inspired by the Crystal Empire future in the season five finale "The Cutie Re-mark". The action happens at the beginning of season three, replacing the events in the two-part episode "The Crystal Empire". All events which occurred in the series prior to that episode (such as the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, Twilight still being a unicorn etc.) are unaltered._

* * *

 **It had returned!**

Out of thin air, the Crystal Empire had reappeared into the world, after having disappeared for more than one thousand years.

Seeing an opportunity to help its inhabitants, the crystal ponies, Princess Celestia sent the newlywed couple of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to assist them. They quickly took charge, vowing to protect the land from all evil and to find the Crystal Heart, the magical relic which stood as a symbol of hope and security for the entire realm.

However, there was one more thing that reemerged along with the Crystal Empire … out of the shadow realm King Sombra had returned. His dark powers, fueled by the despair and suffering of other ponies, were at their peak, as was his determination to take back his position as absolute monarch of the domain.

Despite Cadance's effort to shield the realm in a force-field in order to prevent the king's malefic influence from spreading, Sombra's power was too great, his umbrum magic easily penetrating the barrier and entering the confines of the newly appeared land. Terror and sorrow filled the hearts of the crystal ponies upon seeing the tyrant had returned, which strengthened the foul king's sorcery, allowing him to take physical form and regain control of the empire.

Knowing they were too weak to compete with the sinister unicorn, Cadance and Shining Armor managed to quickly rally the few crystal ponies who managed to resist Sombra's corruption and flee to the frozen lands in the north, but not before taking with them the one artifact which the oppressor assumed was too well hidden to be found - the Crystal Heart.

Once he assumed power, it didn't take long for Sombra's ambition to grow, so he decided to turn his newly re-acquired slaves into soldiers and start a war with Equestria. In what seemed like mere moments, wave after wave of crystal ponies clad in dark armor, with spiked helmets and sharp weapons descended upon the once peaceful mares and stallions ruled by the princesses of the Sun and the Moon. The war helped disseminate fear and misery throughout the land, increasing the king's dark powers, who used his magic to spread the black crystals and the cold of the frozen north throughout his newly conquered territories.

Despite both Celestia and Luna leading their troops, often from the front lines, and in spite of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor keeping up a resistance front in the north, the malefic tyrant seemed to have the upper hoof in the conflict and it took every single pony in Equestria working hard day and night to keep the war effort going.

Everypony's life had changed for the worse, and although the ongoing struggle took its toll upon their lives as well, for six particular ponies, the most horrific moments of this event were yet to come …


	2. Chapter 1: The Shadow Falls

"War ... War never changes."

 _Narrator - Fallout series_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Shadow Falls**

"Rarity, look out!" cried Twilight, as a spear went flying past the white unicorn's throat, missing it by mere inches, while she and her five friends were running from a host of Sombra's soldiers.

"Too close for comfort," proclaimed Rarity as she continued running.

"Faster girls, at this rate they will catch up with us," Rainbow Dash pointed out. She was able to fly much faster than Fluttershy could, or than any of the other four mares could run, but she could not leave her friends behind. The blue pegasus used this to her advantage, trying to buy time for the others by scouting ahead and by attempting to delay their pursuers whenever she could.

The cold of the northern snow pierced through the bodies of the six mares and the frigid air filled their lungs, as they trotted through the landscape at full speed, struggling to find a place to hide. The light of the Sun was barely shining through the clouds, touching their faces and crystal armors. The sound of hooves hitting the ground was echoing in the distance, as a large wave of soldiers from the Crystal Empire were chasing them, determined not to let their prey escape.

Applejack looked around and noticed that several of her friends were beginning to tire from the effort. Although she could keep this up a lot longer, having often put in significantly more effort to keep the farm going, some of the other mares weren't so physically fit. Realizing the gravity of the situation, she turned to her her friend, "Twilight, you reckon you can use that Crystal Heart there to slow 'em sidewinders down?"

Looking at the shining jewel wrapped around her neck and gulping to ease the tension, the purple unicorn stopped, turned around and started channeling a spell using her horn. It began to glow with shining white energy as the heart was powering it up. Aiming in front of their pursuers, Twilight released a powerful blast which created a crystal barrier right before King Sombra's troops.

Astonished by the construct which had appeared before her, and relieved to see the crystal ponies unable to pass it, Pinkie Pie could not help but burst out in joy, "Hurray! You did it Twilight. That will stop them."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, pleasantly surprised by the sheer size and thickness of the barrier her magic had created. It was made of massive white crystals which reflected the sunlight across the snow, making the dim scenery of the frozen north seem much brighter. She noticed that the armors they were wearing appeared to be made of similar crystals. This could not help but remind her of the conversation with Princess Celestia from a few days ago.

* * *

"I know that what I am asking you six to do is an extremely difficult and dangerous task," the princess of the Sun said as she stared into the eyes of her most beloved student, "but there are no other ponies better suited for it! The might of the Crystal Empire seems unstoppable. All of my little ponies are doing their best to turn the tide of this horrible conflict, so we cannot take any chances. If this rumor proves to be true, Equestria will very likely fall in the tyrant's grasp."

"Don't you worry Princess Celestia," burst out Rainbow Dash, "we won't let you down!" Giving a military salute, the blue unicorn affirmed, "That King Sombra will never know what hit him. We will be back here before you know it."

"Do not be so hasty Rainbow Dash, you do realize the risk this operation poses, don't you?" replied the alicorn.

"But we can't leave them there. If we do not rescue those two, there is no telling what that awful king will do to them," cried out Fluttershy, looking more determined than she ever had been in her life.

"I can think of what he will do," said Twilight with a gloomy shaky voice, "but I will not let anything happen to my brother or Cadance. I will help save them even if I have to go to the very ends of the world." Holding her head up high and looking back at her mentor, the purple unicorn exclaimed, "Princess Celestia, I am more than ready for the task at hoof! Thank you for selecting me." Turning around and looking at her five friends, who all seemed even more determined than she was, Twilight's eyes brightened, "... and thank you all for offering to help! I couldn't have asked for better partners."

"We will always be there for you Twilight, and for Equestria, no matter what! Pinkie promise," the pink earth pony said as she smiled back to her friend.

"How can we be sure the rumors are true?" inquiredRarity.

"Many of our spies overheard several of Sombra's soldiers discussing it. Even more, our pegasi scouts report more guards being moved to the prisons next to the king's castle. It is very likely that the crystal pony resistance front in the north has been defeated and that Cadance and Shining Armor are in the custody of the Crystal Empire. After all, it has been more than a month since we received any messages from them," the princess explained.

The entire room went silent for a moment. The six mares looked at one another, but not a single one was willing to back down.

The princess continued explaining, "Consider this your biggest test Twilight, one which will not only help evaluate your magical abilities, but also your leadership skills. Since you will be going deep into enemy territory, where Sombra's dark magic rules the land, there are a few things you will need to help you on your journey. Please, follow me to the armory, all of you!"

The halls of Canterlot Castle seemed practically empty, as most guards were drafted into the army to help defend Equestria. None of the ponies said anything on their way, most of them probably thinking about the gravity of the imminent quest or unwilling to admit they were a bit afraid.

As they entered the armory, Princess Celestia used her magic to unseal a cabinet out of which six shining uniforms, similar in structure to those of the castle guards, but made of glimmering white crystal, came out.

Upon seeing their almost heavenly design, Rarity could not help but express her admiration, "They look simply divine! Of course, if I had been tasked with designing them, I am sure I could have made them even more stylish. How I wish I could get my hooves on some of those crystals. They shine brighter than any diamond I have seen!"

"These armors will shield you from the unicorn's dark magic and they are also strong enough to repel any weapon his soldier's use ... although I pray you never get to test that. They also shine with the same color as the snow during the day, so they will make it very hard for the enemy to see you!" said the princess as she handed the suits to the six mares.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, they are so cool. Cooler even than … I mean almost as cool as the Wonderbolts uniforms," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"There is also one other extremely important item you must take with you. I have received it two months ago, from a messenger pony sent by Cadance, and have kept its presence hidden, as to avoid Sombra's spies sneaking in here to retrieve it. Twilight, I am entrusting you with the most powerful weapon we have against the darkness," Princess Celestia said, as she opened a heavily sealed chest and took out of it a shining white jewel, "The Crystal Heart."

The eyes of the six ponies lit up and their jaws dropped to the floor. They could not believe what stood right in front of them.

"Hoo-wee, that is one shiny lookin' crystal," Applejack shouted, as she was bedazzled by the mere beauty of the artifact.

Twilight Sparkle's legs started to shake. She was already pretty worried about her brother's fate, scared that she would have to lead her friends on this risky rescue mission and now the burden of handling the Crystal Heart, not only one of the most powerful magical items known to ponykind, but also the symbol of hope for an entire empire, was to be entrusted to her. "Princess Celestia, why not use this yourself when leading our troops. You are the most gifted user of magic in the whole kingdom. With your skill, surely Sombra's forces cannot …"

"I know what you are about to say," the princess interrupted, "but the heart isn't strong enough for that yet. Hope is what fuels it with power, which is why it has shrunken down to the size of a mere gem during this war. If I were to use it myself, I am afraid it would not increase my magic powers by much, and its location would be exposed to King Sombra. He would stop at nothing to retrieve it and send countless assassins towards Canterlot. But, when used by a unicorn like you, the relic, even in its current state, will grant you magical abilities close to those of an Alicorn; and since this is a stealth mission, the location of the gem will hopefully never be revealed to the tyrant. Since this war started, I have not seen ponies who gave me more hope than you six. The magic and strength of your friendship and the hope each of you carries in their hearts will fuel the gem much more than I ever could, and give you the boost needed to carry out the rescue successfully. I cannot think of a more deserving pony to wear this than you, Twilight Sparkle!" With that, Princess Celestia used her magic to put the Crystal Heart, which was attached to a small necklace, around her student's neck.

Twilight could feel the power of artifact surging through her. She could actually sense the hope that they would succeed in her friends' hearts, and, above all, what filled her own soul with immeasurable pride, was that she could feel what confidence Princess Celestia had in her. The purple unicorn had waited all her life for a chance to prove herself to her teacher, and know she finally had it. Hoping to test the gem, Twilight channeled a little of the relic's power in her horn and let out a burst of white energy which lit up the entire armory in a pristine crystal light. All the other mares could not help but gasp at the feat executed before them.

"Remember when I said the uniforms were cool? Well, this is even cooler, at least 20% cooler," Rainbow Dash asserted.

"Such a wonderfully elegant performance darling. You simply must teach me how to do that," said Rarity, admiring the sight created by her friend.

"Wowie Zowie, my brain just went powie!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, as she jumped up for joy.

"It's … beautiful," was uttered by Fluttershy in a calm, low and extremely sincere tone.

"You sure know how to make an impression," declared Applejack, as she gave a gentle tap on Twilight's back.

"We won't let you down Princess Celestia," affirmed Twilight, as she and all the other ponies gave a military salute after putting on their crystal armors.

"My thoughts will be with all of you, but there is no time to waste my little ponies. Two of our elite spies are waiting outside the castle gate. They will take you deep into enemy territory and show you what path you will have to take to get the prison where Shining Armor and Cadance are kept. They will offer you the supplies and instructions you'll need and help divert as many soldiers away from you as possible. Move under the cover of the snow and night, using your armors to keep you hidden and your magic as needed. Infiltrate the prison and use the power of the Crystal Heart to bring those two back. Once you are close to the Equestrian territory again, signal us with the new spell you have just used. I will have all my soldiers be on full alert and they will rush to your aid as soon as they see it," proclaimed the Alicorn as she bid them farewell.

* * *

Twilight's reminiscing was interrupted when she felt the chill of the northern wind intensifying. It seemed as if the gale began roaring ferociously instead of blowing. She looked up and saw Rainbow Dash's face turn pale with fear.

"That might stop them, but I don't think it will stop HIM," shouted Rainbow Dash as she pointed above the enemy ponies behind the barrier. A black cloud began to take shape and from it King Sombra appeared, in his shadow form. He used his dark magic to instantly make a giant crystal spire arise from the earth and, assuming physical form above it, he looked upon the six mares which had entered his territory like a hungry beast gazes upon its prey.

The hearts of the mane six were filled with dread upon the sight of the king. They all knew of him, but had never seen the tyrant in the flesh. His sinister green eyes burned with hatred as his mane, black as the moonless night, waved wildly in the wind. The stallion's muscular features were accentuated by the sharp silver armor and flowing red cape he wore. His presence radiated an aura of power and malevolence, strong enough to make even the bravest pony shiver like a filly.

As the black unicorn towered above his dark spire, he began charging his horn with dark magic. " **THE SHADOW FALLS** upon you," shouted Sombra like a mad horse, as he let out a blast of energy which instantly shattered the magnificent crystal barrier as if it was nothing. The stallion then let out an ominous laugh, which, similar to the Canterlot voice, was carried in the distance by the northern winds, echoing through the landscape and through the ears of the mane six.

"Run, run, run, run, everypony run for your lives," screamed Pinke Pie, as she and her friends fled.

True to the expression 'fear gives you wings' the six ran faster than before, desperately looking for a place to hide, as the soldiers chased behind them, overlooked by their king, who seemed to get a sinister enjoyment from watching the entire scene. _How gullible Equestrians can be. Spread a few false rumors and they falls into your hooves, like flies into a spider's web,_ Sombra said to himself. "Capture the mares. I want them ALIVE," ordered the stallion, re-assuming his shadow form and starting to chase after the six ponies. From the skies he channeled his sorcery and fired repeated shadow bolts at them.

The mares could barely dodge the incoming projectiles. Rainbow Dash rushed ahead, hoping to scout a find a place to lose their pursuer. She saw a nearby mountain pass and went back to signal the other. "Girls, there is a pass just that way. If we hurry we can lose them in there. It is very narrow, so Sombra cannot risk blasting us with his magic, otherwise he might harm his own troops." Her friends quickly followed her, with the crystal ponies drawing ever closer behind them.

As they went into the ravine, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy began to fly lower, to avoid being targeted by the black unicorn, as Twilight Sparkle turned around and fired another blast of crystal magic towards the king's minions. Seeing it coming, Sombra immediately countered it with an abyssal beam which completely nullified the purple unicorn's spell. As his slaves went into the pass after the ponies, the king followed close behind.

"You were right. He will not be able to hit us here," exclaimed Rarity, with a tone of relief in her voice, as the six continued to elude their chasers.

However, soon afterwards, Applejack took a glimpse back and her heart nearly stopped when she saw a shadow bolt flying above them. "Run y'all, run like you never ran before," she screamed, as a rock was dislocated from the mountain by the projectile and dropped just inches behind them.

"Is he coo-coo? Doesn't he realize he can harm his own soldiers?" protested Pinkie Pie.

Another few blasts followed, one of which dislodged a boulder which fell slowly, crushing one of King Sombra's own servants. Fluttershy witnessed the gruesome scene and it made her stomach churn to see the indifference with which all the other crystal ponies simply passed by their wounded comrade.

"Ignore that weakling you fools. Capture them or I will kill every single one of you!" shouted the monarch, still in his shadow form.

Instinctively Fluttershy wanted to rush and help the pony, but Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed the yellow mare and dragged her forward. "We have to help him! Can't they see he is dying? How can that monster do this?" cried out the yellow pegasus.

Twilight was filled to the brim with despair. She saw what atrocities the stallion was capable of and what he was willing to do to capture them, but she could not permit him to get his hooves on the Crystal Heart. Looking ahead and seeing they were nearly out of the pass, she hoped to buy a few more time so that at least the six could split up once they got out. The purple unicorn turned around and quickly fired a volley of crystal energy towards the sky, hoping to slow the enemy down, but Sombra anticipated her efforts. Re-assuming physical form, the king ran ahead of his troops and fired dark lighting from his horn which immediately shattered Twilight's magic, making her efforts seem in vain.

The hope of the mare and her friends was growing dimmer by the minute, and with that the power of the gem was fading. Realizing this, the king began walking slowly towards Twilight, taunting her, "As your hope fades, so will all of Equestria's, once I snatch the Crystal Heart from your throat."

Finding a little bit of courage inside her, as she saw the king and his army nearly catching up to them, Twilight channeled the same spell she had used in the armory and replied to the king, "You know what they say, greed can BLIND YOU!" The mare then blasted the white light towards her enemy.

The monarch and his forces were taken by surprise and stopped for a few moments to overcome the temporary blindness brought on by the bright flash. The mane six tried to make the most of this time and escape, heading faster and faster towards the exit of the ravine.

Extremely angry at the events which occurred, Sombra exclaimed "ENOUGH!" as he used his dark magic to rush at demonic speed towards Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with his army in close pursuit.

The six looked behind with horror and saw they could not outrun the ever-approaching threat. Twilight turned to Fluttershy, took the Crystal Heart off her neck and giving it to her friend said, "Fluttershy, whatever you do, make sure he does not get this. Now run!"

Obviously puzzled, the yellow Pegasus took the gem and asked, "But Twilight, what will you …"

Before her friend could finish her sentence, the purple unicorn went charging horn first towards Sombra, blasting the top of the pass in hopes of bringing down more boulders, but her magic was too weak. Amused by the scene, the king stopped and waited for the mare to approach him, which she did, while letting out a final desperate blast of magic towards him.

Sombra easily blocked the projectile with a dark energy shield and proceeded to taunt his prey a bit more, "Is this the best Equestria has to offer? PATHETIC!" before blasting Twilight with abyssal lightning.

The crystal armor protected the purple unicorn from too much harm, but her horn was now covered by small dark crystals created by Sombra's black sorcery which inhibited the mare from using anymore magic. Exhausted, Twilight collapsed to the ground, near the king's hooves. The stallion then began approaching his stunned captive, with his army inches behind him.

Seeing what had happened, Rainbow Dash let out a furious cry, "You bastard, don't you dare touch her!" as she charged in to save her friend.

Fluttershy wanted to do the same, but was dragged away by an equally heart-broken yet clear-minded Applejack. "Sorry sugar-cube, but we got to get the Crystal Heart out of here! We can't let Equestria fall." With tears in their eyes, the four ponies continued running towards the exit of the pass.

Noticing the blue pegasus rushing towards him, Sombra summoned a dark crystal out of the ground to block her path, but Rainbow Dash broke through it with her hooves as if it were mere glass. This sight turned the king's arrogant grin into a grimace of worry, as he took a few steps back while the rainbow-maned pony began swinging blows at him.

Two of his soldiers immediately jumped to protect their king and attack Rainbow Dash, but with a swift kick of her hind legs and a hoof to the head, she quickly knocked them out cold. Four more soldiers jumped at her and each grabbed the mare by a leg, forcing her to the ground. Although exhausted and facing off against heavily armored opponents, Rainbow Dash somehow found the strength to push them off and continued charging. "I will smash all of your faces in!" yelled the courageous pegasus, hoping to protect Twilight. Another soldier wielding a dark lasso appeared and ensnared her wings, causing the blue mare to fall to the ground once again. Fearing her strength, no less than six crystal ponies jumped her, four of them firmly holding the pegasus's legs in place while the other two began to fiercely trample her with their hooves until the mare was finally stunned.

Amazed at how much of a fight the pegasus had put up, Sombra looked ahead and noticed the four remaining ponies were almost out of the pass. Not wanting to lose his prize, the stallion quickly channeled dark magic in his red horn and blasted the ground, yelling "You shall not pass!" and creating a fissure long enough that it caught up with Rarity. The mare fell in, shouting for help.

Seeing what had happened, Applejack quickly went back. "I got you!" she said, using her lasso to grab Rarity and save her from hitting the bottom of the fissure.

"Thank you ever so much. I think I can manage from here. Run!" the white unicorn asked her friend as she lit up her horn, but Applejack refused.

"I cannot let you here alone," replied the earth pony. While trying to pull her comrade up, two of Sombra's soldiers jumped the orange mare.

Rarity went down a few feet screaming, but then noticed that someone had grabbed the rope, stopping her from falling even further. As the unicorn was lifted the surface, she assumed her friend had defeated the pursuers. "Thank you Applejack. I promise to make you a nice dre…" Before the dressmaker could complete her sentence, she was dragged out of the fissure just to notice that the earth pony had been captured and bound with her own lasso by the two stallions, but did manage to bruise them quite a bit in the process. Knowing she could not overpower them, Rarity planned to charm the crystal ponies. "Oh, you saved me brave soldiers. Might I …" Before she could say anything else, one of the two stallions threw a bag of powder towards her head which made the white unicorn immediately feel dizzy and fall flat on her face.

Pleased with the scene, Sombra set his sights on the final two ponies and rushed towards them with his demonic speed.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were at the exit of the pass when they heard the king's hoof-steps getting closer and closer. Knowing the importance of the Crystal Heart, Pinkie told her friend, "You run and hide this OK. I will go teach that meanie a lesson," in a cheerful voice, hoping to give the pegasus enough time to escape. She then rushed hoof-first towards the king, who, terribly amused by the clumsy way in which the pink pony was charging, stopped and began laughing mockingly.

Crying heavily and barely able to cope with the situation, Fluttershy pushed on and went out of the pass into the frozen tundra plains.

As Pinkie Pie got close to Sombra, she smacked him in the chest as hard as she could, but the king did nothing. He just stood there defiantly, just like a bully taunting a smaller filly, visibly not affected by her blows. The earth pony then proceeded to swing more hooves at the tryant, who just rolled his eyes and zapped her with a black lightning bolt. The shock was painful enough to knock the mare out. Knowing he had almost won, the king rushed out of the pass looking for his final victim.

Fluttershy looked back and seeing the monarch exist the pass, she knew she could neither outrun nor overpower him. Since the mare had started wearing the heart, her connection with animals seemed to have improved, as she noticed that even in her tired state, she could sense all the creatures around her. The pegasus quickly went to a nearby family of arctic bunnies and pleaded, "Please mister bunny, take this crystal and hide it. Keep it away from that bad unicorn. I promise to reward you with a tasty treat afterwards." Despite the desperate situation, Fluttershy could still find kindness in her heart, the mare's ties to the animal kingdom seeming stronger than ever. The bunny quickly took the gem and ran off as fast as it could, with a worried look on its adorable little face.

Hoping to lead the black unicorn as far away as possible, Fluttershy then flew in the opposite direction faster than she had ever flown before. However, it wasn't faster than Sombra's shadow speed, with which he quickly caught with the pegasus. The stallion then blasted Fluttershy with an energy bolt which paralyzed her wings. The yellow pony fell to the ground and, although shielded from the impact by her armor, the shock was enough to make the mare pass out.

"And then there were none. Ha ha ha, the heart is MINE!" was uttered by the unicorn in his triumphant moment.

Sombra had done it. All six mares were in the grip of evil. He would be denied no longer. The stallion approached the yellow pony like a voracious predator about to devour its meal, hoping to snatch the Crystal Heart of her thorough. As the king got near her unconscious body, he could not see the gem anywhere. He turned the pegasus over, looked under her armor, at the ground around them but could find nothing. As if stricken by a mental illness, the monarch began shouting "Where is it?" like an insane stallion, stomping the ground with his hooves and blasting random volleys of dark energy into the air. He then dragged Fluttershy back to the pass where his soldiers had rounded up the other five captives.

"Here they are my lord. As you ordered!" said one of the soldiers with a clear hint of fear in his voice.

Sombra put Fluttershy down by the other unconscious mares and looked to see if somehow another pony had the artifact. Not finding it, the stallion immediately went back into a rage, shouting orders at his servants. "Which one of them had the Crystal Heart? I order you to give it to me!"

The feet of his soldiers began shaking, a contradicting look with the sinister demeanor which their armor offered them. After taking a big gulp, the captain of the squad took a step forward, "The pegasus pony which you chased had it last, my lor…"

Before his minion could even finish the sentence, Sombra's eyes lit up with rage. He began channeling shadow energy into his horn and, with the full potential of his fury, fired a blast at his own soldier which literally turned him to ashes.

"You think I am stupid or something. I know the heart is here somewhere. FIND IT! I don't care if you have to tear this whole mountain up looking for it. Search the pass, search the plains, search the entrance, search the whole world if you have to! If either of you report back to the barracks without the relic, I will personally drag and your entire family to the Pit of Despair."

The king's words made his soldiers' hearts stop. They all knew how short tempered and brutal their leader was, and the stories about what happened in the Pit of Despair could scare even the bravest of ponies out of their heads and gave fillies nightmares. They quickly split up and began frantically searching every nook and cranny of the ravine, leaving no stone unturned and then proceeding to check the exit and entrance as well.

"You six, get over here," commanded Sombra while pointing towards some of his slaves. The soldiers approached their master with uncertain steps, still shaking from his previous threat.

"Do you have problems walking soldiers? If so, perhaps I should relieve you of your legs, since you don't seem to know how to use them." The threat of the mad kind was enough to freeze this servants with fear, who immediately assumed a perfect at-attention stance in front of their lord.

"Take these mares and drag them to the dungeon. Make sure they get there unharmed. Well ... only as harmed as they are now," proclaimed the king as he looked over the mane six.

He took a few seconds to gaze at their unconscious bodies and perverse thoughts began flowing through his mind. He knew one of them would tell him where the artifact was hidden, and he would stop at nothing to get that information out of them. Furthermore, the black stallion decided he was going to have a lot of fun doing that.

With a sinister smile on his visage, the king gave one final command to the six servants, "Tell the jailers to prepare our new guests for my visit. I will interrogate these six … personally. HA HA HA."


	3. Chapter 2: Screams in Darkness

"They say a man never really knows himself... until his freedom's been taken away."

 _Arcturus Mengsk - Starcraft II_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Screams in Darkness**

Twilight Sparkle awoke, her head still spinning from the blast she had received. Painful shivers coursed through her entire body, prompting the mare to express herself with a loud groan of discomfort. After a few seconds of recovery, she started looking around, but could see only darkness. Not the slightest ray of light, not even shadowy outlines, just a layer of impenetrable darkness.

Confused by her predicament, the mare tried to move her legs, only to notice she was unable to. She wanted to rub her eyes with her front hooves, but the rattle of chains was all that resulted from her attempt. Twilight quickly realized her front legs were bound together in chains, stretched up above her head. Still somewhat disoriented, the purple unicorn tugged on them as hard as she could but only succeeded in increasing the pain, as the chains would not budge an inch and dug deeper into her skin. She kept tugging and tugging, grunting with exertion as she struggled against her binds, but to no avail.

Her young heart began pounding faster than a mockingbird's, as she noticed her hind legs were restrained as well. They were chained to the cold floor beneath her, spread apart. The mare tried to move her legs, or at least bring them together, but to her horror she felt a spreader, a long iron bar, placed between her ankles. Twilight looked down to see if she could maybe find what the chains were connected to but again, only pitch black greeted her eyes. As a drop of nervous sweat dripped from her brow, she finally realized why the room around her was so dark: the mare was wearing a blindfold, bound firmly over her eyes, keeping her from observing the surrounding environment.

The pony tried to use her magic, to cast a spell that would free her, but as she tried channeling energy in her horn, a piercing shock reverberated through her entire body. The unicorn then felt tiny shards penetrating her horn deeper and deeper. King Sombra's dark crystals were inhibiting her from using any form of sorcery. She tried again, only to be greeted by an even deeper, more painful shock, which convinced the pony that her magic would not aid her.

Twilight Sparkle tried to keep calm, analyze the situation, but fear and despair had taken a strong hold of the purple unicorn. This feeling was intensified by the discomfort brought on by her bindings, against which she tried a few more times to struggle, but with no result. She suddenly felt like she could not breathe or even think straight anymore, lowering her head in sorrow, only to be kept in a standing position by the chains holding her forelegs above her head.

Desperate, she screamed, "Somepony help me! Please, help me!" only to be greeted by echoes in the cavernous space she occupied. Hoping to at least get the attention of whoever had chained her, she yelled again, this time at the top of her lungs, "Hey ... hey! Anypony there? Anypony at all? Please help me!"

There was no reply. The sound of silence dashed the dashed the unicorn's hopes, as tears began to soak into her blindfold. Twilight started weeping, no longer being able to hide how afraid she was. She remembered the fight with Sombra in the mountain pass and realized she must have been captured. Knowing plenty of rumors about the cruelty of the king of the Crystal Empire, her legs began to shake as her imagination could not help but run wild with dark thoughts about her possible impending fate. The concern for herself was not the only thing burdening the mare. She began wondering if her friends had escaped, if she had bought them enough time.

Turning her face towards the ceiling, Twilight began to pray silently, _Princess Celestia, please watch over my friends. May they have escaped and returned to you with the Crystal Heart. May Equestria ..._ At that moment, the unicorn remembered the initial purpose of her mission, and her heart sank even deeper into anguish as she thought about her beloved big brother and former foalsitter. _Oh no ... Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. What will happen to them now?_ the concerned pony whispered to herself, only for her subconscious to immediately assume the worst would happen to her as well. _What will happen to me?_ Not wanting to wait and find out, Twilight struggled against her restraints once again, this time harder than she ever had, only to realize the ultimate futility of her actions.

"I want to talk to somepony," the mare yelled in a desperate attempt to make contact, but again, an eerie stillness was all that filled the room. "I am willing to negotiate."

For what seemed like an eternity to her, the unicorn stood alone in the room, sobbing into her blindfold, although in actuality not even an hour had passed.

Finally, the silence was broken. Much to the unicorn's delight, she heard a door being opened, followed by the sound of hoofsteps approaching her. The visitor's trot was firm and powerful, his hooves hitting the floor with great precision and strength and a militaristic rhythm. Twilight could hear the door being shut and her guest moving closer and closer to her position. He had not uttered a single word, even as he stopped a few feet away from the captive unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle turned her head in the visitor's direction, but could not see anything due to the blindfold. She was hoping the pony would eventually introduce himself, or at least make threats, but for the next few minutes, all the mare could hear was the heavy breathing of her companion. This drove her mad. What psychological game could her captor be playing? What twisted plan could they hatch? Not wanting to wait to find out, Twilight gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and found the bravery in her heart to speak up. "Who is there?" Just as before, there was no reply; frustrated more than ever, the unicorn spoke again, "I know there's someone in here! Answer me ... please!"

The visitor refused to respond again, and proceeded to slowly circle the mare in chains. Although she could not see him, Twilight could feel his piercing gaze. Disgusted by the sadistic pleasure she assumed her captor was taking from her current predicament, she shouted again, this time, with a distinct hint of anger in her voice, "I demand to speak to King Sombra. If you do not take me to him, I'm sure he'll be mad enough to have you put on latrine duty."

The other pony finally stopped moving, positioning himself directly behind her, mere inches away. The purple unicorn could feel her captor's breath on her mane, but was hoping her threat was enough to sway him. However, when the visitor finally responded, the voice Twilight Sparkle heard made her regret ever speaking up in the first place.

"Oh … I think I don't have to worry about that," was uttered by the stallion. Even though she had only heard that deep, dark voice a single time before, Twilight Sparkle could immediately place it. The blindfold was then taken off the mare's tear-soaked eyes and, in front of her, a dark visage with glowing green eyes which pierced deep into her soul appeared. Her visitor was none other than King Sombra himself.

Twilight had hoped she would eventually get to talk to her captor, to try to reason or negotiate with him, but when she found herself face-to-face with the black unicorn, all her hopes turned to ashes. Even with a brilliant mind such as hers, how was she to talk to an omnipotent and sadistic tyrant? How was she to bargain for her safety?

The stallion positioned himself directly in front of the mare, towering over her, looking at the purple unicorn with a vicious pleasure in his eyes. His imposing presence was practically suffocating; an impressive body with features any soldier would envy was adorned with a regal red cape and silver armor, both complemented and contrasted by a marvelous black mane held up by his crystal crown. The mare could do no nothing but shiver with terror in front of him. In her anxiety, she had forgotten all her desperate plans for escape, along with all the things she thought she would say when somepony eventually entered the room. All she could muster was a feeble plea. "Please, let me go!"

Upon hearing this, the face of Sombra turned from a serious grimace, to a malevolent grin of contempt, as he admired the effect he had on his captive. "Not so powerful without your precious Crystal Heart, are you my little pony?"

Twilight tried to pay no mind to the king's taunt. She looked down for a moment, trying to avoid his demonic stare, hoping it would help her think clearly. The purple unicorn gulped to ease her fear and then, lifting her head, addressed the king, "I am willing to negotiate for my freedom. I demand …"

"Demand …" the king interrupted loudly. "You are hardly in any position to make any demands," said the stallion mockingly, while pulling on the chains binding Twilight's legs.

The mare knew how true that statement was, yet she could not simply let Sombra do with her as he pleased. Summoning the necessary courage, she re-addressed the monarch. "The laws of war dictate that …"

Her statement was interrupted by Sombra's laughter. "Ha ha ha. The laws of war. How stupid the world has become in the mere one thousand years I have been away. To think ponies actually believe that war is governed by laws. The only law of war is that the strong crush the weak, as you will soon find out!"

Twilight Sparkle could see her terrified reflection in the king's crimson irises. His response did nothing but quell her attempt at a civil discussion, and she dreaded what was to come next. Afraid to make the situation even worse, she decided to avoid his gaze and be quiet for a moment.

The sight of the frightened mare before him was very arousing for King Sombra, who decided to lower her spirits even more by bragging. "How predictable you Equestrians are. All I had to do was have my soldiers spread a few false rumors and Celestia took the bait like the fool that she is."

Contrary to the stallion's intention, upon hearing this, Twilight felt a great burden lifted off her soul. She realized her captor had just given away the information that Cadance and Shining Armor had, in fact, not been captured. Overjoyed to know that her brother and his wife were safe, she found the determination to speak up. "So the northern front still opposes you, as does all of Equestria."

"All of Equestria, except for six foolish mares, who fell right into my clutches," replied the maleficent king.

Upon hearing this, Twilight felt the world crumbling around her. She did not want to believe it. The very thought that all of her friends were captured and in the hooves of the tyrant was too much for her to bear. "You are lying!" protested the pony.

This was met with a sarcastic smile by the king. "Am I? Your blue pegasus friend with the rainbow mane, your elegant white unicorn companion, your foolish pink earth pony ally, your orange mate with the lasso, even your timid little pegasus pal with butterflies on her flank … they have been detained."

The moment the king finished uttering the sentence, Twilight felt more sorrow than she ever had in her entire life. How could Sombra know Fluttershy's cutie mark if he had not captured her? Were her friends alright? How could she have let this happen? How could she have let the five ponies that meant the most to her end up becoming this monster's captives? She was supposed to be the leader. All of these questions raced through Twilight's mind, making her sink deeper and deeper into a pit of depression. Even worse, she realized this meant the king must have gotten hold of the Crystal Heart. She had betrayed the trust of her mentor. She had failed the test … and because of her failure, all of Equestria would fall. Lowering her head, Twilight Sparkle did not find the will to speak or even breathe, all she wanted was to die right then and there.

"So, if you want your friends want to live, tell me where the Crystal Heart is!" demanded the king.

Hearing the demand of the king lifted the purple unicorn's spirit. Never in history had a pony shot straight up from the murky depths of despair to the shining peaks of hope so quickly. _So he does not have the heart. This means the girls were able to hide it somehow. There is still hope!_ thought the brave mare. She knew that the Crystal Heart was the only thing standing between Sombra and total dominion over Equestria, and was determined not to give the king any information about it, regardless of what she would be subjected to. She lifted her head high, her face reflecting her calm demeanor, and replied, "I do not know."

"You don't? Well, maybe I can jog your memory," said the king, sneering mischievously as he approached Twilight and blasted her horn with a jolt of abyssal lightning. The dark energy pierced through the mare's body, making her shiver in pain.

In spite of this, the captive was determined not to let up. "I said I do not know. I am telling the truth!" affirmed Twilight, trying to keep her composure and ignore the suffering she was going through.

"Who did you give the heart to before you rushed at me?" asked the king, as he channeled a more impressive lightning bolt and blasted it continuously at the purple unicorn's horn.

The pain made Twilight let out a sharp yelp, but she just refused to give in to the king's demands. "I was focused on the battle. I didn't even notice I did not have it anymore."

Sombra then began to channel again, but he then stopped as he focused his gaze on the white crystal armor his captive was clad in. "A bolt like that should have broken you, but I guess your armor shields you from my full power," affirmed the king. He then proceeded to examine it even further. "Such marvelous craftsmanship … and those crystals, white as the new-fallen snow, undoubtedly given to Celestia by that ignorant Princess Amore who ruled the empire before me. I think I will take a closer look at it." Sombra used his magic to levitate the armor pieces on all four of Twilight's legs off her and examined them a bit before casting them to the floor, far away from the mare.

"Don't you dare touch the armor!" protested Twilight. Her scuffle amused the king, who then focused his attention on the piece of garment shielding Twilight's chest and flank. With a perverse smirk on his face, he circled the purple unicorn, carefully analyzing the way the armor was attached. His actions made Twilight uneasy. She was extremely worried about losing the only protection she had against Sombra's sorcery, but was even more disgusted by the look on the king's face. She began to wonder what his true intentions were.

Sombra then lit up his horn and, using telekinesis, began undoing the bindings which kept the crystal suit attached to the pony one by one, taking his time. With an extremely worried look on her face, Twilight asserted, "No! Get your hooves off my armor and let me go! Stop it … please!" as she struggled in vain against her binds. Enjoying what he was doing, the black unicorn slowly removed the remaining piece of the armor off Twilight and cast it aside, exposing the mare's entire body.

The young mare's features were now fully revealed to the king. Her beautiful purple fur, her scrumptious flank, her delicate breasts and even her most intimate parts were made more alluring by the sight of her fighting the chains keeping her restrained. Although it was more than common for mares and stallions to walk without any garments on them, Twilight felt far too vulnerable in her current position as she noticed Sombra's eyes scanning every part of her body, particularly focusing on her feminine bits. She tried to close her hind legs, only to be reminded that the metal spreader between them would not allow this. Feeling ashamed, she looked away from the king, closing her eyes and grunting in disgust.

"You are quite an … attractive mare," uttered the king, after a few more minutes of admiring the view.

Twilight could not believe her ears. What was that supposed to mean? This was neither the time nor the place to be given compliments. Very rarely had any stallion actually even said that to her in Ponyville, and to hear it from her tormentor seemed extremely out of place. What could the king be planning? Twilight could not help but think about some of the stories in the war journals she read since the conflict began, which described soldiers doing insidious things to their prisoners, a lot of them of a … personal nature. The very thought appalled the mare to her core. Not knowing how to react, she just tried to take a few steps back, to get as far away from Sombra as her chains would allow.

"So, my lovely little mare, tell me … which one of your friends knows where the Crystal Heart is?" the king said as he again began channeling magic through his red horn.

Twilight knew this one would hurt a lot more, since she lost the protection of the crystal armor, but would not let that dissolve her determination. Cringing a bit, as if anticipating the pain about to come, she replied, "I do not know! I was caught up in the heat of battle."

The king prepared to fire at the purple unicorn, but moments before he released the blast, he suddenly stopped, dispelled the dark energy from his horn and laughed in a very wicked manner. "Ha ha ha! Well … if pain won't get you to cooperate, perhaps there are others ways in which I can make you … give me what I desire!" With that he proceeded to take slow steps towards his captive, looking at her like a wild animal about to attack its prey.

Twilight's firm position quickly changed, as her legs began to shiver. She desperately tried to squirm further and further away from the incoming Sombra, but the chains keeping her front legs tied to the ceiling were at their limit. Realizing she had nothing else to do, and frightened by the sight of the king slowly getting closer and closer, seeming to take a sadistic pleasure in her predicament, the purple unicorn decided to fight back. "Stop! I won't tell you anything. And there is nothing you can do to make me talk!"

Sombra paid no attention to her words. He kept getting closer and closer, until his snout was close enough to touch hers. Twilight immediately tried to turn away, as this kind of physical contact with the king disturbed her, but her mouth was forced back into position by the black unicorn's magic, and he proceeded to kiss her passionately on her lips. Twilight's protests were muffled as the king's tongue penetrated her mouth, but could do nothing to stop him as her entire head was held in place by Sombra's telekinesis. The stallion played around with his tongue in his captive's mouth, taking his time to enjoy every moment of the forced kiss, and didn't let up until almost a minute had passed. He then licked his own lips slowly and affirmed. "Isn't that a better use of your tongue?"

Immediately after, Twilight turned her head and spat to the floor in disgust, not able to accept what the king had done.

With an amused, almost condescending tone, Sombra affirmed, "Oh, such rudeness in front of royalty is unbefitting a civilized mare like yourself. I thought Celestia had taught you Equestrians better manners." Moving towards Twilight's rear, he stopped for a moment saying, "Well, I guess I will have to teach you some discipline," after which he slapped Twilight's flank with his hoof.

The mare jumped forward, more from shock and humiliation than pain. She then quickly turned around, so that her flank would not face the king anymore, and proceeded to take steps in the opposite direction as quickly as her restraints would allow her, trying to once again get as far away from Sombra as possible. "How dare you do that?" she protested.

Terribly enjoying his captive's reaction, the stallion quickly positioned himself behind the mare again and, before she could react, he lifted his hoof. "Like this," he said, as he lowered it, slapping Twilight's flank so hard that it echoed through the room.

"Stop that immediately! I will not tell you anything," cried Twilight, as she again tried to reposition her rear, her movements heavily hindered by the chains.

The king then proceeded to approach the mare again, this time slower, since he was enjoying Twilight's efforts to protect her flank from him so very much. After a few minutes of playing this makeshift game of cat and mouse, the king again used his telekinesis magic, this time to tug on Twilight's chains, bringing her close to him, in spite of her cries. He looked down upon her most private part for a few moments, and then quickly lowered his head, giving her pussy a nice firm lick, much to the horror of the mare.

"Delicious! Sweet as honey!" said the king, as the mare began struggling like she never had before and screamed atop of her lungs.

Scared out of her mind and still refusing to succumb to the king's antics, Twilight shouted angrily at him, "Stop this madness! I demand to be treated with the respect a war prisoner deserves! What are you even thinking? What are you going to do?"

The stallion looked directly into the mare's eyes, displaying the most menacing smile Twilight Sparkle had ever seen, and with an immensely sadistic tone, replied, "I think we both know what I am going to do!"

Was this real? Had Twilight Sparkle heard Sombra correctly? He could not possibly mean he would … rape her. At that very moment, the purple unicorn's frightened mind recalled the stories she had read, about soldiers tying up and raping mares in times of war, about fillies who had not even reached proper marehood being dragged out of their beds kicking and screaming and getting passed around and fucked until they fainted, about prisoners of war, stallions and mares alike, getting humiliated in prison camps and having several objects painfully inserted in all of their holes, much to the amusement of their tormentors. _Could such stories be true?_ Twilight said to herself … and, even worse, was something like this about to happen to her now? Rape?

No! More than ever, she was determined to fight off the mad king, even in her current state. If it was the last thing she ever did, the mare was sure that she would not let herself be taken by the king.

"You are not going to touch me again! I will not let you!" shouted the mare, as she prepared for the worst.

Entertained by his captive's apparent bravery, Sombra used his horn to channel two very thin and weak bolts of dark energy which he very precisely aimed at Twilight's nipples. The shock was both painful and a little arousing for the purple unicorn, who let out a high pitched squeal.

Before the mare could recover from the jolt, the king approached her and gently bit on one of the nipples, licking its tip with his tongue. This had never happened to Twilight before; a stallion's mouth had not come anywhere close to her breasts; she chose to ignore the slight arousing factor of this act, and, still creeped out by the actions the king was doing, pulled away, expressing her anger, "Stop it! It's demeaning. You are a king. You cannot do this to me!"

"My dear, if you are not enjoying this at all, then why are your nipples so hard?" said the king in a mocking tone. This caused Twilight to lower her face in embarrassment, as she could not help blush due to the shame. She felt so used.

Sombra then continued, "As for your attitude, I see that it has not improved at all, despite my disciplinary actions. I think you need another reminder." With that he again used his sorcery to keep the mare still as he positioned himself behind her flank. Before doing anything else, the king gently rubbed both sides of his captive's rear end with his hooves very slowly, almost in a tender way.

"Nooo…." protested the purple unicorn, who hated every second of what was happening to her.

"Yeeeees," uttered the king with a grim satisfaction and proceeded to spank the mare very hard. After she yelled from pain, another four slaps followed, each one of a different area of the flank.

Twilight's screams were slightly different every time, rising in pitch as he got closer to the midline of her body, a fact which amused the sadistic Sombra. "Such sweet music you make. I cannot decide which one of those screams was my favorite. I think I will go with … this one," said the king as the slapped the mare really close to her pussy. The young mare let out a high-pitched squeal, and then she started to weep.

"What is worse my dear? The pain, or the humiliation?" exclaimed the king as he proceeded to gently rub his hoof over the areas he had just spanked.

It was not the agony which made Twilight cry, but the thought of what she was going through. She hated to think what would happen if anyone found out, she despised the pleasure Sombra was taking from tormenting her, but most of all, she could not stand the idea of being violated in such a demeaning way. The mare knew that the more she would give in, the more she would suffer, so she decided to remain strong, "You can do your worst! I will never submit!"

Sombra then laughed again, this time like an insane pony, as he proceeded to taunt her even more, giving another slap on Twilight's behind after every word he uttered, "Do… _*slap*_ … you… _*slap*_ … really… _*slap*_ … think… _*slap*_ … that… _*slap*_ … this … _*slap*_ …is … _*slap*_ … the… _*slap*_ … worst… _*slap*_ … I… _*slap*_ … can… _*slap*_ … do… _*slap*_?"

The final slap Twilight received scared her beyond all belief. Unlike all the other ones, which were given using his hoof, the last spank the king gave was clearly different. It had not hurt as much as the others, and it seemed like a long fleshy rod hit the purple unicorn's flank. She was puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out the king had used, but quickly shivered all over, as the mare realized what that must have been.

Before she could even gasp, Sombra positioned himself directly in front of his prey, smiling perversely, ostentatiously spreading his legs to reveal his … desire.

Twilight's eyes bulged as she saw it. The mare had never laid eyes on an erect stallion's member before, at least not under these circumstances. She had seen many in books, even one or two in reality as she accidentally entered the wrong restroom, but it was her first time observing a throbbing penis displayed directly in front of her. The black unicorn's thick member was quite impressive, a cock which even the luckiest stallions would envy; and because of the pleasure he had taken from playing with his captive, the king's dick was pulsing with blood, proudly standing fully erect, awaiting to meet the mare's most intimate region.

Complete despair took hold of the little pony, as she felt her legs turn to mush. Unable to help herself, horrified but what she knew was about to follow, the mare began crying and started pleading with her captor, "Please … Don't! You … You can't do this do me!"

Sombra was enjoying this to an extreme amount. Upon hearing the mare's pleas, his cock had grown even more, it was beginning to be a painful erection. "Are you so certain?" the king responded.

He then hastily removed his red cape and silver armor, tossing them aside, revealing his entire frame to the helpless Twilight. His body was the stuff many mares fantasized about in their wettest dreams: tall, lean and muscular, with chiseled features, complemented by an aura of power and royalty. The monarch's thick black mane accentuated his pronounced facial features and his stallionhood swung between his legs, making it seem like he had five.

But that was not what Twilight felt. All she saw in him was a monster, an abusive tyrant about to have his way with her delicate body, about to violate her most private region. That thought make her stomach churn. _How could a stallion force himself upon a mare? How could some ponies commit such heinous atrocities?_ were the questions flowing through the purple unicorn's mind.

As Sombra proceeded to place two of his hooves around her hips, Twilight started struggling, swinging her horn at the king hoping to hit him the face. She then shouted, "I will not let you do this! This is NOT going to happen!"

No longer amused by his captive's resistance, Sombra fired a blast of black lightning at Twilight, which made her muscles clench. He then hugged her forcefully, bringing his penis directly in front of her pussy and forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. Towering over the bound mare like a demon, he told her, "This IS going to happen … and no matter what you do, no matter how you squirm … there is NOTHING you can do to stop it!"

With that the stallion pushed forward, touching the mare's 'lips' with the tip of his cock. At this moment, Twilight could not help but voice the one major thing that had been on her mind all along, since the king first kissed her. It was the reason she felt so uneasy reading those war journals, the reason why getting raped during the war was her worst nightmare, the cause of the enormous terror she was feeling right know. With eyes red from tears, the mare spoke in a desperate tone, "I implore you … don't do this! I am a virgin!"

Upon hearing that, Sombra's eyes lit up like a colt's upon receiving his favorite birthday present, as a small drop of pre-cum fell front his painfully erect member. "Oh my! To be innocent at such an age … the world has changed in one thousand years. In my time you would have been taken long before this," replied the king, hardly being able to contain himself anymore from penetrating his captive. "I guess I am doing you a favor at this point … Ha ha ha!" continued the stallion mockingly.

Twilight Sparkle looked up to her tormentor, feeling his cock inching up her vagina. "I will do anything you want. ANYTHING! Please … just don't rape me. Please. I beg you!"

With an unparalleled satisfaction, Sombra decided to seize the moment, "Then just tell me which of your friends has the heart, and I promise to leave you alone."

A war was going on in Twilight's head. Her subconscious was screaming, _Just say Fluttershy. Tell him it's the yellow pegasus and he will leave you alone. Just speak and keep your virginity. It is a mare's most precious treasure, her flower. Just say Fluttershy … say it!_ However, something deeper inside her, her very soul, was refusing to let that happen. How could she betray her friends? How could she, who was supposed to be the leader, Princess Celestia's favorite student, condemn another mare to such a fate? How could she betray the ponies that meant most to her?

Eventually, the mare made her decision, "It's the … the … I don't know! I swear I don't know! Please, you've got to believe me. If I knew I would tell you! Just let me go please. I lost the heart in the battle!"

As if anticipating that answer, King Sombra embraced the mare even harder, making their entire bodies touch each other, as he exclaimed, "Then you are about to lose something else!" He viciously bucked his hips forward, stretching and tearing the proof of her maidenhood, thin rivulets of blood running down his cock to coat his sheath.

Twilight Sparkle had saved herself until this point. She was not waiting for marriage, simply for that very special somepony. All her life, she was educated to believe that a mare's virginity was something special, which should be given away to a deserving gentlecolt. She always took secret pride in the fact that she was able to resist the urge for so long and would often fantasize about the day when the stallion of her dreams would be lucky enough to know her intimately. Having read more than a few erotic fiction works, she was hoping one day a charming and educated colt would sweep her off her feet with his elegant looks and sophistication, make her feel like she was the only mare in the world, then eventually take her to proper marehood one evening, as they made love by candlelight. Often she would have dreams of strapping young pony bumping into her by accident and falling in love at first sight, afterwards having a picnic under the stars, ending with the sweet experience of carnal romance. However, in one single day, all her dreams, all her fantasies, all her desires were shattered by the harsh realities of war. As she felt her genitalia being penetrated, she painfully realized the truth: her virginity was not going to be taken away by a sophisticated stallion or a gallant gentlecolt … while chained in a cold, dark cell, she had lost her virginity to a monstrous tyrant who had forced himself upon her sacred flower. Her first sexual experience was rape.

Twilight felt a small portion of herself dying as Sombra brutally pistoned her with his cock, not caring at all about how excruciatingly painful it was for the mare. Every time he hilted, she could feel his balls slapping against her rump, the sheer thickness of him stretching her impossibly wide. Her terrified spasms made her dry unwilling pussy grip him like a vice, his cock twitching in response. Still hoping this was all a terrible nightmare, she shouted, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is not real! Celestia, help me!"

Upset at hearing that name, the king gave Twilight a painful love bite on her neck and after that exclaimed, "There is no Celestia … only Sombra!"

The stallion was having the time of his life. The way her soft, petite body yielded to him and the way she shrieked and yelped in terror with each thrust deep inside made him almost uncomfortably hard. He loved the way her velvety folds clung to him as he withdrew. "Ahh, so tight … so very tight," he said with a sadistic glee.

The pain was immense for the mare. She felt his meaty tip hammer past her cervix and kiss the very top of her womb each time he pounded into her. Her aching parts were as dry as a desert when he'd begun, and though she'd managed to achieve some small measure of lubrication from the loveless and violent stimulation, the agony remained almost unbearable. _Is this how sex feels?_ she thought to herself. _How can mares like this … it is excruciating. How can this ever be pleasant?_ Not being able to take it anymore, she expressed her sorrow. "Take it out. Please take it out. It hurts … it hurts. It hurts so much! It is too big!"

Amused at what his captive had just said, the king responded with wicked glee, "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

The purple unicorn tried to struggle, but all she managed to do was rub her body against the king's, who was gripping her tightly. She was not going anywhere. In utmost disgust, she screamed, "No … no … no."

The stallion then began pushing in even deeper, taking great pleasure at the sounds of pain the mare was making. "Yes … yes … yes," he replied mockingly.

As the purple unicorn continued struggling, her nipples rubbing painfully against the king's hips, her screams only served to fuel the king's insatiable sexual desire, who plunged his penis in even harder, making her insides retreat north to accommodate every inch of his impressive length and girth. "You will rip me apart! You will tear me in two!" cried the little mare, barely able to keep conscious from the pain her lady parts were experiencing.

"Come on … you can do it … take it all in like a big girl!" taunted Sombra, as he increased his pace. He had not had a virgin since he was a teenager. He had forgotten how good it felt, how wonderful the sensation was.

Desperately trying to get her mind off the pain, to keep her sanity despite the awful thing happening to her, Twilight Sparkle tried to think of something else. Trying to ignore the painful thrusts, the mare hoped she would soon either somehow escape or be rescued. She imagined herself and her friends breaking out of the castle and returning to Equestria, away from the tyrant's grasp. With that image in mind, Twilight decided to revolt, "I will get you for this … I will escape and things will change! I will get back to Equestria and you will pay for this."

Having heard that, the stallion looked at her with contempt and paused for a moment, making sure his eyes pierced directly into hers. With voracious cruelty, he responded, "You know what's interesting my dear … even if you escape … even if you get back to Equestria … even if things change in the war … I will ALWAYS be your first time … and that will NEVER change!"

The brutal honesty of his response made Twilight regret she ever spoke up, as she lowered her head and continued weeping.

Taking sadistic pride in his acts, Sombra continued to mercilessly plow his cock into the purple unicorn, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts to a breakneck pace. After only a few more minutes, the pleasure was too much for the black unicorn, and he neared his release. Globs of white-hot seed building up pressure and beginning to spray out of his dick.

Twilight could hear his groans and feel his body grow taut against her. Afraid of the consequences, she tried to reason with the king, "Pull out. Mercy's sake … just pull out. Haven't you done enough damage?"

The king paid no mind to what the mare was saying. He was in his own world … one of pure rapture. She might was well have said who had the Crystal Heart or betrayed one of Celestia's biggest strategic secrets, he would not have heard it either way. All he could think about were the overwhelming sensations of pleasure his stallionhood was feeling. His hips slammed against hers, filling the air with the muffled slaps of their fur-coated skin colliding in the throes of their twisted and violent union. Every time he hilted, it drove hot tears of pain and grief from her eyes. Her shapely rump was so soft and round, and he loved the way it jiggled as it dampened his fierce impacts. He was close. So close. His eyes rolled like those of a mad horse as he slammed his hips against hers one final time. He came, his cock flaring and semen surging up through his shaft.

Twilight gasped and moaned in anguish. She could feel it. Feel every inch of his pulsating rod, his heartbeat seeming to join with her own, polluting her very soul. She squirmed and struggled, letting out soft squeaks and shaking her head as he shot rope after rope of seed into her, inadvertently grinding her hips against him and giving him the most incredible sensations as she flailed her hind legs and rubbed her insides against his sensitive tip, now awash with his fluids. He could've sworn he saw her belly distend slightly from the sheer volume of cum he pumped into her, but perhaps it was just his imagination. Sombra pulled out slowly, his meaty, flared glans making an audible 'pop' as it came free of her petals. He took the time to admire the sight of Twilight's face as it warped into a mask of horror.

As he withdrew from her, a mixture of semen, blood and mare juices poured down Twilight's hind legs, splattering loudly against the stone floor. Sombra was breathing heavily, seeming exhausted from the endeavor. He was sweating wildly, his mane, usually nicely quaffed, was now all over the place. His legs were shaking. He was panting like a beast, trying to cool himself down after such a strenuous bout of exertion. As his throbbing cock was starting to recede, the king gently started stroking it. Twilight shivered and sobbed before him, hanging in chains, her nethers painted glistening shades of red and white, and he gazed upon her with great pride, like an artist admiring his latest creation.

Desiring to give one final blow to the raped mare, the king sarcastically bowed before the purple unicorn and commented in an obviously derisive manner, "I forgot how … wonderful cherry picking can be! Thank you very much for saving yourself all these years … FOR ME!"

Twilight Sparkle was in a trance. The pain she felt during the intercourse, the extreme degradation she had gone through made her mind wander completely. Her brain simply refused to accept what had just happened. She looked down upon her once majestic flower and saw the fluids flowing out of it, like a leaky faucet. The sight was enough to make her throw up a little all over the floor.

Twilight fell even deeper into despair and misery when she heard Sombra snicker at her inability to hold her lunch. Her thoughts turned dark. Was another stallion ever going to want her again? If any pony found out what had happened to her, would they even want to talk to her anymore? As streams of pain flowed through her body, emanating from her still aching womb, even darker ideas wrenched her heart. _How can stallions rape mares? How can such monsters disguised as ponies exist?_ For the moment, she told herself she never wanted to see another stallion for as long as she lived. And regarding sex … it was the worst experience of her life. She felt only pain. No joy, no comfort. Only sheer agony and humiliation. How can any mare desire to participate in such a heinous act? Was this what she secretly saved herself for? Was this the magical ritual ponies share with their most intimate partner? This brutal fest of torment was what she had fantasized about all her life?

With the last bit of hope evaporated from her now broken heart, all she could do was lower her head and cry. She didn't even notice it when the king began licking the tears of her bloodshot eyes. The world could end now and it would matter not for her. Her life was already over.

Knowing he was done, Sombra put his armor and cape back on. He took one more look at the broken mare and started walking towards the door of her cell. "Thank you for the lovely evening … but the night is still young! I think I will go ask your friends where the heart is. Ha ha ha!" threatened the monarch, realizing that one of the other five ponies must have had it last and looking forward to interrogating each and every one of them until they would eventually break.

Sitting in the doorway, he turned towards the prisoner and bid farewell, "I will see you again … my little pony. Oh, and welcome to marehood!"

Before he could close the door, Twilight lifted her head. Her eyes were red, but not from crying, they were red with absolute rage. Her expression, normally delicate and intelligent, was now one of pure madness. She was foaming at the mouth and every muscle in her body was twitching. She looked upon the king with utmost hatred, like a hawk about to pounce on its prey. With other-worldly speed and strength, she lunged in the king's direction, tugging on her chains so hard they made a slight crack in the ceiling above, although they still did not break.

She channeled magic in her horn, and even though the dark crystal fragment within it prevented her from casting, a flash of purple light was emitted. From the very bottom of her lungs, she let a scream so loud and demented, it echoed through the entire prison and even sent a chill down the black king's spine. "I will kill you! You monster… you rapist … how dare you take it away from me? I will tear you limb from limb … I will rip your dick off! I swear by Celestia, by Equestria, by all of pony-kind… I WILL KILL YOU!"

Despite being a bit shocked by the absolute insanity radiating from the pony, Sombra wanted to show no fear, so he decided to give one last taunt before leaving, "Don't make promises you cannot keep!" With that he immediately shut the door tight, leaving the purple unicorn locked away alone in the room.

Twilight was furious. She continued screaming her throat raw with even greater intensity, long after the king had left. The room echoed for hours with the sounds of her screams … **SCREAMS IN DARKNESS**.


	4. Chapter 3: Competitive Spirit

"Competition is always a good thing."

 _Nancy Pearcey_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Competitive Spirit**

"Fummh yoomh! I mmph kimmph yoomh apphm!" echoed through the prison cell in which Rainbow Dash struggled. The muffled screams of the blue pegasus were accompanied by the sounds of her squirms, as she was tirelessly trying to escape her bindings.

The brave pony had almost managed to hold her own against six of Sombra's soldiers in the battle at the mountain pass. While she was dragged into the prison cell, she regained consciousness and gave her captors the brawl of their lives. Determined not to be placed in bondage, Rainbow Dash put up one hell of a fight, despite being tired and bruised from the previous tussle with the crystal ponies. It took all six of the king's slaves tasked with bringing the captured mares to the prison working together just to be able to overpower the rainbow-maned pony. Since Sombra had ordered them not to harm the prisoners even more, they couldn't just beat Rainbow Dash into submission, as they avoided her kicks, swings and even bites.

To prevent Rainbow Dash from causing more damage or escaping, her crystal armor was stripped off and she was placed in an extra tight and uncomfortable gear: a full latex suit was forcefully put on her entire body, restraining the mare's movement while also molding perfectly tight to her young athletic figure, accentuating every single alluring feminine curve and giving the pegasus and embarrassing camel toe. Her majestic wings were covered in leather restraints, preventing her from flapping them in any way. She was suspended from the ceiling of the cell upside down, metal cuffs keeping the ankles of her hind legs firmly tied to the roof. Her front legs were tied behind her back with heavy rope, which dug deep into Rainbow Dash's skin, and would dig even deeper the more the mare would struggle. Since even after she had been firmly restrained, the mare would not stop spitting and swearing, the annoyed soldiers gagged her. Having initially ripped the flimsy plastic gag inserted into her mouth in two, Rainbow Dash was now forced to wear a thicker, more uncomfortable metal gag.

Despite her predicament, the blue pegasus was not willing to give up, even for a second. Summoning strength seemingly from out of nowhere, she kept struggling against the bindings, trying desperately to get any of them off. The latex suit which firmly grasped her body was making her sweat rivers of perspiration and the leather wraps made her wings useless.

The entire afternoon Rainbow Dash kept resisting, not shedding a single tear, ignoring the pain which gripped her entire body, worsened by the many restraints keeping her in place. Numerous muffled yells of frustration could be heard throughout the prison.

Suddenly, she could see the door of her dimly light cell being opened and King Sombra trotting in, an evil grin still present on his face. The stallion expected to see his captive tremble before him, he expected her to freeze in fear, but the reaction of the blue pegasus was contradictory to his assumptions.

Rainbow stared at the king with such hatred, her eyes burning with anger as her struggles intensified exponentially, hoping not only to break her bindings, but also Sombra's face once she escaped. Even her muffled curses now seemed more personal.

Not planning on being intimated, the king approached the suspended mare and taunted her mockingly, "Perhaps I should have ordered my slaves to teach you some manners, seeing as you went down so easily and yet are acting so tough now!"

He then positioned himself directly in front of the mere, their eyes meeting, and proceeded to analyze her body. Sombra was enjoying what his servants had done. The now wet latex served very well to give the prisoner an impressive degree of sex-appeal, since the outline of her well-toned muscles and feminine parts pierced through the black suit.

Seeing the king directly in front of her, Rainbow Dash decided to stop struggling and fixated her sights upon him for a few seconds. Intrigued by this turn of events, hoping the mare had finally come to her senses, Sombra lit up his horn and used telekinesis to take the metal gag off the pegasus, wishing to hear her plead.

Noticing her mouth was now free, Rainbow Dash decided to put it to good use. A thick lob of spit was cast right between the king's eyes, as the mare proceeded to clearly express her feelings on the matter in a calm and polite fashion. "Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! I will rip your head off, you tyrannical piece of shit! Where's Twilight? If you touched one hair on her mane, I will knock all your teeth out and make you swallow them afterwards. Just wait till I get out of here and tear your whole empire to shreds, piece by piece."

Sombra was irritated, as he whipped the loogie of his face, but he also felt a strong dose of amusement. His captive's defiance was a refreshing change for the monarch, so used to seeing all ponies tremble before him. Desiring to have some fun, he decided to postpone the use of physical or magical force a bit longer, as he continued addressing the pegasus, "Big threats for such a little mare."

Grinding her teeth in rage, Rainbow Dash burst out, "Little … why don't you untie me and we will see how 'little' I am. I will smash your stupid face, just like I almost did in the pass where your slaves had to jump in to save you … you scaredy-cat! Show's how dumb you are … how small your brain must be …"

"Not as small as your breasts!" responded the king in a visually ostentatious manner, while looking up at the outline of the mare's bosom, punctuated by the latex suit.

The expression on Rainbow Dash's face shifted, only for a split second, to a frown. Despite having a vigorous young body, with magnificent wings and a colorful mane a lot of females envied, Rainbow had not been blessed with an impressive rack, fact she herself noticed several times when looking in the mirror. Some mean stallions from her past had often asked her how much she paid for the 'cutting board'. In day to day life, she wasn't bothered by this at all, having learned to get over it and instead accentuate the other physical gifts nature had given her, but hearing this insult from Sombra took her by surprise … a rather painful surprise.

Immediately regaining her composure, the pegasus replied, "Oh, wow! I haven't heard that one since middle school. How pathetic can you be? Your subjects must be ashamed to have such a low-life for their king," after which she spat at towards the stallion again.

Sombra enjoyed that answer extensively and took deep satisfaction in discovering his captive's weak point. She was as arrogant as him, and very vindictive, but her iron will could be used against her. Dodging the spit, the king charged his horn and blasted Rainbow Dash with a jolt of dark lightning, enjoying seeing her squirm and ache. He then continued to taunt his prey, "Such disgusting language for mare. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? I have seen yaks with more class than you. With an attitude like that, could they even tell you were a mare in school?"

Upon hearing that, Rainbow Dash's face lit up with a merciless smile, as she thought of the perfect come-back for her tormentor. "Not as fast as they could tell YOU were one … oh Queen Sombra! Did you let your mane grow so long because your colt-friend likes it? I noticed that when you walk, you keep your hind legs a bit spread. Now I know why. You are commenting about my breasts, I bet no pony can even SEE that you have something between your legs." The mare then carefully looked at the king's face and was filled with joy to notice his eyes twitch in anger, evidently no longer amused by her increasingly offensive antics.

Trying to keep his composure, the king retorted, "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

As if expecting that answer, Rainbow Dash immediately replied, "Oh I'm sure those would be the worst ten seconds of my life." The pegasus was on a hot streak, her insults annoying the living hell out of the monarch. Even her expression was arrogant and cocky, with a mutinous smile and a look of contempt.

Tired of her defiance, the stallion channeled an energy bolt and threatened the blue pony, "Oh, I assure you, I know how to make mare scream." After that, he fried it at Rainbow Dash.

Flows of electric current surged through the mare's body, making every single muscle she had constrict and ache even harder. In spite of the pain she was feeling, Rainbow Dash realized how much her insults flustered the monarch, fact which greatly lifted her spirits. Her will was unbent.

Not wanting to give any satisfaction to her tormentor, the mare didn't utter a peep, not even so much a single 'ouch'. She suffered silently. Once the shock had passed, the pegasus took a few seconds to recover. After opening her eyes, Rainbow looked directly at the king and, with a mocking tone, said, "Maybe in your wet dreams. You could not make me scream if your life depended on it."

Normally Sombra knew better than to accept such challenges from his captives. The king was renowned for his cunning and tenacity, but he was also arrogant and prone to anger. Never in recent years had any pony defined him so openly, insulted him so bluntly to his face. His pride was too great to allow such a remark to go unpunished, so he decided to make breaking the mare his main objective.

The stallion used his shadow magic to make his irises burn red with demonic power and stared into Rainbow Dash's eyes, trying to torment the mare with agonizing illusions. He showed her Equestria burning, her friends being killed by his soldiers, little fillies being chased out of their homes and thrown into dungeons, but the pegasus was unimpressed. Rainbow had been subjected to mind games before, and always came out on top. She knew of the king's dark magic, and possessing the stubborn mind which she did, it was easy for the pegasus to keep reminding herself it was all an illusion, as Sombra tried to shatter her will.

Noticing the ineffectiveness of mental torture, the black unicorn decided to change tactics, as he addressed the unruly captive. "Well then, if I am not entertaining you enough here, I shall take you to a more interesting place, where I will make you scream … and scream … and scream."

With that, he used his sorcery to create magical black vines which wrapped around Rainbow Dash, restraining her already tied-up body even more. The monarch then utilized telekinesis to undo the chains holding the mare to the ceiling and started dragging her on the floor, out of the prison cell and towards the torture chamber.

The pegasus struggled like crazy, hoping she could set herself free, but the magical vines were even harder to budge than the previous restraints, and she found herself unable to even slow down Sombra. "Let me go you … you royal piece of crap. Untie me and I will make YOU scream," threatened Rainbow.

The struggles and threats of the blue pony could be heard all across the prison level, as the king continued his journey to the torture chamber, forcefully carrying the mare along. Suddenly, the symphony of protests was interrupted by the sounds of another mare screaming, accompanied by kicking noises. Struck by curiosity, the king decided to go investigate, hoping to find an interesting or amusing sight.

Approaching the source of the disturbance, Sombra and Rainbow Dash were greeted by the sight of a crystal pony flying around the corridor, his face severely bruised, and another three ponies holding Applejack down, trying to chain her up. The orange mare's armor had been torn off and her body showed a few signs of struggle, but no new bruises other than the ones the king's soldiers gave her in the mountain pass.

Seeing her friend in that predicament brought both a smile and worried glance to the blue pegasus's face. Applejack was alright after all, at least so it appeared … and Rainbow Dash was loving the pounding she was giving her captors, but hated the idea of seeing her friend in chains. "Don't you goons dare touch her!" she threatened, pointlessly struggling against the magical bindings keeping her motionless on the floor.

Not entertained by the sight of one of his prisoners defying his guards, the king spoke up, "What is the meaning of this? I ordered you to have the captives secured! Why isn't this one in her cell?"

As they lifted Applejack off the floor, all her legs having been chained, the soldier shivered with fear, scared to say anything to the visibly upset king. "Because you can't keep a member of the Apple family tied down," protested Applejack and then tried to kick away the ponies keeping her restrained, only to have them block her hits.

One of the more novice guards decided to step forward and address the king, "Well, my lord … we did tie the prisoner up with ropes in her cell, but she escaped. We then caught her and decided to use chains instead …"

Before the young crystal pony could finish his sentence, Sombra began taking slow steps towards him, as all of the other guards took many steps back, looking with terror and pity at their colleague. They knew what was about to come, but were secretly thankful for his inexperience, since no pony in the Crystal Empire would have wanted to be in his horse-shoes right now.

Approaching his subject, the king spoke in an uncharacteristically calm manner, "Am I to understand that my prison guards don't know how to properly restrain or subdue a mare? I always thought I did a pretty good job leading by example in that regard."

Not wanting to behave in an inappropriate way for a soldier, the young crystal pony stood at attention and replied to the king, "We didn't expect the earth pony to free herself from the ropes so easily. We were unprepared …"

Not allowing the guard to utter another word, the black unicorn interrupted, "Unprepared? I know how to fix that. You two, take our little unprepared pony to the Pit of Despair and throw him in the Shroud of Agony," as he pointed to two of the jailers near Applejack.

Although their hearts sank, knowing full well what their actions would entail, the two guards feared the king too much. With extreme haste they obeyed their master, grabbing their young comrade from both sides and proceeding to drag him away.

With a puzzled yet horrified look on his face, the crystal pony cried out, "My lord, please don't! We were told not to harm her in any way. We could have subdued her in other conditions. Please, forgive me!" His pleas fell on deaf ears, as he tried to struggle and escape the grip of his former colleagues, only for them to grab on even harder and start hitting him, while they continued hauling the pony to his grim fate.

The last remaining guard, who was holding Applejack down, approached the king. "For how long should we leave him there, my master?"

With a sadistic smile on his visage, the king coldly replied, "I just said throw him in the Shroud of Agony. Did I say anything about taking him out?"

Trembling in fear, the guard responded dismissively, not having the guts to look Sombra in the eyes, "No my lord. Understood. I will take the earth pony back to her cell and make sure she cannot move a muscle."

Upon hearing that and after having seen the horrific and demeaning way in which the black unicorn treated his servants, the orange mare burst out in rage, "You gush-darn no good side-winding low-life! How dare you treat your own damn subjects in such a way? You ain't no king … you're just a spineless snake with a crown on his thick empty head!" while the blue pegasus threatened, "You sadistic bastard! Just wait till I get out of this flimsy vines and make you eat the floor."

Instead of being upset, the king seemed intrigued by what was happening before him. The two mares both seemed so wild, so untamable, so fierce. As they continued shouting threats and struggling, the king noticed the prisoners were acting as if they were in a competition, each one of them coming up with more creative insults every moment and yelling them out in an increasingly louder voice. Even their struggles were intensifying by the second, the prison guard barely able to hold on to the earth pony, despite the heavy chains around her ankles.

Feeling a pleasant twitch between his legs, dark and perverse thoughts started flying through the black unicorn's mind, as he licked his lips with a wicked satisfaction. Knowing that either of the two mares could know the location of the Crystal Heart and seeing this as a good opportunity to save time, the king spoke up, his deep dark voice booming through the corridor in a way similar to the Canterlot voice, but much more sinister, "Silence! Both of you need to taught a lesson in manners. Fortunately, I am willing to be your personal tutor … your VERY personal tutor."

With that he blasted Applejack with a powerful bolt of abyssal magic form his horn. As the pony fell trembling to the ground, black vines, similar to the ones Rainbow Dash was bound in, appeared from thin air and wrapped themselves all over the orange mare's young body.

Noticing that Rainbow Dash was about to protest and not willing to put up with it, the king used his sorcery to summon two more vines, which wrapped around the mouths of the two captives, turning their screams into silent muffles. Looking at the guard still standing before him, the king commanded, "I will take these two to the torture chamber for personal integration. Prepare their cells and make sure that when the mares are returned to them, they will never escape again … or the Shroud of Agony will be overcrowded tonight."

The jailer immediately saluted and, with a speed only extreme fear could grant, trotted away to fulfill his monarch's wish. Taking one more glance and the pegasus and earth pony who were struggling on the floor, Sombra felt another pleasant twitch between his legs. He then proceeded towards the torture chamber, dragging the two prisoners along.

A huge black door with six thick locks opened slowly, revealing a tenebrous room. As torches inside magically lit up with an ominous crimson flame, the contents of the torture chamber was divulged to the two mares, who could not help but twinge a little as they saw what awaited them. The room was adorned with numerous nightmarish contraptions, visibly designed to cause extreme discomfort to any pony unfortunate enough to be subjected to their treatment. Not surprisingly, most of them seemed to be created out of dark crystals, undoubtedly additions King Sombra made after he took power.

Upon entering the place, the black unicorn took a deep breath and a vicious yet nostalgic look appeared on his face, as he remembered the many stallions and mares who had been subjected to the torture chamber over the years and the sadistic pleasure he felt while personally interrogating them. Looking back at his captives, the monarch sported a mischievous grin, as the earth pony and the pegasus increased their struggling.

Sombra gazed around the room for several minutes, trying to decide which one of the 'toys' to use on his prisoners. He did not want to ruin their 'aesthetic value' before having the pleasure to taste their feminine flower, but also needed to be brutal enough to extract the location of the Crystal Heart from the very stubborn mares. In the end, he decided to start with an old classic.

The king dragged the two ponies towards a spot where four small black crystals were lined up the floor while other four hanged from the ceiling. He used his magic to lift Applejack into the air and proceeded to remove the chain around her feet. With his dark vines still preventing the orange mare from moving too much, he levitated her and placed her hind legs on two of the crystals on the ground. As if alive, they began to grow, crawling against her ankles and hind legs, binding them in place. Applejack wanted to protest, but all that came out were muffled yells. Sombra then dispelled all the vines around the earth pony, except for the one wrapped around her mouth, and used telekinesis to forcefully lift her front legs in the air. Two of four crystals on the ceiling started growing and wrapped themselves around the hoves of the mare, almost like a carnivorous jungle plant trying to engulf its prey. Applejack's body now resembled a giant X, her hind legs kept tightly in place, and her forelegs spread apart and stretched high above her head, all of them restrained by dark crystals. She tried to struggle, hoping to set herself free, but the material didn't even chip.

Enjoying the sight of the captive orange mare, Sombra then looked towards his other prisoner, who stared back at him with hatred and disgust. Knowing how tough the blue pegasus could be, the king threaded carefully and decided to start by blasting her with a dose of dark energy, causing her to shiver in pain as her muscles began involuntarily clenching. Taking advantage of the few seconds in which the mare was stunned, Sombra used his shadow magic to tear the latex suit off Rainbow Dash and remove her wing straps. The pegasus's athletic body, wet and sweaty from all the struggling, and her majestic wings were now revealed, and it was a sight which made Sombra's blood rush to a certain part in his lower body. The black stallion used telekinesis to force the blue mare in the same position as Applejack was. Afterwards, just like with the earth pony, the monarch dispelled all of the vines except the one keeping Rainbow Dash's mouth shut.

King Sombra took a few minutes to enjoy the image of his two prisoners bound before him. Their legs, spread to the limit, exposed their lady parts in a delightful manner, as their breasts bounced back and forth due to their insistent struggles. Both mares had very well-toned and sexy leg muscles, attained either through athletic training or farm work, complemented by the extremely seductive curves of their lean bodies. Rainbow Dash's wings fluttered wildly, making her seem like a captive angel, but ultimately served no purpose in helping her escape, as the black crystals keeping their legs in place seemed indestructible. A delectable symphony of 'mmphs' and other similar sounds delighted the king's ear, as he gently began stroking his penis, knowing he was going to enjoy the interrogation session to a great extent.

Wanting to tease himself no longer, Sombra decided it was time to begin. He went to a nearby table, packed with insidious torture instruments, and picked up an all-to-familiar object: a long black whip. Positioning himself a few feet in front of the mares, he looked them straight in the eyes and cracked the lash in midair, as a perverse sneer appeared on his face. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at him with extreme contempt, trying to mask the fear they felt when they heard the sound of the whip. None of them liked the fact that their bodies were so vulnerable before the tyrant. Taking a few more minutes to carefully look at their hips, breast and pussies, the king spoke up, "Ladies … let the fun begin," as he dispelled the last dark vines keeping his two prisoners silent.

The moment she found her snout free, Rainbow Dash swallowed deeply and spat towards the king, her loogie landing a few inches from his hoof, as both she and Applejack gave the stallion a piece of their minds. "I hope you have a nice view, because I in a few seconds I will smash these crystals and gouge your eyes out," said the pegasus, while the earth pony added, "You yellow-bellied rattle-snake, release us at once."

Growing tired of such outbursts, the king lifted the lash and, demonstrating great experience in handling it, struck each of the mares on their left thigh, leaving a hurtful red mark on their soft skin. None of the two mares screamed, they just hissed and clenched their teeth as they waited for the sharp pain to pass.

"Your future king should be treated with respect!" ordered the stallion, as he decided to complete the symmetry by whipping the two ponies on their right thighs, even more brutally then before. Again, only silent groans were uttered by the captives.

"Now then, my little ponies … tell me where the Crystal Heart is, and the pain will end!" proclaimed the unicorn, hoping the profound discomfort would eventually coerce the two into divulging what he wanted to know.

Applejack immediately began to protest, shouting at the king, "You two-bit torturer, do you really think we'd ever tell a low-life like you anything?" while Rainbow dash decided to mock her captor, "Oh, I know where it is. It's up your ass Sombra. Let me put my hoof up there and get it. I will shove it so far up that I will knock the teeth out of your stupid mouth!"

Upon hearing that, Sombra frowned with anger and lifted the whip. "Very well ... if you will not talk, you will scream," threatened the king, as he delivered painful lashes to the mares' hind legs, upper chests and above their breasts. With a will seemingly made of steel, the two ponies refused to even react anymore, looking the black unicorn straight in the eye without even flinching, as the painful whip touched their bodies.

Sombra was growing weary of his captives' resistance, yet he also could not help but feel intrigued and aroused by their resilience. The monarch had made even hefty battle-tested stallions cry out in pain in the torture chamber and now he was being challenged by a young earth pony and pegasus. He was unwilling to let that happen … and yet, the black unicorn could not help but notice the competitive nature of the two ponies. He observed that each mare gave the other a silent stare after every blow. The tyrant initially thought this was out of the concern they had for each other, but was begging to think there was more there than met the eye, a hidden rivalry the two friends shared. He decided to take advantage of this.

"It seems I have my work cut out for me! Since neither of you are willing to scream, I suggest we make this more … interesting. I promise not to proceed to the more … personal part of your torture, until one of you two yells. Whoever does so first loses. Do you accept my proposition?"

Applejack looked a bit puzzled, as she responded to the king, "What do you mean by personal?"

Amused by the naivety of his captive, the king made use of the whip yet again and proceeded to hit both mares just above their pussies, leaving a small mark in their tender flesh. The perverse grin which followed was a clear indicator of the king's insidious intentions.

Rainbow Dash fidgeted a bit, as she addressed the stallion with hatred, "You wouldn't' dare!" while Applejack protested, not able to believe what she just witnessed, "Hey … You can't possibility do that!"

Smirking sadistically, the king retorted, "I can and I will. Of course I will have to earn it first. So, do we have a deal? First one to scream loses. Oh, and if you simply yell out in protest or just shout at me, that will still count as a scream."

The two mares kept silent, forcing themselves not to respond in any way. They hated the stallion's proposition, but realized they didn't have much of a choice. The dark crystals keeping their legs bound would not budge an inch, so as far as they were concerned, their only chance was to keep quiet long enough to drive Sombra out of his mind. Knowing how arrogant the monarch could be, it was evident he would not want to lose at his own game, so as long as they didn't scream they felt safe.

"Give me your best shot. You will be old and grey long before you even make me flinch," said Rainbow Dash, with a boastful yet threatening tone, while Applejack just smiled at what her friend said and held her head up high.

 _*Crack*_ , _*crack*_ the whip flung in the air and hit hips of the two mares, who twitched a bit, not uttering a single peep, unwilling to give their tormentor any satisfaction. _*Crack*_ , _*crack*_ again echoed through the torture chamber as the lash hit the ponies on their chests.

Not having achieved success, King Sombra then decided to shift his focus towards his captive's more interesting parts. Looking at Applejack's bosom, the stallion paused a bit to decide which of the jugs he would strike, then gave a firm lash over the earth pony's right nipple. A lot more disturbed by the indecency of the act rather than the pain, Applejack nearly yelled in repugnance, but managed to abstain herself and just let out a light peep, as she began shaking her abdomen to relieve the pain, much to the delight of the black unicorn.

Excited by the sight of Applejack's breasts bouncing up and down, the king set his sights on the less impressive rack which the blue pegasus donned and aimed for her left nipple. As the whip struck, a glare of rage was all the response Sombra received. Hoping to further torment the mare with taunts, the stallion proceeded to mock her, "I can hardly believe I managed to hit such a small target."

Ready to lash out at the unicorn, Rainbow Dash looked towards Applejack, out of reflex more than willingly, and could not help but notice the orange pony was slightly blushing, evidently uneasy about the remark Sombra had made. Not wanting to risk 'losing' the game, and with a profound feeling of revulsion brewing in her guts, Rainbow Dash decided to calmly taunt the king back, "I would hit you in your cock if I could, but my aim isn't as good as yours when it comes to hitting little things."

Snickering, the king proceeded to rapidly hit the mares over their breasts four more times, leaving red X marks on their bosoms. A small tear dropped from Applejack's left eye, while Rainbow Dash bit her tongue, neither mare expressing their discomfort any louder than mere hushed hisses.

Sombra could not help admire the determination both of his captive's had. He was having lots of fun trying to break their wills, so much so that he had almost forgotten about the Crystal Heart. He had his sights set on another prize … the sweet sound of his prisoners' cries is what he desired. Licking his lips after taking time to admire the marks he had left on the mare's tits, the stallion said sadistically, "Such **COMPETITIVE SPIRIT**!" as he moved behind the mares.

Sombra gently rubbed the right side of Rainbow Dash's flank and the left side of Applejack's with his hoof, preparing to punish them some more. * _Crack*, *crack*_ sounded the whip, as it hit the butts of the prisoners, making them wiggle alluringly. _*Crack*, *crack*_ as it struck the other 'cheeks'. The blows were getting harder and harder, and the mares could certainly feel that. Barely able to hold their screams in, they let out silent grunts as they swung their tails, pointlessly trying to cover their bottoms. _*Crack*, *crack*_ came two subsequent lashes, this time Sombra making sure to hit both buttocks simultaneously for both mares. The sight of the blemished posteriors provocatively shaking from the whippings made the tyrant's penis grow hard.

As more tears flowed from both Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes and hit the floor, the king spoke up, "You know, this pain can end. Just tell me where the heart is and I will let you both go!"

Despite their trembling legs, aching flanks and bruised breast, the two mares were far from broken, neither being even close to betraying Equestira. Not wanting to be outshined by Rainbow Dash, Applejack quickly thought of a witty retort for their captor, "We hid it up yer butt. Just ask yer soldiers to get it, they should be used to it from all the brownnosin' they do!" Upon hearing the insult, Rainbow Dash let out a loud laughter, hoping it would infuriate the king even more.

Despite Sombra's arrogance, he was determined to let the whole thing play out exactly as he wanted; he would not let himself be affected by such meager provocations. Using his sorcery, he imbued the whip with shadow energy, prepared to strike the two prisoners again.

"It seems our little game has succeeded in making you laugh … but it's now time to scream," proclaimed the stallion, as he extended the whip so that it hit Applejack right between the legs, stretching all the way to her tender marehood. Since it had been imbued with dark magic, the whip let out a powerful shock as it touched the mare's sensitive areas. It was so potent that it echoed through her entire body, causing the earth pony to have have spasms due to the excruciating pain and let out a semi-silent cry of agony. Rainbow Dash was then subjected to the same experience. The lash was so agonizing it made her drop simultaneous tears from each eye, as she forcefully bit her tongue, trying desperately not to scream.

Taking great pleasure as he knew he was close to his objective, Sombra prepared to hit them again, but then paused since an even more mischievous thought crossed his mind. Putting the whip down, he went to face the two mares, who tried to hide their tears and look tough, not wanting to give the tyrant any more satisfaction.

The stallion looked upon the now bruised pussies of the two ponies, gently rubbing his hooves in a circular motion around them, perversely sniffing the mares' flowers. "I think a change of tactics is needed," said the king, as he went back to the table filled with torture instruments. He came back with two small, black, phallic-shaped crystals.

Upon seeing them, the prisoners cringed. Rainbow Dash protested, "Have we won Sombra? You could not make us scream so you are breaking the rules of your own game? You said you would not touch us there until one of us gave in!"

Playfully shaking his head, the black unicorn retorted, "No, no, no, my dear, I am not giving up ... and I am keeping my promise. I just said that 'I' would not get personal with you, I didn't say anything about these." With that, the king lit up his red horn and blasted the two small crystals, making them grow a bit in size.

Not at all comfortable with what was she thought was about to happen, assuming from the shape of the crystals what their purpose was, Applejack tried to close her legs, to protect her pussy, but the dark crystals keeping them bound to the floor didn't allow it. Feeling scared, she objected, "Hold on there, you can't do … aaaargh!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sombra shoved one of the dildos up her vagina and did the same to Rainbow Dash with the other crystal. Not a single drop of blood fell out, indicating both the pegasus and earth pony had had some visitors down there before. As the two mares started shaking their hips as hard as they could, trying to make the phalluses fall out of their vaginas, they noticed a familiar tingly feeling, as the objects began to vibrate, sending pleasant shocks across their pussies. Their body temperatures began to rise and their nipples began to harden.

Noticing this, the king started gently rubbing their breasts, as the two mares tried to pull away from the stallion, only to be held in place by the restraints around their legs. With sweat starting to fall from her brow, Rainbow Dash spoke up, "You think these will make us scream. They aren't big enough to even tickle me."

Looking his captive straight in the eye with a wicked glee, the king replied, "Patience …"

A bit puzzled by the king's response, Applejack tried to ignore the sensation she was feeling in her snatch, when she suddenly realized what Sombra meant. The crystal dildo started getting bigger and increasing in vibration speed, causing the mare's legs to begin shaking, as she could barely contain the burning feeling in her flower. "Aww boy …" was all the orange pony said, hoping to release some of the tension. She did not want to admit it, but she was quite a loud partner during intercourse and liked to let her mate know how good she felt; but she could not do that now; no matter how intense it felt, no matter how hard she wished she could do it, she could not scream.

For Rainbow Dash it was a slightly different sensation. Her vagina was clearly enjoying the feeling, but the pegasus felt violated, abused and she could use that rage to her advantage. Although her body was enjoying it, her mind hated every second and this helped her keep quiet, only letting out slight grunts.

As the dildos slowly kept getting larger and vibrating faster, Sombra began to notice juices flowing out of his captive's pussies. He took a break from fondling their breasts and lowered his hooves to their wet openings, taking a bit of the liquid and licking it with a wicked delight. Seeing how the mares' faces had switched from defiant and angry to sweating and worried, the king decided it was time to move on. "I think we are ready for phase two," said the stallion, as he walked back to the table and retrieved four more crystals. These ones were smaller, purple colored and had the shapes of small pinchers, looking almost like tiny clothespins. As he approached the prisoners, he waved the new toys in front of them, teasing them a bit.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash could imagine what they would be used for, and none of them was too happy about it. Both mares had masturbated before, when they could not find a suitable partner for a while, and they both enjoyed stimulating their breast to achieve climax. The vibrators in their vaginas were already giving them a hard time, so the two ponies knew that the effort to remain silent was about to increase.

"Anyone willing to share the location of the heart and save yourself the humiliation of losing?" asked the king, while he started groping Rainbow Dash's breasts. Both mares would have protested, but the effort of not climaxing or screaming was all they were concentrating on at the moment.

Hoping they would not give in yet, Sombra put the four crystals on the rock-hard nipples of the mares and afterwards zapped them with a slight jolt of his magic. The pinchers then began to vibrate, sending pleasant shocks in the earth pony's and pegasus's bosoms, increasing the pleasure which flowed through their sexy bodies. The black unicorn's penis began growing erect, as he noticed the twinging sweaty bodies of his two captives; on their way to an orgasm, their pussies were already emitting pheromones, which only helped to increase Sombra's sexual desire.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were starting to panic, as their soft hisses now turned to moans of pleasure, although still not loud enough to count as screams.

Not willing to wait too long, the monarch decided to go for the coup-de-grace. Opening a secret drawer under the table, he took out a small box and brought it in front of the two mares, who gazed upon it with visible fear. Sombra opened it and took out two small pink crystals and fixated his glance on the two mares' most intimate parts.

Not a big fan of surprises, Applejack found the strength to speak up, "Stop … what are you gonna do with those do-hookies?"

Without looking away from the pussies, the king responded, "Let's just say … these go in a very special place." With that he used his hooves to gently lift the top of Applejack's vulva, revealing her clitoris.

Trying to pull back as much as she could, Applejack protested, "Hold on there … don't you dare touch that," but ultimately to no avail, as the king used telekinesis to attach one of the small crystals to her clit.

After that, Sombra warned, "Don't move my dear earth pony. If I miss I might damage your flower."

Knowing full well what he meant, and not willing to go that far as to risk her pussy being fried, Applejack stood as still as her shaking legs and hips allowed her, while the king channeled a small jolt of energy in his horn and very carefully aimed at the pink crystal. Once hit, it began stimulating the orange mare's clitoris, gently sending vibrations through it. This caused it to grow, bringing the earth pony to the brink of orgasm.

He then turned his attention to Rainbow Dash, who was visibly disturbed by her impending fate. As the stallion lifted the skin from the top of her pussy and gently touched her clit, the blue pegasus let out a passionate moan, as a generous portion of her lady juices spilled on the floor. Amused that his captive was beginning to blush, the king commented, "My, my, you are enjoying this, aren't you? I see you like getting touched here!"

In a moment of uncensored rage, brought on by her predicament, Rainbow Dash burst out, "By gracious mares, not slimy stallions such as you!"

The entire room went silent for a moment, as the jaws of all three ponies dropped.

Applejack could not believe what she had heard. Was she hallucinating because of how long she denied herself an orgasm? Had she heard right: was Rainbow Dash a lesbian?

The blue pegasus was equally puzzled herself. She was hoping that her sexual preference would remain a secret, at least until she was ready to come out to her friends. She had made love with stallions but didn't enjoy it too much; but once she tried it with mares, especially with a particular pink pegasus she had had a crush on at some point, she knew exactly what she wanted. The rainbow-maned pony enjoyed the delicate touch of another mare, the honest passion which the two could share, the smell of a girl and of course, the scissoring and other ways in which only a fellow female could bring her to orgasm; and boy did she enjoy those orgasms; true to her boastful personality, when made to climax, Rainbow Dash would scream like no other; her partner would often remind the blue pony to keep it down, less all of Cloudsdale would know their kinky secret.

Now she had revealed that secret to one of her best friends and to her tormentor. Red with embarrassment from what had happened, she looked down, as tears starting flowing from her eyes. She was afraid of how Applejack would react, but also ashamed that she let her enemy know such a delicate detail about her.

The king felt his penis growing even more erect and wild fantasies began flowing through his mind, while he attached the pink crystal to Rainbow Dash's clit and activated it.

As her clitoris began being stimulated, Rainbow Dash felt her head spin. The sensation was intense, her erect nipples indicating how near the mare was to climaxing. However, much to her advantage, or disadvantage, depending on one's point of view, not having been with too many stallions, Rainbow Dash was not as used as Applejack to having big phalluses in her vagina, so the size of the crystal dildo was bothering her. She preferred the pleasure a mare's tongue would bring, rather than the hard throbbing member of a stallion, and the discomfort she currently felt was aiding her in her attempt not to cum. Determined not to be the one who lost the 'competition', mostly out of desire not to give Sombra what he wanted, she continued to moan and groan but did not scream.

The black unicorn was enjoying the site of the two prisoners struggling more than ever. Their bodies were in visible agony since both mares had denied themselves an orgasm for a long time.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were sweating bullets, their vaginas were wet and dripping, as their breasts bounced up and down due to their struggles.

Sombra lit up his horn and blasted the crystals some more, increasing their intensity. He then looked at Rainbow Dash, whose eyes were rolling like an animal's in heat; her grunts were getting louder and louder, so the king leaned in, moving his head close to hers, hoping to finally hear the mare give in and scream. As the pegasus noticed the king getting closer and closer to her, she began moaning slowly, almost as if she had given up. When the stallion's mouth was one inch in front of hers, the blue pony leaned her head backwards and opened her mouth.

Realizing the mare had to climax soon, Sombra began sadistically licking his lips. Just as Rainbow Dash began shaking faster than ever, she opened her mouth wide, only to whisper in a very calm voice, "Sike!" and then quickly pushed her head forward, hitting the unicorn directly in the mouth and then proceeding to taunt him, "Oh … did that hurt? Why don't you go cry to your mommy!"

Applejack could not believe what she had seen. She too was very close to screaming, but seeing her friend's bravery gave her the strength to keep denying it. A part of her was worried about how the king was going to retaliate, but she could not help express her admiration for Rainbow Dash, "Yee-haw! Good one!"

Lifting his hoof and touching his upper lip, Sombra noticed small drops of blood falling. The stallion grinned ferociously, looking at Rainbow Dash with extreme anger. He huffed violently, as he let out a terrifying growl. "You will pay for that you insufferable bitch."

The unicorn then stormed for the table with the torture instruments, as the blue pegasus tried to keep her spirits up by continuing to insult the monarch, "I guess you were the first to scream. Ha ha ha!"

Sombra picked up a sharp metal forceps, after which he walked towards the prisoners and positioned himself directly behind Rainbow Dash, touching her wings. Although the mare began flapping them as hard as she could, it was soon clear that was not going to deter her captor in any way. The king had lost his patience. With burning hatred in his eyes, he grabbed one of her feathers and yelled, "Defiant cunt! You dare strike your king? I will teach you a new definition of pain," as he plucked it out painfully.

As shivers of pain surged through the blue pony's body, she felt mixture of pleasure and agony. On one hoof, she was delighted about what she had done; she had managed to humiliate her tormentor in his own castle and for her that was a huge personal victory; on the other hoof, the excruciating discomfort she had felt before had now been amplified by this new source of anguish, which made her bite down on her tongue in order to keep herself from yelling. As Sombra reached out and plucked off two more feathers, salty tears fell from the pegasus's eyes, as she silently shrieked.

Despite what Rainbow Dash was going through, Applejack was the one hurting the most. Even though her body was bruised, in spite of the dildo was driving her mad, the physical pain she was enduring was nothing compared to the grief she had in her heart. The earth pony had always secretly admired Rainbow Dash the most out of all her friends, although she often chose to act indicating otherwise. They had often competed, none of them wanting to be outshined by the other, but deep inside both ponies had tremendous respect for each other. Their constant competition had brought them very close and even though she would never admit in in public, Rainbow Dash had something Applejack secretly envied: her wings. Albeit pleased with being an earth pony, quite often the orange mare wished she could fly like her friend, soar through the air and do amazing feats such as sonic rainbooms. Seeing King Sombra mutilating her friend's wings was more than Applejack could stand. She knew Rainbow Dash was too stubborn for her own good, that no matter what she would have to endure, she would never give in, because if there was one thing the pegasus cared for the most, even more than her wings or her very life, it was her will and spirit. As the black stallion plucked off another feather, Applejack knew what she had to do to save her friend.

"Oooooo … yeah! Hoo-wee … yeah … yeah … yeah … YEEEEE-HAW!" echoed loudly throughout the entire room, as Applejack climaxed. Her screams of pleasure went on for another minute as she finally stopped denying herself the pleasure of release. Her sexy curves shook and wiggled as vaginal fluid poured out of her snatch and onto the floor. She panted loudly, moving her head rapidly to shake off the sweat.

Upon hearing that, King Sombra's eyes lit up with joy, as did another part of his body. He quickly put down the forceps he was using to mutilate Rainbow Dash's wings and ran in front of the orange mare, who was still huffing and puffing heavily. With a perverse joy, he proclaimed, "We have a winner," as removed all the vibrating crystals from Applejack's body. Looking at her moist flower, he lowered his head and give it several firm licks, slurping the ejaculant fluid like a savory desert.

Rainbow Dash seemed puzzled. She knew that Applejack was as tough a pony as they came, and could not understand how she just gave in like that. The pegasus look into the earth pony's eyes, who just winked back at her. Realizing what had happened, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and let another tear fall. Looking back at her wings, she understood what Applejack was thinking, why her friend had done what she had done.

Torn inside, she was ready to scream, when she heard Applejack whisper, "Don't … please. You must be strong. Don't give him that satisfaction!" Sombra was too busy enjoying Applejack's secretions to pay attention. Giving her friend a smile back, Rainbow Dash grinned her teeth even harder, as she kept resisting the orgasm.

Finally lifting his head after having enjoyed his 'snack', the king looked provocatively at Applejack and asked calmly, "Will you tell me where the heart is or will I have to make our little interrogation to a more personal level?"

Looking back at her tormentor with her head held high, not wanting to betray any of the fear she felt, Applejack responded, "I don't know where the heart is. I never even touched it."

With a demented glee, Sombra retorted, "Personal it is then!" as he used his magic to retract the black crystals biding the orange mare's legs.

Finally free to move, the earth pony took a few clumsy steps, still aching from what she had been through, after which she sat down on the floor silently and looked towards the king, not wanting to anger him since she didn't wish anything to happen to her or Rainbow Dash.

"Rise up and move over there," the stallion commanded, as he pointed to a torture stool. An insidious device, it had a wooden body in the shape of a pyramid, sharpened at the top in order to agonize any pony unfortunately enough to sit on it, and was supported by four metal legs. Cuffs meant to restrain a prisoner's limbs were hanging down from all sides.

The sight of the contraption filled Applejack's heart with terror, as she gulped and started shaking, initially refusing to move.

"Now!" screamed the unicorn, at which point the earth pony rose up and began walking slowly towards the device, her captor following closely behind.

Once they reached the stool, Sombra ordered the mare to get on it belly-down, and then proceeded to lock her front legs in place, preventing her from struggling and giving him full access to her flank and pussy. He then playfully moved his hoof around her butt, after which he spanked it hard, making it wiggle and causing the farm pony to let out a cry of pain. The stallion then asked, "Once more chance … where is the Crystal Heart?"

Applejack knew exactly what was about to follow. She had the pleasure of being taken by several handsome stallions before and, although disgusted by the idea that she was about to be raped, the concern for her friend's safety was the only thing on the mare's mind. She had been through worse pain before and hoped that if she could tire Sombra out, then his focus would be diverted from Rainbow. Not willing to be intimidated, she calmly responded, "No idea!"

Seeing it as an invitation, the king smiled, as he rubbed his penis next to the mare's pussy. The stallion then leaned over the blonde mare and put his front hooves on her back, gently rubbing her thighs and hips, taking time to feel every inch of her frame. Applejack possessed a stunningly sexy body, but had a different appeal from Twilight Sparkle. Instead of graceful and delicate, she was lean and muscular, her strong legs standing firm, as a testament to the hard work she had done on the farm. Her flank was rounder and the red cutie mark she donned gave it an appetizing look. Starting to feel pain from his erection, Sombra proceeded to forcefully spread the mare's legs, causing her to let out a soft moan, after which he penetrated the mare, putting his whole length in her vagina with the first thrust.

As she felt the stallion's impressive penis entering her, a tear fell from Applejack's eye, while she grinned her teeth from the pain. Having just had the crystal dildo inside of her, the mare's womb was still aching and being fucked right now did not feel enjoyable at all. Sombra, however, was savoring the experience a lot. He viciously moved his hips back and forth, mercilessly fucking the earth pony, hitting her rump with his testicles with every push.

Disgusted by the sight, Rainbow Dash, still bound in place, protested, "Leave her alone you sick phycho," but her words were completely ignored by the king, who had his full attention focused on Applejack.

After a few more aggressive thrusts, the king lifted his hoof and started continually spanking Applejack's flank, as he kept on wildly pounding her while chanting, "Whose a sexy pony … you're a sexy pony … who is … you is!"

For Applejack, the entire experience was a living nightmare. The sharp tip of the wooden pyramid was digging into her chest, as the king's full weight rested upon her back. The metal cuffs keeping her front legs in place were digging into her skin, increasing her torment. Letting out cries of pain, the orange mare closed her eyes and tried to picture having sex with a handsome stallion, hoping to ease the discomfort.

As his erect cock kept going in and out of the earth pony's vagina, the king felt drops of pre-cum starting to fall. Wanting to prologue the pleasure, Sombra decided to take a break and pulled out, huffing to calm himself down. With sweat falling from his black mane, he looked at the earth pony and noticed her eyes were closed. Visibly upset by this, the stallion pulled on her blonde hair and yelled, "Who were you thinking of?"

As she struggled a bit to free-herself, Applejack responded dismissively, "No one."

Not satisfied with the answer, Sombra brutally slapped the mare over the face with his hoof, causing her to let out a snivel of anguish, as a tear fell from her left eye. The monarch then lit up his red horn and blasted Applejack with a jolt of abyssal lightning, shouting at her in rage. "Lying bitch! You dare insult me in such a way? Tell me where the heart is, or I will make you pay!"

Coughing to ease the tremendous pain that surged through her entire body, Applejack responded with a shaking voice, "I don't know. I never even saw it during the battle!"

Filled to the brim with fury, Sombra was foaming at the mouth. Determined to make his captive suffer, he undid the bindings around the earth pony's front legs and forcefully flipped her over, so that she was with her back pressed against the stool. The then brutally threw himself on top of her, placing his big cock between her legs. The king lowered his head so that his snout could touch the mare's, and with demonic rage glowing in his demented eyes threatened, "I will make you tell me!"

He then proceeded to rapidly piston the mare's vagina with his cock, aggressively slamming his body next to hers with every insertion. His hooves were placed over the earth pony's legs, keeping them from moving and painfully pressing them against the wooden frame of the stool. Hoping to somehow ease her agony, Applejack meagerly struggled against her captor, causing her breast to rub against his chiseled abdomen. As the orange mare wanted to shut her eyes again, she received another hard slap on her face, as the king shouted, "If you dare close your eyes, I will gouge them out!"

Applejack shivered with fear, as she kept her eyes open, being forced to stare in the mad king's red irises. He looked like a deranged monster. Sweat was falling from his forehead onto the earth pony's face, as he wildly plunged his member into her uterus. The mare was feeling no pleasure at all, mostly because Sombra was going to great efforts to make the intercourse as painful for her as possible. Even after having been stimulated by the vibrating crystals, Applejack could not bring herself to embrace the sexual act in any way, as she simply felt abused and violated.

"Where is the heart?" shouted the stallion again.

With an almost lifeless stare, the earth pony replied, "Don't you think I would have told you by now if I knew!"

King Sombra was not pleased at all with the answer. He would have liked to have keep on barbarically humping his victim, but stopped thrusting as he again felt pre-cum falling from his cock. He did not want to ejaculate before he had the change to also take Rainbow Dash. As he pulled out and got off the mare, he started charging up his horn, prepared to strike Applejack with another blast for her defiance. The orange mare noticed this, but was far too tired and hurt to react. She could barely stand, let alone try to dodge the incoming shot; she just closed her eyes, hoping her bruised body could somehow handle more pain.

Rainbow Dash witnessed the whole thing. The tidal-wave of pleasure in her body, brought on by the vibrating crystals still trying to force an orgasm out of her, was overshadowed by the rage that she felt, as she had been forced to notice her best friend being raped, powerless to stop the king. She still had not given in and, although denying herself release for that long was taking its toll, both physically and mentally, Rainbow Dash was determined not to surrender. "If you touch her again, I will tear your horn right off," threatened the mare.

Driven blind with rage by Applejack's defiance, and now upset even further by Rainbow Dash's comment, King Sombra turned around and released the blast at the pegasus instead of the earth pony. The shock was so strong that it shattered the dildo and the crystals clamps attached to the blue mare's breasts and clitoris, as it crossed through her body, generating incredible pain. However, demonstrating enormous willpower, Rainbow Dash managed to abstain herself and let out a semi-loud shriek, feeling relieved that the vibrating crystals were no longer tormenting her.

Trotting furiously towards the captive, the stallion lashed out, "I will personally rip your wings off feather by feather, then your mane hair by hair until you scream, you worthless revolting cunt!"

Too tried to even crack a smile, and far too hurt to struggle anymore, all Rainbow Dash could do was utter a faint "Looking forward to it," as she looked down, shivering from the shock that had just coursed through her body.

Applejack lifted her head, having recovered from the terrible ordeal, and got off the stool. She looked at her savior, Rainbow Dash, whose feathers were once again being plucked out by the angry tyrant. Despite her own turmoil, all the orange mare could think of right now was how to save her friend. She could not let Rainbow Dash lose her wings, but knew that the pegaus was so stubborn, she wouldn't scream no matter what. Although the experience of a rape had been horrifying, Applejack was strong and could get over it. Deep inside, she knew Rainbow Dash would also be strong enough to endure rape, but could not cope with losing her wings. Trying to save the pegasus from such a fate, Applejack tried to plead with her friend, "Just scream Rainbow Dash!"

Upon hearing that, Sombra's malevolent frown turned into a mischievous grin as he plucked out another feather. He realized he was close to breaking the blue mare, and was pleased that he had managed to apparently shatter her friend's spirit.

Still, Rainbow Dash refused. Grinning her teeth, not wanting to believe Applejack had just given up, she protested, "Never! Not in a million years."

Lowering her head, Applejack became more worried than ever. How could she save her friend? How could she stop that maniac from mutilating Rainbow Dash's wings? She so regretted encouraging her friend not to scream in the first place; AJ hoped she could tire the king out herself, but it seems that was not the case, and now Rainbow would have to face his wrath. Feeling frustrated, the orange mare rubbed her head as she tried to think of something to say or do.

Seeing her friend twinge from pain, the farm pony suddenly remember what Rainbow Dash accidentally confessed earlier. Pain would never make the pegasus give in and scream, but what about pleasure? Hoping her friend was as loud during orgasm as she was, Applejack decided to go for the one idea she had to save Rainbow's wings. She could not believe what she was about to do, but was determined to try anything imaginable.

"I can make 'er scream!" shouted Applejack, hoping to draw the king's attention.

In unison, Sombra and Rainbow Dash responded, "What?"

Gulping to give herself a bit of courage, Applejack began trotting forward slowly and seductively, hoping to look as sexy and attractive as possible. With a puzzled look in her eyes, the pegasus asked, "What are you doing?" unable to guess what her friend was thinking of.

"I can make 'er scream for you, King Sombra, if ya'll allow me," continued the earth pony.

Surprised to hear that yet aroused, the stallion approached the orange mare and inquired, "Finally decided to give in? But, I am curious, how are you planning to cause more pain that I did?"

With a seductive smile on her face, Applejack looked alluringly into the king's green eyes and responded in as sensual a voice as possible, "Oh no … I don't plan to cause pain. I plan to make 'er scream in the one way in which you can't … with pleasure."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped to the floor, as she began struggling against her restraints. Had she heard Applejack correctly? Was she dreaming? Could her friend mean what she thought she meant? No, impossible. Applejack was not a lesbian, Rainbow Dash was certain of that. Surely she had misunderstood what the earth pony had said.

King Sombra, on the contrary, was delighted by the prospect. Despite his desire to make the pegasus suffer, the prospect of two gorgeous young mares taking each other in front of him was extremely alluring to the stallion, so he decided to play along, "Just what do you have in mind?"

Applejack then begun walking slowly towards Rainbow Dash and elegantly moving in circles around her, hoping to arouse the king. "She said 'erself that she likes the company of mares, right. Well, I'm a mare, and I bet I can succeed in bringing her the pleasure your fancy crystals could not. All I ask in return, is that you forgive her and spare her the punishment."

The pegasus burst out in protest, "What? Don't you dare to that Applejack. Have you gone mad?" She could not believe what was happening before her. The very thought of doing it with another mare in front of Sombra, especially Applejack, repulsed her. She was not some attraction, some object to be used for the tyrant's amusement.

Still, the black unicorn had other plans and he was more than willing to enjoy the show, "I accept your proposition. If you manage to make your little pegasus friend scream, I will spare her wings," responded the king, as he sat down on the floor and began attentively watching the two mares, slowly stroking his dick.

Applejack then nodded politely and went in front of Rainbow Dash, shaking her curves in a very sexy manner while gently rubbing her hooves all over the blue mare's body, taking special care to focus on her breasts and tights.

She then went lower, touching the pegasus's pussy, much to Rainbow Dash's complaints, who kept struggling reluctantly, "Applejack, stop it! Do you really think this will work? Do you really think I was being serious when I said I liked mares? It was just a lie to get that creep to stop touching me. I like stallio … oooaaah."

Rainbow Dash's protests were interrupted by Applejack's soft tongue licking her wet flower, which sent shivers of pleasure all through her already aroused body and caused her to moan with joy. Her nipples had grown harder than ever and her tail was wiggling with excitement, as she looked down and saw her friend passionately pleasuring her pussy with her tongue. Despite her claim not to be enjoying the act, a wing-boner betrayed the blue mare's true feelings.

"Relax sugar-cube. I wanted to do this for a looooong time; and by the looks of ya' I see ya' wanted it even more," proclaimed Applejack in a provocative tone, as she stated moving her tongue circularly around the pegasus's clitoris while gently rubbing the hooves of her forelegs all over her friend's flank.

Rainbow Dash was both in heaven and hell. She was still shocked, unable to believe what was happening to her and felt humiliated because she knew Sombra was looking; and yet, at the same time, this was a dream come true for her. Ever since she found out how good it was to have sex with another mare, she had begun having fantasies about many females, including Spitfire, Daring Doo and, although she would never admit it to anyone, Applejack as well. More than a few times Rainbow Dash masturbated thinking of her friend, fantasizing about them making up after an intense argument by engaging in passionate love. She had daydreamed about being licked all over then dildo-fucked by the earth pony and now part of her fantasy was coming true. Still, not ready to fully give in, she tried to object some more, "Applejack stop. I am not enjoying … aah!"

Her false revolt was quickly quenched when Applejack stuck her tongue deep inside Rainbow Dash's pussy and began twirling it around, while gently moving her hooves all over the pegasus's hips. The orange mare then proceeded to shift her focus towards Rainbow's nipples, as she gently licked them while caressing her breasts. As the pegasus began dripping fluids from her genitalia due to the arousal, Applejack moved in closer and touched Rainbow Dash's vagina with her own; after the wet flowers made contact, the earth pony slowly began bending her knees up and down, making their 'lips' rub against each other, which sent shivers of pleasure down both their spines.

Drops of pre-cum began to flow from King Sombra's penis, as he found the scene ecstatic. The passion the two mares shared was the stuff many stallions fantasized about witnessing. The black unicorn had to stop rubbing his member and think of rather unpleasant images to keep himself from climaxing too soon.

After a few more minutes of scissoring, Applejack moved her snout close to Rainbow Dash's and passionately kissed her friend. The pegasus was already too excited to resist, so she just leaned in and accepted it, doing her best to fully enjoy the sensation. Their tongues passionately danced together, as each pony took the time to feel every single bit of their partner's mouth. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, being on the brim of ecstasy as she savored every second of the French kiss she and the earth pony were sharing. Her body began trembling uncontrollably, as her legs fully softened up and her womb tingled. She was so close to a climax it was practically impossible for the mare to control her body anymore. Opening her eyes, she looked at Applejack, who appeared like a seductress before her, and asked, "AJ … why … why are you doing this? Did you want this?"

Upon hearing that, the orange mare lovingly smiled towards her friend and responded, "Darlin' … you know I would do anything for ya!" Caressing Rainbow Dash's body with her hooves, Applejack started gently rubbing her wings, hoping to ease the pain, as she continued talking, "I would never let anything happen to you. So, won't ya' please allow yourself to enjoy this?"

When she felt the earth pony's gentle touch on her wings, the pegasus knew exactly what was going on. A small tear was shed, as the blue mare was touched deeply by her friend's affection. She could feel the climax getting closer and closer, but was still denying herself release, hoping to defy the king for as long as she could.

Realizing the stubbornness of her friend, Applejack kissed her again and with a pleading tone asked, "Won't you please just do it Rainbow, for me? Do it for me ... please!"

A tremendous battle was going on inside Rainbow Dash's mind. Her psyche was being torn apart. On one hoof, she hated the idea of giving in, of screaming and giving the perverse tyrant satisfaction, but on the other hoof she knew Applejack had a point. If she continued resisting, Sombra would eventually destroy her wings and maybe worse. She wanted to keep resisting, but her friend's pleas were what drove her over the edge. Surrendering to what her body had been telling her for the past half hour, the pegasus allowed her juices to flow freely, as her whole body shook, and she let out a loud passionate scream which echoed throughout the castle, "Ooooooooh yeah! Yeah …. Fuck yeah!"

Hearing her friend finally succumb to the passion took a load of Applejack's heart. She hoped it would be over, that having achieved victory King Sombra would go easy on them. Also a bit excited from the act, she whipped her forehead to get rid of the drops of sweat and took deep breaths to cool down.

Rainbow Dash, however, was panting like crazy. Her entire body was shivering like the ground during an earthquake, as her pussy was still pulsating with excitement, not having fully settled after the orgasm. Starting deeply into the earth pony's eyes, she decided to thank her for the experience, "Wow … you did it in ten seconds flat!" as she smiled playfully.

Applejack wanted to reply, but before she could say a single word, the sound of Sombra's malefic laugh was heard throughout the room, "Ha ha ha! Finally the cunt came," The king then proceeded to approach the two mares as his massive member throbbed between his legs. He ordered Applejack to back away as he started groping Rainbow Dash's breasts and wet pussy. Using his magic, he zapped the four crystal bindings around the blue mare's legs, which caused them to retract. Without any strength left in her, the pegasus fell to the floor. She then clumsily stood up and looked angrily towards the stallion.

With a vicious joy the king laughed loudly, as he glanced over the pegasus, and proceeded to taunt her, "This is how mares should be … bowed, bent and broken! Now, my little bitch, tell me where the Crystal Heart is, or I will get personal with you. I did earn it after all."

The threat filled Rainbow Dash with disgust. She wanted to take a swing at the monarch, but didn't even have the power to lift her front leg all the way up. Not having had her will broken yet, the blue mare exhibited a final act of defiance, "I will never tell you where the heart is. Feel free to kill me now, because I will not talk in a million years. Oh, and do your worst with the 'personal' interrogation, I won't even feel it. You call yourself a king … you think you earned something? An earth pony from a farm accomplished more in five minutes than you could the entire day. I am not your bitch Sombra. I am not broken, I will never bend and I will never bow to you. And there is NOTHING you can do to me that will change that!"

Upon having heard what her friend said, Applejack face-hooved herself. She could not believe how stubborn Rainbow Dash was. She started worrying that all she had done would be in vain. She thought the king would tear the pegasus's legs off right there, but to her surprise, all Sombra did for a while was to stand quietly in place, with a look of contempt on his face. He did not light up his horn, didn't scream, didn't hit the mare back, he just stood there.

After a few seconds, the king put a calm look on his face, as he finally spoke up, "Very well. I understand."

His answer puzzled the two mares to an incredible degree. Neither of them knew what to think. What could the king be plotting? Continuing to talk with the same eerily serene tone, Sombra addressed Rainbow, "Since I was not the one who made you scream, you are free to go. My guards will take you back to your cell."

The two mares exchanged a long look of confusion, as they could not figure out if the king was being serious of not. Did Rainbow Dash hear that correctly? Was she free to go without any more torture? Had the king given up? Deciding she was not going to stick around to find out, she began taking slow steps towards the door. Applejack wanted to do the same, but as she moved, Sombra immediately wrapped his leg around her and lit up his horn.

"I said she could leave, but not you! I believe I will continue interrogating you until I either have the location of the heart or you die, whichever comes first," affirmed the king, as he cast a spell which caused four black crystal shards to rise up from the floor and coil around Applejack, encasing the earth pony in a crystal cage.

Seeing herself in that predicament, the orange mare's face filled with dread, as she started kicking the construct with all her might, but to no avail. Noticing this, Rainbow Dash immediately ran towards Applejack as fast as she could, rage burning in her eyes, as she yelled, "Nooo! Let her go!" She then starting hitting the cage as well, but in her weakened state, her kicks were no stronger than a filly's.

King Sombra allowed the two mares to strike the crystals for a few minutes, until both of them were completely tired out. He then exclaimed, "Didn't you hear me pegasus. I said you can leave. As for your friend, she is not going anywhere. She is mine!"

With newfound strength brought on by her anger, Rainbow Dash lashed out at the king, "What do you think you're doing? She doesn't know where the heart is. Let her go!"

Boasting a sinister smile on his face, King Sombra lit up his horn and retorted, "We will see." He then zapped the cage, which caused it to constrict a bit. As the crystals shrunk in size, they started digging into Applejack's skin. The initial dimensions of the prison barely gave the earth pony any room to move, and now that it had gotten smaller the bars were beginning to push against the mare's tender flesh.

"What's going on?" shouted the horrified Applejack, as Sombra zapped the cage again, causing it to decrease in size even more and starting to slowly crush the earth pony.

With tears in her eyes and foaming at the mouth due to her rage, Rainbow Dash swung her hooves towards the king, yelling, "You bastard. How dare you do this to her?"

The king easily dodged the blows thrown by the evidently wakened mare, as he replied with a condescending voice, "Am I to understand you are refusing my offer to let you go?"

Infuriated by the response, Rainbow Dash threw a few more missed punches before falling to the floor with exhaustion. With weak breaths, she threatened, "I am not going anywhere without my friend. Release her now!"

Sombra just huffed arrogantly and proceeded to zap the cage again, causing it to constrict futher. As the crystals continued to diminish in size, they hurt Applejack, making her to curl up as much as she could while crying out in pain, "Tarnation!"

As she heard her friend's suffering, Rainbow Dash felt the world crumbling around her. She herself could take any amount of abuse, but the pegasus could not stand others suffering because of her actions. Still kneeling down on the floor, the blue mare proceeded to address the king, hoping to reason with him, "She does not know where the heart is and neither do I. Killing her will get you nothing."

With a foul grin on his face, Sombra answered with a sadistic yet playful tone, "How can I be certain you don't know where it is? After all … I couldn't manage to break you, could I?"

Realizing what the king was playing at, Applejack wanted warn Rainbow Dash, but as she opened her mouth to speak, "Rainbow, listen to me …" the black unicorn zapped her with a powerful jolt of electricity, causing the earth pony to let our cries of intense pain. He then proceeded to constrict the cage even more, making the crystal bars dig deeper and deeper into Applejack's skin, starting to press against her bones.

Seeing her friend in such agony was much more than Rainbow Dash could bare. Her heart was breaking and even her sanity was beginning to shatter, seeing the streams of tears pouring from the earth pony's eyes. Her expression of anger shifted to one of despair, as she looked up towards the maleficent king and, swallowing her pride, addressed him, "OK … you win. I give up. You've broken me."

Sombra's eyes began to twitch with joy and his tail began to swing wildly as he heard his captive say the words he had been waiting to hear for a long time. Wanting to milk the situation for all that he could, the stallion decided to keep his calm demeanor and asked the pegasus, "Have I? Well then, where is the Crystal Heart?"

Rainbow Dash really had no idea where the relic was. All she knew was that Twilight had given it away. She was actually surprised when she first heard the king ask that question. Hoping to sound even more honest than before, she responded humbly, "I swear I do not know. I have no clue where it can be. I have not seen it since I was captured."

The king was visibly not pleased with that response. He did not believe the mare for a second. His calm tone was beginning to shift, as he glanced at Applejack, who was cringing inside the ever-shrinking crystal cage. After letting out an annoyed grunt, he lit up his horn and fired at the construct one more time, threatening the pegasus, "Then you will see your friend die!"

As the crystal bars constricted yet again, the sound of the earth pony's bones being crushed could be heard, as her shrikes echoed throughout the torture chamber. Rainbow Dash felt her heart stop. She could not breathe. Normally she pictured herself a heroine, a future Wonderbolt, a pony who would save the day and win the war, but now all she could do was tremble helplessly on the floor, too tired and aching to do anything, unable to aid her friend in any way. She could not help but feel responsible for Applejack's fate, she was sure it was her defiance which angered the king in such a way and could not accept seeing the blonde mare dye because of her.

Knowing all she could do was feed the king's cruel ego, she simply broke down and sobbed uncontrollably, begging the monarch, "Please … please stop. I charged in first to fight you and was knocked out. How could I even know where the Crystal Heart is? Please, I beg you, believe me I don't know. Neither does my friend. Just let her go, it's me you want. I was the defiant one, I made you mad. Take it out on me but not on her. Please, let her go and take me instead. I will do anything you want!"

Laughing arrogantly, the king retorted, "How so? You said yourself there is nothing I can do to you to make you yield."

Completely devoid of pride, thinking only of the suffering Applejack was enduring, Rainbow Dash continued to sob as she bowed her head before her captor, pleading desperately, "I was lying. I was just trying to be brave. I am nothing compared to you. You are the mighty ruler of the Crystal Empire. You can crush me with a mere thought. I … I am … I am just a worthless cunt not worthy to even look at you. Please, I implore you ... my king ... spare my friend. I am the one who deserves to be punished for defiance. Please, tear off my wings, my legs … my head … anything, just let my friend go. Please … I BEG YOU!"

Rainbow Dash pleaded so loudly, her screams entered the king ears and filled his dark heart with perverse joy. He laughed manically, as he lowered his head close to the sobbing mare and ordered with sadistic glee, "Scream … scream again you bitch."

Upon hearing the request, Rainbow simply obeyed without even so much as batting an eye. Hoping it would save Applejack, she lifted her head and yelling atop her lungs, fulfilled the stallion's wish, "Pleeease, let her go! I am a bitch, your bitch! Release her and do whatever you want to me. Please!"

Applejack could see the whole thing. She would have liked to protest, to stop Rainbow Dash from humiliating herself in such a way, but was in too much misery to speak.

Sombra, on the other hoof, was on the peak of rapture. Delighted to see he had finally broken the pegasus, he continued to taunt her, "And what can I possibly do with you? How did you put it … oh yeah. You said yourself you like mares, not slimy stallions like me."

"I lied. I was too overtaken by your might. You are so wise and powerful, what mare could ever resist you? Please, take me. Take me now!" replied the blue mare.

Hearing the cries of the pegasus excited the brutal monarch to a great extent, his penis now being painfully erect. Shouting like a mad horse, the king commanded, "Then beg for it you worthless cunt!"

Turning her flank towards the king, Rainbow Dash implored, "Please, fuck me! Fuck me now! This worthless cunt desires only her king's cock."

Enjoying his moment of triumph, Sombra put his front legs on top of the pegasus's back, lifting himself high enough to bring his thick throbbing penis close to Rainbow Dash's pussy. As the blue mare continued sobbing, the king stroked her flower with his erect member, taking the time to enjoy the sound of her crying. Licking his upper lip in anticipation, the king assertively asked his captive, "Are you ready?"

"Yes … I am. Please … fuck my pussy," responded a reluctant Rainbow Dash, as she slightly clenched her body, dreading what was about to come.

With sadistic joy burning in his eyes, Sombra leaned forward a bit but, instead of penetrating the mare's vagina, he set his sights upon another hole, "No, you revolting bitch. You are not worthy for that. You will take it IN HERE!" shouted the king, as he brutally and rapidly stuck the entire length of his cock into Rainbow Dash's tight asshole.

With utmost carelessness, the king forced himself in all the way, damaging the athletic mare's derriere as he pounded her. The pain was so sharp for the pegasus, she screamed loudly, having been taken by complete surprise. It was a painful and humiliating surprise. The stallion's member was thick as iron and pulsating with excitement; inserted into her narrow ass it felt like a metal pole had gone in there. Out of instinct, Rainbow Dash tried to pull away, to crawl a few steps, but the black unicorn immediately stopped her, pressing her back with his hooves and shoving his cock into her even deeper.

Sombra was like a beast on fire. He was humping the mare so fast and enjoying every second of it. Her anus was just as tight as Twilight's virgin pussy and the king's penis was enjoying that. He could feel the pegasus cringing and moaning from the pain, her strong legs bending and her hips shaking, fact which only served to delight the tyrant even more. Despite having had many conquests in his life as a monarch, Sombra perceived what he had just done as one of his most satisfying victories.

Thrust after thrust went into Rainbow Dash's ass, each harder than the last, as the king laughed mockingly. Ordering her to look at him, the stallion gargled deeply and spat right in her mouth, commanding the mare to swallow it. "Don't you dare spit it out. Tell me … how do you like it?"

The pegasus was in too much agony to care anymore. She just obeyed the king and then proceeded to look away from him, not wanting to see the amusement the unicorn visible took from her torment.

Inside her cramp crystal cage, Applejack was crying as well. Being almost crushed definitely prevented her from acting out, but despite all the pain she was in and knowing how harsh the king's wrath could be, she tried to say something to protect her friend, "Please … that's enough. Let her go. Take me again!"

Not at all willing to renounce his prize, the king dismissed the earth pony with a loud "Shut up!"

As he felt his balls starting to empty themselves, he decided to give the blue mare as painful a finish as possible. For the last couple dozen thrusts, he pulled out as much as he could and then shoved his cock in her anus fast and hard, so brutally that the impact even slightly ached him; but he didn't care, he knew the suffering the pegasus was going through was a thousand times worse.

Feeling her tormentor was nearing the end, Rainbow Dash said to herself _You can do it … just a little more_ as she screamed loudly, hoping to both relieve pain and get the king excited enough to cum, so that her agony would end.

As he felt the drops of cum beginning to burst out of his cock, Sombra took his penis out and immediately posited himself so that it would be right in front of the mare's face. Looking down upon the weary pegasus, he ordained, "Now lick it. And if a single drop falls to the floor, your little earth pony friend dies."

One of the reasons Rainbow Dash was not into stallions that much was the fact that she didn't enjoy the smell or taste of semen. The first time a colt asked her to swallow after they had had sex, she just punched him and nearly threw him out of her house. She considered gobbling up semen to be demeaning but, never the less, now she was forced to do it. Despite barely being able to breathe, she could not risk Sombra making well on his dark promise. Utterly disgusted by the sight of the king's dick dangling in front of her face, especially knowing it has just been up her butt, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and grasped it with her mouth. The black unicorn was much better endowed than any of the few stallions the pegasus had been with before, so she had a lot of trouble controlling her gag reflex as the warm liquid came out, filling her mouth. Fear gave her the power to go through with it and she managed to gulp every single drop, until the king pulled his limp member out and slapped her across the face with it.

After she was done, she could not help but cough a little and gasp for air. Normally, this gesture would upset Sombra, but he was far too proud of his triumph. Carefully examining the floor to make sure the mare had not spilled a drop, he grinned and then addressed the pegasus, "I guess I did make you scream after all."

Rainbow Dash ignored his insult. All she cared about was Applejack. Barely able to even speak because of the pain and exhaustion, she tried to stand up and look the king in the eyes. With a pleading voice, she demanded, "Yes, you did. You won. Can you please release my friend now?"

With a dark look in his eyes, Sombra gazed towards the captive mare in the crystal cage. As he let out a blast from his horn, he commented, "Oh, I will release her all right!"

The hearts of the two mares stopped for a moment, as both of them imagined the worst. But, when the magic beam hit the cage, instead of constricting again, it simply shattered to pieces, releasing Applejack. She immediately tried to stretch her body, but could barely move it. Feeling immense pain, the orange mare screamed softly, after which she fell to the floor, her bones and muscles to hurt to permit her to even flinch anymore.

Ignoring the agony she was going through after being brutally butt-fucked, Rainbow Dash instantly went next to her fiend and hugged her gently, overjoyed to see her still alive. The pegasus delicately kissed the earth pony on the forehead before proceeding to finely rub her legs around Applejack's body, hoping to ease the tremendous pain the orange mare was feeling. Looking up with fear at the black stallion and knowing full well what cruelty he was capable off, Rainbow Dash tried to soften him up in order to spare herself and the farm pony from any further discomfort, so with a soft voice she said, "Thank you, great king."

Sombra had witnessed the entire scene and grinned hysterically, as he patted himself on the back for turning two rebellious rambunctious mares into sniveling fillies. Remember the battle from the pass, he realized that the two prisoners he had just interrogated were among the first to fall and since neither was a unicorn it wouldn't make sense for them to be given the Crystal Heart at any point. Despite his failure to find the location of the magical artifact, the king seemed quite pleased with how things went today.

With his balls now completely empty and having had his fill of mares for one day, the king walked towards the exit of the torture chamber. Upon opening the door he shouted for his guards, who appeared in mere moments. He then ordered, "I am done interrogating these two, take them to a prison cell for the night. Oh … and don't worry about them trying to escape again. That won't happen … WILL IT?"

When Rainbow Dash heard the king's statement, she immediately responded, "No … no it won't," still preoccupied with trying to help Applejack heal as quickly as possible. She wouldn't dare risk anything in her weakened state, especially with her friend's life on the line.

"Rainbow … I … ouch … it hurts," was all the earth pony could say. She would have liked to offer some advice, but the pain was too much even for a tough farm pony like her.

Upon hearing that, the pegasus gently put her hoof over her friend's mouth and whispered, "Shh … shh. It's OK. I will help you. I will always be by your side from now on!"

As the two guards approached the prisoners in order to fulfill their master's demand, King Sombra walked out of the torture chamber and headed for his private quarters. Fantasizing about what he would do once he actually got his hooves on the mystical gem, he said to himself, _Once the Crystal Heart is in my clutches, I shall break the two princesses just like I did these two mares. The sun shall set, the moon shall not rise, nothing will save them … WHEN THE UMBRUM COME._


	5. Chapter 4: Night of our Discontent

"Why do we fall? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

 _Thomas Wayne - Batman Begins_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night of our Discontent**

"2843, 2844, 2845, 2846 and finally… 2847. Hurray, I did it, I counted all the bricks … again," said a smiling Pinkie Pie with a playful cheer in her voice, as she sat alone in her cold cell. Her fur and hair were still messed up from the battle in the pass and her body had several bruises.

Due to the chilling wind around her, coming in through a tiny window with iron bars, the pony was forced to constantly flutter around in order to keep her blood flowing and thus stay warm. Pinkie Pie didn't mind that, on the contrary, it wasn't at all her style to stand still for more than a few seconds.

Looking around her room, trying to find something else to do, the mare huffed and noticed that she could see her breath, due to the low temperature. The excitable pony exclaimed joyfully, as she started trying to make circles with the air from her respiration. She repeated the attempt several times, with each try a bigger and bigger shape being created. This continued for a good number of minutes, until the mare ran out of breath. Her body was beginning to tire, a natural reaction seeing that she had not eaten anything in a long while.

An idea suddenly popped in the earth pony's head. She focused her sights on the wall with a big metal door and said, "One."

She turned towards the wall on her left and brilliantly deducted, "You must be number …. two."

Shifting her eyes to the next one, she glanced outside the small window for a few seconds, before claiming, "Three … I think. Yup, definitely three."

Finally, she rotated towards the final wall and said in a delightfully pompous manner, "My good sir, can you please be number four? You can? Okie dokie loki!"

After whimsically prancing towards it, Pinkie Pie stopped a few feet away and gazed at the stone structure for several minutes. With a very serious look on her face, she later addressed it, "My dear mister wall, it's getting late, I am afraid you simply must GO," and then kicked it as hard as she could with her hind legs.

The prison cell was sturdy, so her hit didn't even scratch the surface of structure. "Oh, stubborn aren't you?" exclaimed the mare, as she kicked it again several times, but to no avail.

With a slightly sad looked on her face, the pink pony expressed her frustration, "Ah shucks … I thought I was good at breaking the fourth wall."

To an onlooker it might have seemed like the earth pony had gone mad. What mare in her right mind would talk to inanimate objects or even think she could shatter such a massive construct? But it was quite the opposite … being spontaneous and having fun was the best method through which Pinkie Pie could keep calm.

Deep in her heart, she was worried about herself and about the other girls, especially Fluttershy. The earth pony had prayed to Celestia when she had woken up alone in her cell, not for her safety, but for the well-being of her best friends. After that, the mare immediately started making up all sort of kooky games to pass the time, ranging from a modified version of hopscotch, to imagining what could lie outside the little window of her room, to naming the citizens of Ponyville she could remember – which, in her case, was all of them, to counting every brick in her cell … several times. She was cold, hungry and tired, but still managed to keep her spirits high.

Not one to get bored easily, Pinkie Pie noticed the strong wind blowing in through the window. She then gently plucked out one of her hairs and threw it upwards. As it got carried by the current, it started floating around the room, with Pinkie Pie trying to 'dance' along with it. When the strand of hair eventually hit the ground, the mare bowed gracefully and complimented it, "That was a fun dance. Who's up for another one?" as she plucked out another couple of hairs and proceeded to do the same.

This went on for almost an hour and would have gone on longer, if it hadn't been for the sound of hooves resonating outside the earth pony's room. Upon hearing that, Pinkie Pie let out a soft warning, "Shhhh … don't make a sound. I think somepony is coming," while pointing to the hairs which had fallen on the floor.

As she heard the locks being opened, the pink mare moved close to a wall and covered half her face with her hooves, giggling like a filly, "He he he … they will never see me now."

The door swung open and inside came two crystal ponies wearing black armor and carrying a spear and a plate of food. They looked puzzled at the earth pony who was huddling in the corner and chuckling.

After a few seconds, Pinkie Pie burst out, "Booo!" probably hoping to scare the soldiers, but they immediately pointed the sharp weapon at her and threatened, "Get any closer and it will go through your chest!"

With a frown on her face, the mare responded, "Ahh … you're no fun at all." She then noticed the meal they had brought, and jumped for joy, shouting, "Hurray, yummy yummy for my tummy."

The crystal ponies left the plate on the ground and kicked it swiftly towards her, not letting the spear down even for a second.

Cheerful because she finally had some company, regardless of who it was, Pinkie Pie tried to start a conversation with the stallions. "Hey thanks! By the way, do any of you know where my friends are? They're a nerdy purple unicorn, a tomboyish pegasus with a rainbow mane, an elegant white uni …"

As she talked in her high-pitched and extremely fast voice, one of the guards burst out, "Shut up!" as he and his colleague backed out of the room slowly, not letting the earth pony out of their sights for a moment.

Visibly upset by the fact that her visitors were leaving, Pinkie Pie rushed towards the door, waving at them to return. "Wait … don't go. We can play some games together. I know a really fun one. We each pick a number and an ice cream flavor and ..."

Before she could say anything else, the two guards yelled, "Stay where you are, you crazy pony!" as they locked the door and sealed it tightly from the outside.

Finding herself alone again, Pinkie Pie sat down on the floor, pouting, "What a bunch of meanies!"

She heard her stomach growling and rubbed it, hoping to stave off the sensation of hunger, but then remembered what the crystal ponies had brought with them. With an almost insane smile on her face, the mare immediately charged for the plate of food. The amount of nourishment she had was laughable: a stale piece of bread, some hay, a few leaves and a cup of water. Still, hunger is the best spice, so to the starving prisoner, this seemed like a gourmet buffet.

Picking up the bread, she looked at it with huge eyes, as she started drooling voraciously. "Hello. My name is Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" said the mare to the pastry.

"I am Madam Scone. Glad to meet you!" responded Pinkie to herself using her very 'skilled' ventriloquism, as he ripped the loaf in two and flapped the pieces together, trying to mimic a mouth.

"Meat? You're a piece of bread silly!" uttered the pony.

"I am … well then you better eat me before I start hallucinating some more," 'retorted' the scone.

The earth pony took a big bite out of the pastry, but soon after nearly spat it out. Being as hungry as she was thought, she managed to abstain herself and somehow swallowed it, but that didn't stop her from protesting afterwards, "Yuck … you call this bread King Sombra. I wouldn't feed this to the worms. And to think, I gave it the title of Madam." The upset mare threw the loaf back on the plate and turned her back to the food, frowning and keeping her forelegs crossed as if expecting an apology.

Moments later, her belly began to growl again, harder than before. Looking down towards it, Pinkie said, "Oh … I know you're hungry stomach, but come on … that bread is just … Yuck!" After a few more gurgles came, the pink mare rolled her eyes and finally gave in, "Fine, fine, you win again stomach … just like that time you made me devour those one hundred eclairs. I will eat the yucky food!"

Turning towards the plate with obvious reluctance, the mare picked up the pastry and slowly put it in her mouth. "I am sorry tongue … you're just going to have to take one for the team," proclaimed Pinkie, as she quickly devoured the scone to avoid feeling its foul taste for too long.

Still famished, she proceeded to consume the hay, which was somehow even more disgusting. "Pee-yew … I hope the salad is a bit better!" exclaimed the mare, as she tried one of the leaves on the plate.

After a few seconds of chewing, she spat it out in distaste, "I was wrong, I was so wrong. It's the worst!"

Still feeling very hungry, with an extreme effort of will, Pinkie Pie managed to make herself finish the greens and then drank the whole cup of water in one sip. "Well … at least they got the water right," declared the pink mare, after which she whipped her snout and sat down in the middle of the room.

Finally having settled her appetite, at least a bit, she began thinking about her friends again. Looking at the dark sky through the small window, she began praying, _Princess Celestia, please look over Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, Rainbow and Twilight. I know you love them very much and I hope you will see them again very soon. And if you can find it in your heart to look over me as well, I will pay you back, I promise._

Looking a bit puzzled, the mare continued, _But how I am going to do that? I know, I will bake the biggest most delicious cake you have ever tasted, with chocolate, vanilla, 50 different kinds of fruit and one hundred different toppings. That's a Pinkie promise. So if you want that cake, watch over us._

Hearing the howling of the wind intensify and feeling the chill of the northern air on her spine, Pinkie could not help but frown, as the end of her prayer took a more serious tone. _Please help us, Princess Celestia. Pretty please … with a bonbon on top,_ said the mare, as a small tear dripped from her eye.

As the drop of water touched the stone floor, Pinkie Pie decided she was not going to give in. Fully aware that she would somehow have to endure the freezing night, the earth pony knew she could not let her sadness get the better of her. Cheering up and whipping her eyes, she looked around the room again and proclaimed happily, "Well, now that I have more time to my self, what will I do?"

Scratching her head trying to think of something, the mare pondered, _I could think of more recipes … but I am still hungry so that would be unfair to my stomach. Hmm … I could count the bricks … but I already did that … twice._

After a few more minutes of tinkering, the pony finally found a way to keep herself entertained, "I've got it! I will start naming all the bricks. After all, everything's got to have a name right."

With that, the pink mare looked around the room again and then, taking it brick by brick, started to baptize them out loud. "You are the first, so I'll call you Firsty. You … you look really square, so I'll call you Roundy. Oh, don't you look funny. I'll name you … Archimedes …"

* * *

Looking for the hundredth time at the bleak shadow her body was casting in the red light of the cell's only torch, Rarity again began to gently stroke and arrange her hair, not accepting to have a sloppy mane. Despite the battle she had just been through and in spite of having sat alone in a cell for the better part of the day, the white unicorn had her standards, standards of which she was very proud. Gazing upon the crimson flame, the mare began to slowly count to one thousand in her head, hoping to keep herself as calm as she could and wanting to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

The last few days had been extremely strenuous on the white unicorn. Ever since she went on the rescue mission with her friends, she had to endure not only the harsh living conditions of military camps along the way, but the frigid winds and ice of Sombra's domain, as they got ever closer to the tyrant's castle. This kind of life had taken its toll on the mare's physical appearance, as her pristine white fur was now a light shade of grey and her perfectly groomed hooves showed signs of wear and tear. The exhaustion made her glimmering eyes, which once shined like two marvelous sapphires, look tired and dull, fatigue-ridden dark circles replacing her usual eye shadow. The only things which seemed to have kept their elegance were her mane and tail, still as graceful and fashionable as ever. She could notice that herself, and the mare was determined to keep them as such, even if it meant meticulously grooming them over and over again.

Her prison cell was small and windowless. Huge black crystal bars dropping from the ceiling formed a door, that led to a dark corridor in which the mare could not make out anything. The only source of light and warmth she had was a torch pinned to the wall opposite the entrance. Even though the white unicorn was secretly grateful, she still had to be careful not to get to close to the flame, less the smoke would ruin her hair and fur even more.

Other ponies might have found her attitude shallow and egocentric. Why would anypony care about her looks more than her safety or comfort? But for Rarity, her appearance was her self-expression, the thing which made her what she was. The mare knew that the moment she would stop caring about how she looked was the moment she would lose all sanity. Even in these most dreary times, she was insistent on appearing as elegant as she could.

Huffing sadly, the unicorn looked at the floor, trying to find something to do. Ever since she had woken up in the cell, she hadn't seen or heard any other soul. The mare screamed as heard as she could, several times, but a profound silence was the only reply. She wished she still had her armor on, that way the dressmaker could at least study the material. Rarity had carefully analyzed her crystal garments several times along the way to Sombra's castle, but had not been able to figure out how the crystal ponies of old managed to get the gems to stick together. She hoped to take another look at them, however, that was not going to happen. Just like with all the other mares except for Twilight, as per the king's orders, the white mare was stripped of her armor before being locked alone in her room.

Using her magic would be nice, not because she could escape, but she might at least be able to lighten up the corridor and find out where she was. Much to her irritation, this was not possible, since, while she had been unconscious, Sombra had made sure to prevent her from using any sorcery. Tiny black crystals surround the unicorn's horn, slightly aching her as they forcefully drained any magical energies whenever she even though of using the smallest enchantment.

Unlike the others mares, Rarity was a relatively quiet and calm prisoner. Most of the time she just stood silently in the cell, moving only a little so her legs would not fall asleep. She used the shadow the torch projected as a makeshift mirror, to analyze her silhouette and mane-style. Although the dressmaker was deeply worried, about her impeding fate, about her friends' misfortune and regarding the capture of Shining Armor and Cadance, deep inside she knew full well that there was very little she could do, given her current state.

Rarity's young heart was beating rapidly due to fear, so she just tried to keep a clear mind and focus on other things, rather than throw fits of rage or tantrums. Strategies like that might have worked when she was held hostage by amateurs like the diamond dogs, but the cruel monarch of the Crystal Empire was dreaded by all in Equestria and infamous for his lack of patience and tolerance for such things.

Hearing her stomach growl, the white unicorn looked towards the corridor. If King Sombra had wanted her dead, she would be so already. The dressmaker knew that the tyrant was not planning to let her die of starvation, so she just had to wait ... wait until somepony eventually came. Knowing it would likely be a stallion, either the black unicorn himself or one of his guards, the mare started scheming a way to sweet-talk her way out. After all, Rarity's looks were not only a part of her personality, but one of her best assets.

After another half an hour, the stillness was finally broken, as the sound of hooves trotting could be heard getting closer and closer. The mare's full attention was shifted towards the narrow hall leading to her cell, as she expected her visitor to reveal himself. A few seconds later, she could make out a dark silhouette approaching her door.

As the pony got closer, Rarity could get a clear glimpse of him: he was a young, grey crystal pegasus, with a navy blue mane and stunning brown eyes. He wore straps of leather armor around his chest, leaving only a small portion uncovered, and carried a sharp black sword and a tray on his back. Upon seeing who the guest was, the white unicorn smiled a bit, as fortune seemed to be on her side.

The pegasus approached the door of the cell and, trying to sound as commanding as his young voice allowed him, said, "I brought you food prisoner. Step away from the bars."

Taking a deep breath and preparing to make her move, Rarity stepped forward a bit, so that her full figure could be seen in the light of the crimson torch, and responded in a very alluring tone, "Thank you ever so much for this. I've been in this tiny cell all alone, until you showed up. I am soooo glad you could COME."

The guard was visibly impressed upon seeing the mare behave in such a way, as betrayed by the slight blushing of his cheeks. Wanting to appear worthy of his position, he spoke up again, "Ahem … I said step away from the bars, if you want to get fed that is!"

Trying to look as much like a damsel in distress as she could, Rarity immediately put a scared look on her face and took a few steps back. Realizing that her visitor's youth and inexperience could be used against him, the white unicorn answered, "Of course gallant guard. Never would I dream of undermining such a strong and imposing stallion."

The crystal pony was obviously feeling faltered and tried as much as he could to keep himself from smiling. After the mare had backed away, he took out a key from his satchel and inserted it into a hole near the door. A few seconds later the bars lifted slowly, so he entered the cell and put the tray of food on the ground. Remembering what he was told to say by his superiors, the young stallion affirmed, "Here you go prisoner. This is your meal for the day. Eat up and go to sleep. Good bye!"

Not at all happy with the hasty disposition of the guard, Rarity decided to step up her game. Imagining herself a thespian on the stage of the Grant Theater in Canterlot, she gently lifted a hoof, trying to appear scared and vulnerable, and, with tears almost falling out of her eyes, declared, "Please … I've been completely alone all day, no pony to talk to, nothing to entertain myself with. Would a handsome gentlecolt like you be kind enough to keep me company, just a few more minutes."

Caught by surprise, the young guard hesitated for a moment. The crystal pony knew full well that he was supposed to just leave the food and get out. However, he had been in the company of only other prison guards for the last few days and didn't mind a new face. Gulping a bit, he turned around and said, "Well … I guess I can stay a bit longer. But only a few minutes, I've got other business I need to attend to. Do I make myself clear?"

Upon hearing that response, Rarity knew she was on the right track. She bowed her head gracefully saying, "Oh thank you. Who dares say chivalry is dead has clearly never laid eyes on you. I am so grateful for this!"

As she looked at the stallion, she noticed him checking her out, his eyes unconsciously scanning her entire body. The white unicorn began walking slowly and sexily towards the guard, shaking both her mane and her hips with every move, gently winking her eyes. The crystal pony stood there in silence. He was baffled and could not take his sight off the mare. A part of his brain told him to take a few steps back, not to let the prisoner get to close to him, but another part told him to sit tight and enjoy.

The stallion wanted to say something, but could only mumble, as the mare stopped a few inches form him and gazed deeply into his eyes. Winking provocatively, the mare gently put her hoof around his chest and started stroking it, making slow circular motions. Initially the guard wanted to pull away, but the moment Rarity began to move her hoof, he actually got a bit closer, wanting to feel her touch.

Giggling a little, the mare said in a seductive voice, "You know … the night can be long and cold. It would be marvelous if I could have someone … a strapping stallion such as yourself, to keep me company and help … warm me up."

Upon hearing that, the guard's feet began trembling, as he felt a shiver down his spine and a twinkle between his legs. Simply blown away by what was happening, all the stallion could muster as a response was "O …. OK!" as he clumsily dropped his sword on the floor. Being young meant he did not have a lot experience when it came to mares and this was certainly the first time something like this had ever happened to him.

Rarity waved her tail and gently touched the guard's face with one hoof, as she began moving her other hoof towards the stallion's flank. Licking her lips sensually, she declared, "I still have to thank you for bringing me this food and saving me from starvation. You are my hero … my knight in shining armor, and I have the perrrfect reward for you."

With that she leaned in and kissed the guard passionately on his lips, her tongue wrapping itself around his. The crystal pony could not believe what was happening; his heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe, but that would not stop him from enjoying the kiss. The white unicorn's tongue was so soft and delicate, her body so graceful and appetizing, for him this was the best moment of his life.

While lip-locked with her visitor, Rarity continued moving her hoof towards the stallion's flank. The guard assumed she wanted to stroke his wings or something, and was anyway too focused on the smooch to pay attention, but the mare had something completely different in mind, as she tried to open his satchel.

The crystal pony's imagination went wild during the kiss. He hoped he would be in for a night of passionate love making with a stunning mare. He pictured himself taking her, putting his member in her delicate flower, letting his love juice flow all over her gorgeous face and then watching her lick it off. As his cock began to grow, he opened his eyes for a brief moment to look at the unicorn. He noticed her dazzling purple mare and could not help but admire its beauty.

His gaze then instinctively moved a bit higher and he observed her horn, all covered in dark crystals. At that moment, it was as if the guard was struck by lightning. His dick grew completely limp, his legs became stiff and his heart starting pulsating like a mockingbird's. From the very second he laid eyes on those dark crystals, one thing came to his mind: King Sombra. He then immediately recalled what happened to prison guards who dared to 'fraternize' with the captives, what cruel fate awaited them. The horrid screams of one of his colleagues being thrown in the Shroud of Agony earlier today echoed through his head and flushed out any amorous fantasies. With extreme dread, he quickly pulled away from the kiss and forcefully pushed the mare back, stopping her from reaching the item she wanted.

Not willing to give up yet, Rarity decided to re-gain his attention, "Darling, are you all right. Do you have cold feet? I can make them warm," but it was of no avail.

The young crystal pony had nothing but fear on his mind, the terror of being a possible victim of Sombra's wrath was all he felt in his heart. "Shut up … get back NOW!" shouted the stallion, as he quickly picked up the sword and ran out of the cell, closing the bars behind him.

Starting to feel desperate, Rarity lunged for the closing bars. Not able to get passed, she grabbed them and addressed the stallion for a final seduction attempt, "Please … don't go. I will do things to you no other mare ever has."

The guard just shook his head, as he tried to ignore the white unicorn's proposal. He then rushed down the corridor screaming, "I see nothing, I was not here, I did not even get up this morning."

Still puzzled by what had happened, Rarity screamed, "Nooo … please come back. Wait!" as she watched her visitor flee until she could again see only darkness. Laying still against the bars for a few minutes, she hoped the stallion would return, or that another one would come, but it soon became clear that this would not happen.

When she realized this, her face became dim and lifeless, as she turned around slowly and fell to the floor. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes, as she lost her calm and just screamed, "Why? I almost had the key. I was so close. Why?"

The mare then got up and furiously rushed towards the bars, hoping to kick them, but stopped mere inches away as she knew that would only damage her hooves and have no practical use. Looking down, the now desperate unicorn said to herself, _What went wrong? I could've had him … I could've gotten the key … I could've freed all of my friends. What did I do wrong? This should have been our great escape, instead, it will be the **NIGHT OF OUR DISCONTENT**._

* * *

More salty tears dropped to the cold floor, making the small puddle which had formed a little bigger. As the freezing wind entered the cramp windowless cell through a small hole in the wall, the yellow pegasus huddled herself with her wings and rubbed her forelegs against her chest, trying to keep warm. Separated from her friends and feeling extremely afraid, Fluttershy knelt on the ground with her head down. The only thing she could do was to hope for a miracle.

Her prison chamber was a nightmare. Unlike a regular cell, hers was extremely small, barely giving the pony any space to even move. There were no windows at all, and a sturdy metal door kept her locked in, unable to see anything outside. The only source of light and air was a crack in one of the walls, probably made by an earlier inhabitant of the room trying to escape. The hole was tiny, barely wide enough for a pony to put its leg through, and now only served as an opening through which the cold air could get in from the outside.

Sombra was particularly interested in the yellow mare. He ordered his prison guards to make absolutely sure she would be going nowhere. After all, it was she who had the Crystal Heart last. To make matters worse, she was a pegasus, so the jailers could not risk putting her in a room with any kind of window, less she somehow managed to open it and fly away.

Fluttershy had been confined to her solitary cell since she got captured. When the mare woke up, she looked around and was terrified to see where she was. She tried to move around, to make sense of her new location, but whenever she would take more than three steps she would bump into a wall. Her heart sank, as she started to wonder if King Sombra had found the Crystal Heart. Knowing full well what it would mean for Equestria, she prayed extremely hard that somehow the little snow bunny had understood her and hid the gem away.

Unlike the other members of the mane six, Fluttershy did not mind being alone. Being an introvert, she often enjoyed afternoons and evenings to herself, always finding something enjoyable to do. However, now she was terrified of her loneliness. She had never been through anything like this and she preferred not to even read about the horrors some ponies were going through ever since the war had started.

Despite working as hard as she could day and night to do her part, the yellow pegasus never wanted to be anywhere near the battlefront, as the mere thought of having to harm another pony made her stomach churn. Now, to her dismay, she was not only near the enemy lines, but way passed them, captured and helpless. She wished she had someone to talk to, just to be able to calm herself a little, but for many hours, her only company was the cold darkness of her chamber.

Barely able to handle the situation, Fluttershy's imagination was getting the better of her, as it began making up awful scenarios about her impending fate and that of her friends. She tried to calm down, she said to herself, _Nothing bad will happen. I must relax,_ but the mare was not able to stop the macabre images from popping up in her brain. She envisioned herself being beaten by Sombra's soldiers until she revealed the location of the Crystal Heart, she imagined the crystal ponies tearing up the tundra plains and killing every animal while looking for the bunny, she saw her friends in chains, slaves to the tyrant king, she pictured the Crystal Empire's army marching on Equestria and descending over the peaceful residents of Ponyville.

Almost unable to breathe because of the fear, Fluttershy began to whisper, "Oh dear … oh dear … oh dear" over and over again, as her legs trembled and her heart thundered. Tears poured over her face, dropping to the floor while the sound of her sobbing echoed through the small cell. Feeling hungry and not having the strength to do anything else, the pegasus knelt on the ground and waited.

After a while, she heard hoof-steps getting closer to the door. That was followed by the sounds of many heavy locks being opened outside. Initially she was happy, thinking that she would at least get to talk to someone, but remembering where she was made her happiness turn to anxiety. What if the visitor was Sombra, determined to force the location of the heart out of her? What if it was a brutal prison guard or a sadistic torturer? The mare backed away from the door as much as her minuscule cell allowed her, and waited worriedly for it to open.

When it finally did, a bulky crystal pony, clad from head to hooves in spiky black armor walked in, holding a small plate. Fluttershy could barely make anything out, due to the extremely small amount of light in the room, but even so she was terrified of her visitor. His brutish constitution was amplified by the horrific aspect of his uniform. Not finding the courage to say anything, she just closed her eyes as her teeth began to jitter.

"Here's your food. Goodbye!" was all the prison guard said, as he threw the plate on the floor and immediately closed the door, proceeding to lock it tightly.

Relieved that the visit was short, Fluttershy huffed heavily, trying to calm herself. "Phew, thank goodness," said the scared little pony, as she approached the plate of food. Her dinner was similar to what her friends had received, so she started by eating the salad, ignoring its bad taste.

Suddenly, the grim silence of her cell was interrupted again, but this time it was by something the mare would enjoy. While chewing the leaves, the pleasant sound of a bird singing reached her ears. Feeling puzzled and happy at the same time, she quickly turned her head towards the hole in the prison wall and saw that a little white snow owl was resting on it. The pegasus was overjoyed by the sight, as she leaped into the air and clapped her front hooves together. Not wanting to frighten the little critter, she just looked at it for a few seconds without getting closer.

When the owl started gazing in her direction, Fluttershy slowly extended her foreleg and smiled, saying, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Stay here and rest for as long as you like." Somehow sensing the kindness in the young pony's heart, the owl let out a joyous hoot as it entered the cell and flew right onto the mare's hoof.

Fluttershy then immediately approached her face to the bird, huddling it lovingly, hoping to warm it up a little. "Oh dear … it must sure be cold outside. Don't worry, I will keep you snugly and comfy, so that you can be all better." The avian visitor was clearly pleased by the pony's action, as it smiled, closed its eyes and gently began flapping its little wings, trying to clear the moisture off of them.

Wanting to make her new friend feel as safe as possible, Fluttershy began singing to it, her angelic voice able to soothe even the coldest heart. This helped both the owl and the pegasus relax, as the yellow mare could finally keep her mind off her bleak situation. Mesmerized by the pony's voice, the bird moved its head to the rhythm.

When Fluttershy stopped, she delicately pat the critter on the head and stated, "If only I had the courage to sing like that in public." After that she put the owl on the floor, hoping to let it hop around the room a little bit.

A few seconds later, the bird began pecking at the floor. Immediately knowing what that must mean, Fluttershy picked up the piece of bread from the plate and started ripping crumbs out of it. "You must be so hungry from your long flight. You deserve a snack. Here!" said the pegasus as she offered the small pieces of pastry to the owl. It jumped up for joy and immediately flew back onto Fluttershy's hoof, gently pecking at the bread crumbs. The sight brought a heart-warming smile to the mare's face, which was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling.

Hearing that, the owl stopped eating and, instead, took a crumb in its beak and flew over next to the yellow pony's mouth, trying to put it in. Even though she was starving, the kindness in Fluttershy's heart always outweighed anything else. Laughing playfully, the pegasus pushed the little bird away saying, "How thoughtful of you, but look here … I can eat these while you finish your yummy bread. I don't even like it."

The mare than proceeded to eat the hay and salad as she watched the owl finish the loaf. After that she took the cup of water and offered it to her visitor, "We'll share. You go first."

The little critter drank a few drops and then just looked at Fluttershy with accusing eyes, almost ordering her to quench her thirst. Slightly amused by this, the mare responded, "OK, OK. Don't be mad," as she drank the rest and placed the cup on the floor.

For the next hour, the yellow pony sang some more to the owl and groomed it a bit, in order to better prepare the bird for the freezing northern night. As she noticed the cell getting almost pitch black, she realized the night had fallen upon them. Knowing owls were nocturnal creatures and not wanting to risk the little fellow getting separated from his flock, with a slight sadness in her heart Fluttershy put the bird down next to the opening, as she pointed outwards. "Come on. Time for you to go. Rejoin your family. They will give you more food. I cannot do that."

Noticing a small tear fall from the mare's left eye, the snow owl refused to go. Instead, it flew close to her face and huddled itself next to her check. Touched by this, the pegasus continued, "Thank you very much for your kindness, but I cannot let you stay here. You must be with your brothers and sisters."

With that, she grabbed the critter and placed in on the edge of the hole, slightly nudging it to fly away. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. My friends will probably come any minute!"

Still not wanting to leave, the owl gently grabbed Fluttershy's leg fur with its beak and pulled her towards the hole, trying to take her out as well. Amused by this, the mare laughed and said, "I am afraid I cannot fit. But you can. Run along now."

Looking back one last time and still seeing the pegasus pointing towards the exterior, the bird flew away.

Waving goodbye, Fluttershy then went as far away from the crack as she could, again caressing herself with her wings and forelegs, trying to keep warm. _How lovely that was. I bet things will be ok in the end,_ said the mare to herself in an effort to keep calm.

Tired, she tried to go to sleep, so she closed her eyes and dozed off. However, the moment she went to the dream realm, only vicious nightmares awaited her. With her subconscious still deadly afraid, all she could dream about was Sombra torturing her and her friends. The mare woke up screaming a few minutes later, sweat falling from her forehead and her heart stuck in her throat.

 _Come on Fluttershy. Just keep calm … things will be ok_ said the mare to herself, again trying to regain composure.

However, this time it didn't work. She could feel the terror gripping her. Not being able to stand it anymore, she just broke down and cried, "But what if they won't … what is we get abused… or worse. Please, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, watch over us. Don't let anything bad happen ... and don't let that awful unicorn find the Crystal Heart. Watch over the little bunny."

Too uneasy to go back to sleep, all the yellow pony could do for the next hour was pray loudly, "Please … let everything be alright. Let someone save us!"

* * *

"Shh, shh, it's OK. Just lie down and rest" said Rainbow Dash, as she gently stroked Applejack's forehead. The pegasus was kneeling on the floor, vigilantly watching over her friend, who was resting her head on the blue mare's front legs so as to avoid setting it directly on the cold floor of the cell.

The two mares had just been through hell. Having barely survived King Sombra's interrogation, the earth pony and pegasus were then dragged to a prison chamber in the lower levels of the dungeon. The room was similar in structure to Rarity's, windowless with a door made from thick black crystal bars and lit only by a torch. Unlike in Rarity's cell however, this one had an eerie green light which barely gave off any heat.

While they were escorted by the guards, Applejack could barely move, so she was placed on the back of one of the jailers and carried over. Rainbow Dash followed along quietly. Metal cuffs had been placed around her hind legs and her wings had been bound to her body with rope. Not wanting to risk any more harm for her friend, the blue mare simply followed along her head bowed, not uttering as much as a single peep.

When they got to the cell door, the stallions opened it and threw Applejack in. That was when Rainbow Dash finally took action. Before the crystal ponies could react, she immediately rushed to her friend's side and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go even when the jailers tired to pull her away several times. With tears in her eyes, she told the guards what the king had just done to them and promised to be a model prisoner, as long as they would just let her be with the orange mare. She even offered to care of the earth pony during the night, to make sure she survived, threating that otherwise Sombra would punish his servants.

Seeing the mare's broken spirit, the guards closed the room behind them and left affirming, "If you try anything funny, you're both dead!"

Now, the night had come, and the two mares were together in the dark chamber. Looking at the wounded earth pony with both love and concern, Rainbow Dash slowly moved her hoof through Applejack's mane, staring deeply into her green eyes. The blonde mare simply smiled back, as she tried to shift her position, letting out another small shriek due to the agony her body was in.

Upon hearing that, the pegasus gently rubbed Applejack's chest with her hoof, taking extra precaution not to use too much force and thus make the pain worse. On the inside Rainbow Dash was crying, furious she was unable to aid her friend in her time of need, upset that she could not do more to alleviate the situation. However, on the outside, the blue mare looked as strong as usual, her tomboyish smile adorning her slightly arrogant face. Behind her cheerful visage, lay hidden immense suffering. Her asshole was hurting like hell and her wings ached from having several feathers plucked out; but she didn't care, all she was concerned about at this moment was Applejack.

The orange mare was in a far worse shape. Having been nearly crushed to death by Sombra's crystal cage, her body was severely aching. There wasn't a single muscle in her body which was not in agony, causing her to feel frequent spasms of pain. Being quite used to physical hardships, she wasn't shedding tears. She just lay on the floor with her head on Rainbow Dash's forelegs, occasionally twisting and turning, hoping to find a way to lessen the soreness.

Wanting to break the silence, Applejack spoke up, "Thanks for staying with me sugar cube. I just hope I won't bother you too much … oof, it hurts."

Gently pressing her hoof over the orange mare's lips, the pegasus whispered: "Shh … don't try to move too much. I am here. I will always be here for you."

Slightly blushing, the farm pony responded, "Shucks, you don't have to do that. Just give me a day and I will be back on my own legs in no time. You'll see."

Donning a big smile, Rainbow Dash replied, "I know you will. You are strong. You've always been so strong. These wimps can't bring a strong mare like you down." With that she leaned her head, bringing her snout close to Applejack's, hoping to give her a big kiss, but stopped when she noticed the rather puzzled look on the earth pony's face.

Continuing to stroke her friend's forehead, the pegasus inquired, "Hey AJ … did you … did you mean what you said back there? About you wanting that for a long time and …"

Chuckling, the orange mare replied, "Sorry hun. I don't really swing that way."

With a slight hint of embarrassment, Rainbow Dash looked away a bit. "Oh, no no … that's not what I meant …"

Again interrupting her friend, Applejack continued, "Don't worry. If I did ... I promise it would be with you," as she gently bumped the blue pony on her nose. This caused the pegasus to blush so much, it made her entire face turn red.

The two mares stared at each other silently for several seconds, until the earth pony spoke up again, "Look Rainbow … I couldn't let that tyrant do that to your wings. I had to do something. I mean, you were being mighty stubborn and …"

"And for that you allowed that monster to do that to you … you allowed yourself to be raped; and then …" protested the blue mare.

"Should I have let him tear your wings off?" retorted Applejack.

This caused the pegasus to remain silent for a minute, as she looked back at her wings. They were missing a few feathers but, for the most part, were alright, all thanks to her friend. Closing her eyes, she responded, "No … I mean … I wouldn't have let him do that. I would have eventually given in and …"

"We both know you wouldn't have. That is what I adore and hate about you Rainbow. You are so gosh darn stubborn … and yet you never give up. No matter what, you always try!" interrupted Applejack.

The earth's pony remark warmed up the pegasus heart so much, a tear fell down her smiling face. Wanting to lighten up the atmosphere, Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Well, I have some strong competition," as she playfully pointed to the orange mare, after which both ponies laughed.

With her spirits brought up by her friend's comment, Applejack decided to joke a little, "I know. After all, you did scream louder than me, so that means I win!"

"What … I did not you big liar," replied Rainbow Dash in a funny tone, as she playfully pat her friend on the shoulder.

Caught by surprise, the orange mare let out a light huff of pain, as her body was still rather delicate to the touch.

Realizing what she had done, Rainbow quickly commented, "Sorry … I'm sorry," as she proceed to extremely carefully rub the affected area, hoping to ease the pain.

Recalling something, Rainbow Dash's face lit up as she turned to Applejack, "Hey AJ, I just remembered something that will cheer you up. I overhead some idiot guards commenting while we were taken here, about how the false rumors were effective. False rumors … did you get that? This means that Candace and Shining Armor have not been caught. They are probably still out there in the north, keeping up the resistance front."

Hearing that, Applejack's eyes light up with joy, as she replied, "Really. No kiddin'. I guess Celestia is watching over us."

Suddenly, the mares heard the sound hooves getting closer and closer. Both of them kept quiet for a moment. A bit afraid of what could follow, the earth pony started to shiver. Noticing this, the pegasus sought to calm her down. "Don't you worry AJ. If anypony even thinks of touching you again, I will tear his legs off. This time I swear it."

Rolling her eyes, the Applejack replied, "Come on Rainbow … have you learned nothing?"

Giving a playful wink, Rainbow responded, "Nope," as she got up and looked straight towards the door with viciousness, like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

After half a minute, three prison guards appeared, all heavily armored and armed with spears. They were carrying a plate of food. When they got near the door, one of them reached for his satchel, but his colleague stooped him, "Don't bother." He then took the food off the plate and flung it between the bars at the two prisoners, saying, "Bon appetite. Come on let's go." With that the three jailers were immediately gone.

Having seen the whole thing, Applejack commented, "Well, I guess we can't except a five star service in here!"

Although Rainbow Dash laughed at her friend's joke, she was very worried. Both mares were exhausted, hungry and thirsty from before and what the guards had done was not helpful. The blue pegaus rushed to pick the food off the floor as quickly as she could and put it in a pile. She was extremely cautios to pick the water cup up first, thankful that only part of the water had spilled. After she had gathered all that was eatable, she picked up the loaf of bread and some hay and brought them to Applejack.

"Here you go. Eat this. You will feel much better afterwards," promised Rainbow, as she offered the nourishment to her friend.

"Hold on. What about you? Why haven't you eaten?" inquired the earth pony.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Plenty more where this came from," responded the pegasus.

Not one to be fooled so easily, Applejack commented, "You sure don't know how to lie. Come on Rainbow, eat something first and then give me the rest. You are the one who needs your strength more."

Refusing to listen to the blonde mare, Rainbow Dash insisted, "AJ, you know that's not true. Look at you, your entire body is aching. Please … for me, just eat this!"

"I think I already did something pretty interesting for you today. As the element of honesty I can guarantee you I will not eat unless you do. So here's what's gonna happen. Everything you give me I first have to see you eating half, deal?" insisted the farm pony.

Both upset and touched by her friend's insistence, Rainbow Dash reluctantly agreed, "Oh ... fine." With that she took half a piece of bread and ate it, giving the other the Applejack. She then did the same with the hay and salad. Picking up the half full cup of water, she pretended to sip and then offered it to the orange mare.

"Really? Is that the best acting you can do?" replied Applejack sarcastically.

"Look AJ, if we share this it won't be enough for either one. It's my fault the guards threw the cup at us. I will just go lick some of the water off the floor," explained Rainbow Dash.

"If you do that, you'll not only not quench your thirst but also risk getting sick. Trust me. Just take a sip," insisted the earth pony.

"Your body needs this water to heal up!" shouted the pegasus.

"Well, you are the one who sweated more, so you need it the most," retorted the farm pony.

"Oh yeah … well you squirted more, so there. You need it," protested the blue mare with an almost childish tone, as she basically shoved the cup in her friend's face.

Looking offended, Applejack replied, "Really … how do you know? You practically created a lake in the torture chamber when YOU squirted. Now drink the gosh darn water!"

The mares then just stared angrily at each other for several seconds, before proceeding to laugh hysterically. After that, Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Boy did I miss this. We haven't argued like this since … well since the battle started."

The two friends then looked down a bit, as they pondered in silence. What the pegasus said was true. Since King Sombra had declared war on Equestria, Rainbow had been very busy as part of the air patrol around the borders, hoping to get the attention of the Wonderbolts, and Applejack and her family had been working around the clock on the farm, trying to make apple-sauce for the soldiers. They had not seen very much of each other, or their friends for that matter. One of the reasons why all of the mane six were looking forward to the mission Princess Celestia sent them on was because it offered a rare occasion for them to be together again.

Deciding she had had enough nostalgia for the night, Applejack said to her friend, "I'll drink half, than you the other half. Deal?"

"OK!" replied the blue mare with a calm tone, as they proceeded to do just that.

After dinner was done, the two ponies started to yawn. It has been an extremely long and dreadful day and their energy was gone. It was time they went to bed. Lying on the floor, Rainbow again positioned herself so that Applejack could rest her head on her forelegs.

With a sleepy voice, the earth pony had one more curiosity, "Hey Rainbow! Don't take this the wrong way or anything, I am just curious. How long have you been … you know …"

Expecting this question to come sooner or later, Rainbow Dash gently stroked her friend's forehead, after which she yawned again and replied, "That's a story for another day. You look tried. Let's go to bed and see how we'll fell in the morning!"

Closing her bloodshot eyes, the earth pony didn't protest. She just huddled up next to her friend and said a faint, "Good night Dash."

Putting her head next to the orange mare's, Rainbow shut her weary eyes and whispered, "Nighty night AJ. And Princess Celestia … please watch over us!"

With that the two mares fell asleep, embraced in each other's touch.

* * *

Silence. Silence in darkness.

The entire room felt devoid of life, devoid of everything, as Twilight Sparkle huddled on the ground in fetal position. She just stood there, motionless, emotionless and mute, like a statue. She didn't shed a tear, didn't move muscle, didn't make a sound, didn't blink an eye. It was as if nothing mattered to her, as if the outside world had ceased to exist.

Shortly after the king had left the room she was chained in, the purple unicorn went into a massive feat of rage, cursing left and right and struggling so hard she nearly broke the chains off the ceiling. After she was done, however, the mare went into a state of utter apathy. Even as six prison guards eventually entered her room, she paid them no mind. When they undid her chains and took away the pieces of crystal armor thrown on the floor, the captive pony did not react.

The mare refused to speak when the jailers addressed her directly. She was reluctant to react even when she was threatened with violence. Not wanting to risk angering their master, the guards simply undid her bindings and dropped her on the cold floor, after which they just went out and locked the door behind them.

For several hours Twilight was like a corpse. Her prison cell was larger than all the others, having multiple torches to provide light and warmth, a fitting place for Sombra to personally interrogate captives. Since the soldiers were used to the monarch frequently putting unruly mares he fancied in this room, they stationed extra troops at the door to make sure she would not escape.

When a guard went in with some food, he left it on the floor and suggested the she ate something. He got absolutely no response or reaction, so he went close to the purple unicorn to see if she was still alive. The mare paid him no attention; she kept lying on the floor, completely inert. The stallion had to put his ear next to her snout just to make sure she was breathing. After again asking the young pony to eat, the jailer existed, shutting the door tightly.

As Twilight remained inanimate, an ocean of dark and disturbing thoughts flowed through her mind. For her, life was over. She could not care less if Equestria burned, if her friends got killed, if all of pony-kind was annihilated, if the entire world just ended … because for her it did, the moment Sombra took her virginity.

Her vagina hurt, her womb pulsated with anguish, but the purple unicorn did not event want to look at it anymore. Before, the mare took great care of her flower, but now, whenever she would even think about it, all she could see was it being pounded over and over again by Sombra's disgusting cock.

She hated the king, she despised him with every fiber of her being. As the dark thoughts continued to flow, her hatred for the monarch started to become a hatred for all stallions. Stallions … those horrible creatures which she had read were responsible for raping thousands of mares like her throughout history.

Her loathing then evolved to a revulsion for all the world. Ponies, and all species in general, made war on one another since the dawn of time. The horrors of armed conflict, its atrocities were, in fact, a product of the entire planet.

The purple unicorn even started blaming fate and the cosmic balance. If there truly was such a thing, how could it allow her, an innocent mare who had never harmed anypony, go through such an agonizing ordeal?

Her cruel imagination wanted to play more tricks on the unicorn, so it decided to focus her fears on herself. Twilight presumed that even if she somehow found the strength to get over this, even if she got back to Equestria, she would be an outcast, a pariah. All of her friends would reject her, laugh at her, call her a whore and a slut. No mare would ever speak to her again.

As for the stallions … they would probably consider her a cum dumpster and spit on her, let alone get near her. All her life, she would forever be nothing more than Sombra's whore, a stupid worthless cunt. She believed that even her own family would shun her, ashamed of what she had become.

In her darkest moment, Twilight Sparkle decided she would kill herself. She would not eat, drink or even allow herself to sleep, and thus her body would slowly dissipate and die. The mare completely ignored the plate of food, the cup of water and the cold temperature of the floor. She wanted to just sit motionless and drift away, far away from this cruel world she was in.

Closing her eyes, Twilight Sparkle waited for death's sweet embrace to take her.

Due to her exhaustion, the purple unicorn fell asleep and started dreaming.

She was a young filly again, at Celestia's school. It was a day she well remembered, and not for a joyful reason. It was the first time she had failed a test, ever. Everyone around her was upset, her instructor, her parents, even her class-mates mocked her. Feeling upset and alone, the filly cried and ran into town to clear her head.

While weeping on a park bench, an old earth pony approached her and asked her why she was so sad. Twilight explained the situation, said she had failed, she was no longer a good student and that her parents now hated her. After chuckling a little, the old pony returned with a snow cone and handed it to the sad filly.

He then pat her on the head and asked her why she thought she had failed the test? The little mare started gulping greedily out of the ice-cream, hoping to eat away her sadness. She then said she didn't really know. She had studied a lot, done all her homework, got plenty of sleep, but just choked during the test. She had literally forgotten what she had learned. It just happened.

The old pony than asked if that is what the young unicorn told her parents and her teacher, when they undoubtedly asked her why she did badly. Feeling a bit ashamed, Twilight admitted that was not the case. When asked why she failed, she would just say "I don't know." Her new friend then suggested she go back home and tell her parents exactly what she had told him, and see their reaction. He bet her another three snow cones they would understand.

As Twilight Sparkle hugged him and prepared to leave, she noticed the old pony had only three legs. He had lost one and was walking around with a cane. Feeling saddened, the filly told him she was sorry that such an awful thing had happened to such a kind pony like him.

Tapping his cane with his hoof, the old pony laughed loudly, as he said he was not. He was quite happy it had happened.

Puzzled, Twilight asked why.

The old earth pony then explained that, in his youth, he had been a spoiled rich colt, selfish and immature, not caring about anypony other than himself. He would often do shady deals and spend all his money on drinking and gambling. He didn't have any real friends, just business partners, and only loved mares until they ran out of bits.

But then, one day, he lost his legs due to an accident he caused while drunk. The stallion felt miserable as he could no longer con ponies so easily or have the same lifestyle as before. When all his money eventually went away, the earth pony was no longer able to make new partners and slowly became all alone and homeless.

Desperate, he thought there was nothing left to live for. As he wandered the streets on a rainy night, cold and alone, another homeless pony came up to him and offered to share his makeshift shelter. Before the accident he would never have allowed such a pony to even touch him, but now that destitute stallion was his only hope.

The next day, the homeless pony took him to a soup kitchen, where one of the helpers noticed he had no leg. He invited him to his house later that night and made a brand new cane for him, so he could walk.

He continued to explain that although many tragic things came from that accident, so did many great ones.

He became a new pony, considerate, caring and understanding. Due to the kindness of others, he found the strength and means to get over his pain. He eventually started a business teaching other ponies how to stop con artists, found a lovely mare he fell in love with, had a family and lived a full life. He told the filly his only regret was he hadn't lost his leg sooner.

The old pony advised Twilight to learn from her mistakes, from her troubles and not let them get the better of her. "There will always be joy and sadness the world, it's just the way it is. There's good, there's evil, and in between, there's life. But if we want things to get better, we must make them better. We have to learn to face our problems, to fight them, for it is through such struggle that we become stronger," were his parting words.

After that, the purple unicorn went back home to her parents and made up.

Waking up from the dream, a new feeling was brewing in Twilight's soul. Her thoughts were no longer clouded by fear and hate. A part of her still wanted to just give up, but another part had a completely different desire. Her existence was not a living hell. Not all ponies were created evil. There was good in the world and deep inside the unicorn knew it. She had lived a great life, got to practice magic every single day under the guidance of the most skilled teacher in all of Equestria, had a loving family and wonderful friends. Indeed, lately it had not been a smooth ride, but she was not going to let that stop her.

Yes, she had gone through much pain, but rather than give up she knew she had to fight it. If she hated Sombra, if she loathed getting raped, it was her duty to make sure that monster would not do that to another mare ever again … and she was not going to accomplish that by starving herself.

Finally getting up, she shook her legs, which had fallen asleep since they had not been used for several hours. After regaining balance, she went to the plate of food. Unlike the other mares, it appears the king decided to be more generous with her. A hefty portion of hay, a nice little salad, an apple and even a piece of cake awaited her.

As she picked up the cake, she took a small bite and said, "Thank you old pony … wherever you are now! I still owe you three snow cones!"

* * *

Soldiers scrambled left and right, rushing like crazy, trying to look as busy as possible. All the guards were on full alert, cleaning any stain from their dark uniforms, standing at attention, waiting for the king to pass by.

Marching with heavy and rhythmic hoof-steps, the black unicorn trotted through the dungeons of his castle, heading towards his private quarters. Through every corridor he passed all soldiers froze up in fear, as they saluted their master without hesitation and attempted to look as presentable as they could.

Normally, whenever the monarch patrolled the hallways there would always be at least one unlucky crystal pony caught off guard which would suffer dearly. This was the way in which Sombra knew to inspire loyalty: with terror and punishments. Today however, the king was remarkably calm, as he simply passed by all of his subjects, rushing to get to his destination.

The dungeons of the Crystal Castle were extremely complex and vast. Being the kind of ruler he was, the black unicorn an appropriately sized place where he could incarcerate all who defied him and torture all who he thought deserved it … and he sure thought lot of ponies deserved it.

Having finally existed the prison, Sombra made his way to the throne room, the only place from which the royal bedroom could be reached. There, in the large grey hall, stood an old crystal pony. His hair was as white as the new fallen snow and he had a thick bushy beard. Seeing his monarch approaching, he immediately spoke up, "My lord, I am honored you have come. There are some urgent issues which require your attention."

Barely stopping to acknowledge him, the tyrant trotted by as he went towards the staircase which led to his chamber.

Gulping heavily, trying to summon the courage to speak up again, the old crystal pony continued, "I understand my king. It's been a long day. Can I just ask how the interrogation went?"

Hearing that, Sombra stopped for a second and then quickly looked towards his servant, a wicked glee burning in his eyes. The old pony immediately started to say a silent prayer, as he prepared himself for the same fate many of his predecessors had had. But, much to his surprise, the king's answer was given in a calm tone, "Superbly. I am getting close to extracting the location of the Crystal Heart from them. I still need more time. Tomorrow I shall continue, so order the soldiers to prepare the white unicorn, pink earth pony and yellow pegasus. Is that clear, my adviser?"

Writing all that down with a speed seemingly impossible for his old age, the servant responded, "Crystal clear my king. I would just like to report that I have put a copy of all important documents I have received on your desk. Oh and … if your highness manages to find the time, your generals request your presence in the war room first thing in the morning. There has been some development in the northern front!"

The monarch didn't say a word, he just growled angrily. He had no desire to attend any meeting, he was having far too much fun 'playing' with his captives. However, being reminded about the northern front filled the king with unease. Not wanting to have to waste more time finding yet another adviser, and in a rather good mood, Sombra turned his head away and just continued walking up the stairs. Shouting so the old pony could hear him, the tyrant commanded, "Tell my generals I will think about it."

Even though the monarch could not see him anymore, the adviser bowed respectfully and waited until his master was out of sight. After that, he wiped his brow of nervous sweat and headed towards another part of the castle where he was needed.

The king's chambers were most impressive by any standards. The room was enormous, big enough to fit half a house house from Ponyville. It was adorned with numerous macabre trophies of defeated foes, such as armor pieces, broken weapons and shattered crowns. The centerpiece was the necklace of the former princess of the Crystal Empire, which was displayed just above the door.

Brown and black furniture of the finest quality filled the chamber, and golden torches light it up. Large wooden tables and elegant ottomans were placed throughout the room. A massive desk stood in the corner and an impressive fireplace took up half a wall. His bed was nothing less than a monument to arrogance: big enough to fit eight ponies, placed on four gigantic crystal pillars and decorated with black silk curtains.

Beside his bed stood four mares: a stunning middle-aged earth pony with voluptuous curves and an impressive rack, a very young and petite crystal pegasus, obviously terrified to be there, a ravishing unicorn mare from Equestria wearing a black collar and donning several whip marks on her flank and a mare whose face was covered by a black veil.

As the door swung open and the king entered, all four ponies said in unison: "All hail King Sombra, rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire and Equestria and protector of the realm. We are most honored to serve you tonight!" After that they did a graceful curtsy and bowed their heads, the young pegasus clumsily trying to mimic the gestures of the other three.

After merely glancing at them for a few seconds, Sombra trotted towards the table in the middle of the chamber and proclaimed with an uninterested voice, "I shall not require your services tonight. You may leave!"

Secretly relieved to hear that, the four mares bowed again and exited the room in a single line, closing the door behind them.

"Hmm … that new one doesn't look like much" mumbled the king to himself. On a normal evening the black unicorn's sexual appetite would be quite voracious, as he would often take three or even four mares. Depending on his mood, they would have to perform different tasks which ranged from just having to please him in classic ways, to inflicting serious harm on one other. If any of them failed, the tyrant's wrath would be severe. But this hadn't been a normal day, as the monarch had already fucked three mares. He decided that was enough for now.

Feeling hungry, he proceeded to look upon the feast prepared for him. On the main table lay numerous gastronomic delights, ranging from fresh fruits and vegetables, practically impossible to find in the frozen north, to pastries, different manners of cakes, hot dishes, alcohol and exotic drinks. Starting with a stew, Sombra then devoured some grapes and apples, downing it all with several glasses of wine and nectar.

He then went to his desk, upon which four documents were placed.

He picked up the first one and started reading the title 'Subjects starving in …' after which he immediately ripped it in two and threw it away.

He scanned through the next one which detailed how the Equestrian front was going. His troops had managed to hold the line in many strategic locations and were gaining ground in the lands between Cloudsdale and Neighagra Falls. This pleased the monarch, as he went on the third document. This one was a detailed economical report, in which Sombra just looked at how many bits had been added to the treasury and then threw it away.

The final paper detailed the issue in the northern front. The stallion read it very carefully. It explained that even though the Crystal Empire's troops managed to catch and execute any messenger the resistance had sent to Equestria in the past month, due to their extended patrols, a problem had arisen. Their battle plans were very likely given to the members of the resistance by a spy, because somehow a young messenger pony had recently managed to avoid all of them and was assumed to have gotten a message to Equestria. Even more, when the king's troops stormed the location of one of the supposed refugee camps where Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were rumored to be, they found nothing. Crumbling the document in anger, Sombra grinned his teeth and stated, "So … there is a traitor among my servants. No matter … when I get the heart they will all pay."

With that he took off his armor, cape and crown and took a shower. As the hot water touched his body, he thought back to the 'wonderful' encounters he had had that day with the purple unicorn, blue pegasus and orange earth pony. Extremely delighted with how things went, he exclaimed, "Oh, what a day. What a lovely day!"

After he was done with his shower, he went to bed. Covering himself with his blanket, he closed his eyes, smiled and said, "It's good to be the king!" as he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Symphony of Sorrow

"The cunning warrior attacks neither mind nor body, but the heart."

 _Norman Obsorn - Spider Man_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Symphony of Sorrow**

The frigid northern winds roared outside the Crystal Castle, as the gray light of dawn graced the tragic empire. Inside the fortress, crystal ponies hustled and bustled, since a new day of work had started. Ovens were burning, guards were patrolling the hallways, ministers were meeting to discuss the situation of the land and maids were tidying up the somber chambers.

Having started his day early, King Sombra was making his way to the guards' room. An extremely displeased look lingered on the stallion's face while he trotted heavily towards his destination, the rattle of his silver armor echoing through the halls.

The black unicorn had just met with his generals in the war room, and, as usual, the tone of the meeting hadn't been an optimistic one. A month ago, the military commanders of the Crystal Empire, alongside their scheming monarch, devised a cunning plan. They positioned extra patrols along the borders with the northern front and attacked every single rebel pony they saw approaching. By doing so, they managed to stop all messengers from getting to Equestria.

Afterwards, the soldiers and spies of the empire spread false rumors that Princess Cadance and Shining Armor had been captured, hoping to force Celestia to send elite Equestrian troops to rescue them. Although the strategy had worked, a recent turn of events put a dent in Sombra's plan.

His generals reported they had confirmation that in the last two days, a letter somehow managed to get from the northern resistance to Equestria. Now that the rival kingdom and the rebels had resumed communications, it would not be long before a rescue attempt for the six captive mares would be made.

Despite the disturbing news, the monarch knew that if he got his hooves on the Crystal Heart, none of that would matter. With the magic of the gem, corrupted to serve his shadow powers, the sorcery of all three alicorn princesses combined would be nothing compared to his.

Hoping his soldiers hadn't failed him, when Sombra reached the guards' chambers, he immediately summoned their captain. "Report! Have my soldiers returned from the mountain pass with the Crystal Heart," demanded the inpatient king.

Looking worried but trying to keep his composure, the captain responded, "No my lord. Not a single pony, except for the six who brought in the captured mares, has returned yet. They haven't been seen in the barracks or anywhere in town."

Extremely displeased with that answer, the tyrant's eyes lit up with rage, as he thumped the ground with his hoof and shouted, "If any of those incompetent idiots return without the jewel, they are to be apprehended immediately and brought to the Pit of Despair. Do I make myself clear?"

Gulping out of fear and with his legs shaking, the leader of the guards replied, "Yes, my king. Understood."

Not having received the news he was expecting, Sombra rushed at demonic speed towards the throne room and summoned the warden of his castle dungeons. The king knew he could not waste any more time. He had to find the location of the mystical relic. Initially, he was planning to interrogate each of the three remaining mares separately. After all, since they were the last to be captured, it only made sense that one of them knew the location of the Crystal Heart.

However, with the threat of a possible rescue by the northern resistance imminent, the monarch wanted to make sure he would succeed this time. Influenced by the efficiency of torturing two prisoners at once the previous day, the black unicorn decided to change his approach. As the warden entered the throne room, the tyrant commanded in a loud tone, "I order you to immediately fetch the yellow pegasus, pink earth pony and white unicorn from their cells and bring them here!"

With that, he lit up his horn and blasted the floor just in front of his throne. A secret passage was revealed, containing a long dark stairway leading to a mysterious room.

Since, just the other day, a prison guard had been sent to the same chamber, the warden knew exactly what its purpose was. Donning a grim tone, the crystal pony replied, "So all three mares are to be taken to the Pit of Despair. It will be my pleasure, my liege. Any special preparations I should make?"

"Just place each one in a cage and prepare all the instruments. You know I take my interrogations very seriously. Do as I command, I have some last-minute business to attend to!" ordained the black unicorn, as he headed towards his private chambers.

With a sadistic smile on his face, the warden rubbed his front hooves together and retorted, "At once my master!"

In a matter of minutes, prison guards descended into the cells of the three mares, waking the ponies from their slumber and dragging each one to their fate. Despite their protests, cries, wild antics or flirting attempts, the captives were swiftly delivered to the Pit of Despair and locked into three small cages, one next to the other.

Afterwards, the warden went into the chamber and pulled on several leavers, causing various torture instruments and drawers filled with insidious toys to spring up from the ground. Looking at the prisoners with a wicked glee, he commented, "Hope you've had a full life," as he and the other soldiers exited the room.

Although their hearts were filled with fear, the three ponies were overjoyed to see each other again. Having been all alone in their cells, the mares had had no idea if any of their friends had made it out of the mountain pass alive.

"Girls, you are all right. Thank goodness! I am so glad to see you," said Fluttershy, as she sighed in relief and put her front hoof over her heart.

"Are you darlings feeling fine? Did anything happen to you? Did these horrible brutes do anything awful?" asked Rarity while looking for the lock on her tiny cage.

"I'm OK. A little bit bored though. These mean jerks are no fun at all," replied Pinkie Pie and then gazed around the room, trying to comprehend its purpose.

Attempting to look brave, the pegasus claimed, "I'm all right too. A bit cold and hungry, but still not hurt." Staring at her friend, the yellow mare asked, "Oh dear! Rarity, what happened to your horn?"

"Don't worry darling! These crystals don't hurt, they just prevent me from using magic. I'm sure someone will help me get them off, once we get out of here," continued Rarity, as he tried to open the lock, but with no success.

"Have you heard anything about the other girls? Where are Twilight, Rainbow and AJ? Are they OK?" inquired a concerned Pinkie Pie.

"Not a thing. Ever since I woke up yesterday, I have been all alone in a dreary, horribly decorated cell," complained Rarity.

"Me neither. I could barely see anything in my dark room. I do pray they are fine, but I am so happy to see that you two are," added Fluttershy, putting a feeble smile on her tired face.

"Ditto. By the way, Fluttershy, did you manage to …" inquired the pink mare, as she looked towards the pegasus.

Deducing what her friend was about to ask, Rarity's eyes grew big and she quickly interrupted, not wanting to risk giving the enemy any information, "Pinkie darling, ixney on the questionay, you don't know who might be listening."

Having realized what she had almost done, Pinkie Pie immediately put her hooves over her mouth and then playfully hit herself over the head, saying, "Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!"

Fluttershy looked down towards the floor and said a silent payer, not knowing whether or not the brutal king had found the Crystal Heart by now. She hoped he had no idea where it was, she wished everything would be all right.

The entire room went silent for a few minutes.

Not being able to hide her curiosity any longer, the earth pony spoke up, "Any idea where we are? It doesn't look like a nice place."

"I don't know but I really don't want to find out. We have to escape somehow," retorted Rarity, as she gazed around the room desperately, hoping to see something which they could use.

"How can we do that? Even if we get out of this horrible room, we are still in the very heart of the Crystal Empire," pointed out a rather scared Fluttershy.

"Maybe I can use my Pinkie Sense to pick this lock," said the humorous mare, as she started to poke at it with her hooves, fruitless trying to open her small cage.

Having already attempted that, Rarity had another idea, "Or perhaps, when somepony eventually enters the room, I can persuade them to …"

"Let you go?" interrupted a deep dark voice, as a visitor finally entered the Pit of Despair.

Upon hearing that, all three mares went silent, their hearts beating fast and their legs shivering, as they came face to face with the tyrannical leader himself.

Sombra went in the middle of the room, and, with a malicious sneer, gazed upon the prisoners. His flowing red cape elegantly fell upon his back, high-lighting his shining silver armor. The hairs of his black mane were splendidly combed under his crown. The stallion's green eyes lit up the shadowy room, when he fixated his sights on his prey.

The Pit of Despair was truly unique in the entire world. A monument to sadism, it served to bring torture to an art form. The chamber itself oozed with terror, as even the very walls, made from black and green crystals, had sharp edges, creating a tense and dreary atmosphere. The floor was pure black marble, cold to the touch and extremely rigid. The skulls of dead ponies and other creatures hung from the ceiling, having been converted into make-shift chandeliers, with a ghostly green light emanating from them.

The contents of the room was even more bone-chilling: numerous small iron cages were hanging from the ceiling; racks, iron maidens and torture tables decorated the hall, some with drips of blood still scattered over them; chests of drawers with insidious pain-inducing instruments adorned the floor; perhaps most sinister was a huge, strange device, shaped like a dragon's skull, which stood in the corner of the room.

Extremely anxious to get started, the king mockingly bowed his head and addressed the ponies, "I am glad to see you three lovely little mares are getting along so well. But I'm afraid the time for talking has passed. Crying time's here!"

Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie shivered, as they tried to back away as much as possible from their captor, until their rears brushed against the backs of their cages. Before either of them could say anything, a blast of shadow energy erupted from the stallion's horn. As it flew towards the mares, it split into three and hit each one directly in the chest. The prisoners cringed with pain, as they felt glacial chills crawling down their spines and surging through their bodies, penetrating their bones.

After letting out shrieks of anguish, Rarity attempted to negotiate with their tormentor, "Wait, please stop …"

Without allowing the fashionista to finish her sentence, the black unicorn let out another frost blast, this one more powerful than before. As the shadow magic made contact with the girls, it sent waves of agony through their already shivering torsos, causing them to cry out in torment.

Fluttershy yelled particularly hard, "It's so cold and hurts so much!"

Starting to feel her lips turning blue, unable to keep herself from trembling, Rarity decided to attempt to speak up again, fearing she would not be able to cope with another direct hit from Sombra's chilling magic, "Please … don't do this. We will cooperate!"

Sporting a sinister smile, the monarch slowly approached his captives and made his demands clear, "If you want the pain to end, tell me where the Crystal Heart is?"

The three mares reacted very differently to that question. Rarity made the most bedazzled face she could think of, in an effort to look as ignorant as possible. Fluttershy simply closed her eyes and looked down, while Pinkie Pie protested loudly, "Are you crazy? Do you think either of us would ever tell you that? You're better off asking the walls."

Not pleased with the response he had received, Sombra stopped mere inches in front of Rarity's cage, which was in the middle, and looked at the prisoners with utmost contempt.

Realizing their torturer was getting upset, the purple-maned pony thought of a more diplomatic response, "What she means, your highness, is that we do not know where that thing can be?"

Unwilling to believe the white unicorn, even for a second, the king exclaimed, "Well then … maybe I can help jog your memory," as he morphed his own shadow into a black serpent. It started coiling around Rarity, grasping her neck, while the scared mare pointlessly tried to shake it off. After it had fully engulfed the dressmaker, the shadow began to slowly strangle her, while the black stallion chuckled sadistically and repeated his question, "Where is the Crystal Heart? Remember now?"

Filled with dread over her friend's fate, Fluttershy started shedding tears, as she closed her eyes and looked away, whispering in a freighted tone, "Oh my goodness … oh my goodness."

The earth pony, on the other hoof, had a much more aggressive reaction. Striking the bars of her cage, hoping to push it towards the tyrant, the pink mare lashed out at Sombra, "Leave her alone this second, you two bit conjurer. Try picking on someone your own size. If you didn't have your magic and this cage to hide behind, I'd punch you right in the nose."

Amused by the pony's outburst, the black unicorn looked at her with condescension, while continuing to strangle Rarity with his own shadow. Not one to take any insult silently, he arrogantly answered the disgruntled mare, "Do you really think you'd stand a chance against me, even without my magic? I recall you went down so easily in the pass?"

Pouting her chest and looking at the tyrant with just one eye, hoping to appear as fierce and determined as possible, the mare retorted, "Listen here buster, just open this cage and don't use that horn of yours, then you'll get what's coming to you. That is, unless you're chicken!"

The monarch began pondering for several moments. His main priority was finding out the location of the Crystal Heart, but at the same time he always made a point about 'enjoying' all of his interrogations, especially the ones involving young mares. Not having sparred with anypony in a long time, and knowing full well he could always use his sorcery if he so desired, Sombra decided to accept the pink mare's challenge.

Saying a soft, "Very well," he reverted his shadow back to its original form, letting go of Rarity's neck.

Finally free, the white unicorn gasped heavily for air.

The stallion then took a few steps back and focused his sights on the earth pony, before stating the terms of the deal, "You amuse me little one. So I shall allow you to prove your worth. If you can knock me down once, you can go free. But if I make you fall three times, you lose … and I get to do anything I want to you. Agreed?"

Despite the worried look her friends gave her, Pinkie Pie was adamant about taking up his challenge, and anxiously wanted to punch her tormentor in the face. "I accept. I'll even pin you down three times and then you'll release my friends as well!"

Still wanting to play the mare's childish game, the king agreed, then used his telekinesis to undo the locking mechanism of the cage and let the earth pony out.

Giving him an angry look, Pinkie shouted, "Cheating already? Didn't I say no magic?"

Sombra then bowed, trying to show false courtesy, and explained, "I merely opened the cage, meeting the initial requirements of our little wager. I assure you, there will be no more sorcery from me." With that his horn turned from its usual bright shade of red to a dark grey tint, indicating he seemed willing to keep his word.

Even though she was a bit skeptical, Pinkie Pie was grateful she had been given this opportunity, and did not want to back down. She started stretching her legs, getting ready to take on her oppressor.

Unable to believe what was happening, knowing full well the cruelty of the king, Rarity put her hooves over her head, being worried about her friend's fate. Hoping to talk some sense into the pink mare, the white unicorn spoke up, "Pinkie, what are you doing darling? This is sheer madness, you don't stand a chance!"

The earth pony was not discouraged one bit. Hoping to inspire some confidence in the other girls, she simply turned around, gave a big sincere smile and responded, "Don't worry Rarity. I will be fine. Pinkie promise!" With that, she set her sights on her enemy, who gazed back at her with arrogance, as he smiled insultingly.

Taking a deep breath, the mare lunged towards her opponent, screaming wildly, hoping to hit him in the face with her hoof as soon as she got close enough. Her speed was impressive for a young mare with no combat training.

Hardly feeling threatened, the monarch simply stood still and continued focusing on the approaching earth pony. When Pinkie got close enough to the stallion, she lifted her front hoof, hoping to punch him. However, before the mare could even aim, Sombra quickly lifted his left front leg and brutally punched the earth pony in the mouth, sending her tumbling over the floor.

Despite a valiant first effort, Pinkie went down with a single blow, small drips of blood falling from her lip.

Having witnessed the scene, Rarity started shaking, concerned about her friend's fate, and put her hooves over her eyes.

Fluttershy felt her heart breaking in two and decided to protest, "How could you? She if half your size!"

Satisfied with how the confrontation had started, the black unicorn merely huffed pretentiously, and proceeded to taunt his victim, "That's one. I hope the other two will be a bit more challenging."

Hurt but far from defeated, the pink mare wiped her chin as she rushed towards her tormentor yet again, this time with more precaution. "Do over, do over," exclaimed the mare in a playful tone, trying to regain her focus.

When she was a few feet away from the tyrant she slowed down, seeing her opponent had launched another blow, this time with his left leg. Dodging it, the mare took advantage of the opening and spun around, striking the king's chest with her hind legs. The kick simply bounced off the monarch's armor, as the black unicorn flung himself forward, punching the little mare in her stomach, making her crawl on the ground in pain.

Taking a few steps back to enjoy the view, the king commented, "That kick was so weak it almost made me laugh. Is this how you were hoping to challenge me?"

Coughing and rubbing her tummy to relive the pain, Pinkie Pie clumsily got up again. Looking at her enemy with ever-growing hate, the pink mare decided to analyze the situation a bit. She realized she had been a bit too hasty and failed to notice Sombra's protective garments. Even more, she didn't take advantage of her speed and, instead, charged at the king head on. Knowing however, that her tormentor had a key weakness - his arrogance, the pink mare decided to use that as her main weapon. "No fair, no fair! Your armor got in the way! I don't have any cool toys."

Normally the stallion would have responded vengefully to such comments, but he was having such a satisfying time fighting with an inferior opponent. Wanting to test himself, he decided to indulge the mare. The tyrant rapidly took off his cape and silver garments, throwing them to the floor, revealing his muscular frame. With a wicked satisfaction brewing in his gaze, the black unicorn flaunted, "Let's sweeten the deal. If you pin me down once, I will let all three of you go!"

Satisfied that her strategy had worked, Pinkie Pie turned towards her friends, winked and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about girls. Get ready to go home!"

The pink mare crouched a little and then pushed hard on her hind legs, propelling herself forward at great speed, as she charged at the proud monarch. When she was close enough, she lifted herself, seemingly ready to lunge at the stallion with her front hooves. Noticing this, the black unicorn started to kick towards her with his hind legs, knowing full well that his strength would far outmatch the earth pony's.

However, instead of clashing with her opponent, Pinkie Pie quickly pushed down on her hooves and propelled herself into the air, jumping over Sombra, whose kick went under the mare. After landing on the ground behind the stallion, the mare saw the king had not yet regained his position after missing the blow and immediately went for his face, punching him as hard as she could.

The black unicorn didn't even bother to dodge, assuming the hit would be weak. To his surprise, when the hoof made contact with his cheek it hurt a lot and pushed his head backwards. Being a baker, Pinkie Pie had a lot of strength in her front legs, due to the many hours spent stirring dough. Taking advantage of the opening, the earth pony launched another punch which made the king's head swing in the opposite direction, before going in for a head-butt, hoping to finally make the monarch fall.

In his dizzy state, Sombra just saw a blurry pink forehead flying towards his face. His instinct was to immediately zap his opponent, but the tyrant didn't want to lose at his own game. He was too proud to do that. Thinking quickly, inspired by the source of his magic, the stallion just lowered his head as fast as he could, making his horn be at the same level where his mouth was a few milliseconds ago. With no time to react, Pinkie slammed her hear against the unicorn's horn and was then quickly pushed back. Not prepared for such an impact, the mare shook all over, before falling to the floor.

Gasping for air, trying to regain her composure, the little earth pony punched the ground in frustration, claiming, "Mulligan … I call Mulligan on that one."

Lifting her head slightly, Pinkie Pie caught a glimpse of her frightened friends. Hoping to calm them down, she smiled gently and said, "Sorry girls … I tried!"

The king however, was not impressed by her antics. Having been so close to losing, he was determined to have his revenge and enjoy his triumph. "Game over! You lose little mare. It's time to take my prize," gloated the stallion.

Not even waiting for a reaction, Sombra grabbed Pinkie Pie off the floor and dragged her to a rack, tying her front and hind legs to the metal cuffs.

Deeply worried by the position her friend was in, Rarity again tried to plead with their captor, "Please, your majesty, don't harm her. You've won and she learned her lesson!"

Smiling sadistically upon hearing that, Sombra clenched the earth pony's jaw with his hoof, and, while looking condescendingly in her eyes, inquired, "Is that true. Well then … tell me where the Crystal Heart is, or I will be forced to continue your education!"

Pinkie Pie tried to move her legs, hoping to free herself, but the chains on the rack were too strong for her to budge. Not wanting to show any fear, she just stared back at him and, with a playful tone, retorted, "Guess!"

Not having received the answer he was hoping for, Sombra's twisted grin turned into a frown, as he started moving his hoof towards a leaver close to the rack. Exclaiming "I am not amused," he pulled it. As the wheels on the torture device began to turn, they pulled the chains holding the mare's legs further apart.

Feeling the pain surge through her members, the earth pony let out a sharp squeal.

"Where is the jewel?" ordained the king and then pulled the leaver again, not even waiting for a response.

As her legs were being stretched further and further, Pinkie Pie was doing her best to cope with the agony, refusing to give up. "Ok I will tell you. Do you know the muffin pony? I saw him in the pass. I bet he took it."

Sighing with disappointment, the monarch repeated his action and watched with satisfaction as the mare's limbs became longer and longer, her entire body shaking due to the strain. The earth pony's alluring frame was completely exposed before her captor; bound and helpless, her slender build and impressive bosom excited the stallion, who decided to take advantage of the bet he had just won.

Sombra used his dark sorcery to again manipulate his shadow, this time conjuring a dark claw around his front hoof. Looking the pink mare directly in the eye, he started scratching her exposed abdomen, creating sharp claw marks just above her breasts. Pinkie Pie closed her eyes due to the pain, trying to think of her happy place, as the king continued to scrape her tender flesh.

The stallion then focused his gaze on the earth pony's boobs and decided to have some fun with them. Not wishing to ruin their beauty, he slowly began to move his claw around them, barely touching their surface. He then playfully stroked the mare's bosom with the claw's fingers, dragging them from one nipple to another.

This caused Pinkie Pie to lash out in protest, very disturbed by what her tormentor was doing, "Hey, you leave my girls alone! They don't want to play with you."

Laughing at the mare's claim, Sombra retorted arrogantly, "I won our little wager, so I can do anything I want," and then lowered his head into the earth pony's rack, licking her nipples with sadistic pleasure. Pinkie Pie tried to struggle, to shake her body from side to side as much as possible, but due to her current position, all she could do was barely flinch, which made her breasts bounce delicately from side to side, only succeeding to offer the king more satisfaction.

After having moved his tongue all over the mare's bosom, Sombra then set his sights on one of his prisoner's even more interesting parts. He shape-shifted the claw into a spider, which began crawling its way towards Pinkie Pie's pussy.

Noticing this, the earth pony immediately spoke up, "What do you think you're doing? You can' go there! You're not invited to that party."

The monarch paid her no mind. He just controlled the shadow spider and directed it right near the mare's clitoris, which it then pinched gently, causing the earth pony to yell out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Rarity and Fluttershy observed the entire scene from their cages.

Fully aware of what was about to happen, the yellow pegasus started to panic enormously, her young heart beating faster and faster. Not having the courage to say anything, she just covered her eyes and crawled into fetal position.

The white unicorn was most disturbed by the stallion's actions, although not at all surprised. She knew what usually happened to captured mares in wars, but had hoped such fate would not befall her or any of her friends.

Feeling a familiar itch between his legs, the tyrant moved slowly towards the end of the rack on which Pinkie was strapped to, bringing himself closer to her flower, which was being teased by the shadow spider. The earth pony tried to close her hind legs, keep her tormentor away from that spot, but was unable to do anything, since the chains preventing her from acting.

The black unicorn moved his snout closer to her snatch and sniffed the arousing aroma emanating from within, "So pink and pretty. Tell me, has it had any visitors yet?"

Visibly upset by that question, Pinkie shouted back, "That's classified information. Don't you dare go anywhere near it?"

Chuckling smugly, Sombra then twisted the shape of his shadow again, this time shifting it into a snake, with began to slowly make its way down one of the earth pony's hind legs and slither towards her opening. Feeling it getting closer and closer, Pinkie Pie tried to desperately move her limbs, tugging on the chains of the rack with fierce force, ultimately to no avail.

As the shadow serpent reached the vulva, it slowly crept its way inside, since the king did not want to pierce the hymen, should it still be intact. However, much to the monarch's disappointment, the snake didn't tear through anything, as it made its way several inches inside the mare's vagina, causing her to gasp.

Unable to keep quiet anymore, Rarity exclaimed, "Stop it. You cannot treat your prisoners like this. There are …"

Before the white unicorn could say anything else, the tyrant harshly interrupted her, "Hold your tongue mare. Your turn will come soon enough!"

Bringing his attention back to the earth pony, the king stared at her with contempt and proceeded to taunt her, "I see other stallions were here before me! I wonder how many?"

Truth be told, Pinkie Pie, being the adventurous party mare she was, had a pretty active and exciting sex life. She would take great pleasure in doing it with ponies she thought were deserving and would not shy away from kinky or experimental stuff. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't even consider what Sombra had said an insult. However, now she was in a totally different scenario. Tied and tortured, feeling vulnerable and aching, she was face to face with a brutal tyrant, a stallion she considered most foul and for whom she felt nothing but hate. She dreaded the very idea of him going anywhere near her pussy, let alone penetrating it, but at the same time knew full well that she could do absolutely nothing to stop him.

"None as slimy as you," was all the earth pony could reply.

After ordering the snake to exit her hole and restoring his shadow to its original form, Sombra thought to make another attempt to find the location of his true prize, "If you don't want another lucky stallion to visit it right now, tell me the location of the Crystal Heart!"

The threat of rape would be enough to make many mares tell their captors any secret, but Pinkie Pie was smart enough to refuse. Assuming the monarch would just force himself upon her no matter what, the earth pony closed her eyes, clenched her body as much as she could, and kept silent, mentally preparing for what was to follow.

Not wanting to deter himself any longer, the tyrant lifted himself up on his hind legs, putting his other two limbs on the rack, just above Pinkie's thighs. His penis was erect and ready for action, blood ragingly flowing through it. Receiving no response from his captive, he brutally trusted himself inside her, invading the mare's vagina with his throbbing member. Unlike the times he had raped the other three girls, the king had no problem shoving his cock all the way inside the earth pony's womb. The black unicorn then began to go in and out of Pinkie's pussy, starting slowly, taking his time, hoping to prologue her suffering for as long as possible.

Pinkie Pie squirmed and shook, her body obviously not enjoying the treatment it was being subjected to. Not willing to be intimidated by the act, the mare just shut her eyes and thought really hard of her happy place. She envisioned herself in Ponyville, in her house, practicing BDSM with a handsome stallion she had met at a party, trying to clear her mind of the dark king's image.

As Sombra continued to piston her pussy, he decided to take his torture one step further. Pushing himself even closer to the mare, he leaned forward and bit one of her nipples, while aggressively fondling her breasts with his left hoof. After a few minutes of torturing the pink pony's bosom, he started drilling her fast and faster, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Focusing his attention towards the prisoner's lower area, the black unicorn hit her on the left thigh, near her flank.

Hoping to test his captive's reaction, the king inquired, "Enjoying yourself?"

Pinkie Pie paid little attention to the abusive stallion. She was trying to block his voice out of her mind, desperately focusing on her fantasy, constantly changing the scenes she imagined to better suit what her body was feeling.

Not receiving any response, Sombra had another idea. Looking at the mare's vagina, he used his hoof to gently lift its tip and fired a minuscule yet very precise blast of electricity from his horn towards his captive's clitoris, sending spasms of pleasure through her restrained body. Since the earth pony was fantasizing about making love with the gentlecolt of her dreams, this pleasant sensation added to the experience, as her pussy began to moisten. She started slowly shaking with lust, while her body temperature rose.

Seeing this, the king began to chuckle. It was almost unseen for a prisoner to take pleasure in being raped. Noticing an opportunity to irritate the earth pony yet again, the monarch commented, "I see you are indeed enjoying yourself. Let's see how long it takes before you cum."

With that he slowed down a bit and also reduced the force of his thrusts, hoping to increase the mare's pleasure, as he zapped her clit again before proceeding to gently rub his hooves over her hard nipples.

The pink mare was starting to feel ecstatic. The sensation was so good, she began moaning. A part of her felt disgusted that she was enjoying this, but she just told herself that it wasn't Sombra making her cum, it was that very special somepony she had met at the party. Partially enjoying the fact that at least the torture wasn't as painful as before, Pinkie continued to remain silent. She was fighting the rape in the best way she could: by trying to have fun.

Taking pride and pleasure in the fact that his captive was on her way to a climax, the black unicorn decided to increase his own satisfaction by further mocking his victim, "How embarrassing it will be when you cum. Your two friends will know what a slut you are!"

Upon hearing those words, something deep within Pinkie Pie ticked. So far, she was doing her best to simply shut the tyrant out of her head, but his last insult pushed the mare over the edge. Despite her outgoing attitude, the earth pony was no slut and she deeply resented being called one. Refusing to permit Sombra to simply get away with such a claim, Pinkie decided to fight back.

Her pride had been hurt. Knowing full well she could cause no physical harm to the monarch, she decided to try and attack the one thing very precious to the stallion which she could damage: his pride. Immediately snapping out of her fantasy world, she clinched her womb and pussy as hard as she could, trying to make it as tight as possible and increase the friction with the black unicorn's penis.

Afterwards she began to slightly push herself forward with every thrust the king made, bringing her warm hole closer to his ball sack every time. Squirming harder and sexier than she had before, the pink pony let out exaggerated moans of pleasure. Despite her appearance, Pinkie Pie's excitement had faded significantly, being replaced with anger and a desire for revenge.

Sombra, on the other hoof, was beginning to feel more and more satisfaction, as the mare was doing her best to make her 'partner' cum as fast as possible. Her vagina seemed tighter and his penis went in deeper, increasing the monarch's excitement. The sight of his prisoner squirming and moaning, combined with the chains keeping her bound resonated with the black stallion's dark fetishes, and he began feeling pre-cum drip from his cock.

Noticing this, Pinkie Pie dawned a wicked smile on her face, as she replied to her tormentor, "I guess we will just have to see who will be the first to cum."

Her answer served as an awakening for the king, who finally figured out what was going on. The mare was playing him, trying to make him achieve climax before her. It seemed like another game … yet another challenge to see who yields first. Even more, he could see that the earth pony's body no longer seemed as turned on as before.

Not one to shy away from any competition, Sombra decided to play along, "You dare challenge me again? Foolish little mare, the result will be the same as before: you will lose. I will make you cum in mere moments and then I shall do the same to your friends."

Seeing this as an opportunity to bring her opponent closer to release, Pinkie looked as frightened as she could, shedding a false tear from her eyes. After that, she began trembling, saying, "Please, king Sombra ... don't. You are so big and strong and I am just a weak helpless mare. Aaagh … stop!"

After hearing that, Sombra had no choice but to slow the speed on his thrusts even further, as he felt himself getting more and more excited. He could not help himself. In his youth he had had very little intimate contact with mares and upon entering stallionhood and discovering his dark powers, he developed a deep fetish for rape and forced sex. This was further strengthened by his many 'interrogations' and private sessions with his slaves. He knew very well that Pinkie was just faking, but the mere sight of a young alluring mare cowering before him turned him on, making more drops of pre-cum emanate from his dick.

Wanting to gain the advantage again, Sombra used his magic to stimulate the earth pony's clitoris once more, as he proceeded to tenderly move his tongue over her nipples. He then slowly moved his hooves towards Pinkie Pie's thighs and flank, passionately rubbing them. His efforts however were not very fruitful, as the mare did not enjoy his invasive touch. In spite of her tormentor's dashing looks, she was still being raped and that made her feel disgusted, helping her avoid having an orgasm.

After a few more thrusts, Sombra realized he was making no progress in bringing the mare to orgasm, as he felt himself drawing closer to his own. Not willing to let his captive win, he thought back to a few minutes ago, when the mare was shaking with excitement. What was different? What had changed? He then realized that initially his victim had her eyes closed and was completely silent yet her body teemed with pleasure, but now she appeared to be fully active yet so frigid. Deducing that the mare's mind must have been somewhere else before, or better said with somepony else, the black unicorn decided to use that to his advantage.

Knowing he would lose if things continued like this, the tyrant looked at Pinkie Pie and asked, "Who were you thinking of before?"

Hoping to bring the king on the verge of ejaculating, the mare looked back at him and, trying to appear as sincere as possible, replied in a sexy voice, "Only you, great and handsome king."

The monarch then grinned mischievously. Staring his victim now straight in the eyes, his irises glowed bright red, as he used his magic to penetrate into Pinkie Pie's mind. Normally, the king would utilize his sorcery to insert dark visions into another pony's head, showing them dreadful scenes to destroy their hope and inspire fear in their hearts. This time, he sought to use his ability for a totally different purpose: entering the mare's brain, he projected an image of a handsome gentlecolt having passionate sex with her in a luxurious suite.

The earth pony suddenly found herself surrounded by stunning silk sheets in a humongous bed, alongside a ravishing blue stallion with a blond mane, a seductive mustache and goatee. Everything which Sombra was doing to her on the outside was perfectly mirrored in this illusion, so that her body would be tricked back into a state of ecstasy. The blue stallion began slowly licking her nipples, gallantly complementing the mare on having such a heavenly bosom. He then kissed her gently on the lips and nose, as his throbbing member penetrated her pussy.

Pinkie Pie kept telling herself this was all an illusion, "No no no …. Don't be fooled mister brain. That handsome stallion is not here, it's just that slimy bully," as she kept trying to block Sombra's illusion over and over again. Even though a part of her subconscious knew the truth, her body didn't, and was responding in a predictable way to the pleasant stimuli. Her temperature had gone up, her pussy was once again moist and her legs trembled with pleasure.

Sombra continued his charade and proceeded to give the mare seductive love bites, while slapping her flank with his hooves. The monarch felt he was not far away from an orgasm either, so wanting to up the ante, he tricked Pinkie Pie's mind into thinking she was now having sex with two marvelous lovers, who passionately touched her all over, drooling over her beauty while taking turns in lovingly filling her with their meat.

When the black unicorn used his magic to once again stimulate the earth pony's clit, she felt overwhelmed with pleasure and just let loose, shaking her legs fiercely as she huffed like a wild animal, humping the king's penis with immense speed. Knowing he had won, Sombra gently pulled out and permitted his captive to cum, laughing wickedly as her juices spilled all over the rack and then the floor. Immediately afterwards, he terminated his illusion, plunging the satisfied mare back to reality.

The moment Pinkie Pie realized where she was, she blushed with shame. She had again lost to her captor. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes and lowered her head, practically anticipating the taunt which would follow shortly.

"You are quite an insatiable bitch. To think that you are so desperate that even under these circumstances you can climax," said the stallion, as he gently stroked his member, trying to keep it erect.

Having heard the entire ordeal, Fluttershy could not help but speak out, "Don't let him get to you Pinkie," while still not having the courage to open her eyes.

"You cheated!" protested the upset Pinkie Pie, as she resumed her struggles on the rack, her legs starting to ache so hard she felt they would break.

"All is fair in war … and love," replied Sombra, as he slowly headed back towards the leaver of the rack and pulled it again, stretching the mare's members even further, close to their snapping point. The earth pony quickly went from the peaks of ecstasy back to depths of agony, as the surge of pain thundered through her entire body, causing salty tears to fall from her now tired eyes.

"You know this can all end. Just tell me where the Crystal Heart is and I will let you go," demanded the king, as he rested his hoof on the leaver, jerking it slightly to suggest what would follow if the mare refused to cooperate yet again.

The earth pony was beginning to lose hope. Having already been humiliated by her opponent and knowing full well that there was no way out of this, she desperately tried to think of something, but just couldn't come up with anything worthwhile. Still, she was far from broken, despite the traumatizing misery she was going through. Wanting to cling to her humor to try and keep her spirits up, all she could do was reply with a joke, "Do your worst, I will never talk buster. You are actually doing me a favor here, now I'll be able to reach the top shelves in my kitchen without a stool."

Sombra lugubriously lowered his head over the defiant pony and inquired in a grim tone, "Do you really think this the worst I can do? You have no idea of the harm I am truly capable of. Please, allow me to show you!"

With that he went towards the edges of the table and undid the pink mare's binding, releasing her legs, before pushing her off the rack and onto the floor.

Letting out a loud moan as she hit the ground, Pinkie Pie was thankful that her limbs were finally free. Trying to make use of them, the mare clumsily lifted herself a few inches before falling flat on her belly, since her legs were far too shaky to be of any immediate use. A few minutes passed before the earth pony could even fully extended one of her limbs, during which time the villainous king simply waited patiently while he loomed over his captive like a hawk over a soon-to-be dead mouse.

When the mare finally got up, the king immediately used his telekinesis magic to drag her towards the corner of the room where the peculiar device stood. Being face to face with the contraption sent shivers down Pinkie Pie's already shaking spine. It was the most ominous looking thing she had ever seen: it resembled a giant dragon skull sticking out of the wall; it was big enough for two ponies to fit inside and it appeared to be made from bone and black crystals which radiated an otherworldly blue glow; two giant fangs were hanging from the top, each taller than even Big Mac; the wall on the back of the 'mouth' seemed to be always shifting, as if it were alive.

Seeing his captive tremble in fear, Sombra decided to present his favorite toy, "Do you like it? It is called the Shroud of Agony. It took me years to architect such a perfect torture instrument, but the end result was well worth it, as you will soon see!" After that, he immediately grabbed the little earth pony and shoved her inside, pushing her back violently when she tried to make a run for it.

Before Pinkie could do anything else, the tyrant used his magic and zapped the device, activating it. The dragon's head let out a dreary roar, as if a thousand mythical beasts were simultaneously crying out in pain, while black crystal shards started falling from its dome, surrounding the mare in a sinister cage. The wall behind the mare shifted, as if it was melting, and tens of tiny shadow tentacles erupted from it, coiling themselves all around the frightened earth pony.

Pinkie Pie was starting to get freaked out. She had seen spooky things before, but nothing like this. She kicked and screamed ,"Get off, get off!" as the tentacles wrapper around her legs, chest and face, covering her like a hungry octopus about to devour a tiny fish.

Snickering at her despair, the monarch decided to offer the prisoner one final opportunity to cooperate, "I assure you, once the shroud has taken you, you'll wish you had never been born. I will give you one last chance, since I am feeling mercifully today. Tell me where the Crystal Heart is, or suffer a fate a thousand times worse than death!"

The king's words send shivers not just down the earth pony's spine, but also down those of her two friends.

Rattling her cage, Rarity cried out, "Wait … king Sombra, don't do that to her, she does not know where the gem is." Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Pinkie didn't want to admit it, but now she was beyond terrified. Every single fiber of her sanity was telling her to say something, deadly afraid of what was to follow if she didn't. She had never seen something as horrific as the shadowy tentacles surrounding her and practically choking the living daylights out of her, so she was adamant about not finding out what the contraption did once fully activated.

Looking towards the black unicorn, she opened her mouth but then noticed Fluttershy way back in her cage, crying her eyes out and trembling. How could Pinkie say anything? How could she condemn her friend to Sombra's wrath? Going against her best judgement, the mare just closed her mouth and looked down, not even able to come up with a pun.

Huffing with an odd mixture of disappointment and anticipation, Sombra stated, "You choose poorly," as he sent out another blast of shadow magic at the device. The eyes of the dragon's skull lit up with a shadowy blue light, which propagated downwards, engulfing the frightened earth pony.

Pinkie Pie suddenly found herself at her native rock farm. She looked around and noticed the land was scorched and burning, as if a great cataclysm had fallen upon it. Gazing up at the sky, she was filled with terror when she beheld sinister dark shadows covering the horizon, blanketing the world in a lugubrious aura. She tried to remember how she got there, but, as if in a bad dream, could not recall a single prior event.

The mare started walking around in confusion, screaming "Hello!" desperately trying to find somepony. Eventually she reached a broken down cottage, which seemed familiar; it was her family's home.

Hoping to see her relatives once again, she quickly went inside, but the sight scared the life out of her. She saw that her entire family, her parents, her sisters, had been torn to shreds. They lay on the floor dead, blood splattered all around. Unable to cope with the horrific scenery, she threw up and ran outside.

Suddenly, the dark clouds above took the shape of ghostly horses, with ghastly looking faces which rushed to devour the little earth pony. Scared, she ran away, hoping to escape her pursuers. For what seemed like hours, she ran and ran, her heart nearly giving out due to the effort. Finally, she reached a city and went inside, trying to flee from the monsters. She then looked around and what she saw made her sink into an even deeper hole of hopelessness.

She noticed it was Ponyville, but it had been completely destroyed. Mares and stallions were being beaten and raped in the streets by monstrous ponies from the Crystal Empire, with horns, sharp claws and fangs instead of teeth. When the soldiers started chasing her, she fled, barely able to comprehend what was going around her.

She ran and ran until she reached another familiar place: Sugar Cube Corner. Hoping to find sanctuary, she went inside. The room was dark and all she could hear were screams. Desperate, she asked, "Anypony there?" only for her question to be answered in a most horrific manner. The lights went on and she found her five closest friends, being tortured by crystal ponies in the most insidious ways. Rainbow Dash's wings had been cut off, and Applejack's legs as well. Twilight's and Rarity's horns had been torn off and stuck up their pussies, while three soldiers were brutally raping Fluttershy. All of her friends suddenly looked at her with accusing eyes, saying in unison, "Why did you allow this to happen to us Pinkie Pie? It's your fault … your fault."

Losing all her sanity, the pink pony rushed out the door, only to be greeted by a sight which brought her to her knees. King Sombra appeared before her, holding in his hooves the crowns of Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance, which were covered in blood. Looking at her with sadistic glee, he taunted, "You let Equestria fall!" as dark tentacles sprung from the ground and wrapped all around the mare. Suddenly she was being raped in every hole, while her friends, still tortured by the Crystal Ponies, constantly spouted, "It's your fault this happened … your fault."

For what seemed like hours, the mare kept getting abused, until she felt her little heart stop beating and everything went dark.

Pinkie then awoke, sweat pouring down her face like a raging torrent, as her heart beat faster than a mockingbird's. Her legs were shaking and she could barely breathe, too terrorized by what she had just witnessed. Still confused, she looked around the room and saw that she was back in the Pit of Despair, bound inside the Shroud of Agony, with King Sombra staring right at her.

Pinkie Pie was now desperate. She realized what the shroud was capable of, what horrors it could bring to life, and dreaded going through that experience again. The only thing she hoped for, was that the numerous hours she had spent inside had bought her friends enough time so as not to be tortured that day.

Staring around the room, she noticed Fluttershy was in the exact same position as before, eyes shut and trembling, as if not even a second had passed. She then gazed towards the black unicorn and realized his expression had not changed a bit either. It was as if they hadn't moved a muscle in those many hours.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Sombra spoke up, "I am planning to keep you in the shroud for about one minute, should you survive. You are doing well so far, you have only 59 seconds remaining."

Upon hearing that, Pinkie Pie felt she was going mad. Could this be true? She had witnessed unfathomable horrors, had been through hell and back, had endured hours upon hours of immense pain, and in reality only a second had passed.

Desperately wanting to escape, she tried to speak, "Wait, I'll …" but before she could say anything else, the device re-activated itself and sent her into a different nightmare.

This time she was in a world where most ponies had become zombies and was desperately trying to escape the undead horde which was planning to devour her. This continued for several hours, until her zombified friends and pet appeared and tore her limbs off. Left unable to walk, she screamed for help, only to be greeted by her family, who surrounded her with pitchforks and torches. She begged them for help, but they accused her of now being infected and burned her alive, ignoring her desperate cries.

She again awoke screaming, struggling like a mad pony, as her primal instincts had kicked in and she was just trying to escape the dark tentacles holding her in the shroud. Not willing to let that happen, Sombra zapped the device and the horrific visions resumed, for another second which seemed like an eternity.

When she snapped out of this one, her mind had wondered off. The grim experience was too much for the earth pony to handle, as she was now speaking in tongues, "Dead … all dead … want to get me … ha ha ha ha ... I will run … run and hide … giant cupcakes want to eat us!"

Sombra sighed upon seeing what the mare had been reduced to, "Such a pity. The solider I sent here yesterday, I was told, lasted three whole minutes before his brain just gave up on him. I was hoping it would take at least one minute to break you, but it seems you already went mad. I suppose you can't tell me where the heart is, now can you?"

All Pinkie replied with was nonsensical babble, "Mommy no … don't kill me. Baby sister help me … I didn't do it … it was the muffin pony!"

Rolling his eyes, the king lit up his horn, preparing to once again submit the earth pony to the shroud's twisted magic, saying, "Oh well, I guess I will have to let it kill you now since …"

"Waaaait. I will tell you where the heart is. Just spare her. Please!" came a screaming voice from across the room. It sounded like the sweet music of victory to the king's ears. Turning his head slowly, he set his sights upon the two mares, still locked up in their cages.

Rarity had her front leg extended through the bars, as if reaching out for her tormented friend, desperately trying to save her. Delicate tears fell down her face as she looked humbly towards the stallion.

With a sadistic smile on his face, Sombra started walking slowly towards the white unicorn, grinning wider with every single step he took. He had such a sparkle in his eyes, similar to that of a young colt about to open his Hearth's Warming Eve present. As he approached the mare, he leaned in extremely close to her and, with a perverse satisfaction in his voice demanded, "What did you say my dear?"

Rarity looked down for a second and gulped, as if she too was surprised about what had happened. However, just a few moments after that, she gazed lovingly into Sombra's eyes, appearing like a helpless damsel looking at her hero and, while gently stroking the king's chest with her hoof through the bars, said, "Please, great and powerful king of the Crystal Empire, spare my foolish friend. She does not know how to behave in front of such a magnificent stallion. Allow me to show you how a proper mare treats royalty!" The dressmaker then alluringly winked her eyes and waved her mane, trying to appear as seductive as possible, while moving her hoof in a gentle figure eight motion.

Very much enjoying the sensation, the black unicorn leaned in even more, allowing his chest to be fully submitted to the pleasant touch of the mare. Still deeply focused on his goal, he inquired, "And regarding the Crystal Heart … will you tell me its location?"

Taking a deep breath, Rarity retorted with the most flirtatious voice she could muster, "Of course your highness. But before I do, please permit me to personally show you how sorry I am for my friend's attitude. Let me out of this cage and I shall demonstrate how unicorns make magic happen in Equestria."

Upon hearing that, Fluttershy's heart began to beat faster and faster, as she started gasping for air. Her legs were shaking like twigs, as she struggled to understand Rarity's intentions. Would she truly tell the king the location of the jewel? How could she even know it? Or would Rarity point towards her? No … that was not possible. The yellow mare felt awful just for thinking it. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she could not calm herself down or stop herself from trembling, but knew better than to say anything. She just kept staring silently at the floor.

Normally Sombra would have noticed the pegasus, but his attention was fully focused on fashionista right now. A small part of his brain was warning him that this could be a trap, but a much bigger thing between his legs urged him to accept the white mare's offer. Realizing the undeniable strength advantage he had, as well as the practically nonexistent threat the purple-maned pony posed, he used his magic to open the cage and let the mare out.

Seeing the door had opened, Rarity put on a seductive smile, as she slowly stepped out of the cage, making extra sure to stretch her legs once she was out, in a manner which showed off her sexy curves. Despite having trotted through snow for the last few days and having spent the night in a cell, her body was still the stuff most stallions would kill for. A few patches of gray dust could not hide the pristine beauty of her white fur, and her stylish mane and tail were as fashionable as ever. Her azure eyes shined sensually, complemented by her curly eye-lashes.

Despite his immense enjoyment of the situation, the monarch still had his main objective on his mind, and reminded the mare of this fact, "Now, tell me where the gem is."

Being face to face with the king presented the mare with a unique opportunity, one she had been hoping for since she had first awoken alone in her dark cell the other day. Taking a moment to stare admiringly at her captor's body, she let out a flirtatious "Rrrr" and proceeded to walks slowly towards the stallion, shaking her hips with each trot.

The tyrant seemed hypnotized by her mesmerizing walk, as he shook his head with every step she took, mimicking the exact pattern in which the mare would move her body.

Rarity approached the monarch, bringing her entire body very close to his and pressing her soft chest next to his muscular one. She then leaned in as close as possible, touching his snout with her own, while alluringly looking directly into his eyes and winking enticingly.

"Right away my king. But before I do that, allow me to use my mouth for something a little more … interesting," proclaimed Rarity, as she stuck her tongue deep inside the stallion's mouth, French-kissing him passionately and intensely caressing his own tongue with hers.

The monarch enjoyed her response very much. Bedazzled by not only how soft and delicious her tongue felt, but by her aromatic scent as well, Sombra leaned in as much as he could, kissing back with all his might.

The lip-lock lasted for several minutes, during which none of the two ponies pulled away for air even for a second.

Pleased with the effect she was having over her captor, Rarity then proceeded to intensely rub his chest with her hoof, trying to move around the contour of his muscles. Realizing this, Sombra then grabbed her leg with his own and forced her hoof to go lower, towards the region between his legs. Not at all inconvenient by this, the white unicorn got the hint and gently touched the tip of the king's member with her hoof, making blood rush to it in a matter of seconds, as they continued their wistful smooch.

When the black stallion decided he had enjoyed the mare's tongue long enough, he pulled back slowly and broke the kiss, gasping for air shortly after. His heart began beating rapidly. Staring lustfully at his prisoner, who was tastefully licking her lips, the monarch simply commented, "That was … satisfactory," as he started spreading his legs before her, raveling his throbbing erection.

Despite the disgust she was feeling internally, Rarity was pleased to see she had that effect on the king. Knowing full well the survival of her friends depended on her ability to please the tyrant, she decided to do her best and play along as much as she could. Hoping to fuel the king's enormous ego, she rolled her eyes in surprise and commented, "The most well-endowed stallion in Equestria wishes he could be half as big as you my lord," as she knelt before Sombra, stretching her neck between his legs.

The dressmaker decided to analyze what she had to work with, before she would commit to the task. Extending her foreleg, she gently grasped the stallion's erect cock, rubbing it slowly, taking her time to feel every single vein and blood vessel going through it. She hated to admit it, but Sombra was indeed extremely gifted in that department, and even though Rarity had had more than her fair share of gentlecolts, the penis which lay before her at the moment was the biggest she had ever seen.

As she continued caressing the black unicorn's member, she could feel it get bigger and bigger. Knowing, from experience, how to make a stallion's head spin, she leaned in very close and exclaimed, "Allow me to put my mouth to even better use," as she engulfed the tip of his cock in her mouth.

The moment she put her tongue on his shaft, she could feel the aroma of both cum and lady juices, undoubtedly stemming from Pinkie Pie's rape several minutes ago. Despite the rather unpleasant taste, Rarity was more than able to control her reflexes, so she just ignored it while proceeding to sensually lick Sombra's cock. Her tongue moved circularly, initially around the edge of Sombra's phallus and later over its middle part, as the mare shoved the king's dick deeper in her mouth.

Once it was about half way in, Rarity stopped for a moment and pulled back slowly. Her throat felt soft as silk as her tongue hit all the pressure points in the stallion's member. Shifting her head forward and backwards slowly, she was offering the monarch one of the best blow-jobs he had ever had.

The black unicorn closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to fully enjoy the sensation. Even though he had been with many mares before, most of them by force, the dressmaker was by far one of the most skilled sex partners he had ever seen. As his penis became stimulated, he huffed loudly and started panting, trying to cool himself down a bit. Opening his eyes again, he looked down towards his captive and commented, "I think you've done this before."

Taking the king's remark as a compliment, Rarity forced herself to take in even more of his enormous penis. Pushing herself forward as much as she could, the mare began deep-throating the monarch. Her muzzle nearly reached Sombra's ball sack as she tilted back and forth, fully engulfing the dick. Wanting to put her experience to good use, she extended her front leg and delicately touched the tyrant's balls, skillfully fondling and slightly tickling them.

The stallion was in ecstasy. Feeling drops of pre-cum already beginning to drop from his cock, he affirmed, "You have definitely done this before," as he fully pushed himself in Rarity's mouth, enjoying every moment of the fellatio.

Barely able to handle the huge size of the member being jammed up her throat, the white unicorn gasped for air and pulled her head back. Gently letting the penis out of her mouth, she quickly took a deep breath and then immediately licked the entire length of Sombra's pecker, starting from the tip and leisurely advancing towards his testicles. When she got near the king's nuts, she greedily engulfed them in her mouth, sucking passionately while stimulating them with her tongue.

As more drops of pre-cum fell from the stallion's penis onto his prisoner's mane, the monarch decided he wanted to put a momentary stop to the act, less it would end too soon. After taking a few steps back, separating himself from the dressmaker, he shifted gears and decided to take charge, "Enough of that for now! Stand up."

Rarity was initially puzzled by the king's reaction, but later she noticed the drops of semen in her hair. Realizing how effective her methods were, she smiled seductively and arose as slowly as possible, making sure to move as alluringly as she could. Not wanting to waste any time, she began walking towards her partner, but was quickly stopped after taking the first step by another order from the tyrant, "Stop where you are and turn around!"

With any other stallion, the mare would have just ignored that command and proceeded to do what she thought was best. However, in her current situation, Rarity knew the smartest thing she could do was obey. As per the monarch's demands, she spun around, exposing her flank.

Having her back turned towards the king, she was now facing Fluttershy. The pegasus was still trapped in her cage and trembled as she looked at what was happening to her friend. Concerned tears fell from her eyes.

Rarity felt a mixture of embarrassment and sorrow. She hated to admit it, but it was humiliating for the mare to sell herself out to such a tyrant, especially in front of two of her closest friends. However, Rarity was the element of generosity, and she was willing to endure a lot worse if it meant saving other ponies she cared about from a similar fate. What worried the dressmaker the most was how terrified Fluttershy seemed of the thought of being raped herself. The white unicorn noticed that the little pegasus was closing her hind legs as hard as she could and was covering her private area with both her front hooves, as if trying to shield her flower.

Wanting to calm her friend down, Rarity looked her straight in the eyes and silently whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

Fluttershy managed to get the message by reading her friend's lips, but was still far too horrified to react. She just looked down and prayed mutely.

Sombra, on the other hoof, was very much enjoying his position. He finally had the chance to observe Rarity's butt and pussy; and what a glorious sight it was. The mare had an extremely appetizing rump. Round, firm and sexy, with a snazzy cutie mark and stylish purple tail adorning it. To top it off, her flower was the kind of marehood most porn stars only dreamed of. Her thin labia lips and clit hood were practically nonexistent, completely concealed behind the closed outer lips of her soft mound.

As the king started moving in for a closer inspection, Pinkie Pie, still tied up in the inactive Shroud of Agony, let out another scream, "They are coming to get me … hide me Gummy, hide me," struggling with the visions left-over due to the effects of the insidious device.

"Be quiet!" yelled out an annoyed Sombra, as he gave a scornful stare towards the hallucinating earth pony. Having had a bit of his mood killed, the stallion began to charge up his horn, hoping to punish the poor mare for her outburst.

Noticing this, Rarity intervened saying, "My king, ignore her. I require your … immediate and urgent attention," as she spread her legs even more, leaned backwards and elegantly lifted her tail, pushing her sex more towards the king.

Turning his attention back to the white unicorn, the stallion caught a glimpse of her pussy and his cock instantly became fully erect. Completely forgetting about Pinkie, he stopped channeling magic into his horn and began to rapidly advance towards Rarity, like a rabid predator about to pounce on its prey.

Knowing she had only a few seconds to get herself wet, lest she risked facing the monarch's wrath, Rarity started quickly thinking of her guilty pleasures. Before having attended the Grand Galloping Gala, the dressmaker's fantasy stallion of choice had been Prince Blueblood. A few seconds thinking of him having his way with her would have been enough to make the white mare all wet. However, after she had met the prince in person, Blueblood had become the pony she would think of when trying not to get aroused. Instead, her new go-to stallion became Trenderhoof, a critic who she hoped to meet one day. Fantasizing about having wild sex with him on a pile of stylish dresses was enough to get her flower moist, just as Sombra lowered his head and approached his snout to her vagina.

Sniffing deeply, the king took his time to enjoy the fragrance of arousal coming from his captive. Starving for a taste, the monarch stuck out his tongue and began to voraciously lick the mare's snatch, making sure not to miss any inch. He then inserted it inside her opening, enjoying the fragrance of her juices as he greedily gulped them.

A mixture of disgust and pleasure was flowing through Rarity's mind. On one hoof she felt violated, used, degraded and yet, she had to admit the feeling of being licked by the tyrant was slightly enjoyable, fact which disturbed her even more. Still, the mare knew that if she would not please the king, Fluttershy would be next on his list, and was therefore determined to do whatever it took to bring the monarch to climax. Thinking of Trenderhoof in her mind, she closed her eyes and started moaning erotically.

After a few more minutes of enjoying the taste of the mare's pussy, Sombra mounted the white unicorn, putting his front hooves on her back and moving his rock-hard cock close to her vagina. Spanking her roughly, he teased, "Do you want it?"

Knowing that she was close to her goal, Rarity leaned back and practically forced her pussy over his penis, while replying seductively, "Oh yes, please. I want you inside me so badly!"

Barely able to cope with his now painful erection, the black unicorn leaned forward as he prepared to penetrate the mare, when he caught a glimpse of the trembling Fluttershy. He noticed the pegasus had her eyes closed and was shaking like a leaf, somehow trying to distance herself from her predicament. With a sinister thought in his mind, he stopped himself from entering the white unicorn's vagina and addressed the yellow mare, "You there, pegasus. Open your eyes!"

Fluttershy didn't even notice the king's order. She was far too scared and focused on her own thoughts.

Visibly upset by the gesture, Sombra yelled out, "Pegasus. Are you deaf? I ordered you to open your eyes? Do you want your friends to die?"

Upon hearing that, Fluttershy's heart practically stopped. She was terrified beyond belief as it was, but the thought of her actions leading to even more suffering for her companions was more than she could ever bear. Summoning immense courage, the yellow mare slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon the king, who was preparing to fuck her friend. Deeply disturbed by the image, she wanted to look away, but feared what might happen if she did.

Seeing the desperation on the pegasus's face delighted the king. There were few things he loved more in the world than inspiring fear in the hearts of his captives. Sombra had a dark and perverse mind, filled with various kinks. Extremely aroused by the situation, the king ordered the mare, "I command you to watch as I give this slut what she deserves!"

Fluttershy could not believe her ears. Her stomach churned. She could barely stand the thought of her friends being raped and now she would be forced to witness it. What was the king thinking? Was he mad? Crying, the yellow mare asked, "What?"

With a wicked glee on his visage, Sombra reiterated, "You heard me! We FUCK and you WATCH."

He then started ostentatiously moving his hooves all over Rarity's curves, focusing especially on her breasts, groping them brutally. While he rubbed his penis all around the white unicorn's labia, the stallion never took his eyes off the frightened Fluttershy, even for a second, overjoyed by the mixture of panic and revulsion the yellow mare displayed.

Rarity began to cringe, as she felt the king's cock starting to enter her pussy while her friend was staring directly at her. An immense burden of shame fell upon the dressmaker, as she blushed uncontrollably and avoided the pegasus's gaze, not wanting to think about the disgraceful thing which she was about to be subjected to. Even though she had enjoyed the company of numerous stallions in Equestria, Rarity had always been a lady. She prided herself on her elegance and style and shuttered to think she was now being reduced to a mere fuck-toy by a perverse and twisted psycho.

The mare wondered how she could face Fluttershy after this, but was far too concerned for her safety and that of her friends to protest. Knowing what she had to do, she just looked at the ground and focused on being as seductive as possible.

Sombra decided he had been patient long enough, as the inserted his cock all the way into the white mare's vagina. Even though it was the loosest one, compared to that of her friends', it was still sufficiently tight to please the king's huge penis. As Sombra continued to insert his member in and out of Rarity's hole, the fashionista started moaning softly and shaking her hips, hoping to excite the monarch even more.

The stallion continued to hump his captive passionately, each thrust getting faster and stronger. He once again looked towards the pegasus, wanting to increase his already immense satisfaction by wallowing in her despair. Much to his dismay, he noticed the yellow mare looking away for a brief second, unable to stomach the sight of her friend getting raped. Grunting furiously, Sombra aggressively shoved his hooves into Rarity's back, scratching her skin, causing the mare to let out a shriek of discomfort.

Upon hearing the dressmaker scream, Fluttershy burst out in protest, "Don't you dare harm her. She's done nothing to you!"

Looking at the pegasus with scorn and contempt, the king replied, "I see I got your attention," as he moved his front hoof close to Rarity's horn. With a deadly serious tone, he threatened, "I warned you what would happen if you dared to look away. As punishment, I will tear off your friend's horn and stick it up her ass!"

Rarity was completely stunned. She did not know how to react. Her sanity was telling her to run, but at the same time the white unicorn knew she had no chance of escaping, should Sombra really want to make well on his promise. Frightened beyond belief, she just froze in place and hoped for a miracle.

Upon hearing that, something snapped in Fluttershy. Normally, the mare would have been too scared or timid to even protest, but her protective instinct kicked in, as she saw the monarch grabbing her friend's horn. Lunging herself towards the bars of the cage, she extended her forelegs through them, seemingly trying to reach the king, but ultimately to no avail. Brought to the brim of despair by Sombra's intimidation and realizing how helpless she actually was, the pegasus screamed atop her lungs, as she pleaded with her captor, "Please … don't do it. I am sorry. I promise not to look away again, just don't harm my friend!"

Sketching a sinister smile, the black stallion let go of the white unicorn's head, and slowly continued to hump her, while he addressed the pegasus, "If you dare look away again, even for a moment … if I ever notice that you're not witnessing our act, I will throw both of your friends in the Shroud of Agony and make you watch them die!"

Rarity's heart was beating faster than it ever had. Still too scared to say anything, she just looked towards Fluttershy, who was crying rivers of tears, horrified by the king's dire promise. The pegasus was just one step away from throwing up, but she did not even dare to breathe anymore. She just focused her eyes on the demented king.

As Sombra resumed the pounding, he noticed that his partner wasn't as responsive or playful as before. Irritated by this, he spanked her flank harshly and huffed. Getting the message, Rarity immediately tried to regain her composure, to shake off her fears, and began to moan, as she felt the stallion's penis go in deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes, the dressmaker began to sense her legs getting tired and decided it was time to shake it up a notch. Knowing many ways in which to make a stallion's head spin, Rarity analyzed the rhythm of Sombra's thrusts and pushed back with all her might every time the king would shove his penis forward. Taking full advantage of her sex appeal, the mare began gracefully moving her head and tail, causing her stylish mane to flutter alluringly as the pleasant aroma of the many cosmetics she normally used to groom herself filled the air.

The black unicorn started drooling, excited beyond belief by the skillful mare's gestures. His balls were now hitting Rarity's flank with every single insertion and his senses were completely overcome by the seductive and feminine fragrance before him. Succumbing to his animalistic urges, the monarch lowered his head and sniffed the mare's hair wildly, taking deep heavy breaths, as he rubbed his hooves all through her hair and tail.

Seeing the effect she had on her captor, Rarity decided to take it one step further and started shaking her flank and legs, simulating an upcoming orgasm, as she let out even louder moans, "Oh yes … yes … harder, harder!"

It worked like a charm. Enticed by her appeals, the king licked her neck and pushed his entire body forward, bringing his chest in close contact with her back. He then moved his front hooves close to the mare's breasts and started shaking them ferociously, enjoying the way they jiggled and pulling delicately on the dressmaker's hardened nipples. Closing his eyes due to the immense pleasure, the tyrant grasped his sex partner so tightly, that she could barely hold in her discomfort.

Realizing Sombra wasn't far from ejaculating, Rarity continued to moan and pant, trying to squeeze her hind legs as much as possible in order to increase the friction.

Looking up for a moment, her gaze met with Fluttershy's, who would not dare to take her eyes off the pair. The pegasus was shivering all over, visibly disgusted by the sight of the brutal stallion having his perverse way with her friend. Frightened by the idea that she would be next, she was constantly covering her pussy with her hooves. As she and Rarity stared into each other's eyes for a second, both mares shed a synchronous tear.

The white unicorn felt awful, but no matter how repulsed she was by the idea of being violated, the mare knew that if she would not keep up the ruse, Sombra's wrath would be terrible. After shedding one more tear, the dressmaker resumed her fake moans, adding a bit more flavor to them, "Oh yeees. This feels so good. Fuck me my king … fuck me like you've never fucked another mare before!"

Rarity's plan was working. The black unicorn was close to his limit. Pre-cum had already begun to fall from his penis. Feeling his balls beginning to empty but not yet wanting the pleasure to end, the stallion pulled back a little, hoping to take his phallus out of the mare's womb.

The dressmaker, however, had other plans. She did not want her torment to last much longer and was determined not to let Sombra prolong it. As she sensed the king pulling out, she immediately took a few steps back herself and pushed her vagina closer to him, not allowing his penis even a second of rest. She then began shaking her legs and panting faster, as she pleaded with a sexy voice, "Please … don't stop now. I am soooo close! Take me … take me to the very peaks of heaven!"

Normally the monarch would have known better than to fall for such obvious shenanigans, but the white unicorn was far too skilled and had far too good looking a body for the stallion to turn down. Caught in the spur of the moment, thinking with his cock instead of his head, the tyrant just gave in to his urges and shoved his penis in Rarity's vagina with all his might, drastically increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Feeling his orgasm upon him, the king hammered the mare's cunt at an insane rhythm, going in and out, in and out as drops of semen started to fall from the tip of his dick.

Acting more like a horny adolescent rather than a powerful ruler, the black unicorn began huffing loudly and shaking his head, as he emptied his balls. Overcome by the joy he felt, Sombra moaned loudly as the hot jizz came out of his body.

Knowing she had achieved victory, Rarity decided to seal the deal by pretending to have an orgasm herself. Hearing the joyful cries of her partner, she joined in and exclaimed, "Yeeeeeees. Yeeeees!"

Feeling Sombra's dick growing smaller and smaller inside of her womb, the mare pulled away gracefully and then turned around, starring alluringly into the king's eyes. The stallion was sweating bullets, as he continued to huff, trying to cool himself down. His legs were shaking and his penis was dripping, letting out the last drops of sperm in his testicles.

Knowing a little trick which could wow every single stallion, Rarity's lowered her head, saying, "We don't want to make a mess, now do we?" and then began to lick all the remaining cum off of Sombra's member.

Even though he had already ejaculated, the black unicorn was immensely turned on by the mare's act. Being arrogant and power-hungry, it pleased him to no end to witness the white unicorn tending to his little friend with such dedication.

After taking great precaution not to miss a single drop, Rarity lifted her head and once again stared the king directly in his green eyes, while perversely licking her snout with her cum-covered tongue.

Feeling his heart beating faster and faster, Sombra decided to try something he had been wanting to for a long time, and leaned in to kiss the mare, hoping to taste his own juice on her lips. With animalistic passion, he smooched his prisoner, aggressively shoving his tongue deep in her mouth. Taking his time, he moved his tongue around and around and began slurping, enticed by the zesty flavor of his own sperm.

After a full minute, the stallion broke the lip-lock and pulled his head back, only to be greeted by a seductive wink from the white mare, who started rubbing his chiseled chest with her hoof.

Impressed by her performance, Sombra showed his approval in his usual manner, "That was … adequate. Your king is pleased! You were quite … generous."

Under any other circumstances, Rarity would be appalled by what she had just been forced to do. However, despite the repugnance she felt in her heart, a small part of her was proud of what she had been able to achieve. To charm a king, especially a tyrant who had had his way with countless mares, was no easy feat; and yet, she had done it.

Feeling confident that she had assured the safety of her friends, the dressmaker addressed her captor, "All the stallions in the world pale in comparison to your greatness, my lord. You are truly a god among mortals. And I … am your obedient slave."

Gently stroking his impressive muscles, the mare continued, "Can I ask, my lord, that you now send my friends back to their cells? I would like us to … get to know each other a bit more tonight!"

Putting a wicked grin on his face, Sombra replied, "Of course. Just tell me where the heart is and I will have no more use for them!"

The king's answer took the mare by surprise. Hoping her feminine charms would sway the monarch, Rarity had completely forgotten that she had told the stallion that she knew the location of the jewel. In actuality, all she really was aware of was that Fluttershy had touched it last. Although she didn't know what to say, she was sure of one thing: under no circumstances would she betray her friend.

Thinking quickly, she opened her mouth and stated, "I lost it when I fell inside the fissure you created. It is somewhere at the bottom of that crevasse!"

Upon hearing that, Sombra flinched manically for a second, before dawning a false smile, trying to appear gullible to the mare. Finally able to think clearly, no longer under the influence of his lust, he figured out he had been fooled. Even though he was uncertain of what had happened during the battle, he knew one thing very well: there was no way the mare was telling the truth. More than thirty of his soldiers had been searching the mountain pass for over two days. If the Crystal Heart had been in that blasted fissure they would have found it by now. But since none of them had returned to the barracks, undoubtedly fearing the consequences of coming back empty-hooved, one thing was clear: the relic was nowhere in the pass or near it. It was hidden somewhere else.

Trying to seem calm, the stallion started to gently stroke the mare's hair, as he looked straight into her lovely azure eyes and said playfully, "Glad you decided to cooperate. So all I have to do is ask my servants to search at the bottom of the fissure and I will have the heart?"

Thinking she had managed to full him, Rarity nodded her head gracefully and replied, "Yes. The jewel will be yours by tomorrow. You can let my friends go I presume, right?"

Giving a cheerful laugh, Sombra retorted, "Oh, of course. But before I do that … allow me to thank you for your cooperation … YOU LYING BITCH!"

Switching from a falsely chipper tone to a hysterical one, he grabbed Rarity by the neck and started squeezing it forcefully, causing the white unicorn to shed tears of agony and to gasp desperately for air.

Foaming at the mouth with rage, the king proclaimed, "Worthless deceitful cunt! You dare take me for a fool? Do you really think that my slaves wouldn't have found that accursed gem by now if it was at the bottom of the fucking crevasse?"

Frantically trying to remove Sombra's legs from her throat, Rarity replied meekly, while struggling to breathe, "Please … my king … forgive me. I don't know where the heart is! I beg you … don't kill me!"

Enraged to the core, Sombra violently threw the mare on the floor and then continued to strangle her, a vicious hatred burning in his eyes as he shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

"Hey, I can see you. Stop that … it is not nice" commented a disgruntled Pinkie Pie. The earth pony was slowly beginning to come back to reality, as the insidious effects of the shroud were starting to fade. Piece by piece, her mind was clearing up and the nightmarish visions were disappearing. Still, the pink mare had not yet fully recovered her sanity.

Annoyed by the outburst, Sombra lashed out at Pinkie, "Be quiet!" as he lifted his head and blasted her with an abyssal blot, missing by mere inches due to his anger. This act proved to be an unforeseen boon for Rarity, who took advantage of the second of confusion and managed to get the king's hooves off her throat and started crawling on the floor, hoping to get away from the king.

Noticing the horrific scene, Fluttershy exclaimed, "Rarity, run!"

The vindictive king then lit up his red horn again, this time channeling an enormous amount of energy, and set his sights on the fashionista.

Shaking maniacally, terrified to the core and crying her eyes out, the white mare quickly knelt before the tyrant and assumed a begging position, hoping to plead for her life, "Please … great and powerful King Sombra, forgive me. I lied … I admit it. I don't know the location of the heart. It was never passed to me during the fight in the mountain pass. Please, don't kill me. You are wise. I am sure you can find a better use for me alive. I promise to do anything … ANYTHING to please you."

As the black stallion prepared to fire upon the dressmaker and end her existence, a particular thing Rarity had said caught his attention, _'It was never passed to me…'_ The monarch quickly deduced that this meant that the purple unicorn did indeed give the Crystal Heart to somepony else before she charged at him. Since he had interrogated all but one of his captives, it was obvious which mare had it last.

Taking another look at the pony kneeling before him, the king postponed blasting her for a few seconds, wanting to hear what she had to say.

Bowing her head humbly, Rarity continued her desperate appeal, "I beg you … I implore you ... My lord, give me once more chance to show you how infinitely sorry I am for daring to lie to you. I guarantee you I will redeem myself. What I have done for you today is just a small sample of my skills. If you take pity on me and allow me to live, I shall show you unimaginable pleasures every single day of your life. I will be your obedient and devoted slave. I shall obey every single word you say! Please … spare my life … plehehes!"

The stallion found himself at an impasse. On one hoof, he immensely wanted to punish the insolent mare for daring to toy with him, yet on the other hoof, not only was he intrigued by the sweet promises of the pleading pony, but had also been impressed by her sexual skills. To find a mare with such a vast knowledge about how to please a stallion and with as much grace, style and poise as she had was truly a rarity.

Thinking for a moment, a perverse thought crossed his mind. Since he knew that the yellow pegasus was the one who had to have hidden the artifact, he would test the white unicorn's loyalty in a unique and interesting way.

Making his decision, Sombra dispelled the magic gathered in his horn, much to the delight of the dressmaker, who immediately showed her gratitude by cowering at the king's feet and saying, "You are as wise as you are powerful! Thank you for sparing me, master. I am forever in your debt!"

Enjoying the sight of the sniveling mare, the king stated, "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. I will only allow you to live as long as you are useful to me. Serve me well, and you may be here to see the next day. However … should you disobey even the smallest request, should I ever have to tell you something twice, should you ever even look at me the wrong way, I will make your life such a living hell you will BEG me to put you in the Shroud of Agony."

The king's threat was like sharp dagger which pierced through Rarity's heart, scaring her very soul. She was too horrified to even react, as she just bowed her head all the way to the floor.

Smirking arrogantly, the king turned his sights towards the back of the room, where Fluttershy was whimpering in her cage. He wickedly proclaimed, "And then there was one," while wagging his tail nonchalantly.

Noticing she had become the new target of the monarch, the pegasus steeped back as far as her small cage would allow it, before kneeling into a fetal position, trying to shield her body as much as she could. Her thoughts turned dark, as she had horrific visions about what would follow. Gasping for air, the mare shuddered uncontrollably, closing her eyes and praying desperately.

Seeing the immeasurable fear his prisoner had gave the black unicorn a unique degree of satisfaction. Even though he had just ejaculated, he could already feel carnal lust slowly returning to his body. Wanting to waste no more time, the king took a step towards the yellow pony, but then stopped abruptly and turned around, fixating his gaze on the white unicorn.

Noticing a good opportunity to test her loyalty, the tyrant ordered, "Slave, go retrieve our guest and bring her to me. I have neglected to pay attention to her so far and I believe she feels left out. This injustice must be immediately corrected!"

Normally Rarity would never even have dreamed to obey Sombra's command, especially knowing full well what he was planning to do with Fluttershy. Her plan had backfired catastrophically and now she was in a position where she could no longer refuse the monarch, lest she would incur his full wrath. With a heavy heart, the dressmaker meekly replied, "At once … my lord," as she slowly started walking towards the cage in which her friend was frantically crying.

Upon nearing the door of the cage, Rarity stopped and looked directly at the frightened yellow pony. As Fluttershy timidly lifted her head, the gazes of the two mares met, and the dressmaker herself realized not only how petrified her friend was, but also that a tidal-wave of panic had swept over her as well. It was obvious that the king's plans would be most macabre, so the fashionista desperately hoped she could somehow think of a miraculous solution, a way in which to spare the pegasus from too much suffering.

"Allow me to get the door for you. It is the gentlecolt thing to do," proclaimed Sombra mockingly, before proceeding to use his telekinesis to undo the lock on the yellow pony's cage. After the gate flung open, the monarch tapped the floor three times with his hoof, before commenting in a slightly annoyed tone, "Did you already forget what I asked you to do, my slave? Will I have to repeat my order?"

Those words filled the white unicorn's heart with dread. Feeling her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably, Rarity quickly grabbed Fluttershy by her front leg and gently gave her a few tugs, trying to remove the yellow mare from the cage. The pegasus trembled and pulled back, looking down and protesting warily, "Nooo!" while shaking her head.

Fearing the king's wrath too much, Rarity lowered her head in embarrassment and let out a faint, "I am sorry Fluttershy," before aggressively giving her lug, forcibly dragging her out of the tight enclosure. She then gently dragged her friend before the king. Despite feeling utmost horror, the yellow mare followed along obediently.

Seeing himself face to face with the pegasus brought a villainous sneer to Sombra's face. He lowered his head and looked directly in the shy mare's eyes, penetrating her very soul with his demonic stare. "We meet again my dear. Our previous encounter was far too short for my tastes, but I seek to remedy that situation right away! We have so much to talk about, don't you agree?"

Fluttershy couldn't even summon the courage to breathe. For her, this entire experience was a living nightmare. Unable to think, she just feebly babbled, "I … I …"

Taking sadistic satisfaction in the tremendous despondency of his prisoner, Sombra not only felt his dark powers increasing exponentially, but also his royal member slowly beginning to rise again. Keeping the malevolent grin on his visage, the stallion inquired, "You seem like an intelligent mare. Will you be smart enough to spare yourself the same fate as your friends by revealing the location of the Crystal Heart!"

The yellow pegasus was the shiest and most inexperienced of the mane six when it came to dealing with such situations. Being an introvert, she avoided bullies or ponies she deemed unfriendly as much as possible, unable to bring herself to even read about unpleasant situations. Even so, she was the element of kindness, and her will wasn't as weak as others might believe. Unwilling to betray Equestria, Fluttershy just kept quiet and avoided looking at the king's eyes.

Strangely enough, this was the answer Sombra was hoping for. With a sparkle of sincere joy in his gaze, the king stated, "It is obvious you know its location. Now, why don't you be a good little girl and tell your king what she wants to know? I promise to be gentle if you obey!"

The monarch's words sent shivers down the spine of the pegasus. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen to her if she refused to cooperate, but still chose to remain silent, not giving in to the tyrant's demand.

"Very well my dear. Have it your way. Unicorn, I order you to take this one and tie her to the Razor Cross over there," ordered Sombra, as he pointed to a strange device on the left side of the room.

The contraption had an insidious design: it was a pony-sized cross made from razor sharp red crystals, with thousands of tiny shards sticking out of every spot; metal cuffs were attached to the arms and bottom of the T-shaped torture equipment.

Rarity was filled with disgust upon hearing the command she had to execute. It wasn't difficult to imagine the purpose of the ominous device, and the idea that Fluttershy would soon have to endure it made the white unicorn's stomach churn. Still, she knew exactly what would happen, both to her and her friend if she dared to disobey, so she just grinned her teeth and reluctantly dragged the pegasus towards the razor cross.

As they approached the device, Raraity grabbed one of the cuffs and wanted to tie it around Fluttershy's leg, but the yellow mare pulled back, letting out a soft-spoken plea, "Rarity, please don't."

Upon hearing that, the dressmaker's heart sank, unable to cope with the horrible thing she was doing. She paused for a moment and shed a tear, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

"I want her restrained with her face towards the sharp edges … and be quick about it!" demanded Sombra impatiently.

Not having another choice, Rarity hesitantly obeyed and gently pushed Fluttershy towards the cross, being very careful not to get her too close to the sharp shards. This task was made difficult by the impressive size of the pegasus's rack. The yellow mare had the biggest breasts out of all the mane six. Taking great precaution not to harm her, Rarity tied Fluttershy's front legs to the arms of the cross and then secured her hind legs to the bottom. Noticing her friend squirm, the white unicorn whispered, "Don't worry, I will think of something," hoping to calm the frightened pegasus a little.

Enjoying the sight of the timid mare pushing her body as far back as the metal cuffs would allow, trying to avoid the razor sharp crystals on the cross, pleased the sadistic monarch to a great extent. Licking his lips mischievously, he ordained, "Unicorn slave, go over there and pick out two whips of your choice. Bring me one and keep the other for yourself," as she pointed to the wall behind the cross.

Rarity walked towards the location indicated by the king. Before her lay tens of insidious torture devices, ranging from sharp knives, spiked dildos, metal claws to whips of all shapes and sizes. Disturbed by the very design of most of the instruments, Rarity eventually selected a short black crop and a slightly longer brown leather whip, which she then brought before the king.

Looking at the toys his new slave had chosen, Sombra commended in a slightly irritated tone, "I am so disappointed. You chose the smallest ones. I guess they will just have to do." He then grabbed the brown whip and gave the crop to white unicorn, ordering her to go near the tied up pegasus.

"What … what … where am I … this isn't my house" came from the corner of the room where Pinkie Pie was continuing to recover.

Grinning with wicked glee, Sombra stated, "I see our little pink friend snapped out of her trance. Good. I enjoy a captive audience. Now then my little pegasus, since I am feeling merciful I will give you one more chance to spare yourself the pain. Where is the heart?"

Fluttershy was shaking like a leaf as she struggled to avoid the piercing shards mere inches away from her delicate skin. Now being a very good liar, she responded clumsily, "I … I don't know. I must … I mean I dropped it in the pass."

Snickering ominously, the king retorted, "I understand. I guess I will have to help you remember. Unicorn, I order you to strike the pegasus until she reveals the location of the gem!"

Rarity froze with despair when she heard that command. Her legs started trembling as she looked towards her frightened friend. How could she commit such an atrocious act? How could she bring herself to harm Fluttershy, the kindest, most gentle mare in existence? It was simply against every fiber of her being. Too baffled to act, the white unicorn just stood there for a few seconds like a statue, looking towards her tied up friend.

Fluttershy turned her head around as much as she could, gazing back at the dressmaker. With tears flowing from both her eyes, she begged softly, "Please, Rarity, don't do it."

Surveying the whole scene, Sombra began to lose his patience. Lightning up his red horn with dark magic, he stated loudly, "I am going to count to three. One… two…"

Rarity wished she was dead. Looking at the crop she held, the mare tried to gather her thoughts, to make a decision. She knew full well what would happen if she did not obey: not only would she die, but that would not stop the king from torturing the pegasus. Acting on instinct, the white unicorn lifted the crop and gently lowered it on Fluttershy's back, barely touching her skin.

Despite feeling no pain, the yellow mare was so scared by the gesture that she let out an 'ouch'.

The monarch however, was not impressed. Having whipped hundreds of ponies in his lifetime, he knew full well that the strike Rarity had just given had had no impact what-so-ever. Upset by her performance, Sombra threatened, "What was what? I said strike, not pat. Hit her again, HARDER!"

Lifting the crop in the air, the dressmaker lowered it just slightly faster than before, giving only a gentle tap on her friend's back.

Huffing with rage, the king shouted, "Do I need to remind you what will happen if you disobey me, slave?"

Trying to put a submissive look on her face, Rarity turned towards the king as said, "A thousand pardons my lord, but this is as hard as I can hit."

The tyrant didn't believe the white mare for a second. He knew full well she was trying to protect her friend, but was determined to punish the defiant unicorn for what she had done by forcing her to inflict pain on the pegasus. Hatching a mischievous plan in his mind, Sombra smiled arrogantly and stated, "Very well then … I guess I will just have to whip the mare myself. It's been a while since I used this, I think I need some practice first."

With that he lifted the whip and lowered it on the floor with such tremendous speed it and strength, that it scratched the ground, leaving a sharp mark on the marble surface. "I think that is good enough," said Sombra in a calm voice and then started moving towards the pegasus.

Rarity watched in shock as the king approached her fiend. Seeing the strength with which the monarch could strike filled her to the brim with terror. If the stallion could leave a mark on the floor, he would tear the flesh right off Fluttershy with a single hit.

"Get out of the way slave," ordered Sombra in a harsh tone, as he lifted the whip, preparing to strike Fluttershy. The yellow mare closed her eyes and cringed, preparing for the inevitable pain.

The dressmaker had to do something. She could not let the king strike her friend, and there was only one way to prevent that from happening. Abhorring what she was about to do, Rarity closed her eyes and lifted the crop a third time, lowering it much faster than before and striking Fluttershy on her back. A loud slap echoed through the room, followed by the pegasus's yell.

Setting his whip down, Sombra licked his lips perversely, applauding the white unicorn's action. "I see you can hit harder after all. Now strike her until she confesses the location of the heart or I will!" promised the gruesome tyrant.

Looking back towards her friend, Fluttershy pleaded, "No, Rarity, please don't hit me!"

Shedding a tear for what she had done and was again about to do, the dressmaker raised the crop again said, "I am sorry Fluttershy, I have to do this!" as she obeyed her new master and struck the pegasus's back several more times.

In the corner of the room, still shackled to the Shroud of Agony, Pinkie Pie had just regained her composure. Looking around, she realized she was still in the Pit of Despair. The last thing she remembered was Sombra activating the malevolent contraption. Shaking her head to relive the dizziness, the earth pony glanced around the room and saw Rarity whipping Fluttershy. Completely baffled by the horrific sight, she screamed, "Rarity, what are you doing? Stop it! Leave Fluttershy alone! Have you gone coo-coo?"

The pink mare's comments caused the white unicorn's heart to sink even lower. Tears fell from her eyes onto the cold floor and she continued striking her friend, too afraid to stop.

Enjoying the sight, Sombra ordained, "Strike lower," as he started stroking his penis.

As per her captor's command, Rarity aimed for the area just above Fluttershy's flank, giving her two more hits.

"LOWER!" ordered the king, not fully pleased with how his order was executed.

Realizing what was about to happen, Fluttershy tried to move forward, to escape the reach of the crop, but as she attempted that, her breasts immediately touched the sharp edges of the crystals sticking out of the cross. The stinging pain coursed through her body, forcing her to back away, moving her butt even closer to the white unicorn.

Having noticed the scene, Sombra decided to toot his own horn, since he was the mastermind behind the design of the perfidious contraption, "Marvelous isn't it. The more you try to run, the more pain you feel. Struggle little pegasus, struggle and suffer!"

Rarity looked straight at her friend's flank, which stood exposed and vulnerable before her. Knowing full well she would hate herself for this, the mare aimed for Fluttershy's butt and lowered the crop three more times, leaving a small red mark with each strike.

Still unable to fathom was going on, Pinkie Pie continued to object, "Stop it. You are hurting her. Is Sombra using mind control on you? Snap out of it Rarity!"

With cries of pain coming in from one side, accompanied by angry protests from the other, Sombra expressed his admiration for the scene unraveling before him, "Cries, screams and slaps. You ladies make such lovely music together. I could listen to this **SYMPHONY OF SORROW** all day long! What about you my sweet little pegasus, ready to give in?"

Despite the agony she was enduring, Fluttershy could not see herself betraying her friends. Summoning all the strength and courage she had, the mare gave the king a defiant look and replied, "No, I will never talk, you awful, awful tyrant."

Noticing a change of tactics was required, Sombra lifted his hoof and pointed towards Rarity, demanding, "Enough for now! Rotate our little guest."

Sighing with relief, the white pegasus immediately threw the crop on the floor and went near her friend. She gently rubbed her hoof over the areas of Fluttershy's back she had struck, hoping to ease the pain. Moving her mouth next to the pegasus' ear, the dressmaker whispered, "I am so sorry. Please understand that if I do not obey him, he will do much worse things to you."

Two tears fell from Fluttershy's eyes, as she whispered back, "I understand. I will be strong, I promise," realizing the mental agony Rarity had to be going through.

Wanting to obey the king's request, the white unicorn slowly undid the bindings around all of Fluttershy's legs, trying to stall as much as possible. After giving her friend a few seconds to rub her ankles, she gently grabbed the pegasus's legs again and tied them to the cross, this time with her back towards the shards, as per the monarch's wish.

"I will save you Fluttershy. I just have to … grr … get this slimy tentacles off …" screamed Pinkie Pie from the corner of the room, struggling like crazy to escape her confinement.

Turning around towards the earth pony, Sombra retorted, "I see you are enjoying the show. I am pleased to tell you the best part is coming up."

He then walked towards the unicorn and pegasus and picked up the crop which Rarity had dropped to the floor. Lighting up his horn, he fired a mystical bolt at the stick, causing it to be charged with dark energy. Handing it back to the dressmaker, he commanded, "Here you go slave. Continue giving the pegasus what she deserves but this time hit her harder. Start with her huge breasts and don't you dare miss a single strike!"

That demand made Fluttershy both blush with embarrassment and cringe with fear. Already aching from the previous whips, she closed her eyes, expecting the hits which would follow to hurt even more.

As Rarity grabbed the crop from the king, a slight electric shock flowed through her body. The white unicorn realized it was because of Sombra's enchantment and shuttered knowing that Fluttershy would have to endure its full effect.

Closing her eyes, the dressmaker hit the yellow mare over her breasts, causing the huge bosom to jiggle frantically, as a sharp current was emitted from the crop all through the pegasus's body, inducing spasms of pain.

Instinctively pulling away, Fluttershy's back hit the sharp crystals on the cross, causing her to cry out, "It hurts, it hurts!"

Feeling heart-broken because of her friend's suffering, Rarity paused for a moment, hesitating to strike again. The gesture caught Sombra's eye and irritated the monarch, who issued an immediate threat, "Did I say you could stop slave? Are you getting tired? Should I take over?"

Knowing full well what the tyrant entailed, Rarity quickly replied, "No!" as she lowered the crop, striking her friend's breasts. Several more blows followed, each seeming more painful than the last as the pegasus's rack started to turn red.

Surprised by his prisoner's resistance, Sombra decided it was time for the coup-de-grace. "Still not ready to cooperate? Let's move on to the main attraction! Slave, hit the prisoner over her cunt," exclaimed the monarch with a perverse smile on his face.

"No, not here. Don't hit me there, please!" begged a frightened Fluttershy, trembling at the prospect of what was about to follow.

"How dare you demand that, you twisted maniac?" yelled out Pinkie Pie, still fighting like crazy against the shadow tentacles.

Rarity was appalled by the request. Looking at Fluttershy's tender flower, she could not bring herself to strike it. The white unicorn already hated herself for what she had done to her friend, but could not see herself doing what the king had just ordered. Trying to keep herself from vomiting in disgust, she looked down and refused to strike.

Tired of the delays, Sombra lit up his red horn and fired a blast towards Rarity which missed her head by mere inches, as it flew near her mane, singing a few of her purple hairs. Giving the dressmaker a resentful look, the stallion yelled, "NOW!" as he prepared to fire another bolt.

Knowing she had no other choice, Rarity whispered, "Forgive me," as she lowered the crop and hit Fluttershy over her pussy.

The electrical surge which followed was enough to make the young pegasus tremble all over and scream louder than she ever had.

As several more hits followed, the yellow mare cried out more and more, shedding tears left and right and shaking desperately, trying to escape her bindings, only succeeding in scratching her back on the crystal shards.

The black unicorn watched ecstatically as his prisoner shivered in agony, frantically rubbing his penis which had become semi-erect. Knowing it would not be long before the pegasus would break, he decided to rub some salt in her wounds, "The pain will only get worse from here. Spare yourself the torment and tell me what I want to know. Who are you trying to protect? Celestia? She abandoned you here to die. You owe her NOTHING. Tell me where the heart is and save your friends, or I promise I will kill them all one by one and make you watch!"

As the king's threats reached her ears, dark images began to form in Fluttershy's mind. She dreaded the idea of something happening to any of her friends, but shuttered even more when she realized that if she were to reveal what she knew, her actions would lead to the fall of Equestria. Trying to ignore the immense pain her body was going through, the pegasus responded, "Never!"

Seeing the resilience of the mare both impressed and irritated Sombra, who had become tired of waiting for the yellow pony to yield. Realizing the ineffectiveness of the current methods, he wanted to step in and start whipping the prisoner himself, but an even more fowl and perverse idea flew into his mind.

"Unicorn, stop! I have decided that our guest of honor deserve special treatment. Go to that drawer, open it and put on what you find inside. After that return here!" demanded the king, as he pointed to a wall where a huge metal armoire stood.

Lowering the crop, Rarity started walking slowly towards her destination. She dreaded to think what malefic torture instrument could be inside the drawer. As she reached the armoire, the mare reluctantly opened the cabinet and her jaw immediately dropped upon seeing what it contained. Shaking her head in terror, nauseated by the notion of what she would soon be forced to do to Fluttershy, the mare took a few steps back, but was quickly scolded by the monarch, "It seems I should have been more clear with my demands, when I decided to spare your life. If you do not put that on and get back here in ten seconds, I shall consider that your life has no more use!"

The white unicorn's heart stopped, as she realized the hopelessness of the entire situation. Acting against her will, she reached inside the drawer and took out the vile item. It was a strap-on, with a long sharp crystal phallus attached to it. After hesitantly putting it on, Rarity turned around and headed back to the king, not being able to look either him or Fluttershy in the eye.

Upon seeing what the dressmaker was wearing, the pegasus was filled with distress. Closing her eyes, she started telling herself she had to be dreaming, "Oh my goodness, this is not real. This is not happening … this cannot be happening!"

She tried frantically to close her legs, pulling on her bindings as hard as possible, but ultimately to no avail. The yellow pony was helpless and vulnerable, her delicate flower laid bare, about to be defiled by her subdued friend.

Equally horrified by the repugnant scene, Pinkie Pie's brain practically exploded. She began chewing on the tentacles gripping her in place, trying to rip them off, but the effort just made her teeth and gums hurt. The earth pony would have given anything to be able to escape and help her friends but was now reduced to a mere powerless spectator of the gruesome display.

Ecstatic over what was about to occur, Sombra's heart began beating fast, as blood was rushing through his eager body. His cock was once again fully erect, as he anxiously anticipated watching the pegasus being forcefully taken by his new slave. Looking at both meres with unprecedented joy, the stallion ordered loudly, "Let's teach our prisoner a lesson. Fuck her brutally until she gives in."

Fearing the king's wrath, Rarity reluctantly approached her friend and put her front legs around the pegasus's trembling hips. Bringing the strap-on inches from the yellow mare's pussy, the white unicorn paused for a moment, sickened by her actions.

Seeing the crystal phallus getting closer and closer to her vagina made Fluttershy tremble frivolously, as she looked her friend directly in the eye and tried to plead one final time, "Rarity, please … I beg you, stop. Don't do this me. Pretty please!"

With rivers of tears flowing from her bloodshot eyes, the yellow mare struggled intently, as she fruitlessly tried to close her hind legs in order to protect her flower.

Even more heartbroken than her friend, Rarity could barely bring herself to move anymore. Feeling reality crumble around her, the white pegasus started sobbing, as she let out a desperate cry, "I am so sorry Fluttershy … please … please somehow forgive me for this!" Afterwards, she pushed her hips forward, making the tip of the strap-on touch the yellow mare's 'lips'.

Looking up towards the ceiling, Fluttershy let out a desperate plea, "This cannot be how it happens!"

At that moment, upon hearing her friend's tormented cry, Rarity finally understood that what she was about to do would scar the pegasus for life. Knowing what an introvert Fluttershy was, what a gentle and timid pony the yellow mare had always been, the white unicorn realized that her friend had never slept with a stallion, or any other pony for that matter. Fluttershy was, undoubtedly, a virgin.

So far, the dressmaker had somehow found the inner strength to force herself to commit heinous acts to appease the mad kind, but under no circumstances could she ever imagine herself raping Fluttershy and taking her virginity. She would never be able to live with herself knowing that she forced the pegasus's first sexual experience to be with a piece of crystal, while being tortured in a dark cellar. Refusing to go any further, Rarity stopped herself from penetrating her friend's vagina and just pulled back.

With a mad twitch in his eye, the black stallion's horn lit up as he channeled dark energy into it, before proceeding to scream dementedly at the white unicorn, "I am growing tired of your defiance, you worthless bitch. I will give you three seconds to obey my command or I will incinerate you!"

After hearing the threat, Rarity felt a tidal-wave of fear gripping her body. Dreading to test the king's patience even more, a part of her brain kept telling her, "Just do it, just stick it in her." However, in the following moment, the dressmaker remembered all the good times she had shared with her pegasus friend, all the many instances in which the kind mare made her life, and many other lives, so much better with her selfless gestures.

Knowing the bond of friendship they had was far more powerful than any pain the tyrant could inflict upon her, Rarity expelled all the fear out of her body in an instant. She then let go of Fluttershy and turned around, bravely facing the monarch.

With a vindictive look on his face, Sombra gazed furiously at the white mare and began counting, "One… Two… Thr…"

Feeling liberated, the dressmaker took a deep breath and shouted back loudly, "NO!"

At that moment, Fluttershy's rapidly beating heart began to slow down, as her panic began to lower. Seeing the courage of her friend gave her newfound hope.

Pinkie Pie's face suddenly brightened up and she let out a cheer, "Great to have you back Rarity," intensifying her struggles against the bindings keeping her in place.

The black stallion's jaw dropped, not expecting such a response from the mare who was sniveling before him not more than thirty minutes ago. Still hoping to put the white unicorn in her place, he resumed his threats, "I will rip out your heart and then I shall do the same to your friends …"

Tired on the tyrant's antics, Rarity took a few steps towards him and slapped him across the face with her hoof, before proceeding to shout back, "You won't lay another hoof on any of them!"

As she threw another punch at the king's face, Sombra lifted his leg and blocked it. Although extremely surprised by the mare's reaction, the stallion barely felt the impact of her initial swing. Filled to the brim with rage, he hit Rarity back, striking her face with his hoof with extreme force, knocking the white unicorn off balance and flinging her a few feet away.

Rarity tumbled over the floor, visibly hurt by the king's blow. Her once stylish mane was now all over the place and her left eye was black, having taken the full force of Sombra's hit. Dizzy from the impact, the dressmaker lay on the ground for a few seconds, struggling to regain her composure.

Huffing furiously, the black unicorn walked towards her with great speed, wanting to beat some more sense into the rebellious mare. Towering over his prey, Sombra lifted his leg and prepared to strike Rarity again, proclaiming angrily, "I offered you salvation and you spat in its face. Instead of choosing servitude you chose suffering. Let me show you what happens to those who dare defy the king!"

As the stallion started lowering his limb, prepared to strike the dressmaker's face again, a frightening shout echoed through the entire Pit of Despair, "Don't you dare harm her beautiful face, you monster. You're just a worthless tyrant, a frustrated bully who picks on the weak. There, I said it! What makes you think you're so special? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The eyes of all the ponies in the room turned towards the Razor Cross, where a revolted Fluttershy struggled like mad, practically foaming at the mouth. Her protective instinct had kicked in and she was furious. With inexplicable strength, she tugged on her restraints so much they started to shake. Her eyes were red with rage as she tried to lunge towards the black stallion.

Any other pony would have been frightened by the display of anger, but Sombra just grinned maniacally. In a moment of clarify, he had finally figured out how he could extract the location of the Crystal Heart. With great haste he picked up Rarity and dragged her towards the rack in the middle of the room. He then tied all the mare's legs to the device and ran towards the metal armoire. Opening a drawer, he took out a small iron box with holes on the top and slowly walked towards Fluttershy.

With a sadistic look on his face, he stared into the pegasus's eyes and, taking great pleasure in seeing the rage burning in her soul, he addressed the mare, "What happened to your friend was quite tragic, don't not agree?"

Continuing to tug at her cuffs, ignoring the pain surging through her body, the yellow mare responded, "You awful brute. Don't touch another hair on her pretty face!"

Smirking mischievously Sombra replied, "I promise not to harm her again, however … I cannot say the same for my little friend over here."

With that he opened the box and used telekinesis to lift out of it a slimy green slug, taking great precaution not to touch it. Upon seeing the animal, Fluttershy gulped and her legs started to shake once again.

Noticing the reaction of the mare, Sombra continued, "You seem to know what this is. An animal lover, are you? What is your favorite animal? Mine is this one: the death-mark slug!"

With that he started slowly walking towards Rarity, making sure to always keep the slug lifted a few inches above the metal box. Several drops of goop feel from the animal and touched the bottom of the container.

With a desperate look on her face, the pegasus protested, "Stop! What are you doing?"

As the monarch approached the white unicorn, she started to squirm in fear, disgusted by the sight of the repugnant slug. "Yuk, what is that thing?" inquired the mare.

"You will soon find out my dear," stated the arrogant Sombra.

The stallion created a small circular force field around the creature and then used his magic to move it inches above Rarity's face. The slug began to crawl around in the magic bubble, secreting a disgusting substance which began to erode the interior. Terrified by the image, Rarity began to tug against her bindings, trying to move her face away from under the floating sphere, but was unable to do so.

Delighted by the white unicorn's attitude, the black stallion turned around and started walking back towards the tied-up pegasus, gloating ominously, "You do know what it's called the death-mark slug right? It secrets a painful acid which, if touched by a pony, will melt their skin right off, leaving a permanent black mark, resembling dead tissue. It is a most painful and hideous fate. Metal is completely impervious to the acid, but I am afraid my force field is not made of metal. I didn't use too much of my magic to create it, so I feel that the acid will borrow through it in a few minutes and fall all over your friend's beautiful face."

Cringing in disgust, Fluttershy lashed out, "You sick monster. How dare you use innocent animals for your insidious purposes? Let my friend go at once!"

With a calm voice, Sombra replied, "I will, the second you tell me where the Crystal Heart is!"

At that moment, the room went silent. All the mares had heard the king's request, but none knew how to react. Pinkie Pie was still struggling pointlessly, unable to intervene. Rarity began shedding desperate tears, as her heart was beating rapidly, extremely afraid by what she was certain would soon fall upon her. Fluttershy's felt her own heart breaking. She could not let her friend fall victim to such a cruel fate, but was also not willing to disclose the location of the gem.

Seeing further persuasion was necessary, the king added, "Such a pity. For a gorgeous mare like her to become hideously deformed for the rest of her life. You know how hard life becomes for a mare that isn't pretty? You can imagine that no stallion will ever look at her again. Even if afterwards you somehow escape and my empire gets defeated, your friend's life will be a living hell. And I promise I will do the same to other parts of her body as well … the really interesting parts. And, when I am done with her, I will submit your little pink friend to the same treatment. But you can save them! You are their only hope! Tell me where the heart is, and I will spare them. Hurry up … I am not sure how much longer the force field will last!"

Sombra's words were like a draconian promise, a deal with the devil which could save Rarity and Pinkie Pie from a most gruesome destiny. Despite having no intention to betray Equestria, Fluttershy was the element of kindness, and she could not bear to simply allow her friends to suffer.

Closing her eyes and somehow accepting what she thought was inevitable, Rarity yelled out, "Fluttershy, don't you dare give in. Don't listen to that maniac. He is nothing but a liar. He will do this to us no matter what, even if you tell him what he wants to know. Looks are not that important. I will just make myself a fashionable veil and wear that. Be strong darling! No matter how much I scream, no matter what he tells you, don't tell him where the Crystal Heart is!"

Wanting to strengthen her friend's spirit, Pinkie Pie added, "Equestria will prevail and we will be saved. Pinkie Promise. Don't tell him anything. We can take whatever he throws at us!"

A few moments of deep silence followed, as Fluttershy sank deeper and deeper into a pit of depression. What was she to do? Was she simply going to sit idly by and watch her friends be mutilated? Was she going to reveal to her enemy the location of the only artifact powerful enough to defy his dark magic? An immense struggle went on inside her soul, as she tried to make her decision.

The slug continued to crawl around in the force field, secreting acid, which dissolved more and more of the magical barrier. After a few seconds, a tiny drip fell from one of the cracks which had formed and landed inches away from Rarity's face, melting a bit of her purple mane. Out of instinct, the white mare let out a frightened cry, as the goop burned a small hole in her hair.

Taking great joy from the scream, Sombra brought his snout close to Fluttershy's ear and began whispering into it, "Tick-tack, tick-tack. There is little time left. Do you want your beautiful friend to suffer? Just listen to her cries. Once the acid actually touches her face they will be a thousand times worse. But you can save her! Just tell me where the heart is and I will let her go. I promise. What need would I have for a deformed mare? Reveal the location of the Crystal Heart and all of your friends will be spared; and I swear not a single pony will be harmed, should I conquer Equestria. With one simple gesture you can save them all. Just tell me what I want to know. I will keep my promise. Let go of your fear now … and TRUST IN ME!"

Fluttershy wanted to believe the king's words, she really wanted to be able to accept his deal, but a part of her just couldn't. Wishing to remain silent, she suddenly heard the force field starting to crack, as the acid had made its way to the exterior. As fear gripped her tiny heart, she just gave in to her instinct and yelled out, "All right, all right. I will tell you, I swear. Just don't let the acid touch her face!"

Turning around with demonic speed, Sombra immediately flung a bolt of energy towards the floating sphere which pushed it away from Rarity's face, causing the sludge to fall on the nearby floor. As the bubble broke, the slug began to crawl around, far from the white mare.

Immediately switching his attention back to the pegasus, the black stallion stated, "Now speak! I know it is not in the pass, I know it is not in the valley, I know it is not just outside the pass. My soldiers would have otherwise found it by now. So where is it? Do not lie to me, I will know if you are lying … and my wrath will be terrible!"

With tears flowing from her eyes and her very soul shattering, Fluttershy responded, "I gave it to an arctic bunny in the tundra when I got out of the pass. He took it and hid it somewhere!"

The yellow mare's reply sounded like the sweet sound of a million angels singing into Sombra's ears. He detected no lie in Fluttershy's timid voice. She had to be telling the truth.

He had done it. He had won. The location of the Crystal Heart had finally been revealed to him.

Sadistically licking the tears off Fluttershy's face, he mockingly lauded her, "Good girl, good girl!" before going to retrieve the death-mark slug of the floor.

The pegasus's heart had stopped. Unable to believe what she had just said, she started hysterically talking to herself out loud, "Oh my goodness … oh my goodness … what have I done, what have I done?"

Seeking to calm her friend down, Pinkie Pie desperately proclaimed, "It's OK Fluttershy. Don't worry, he will still never find it."

Rarity, on the other hoof, was not so optimistic. She hated herself for being the instrument Sombra had used to extract the information he needed. With profound sadness in her voice, she looked up and started praying, "Please, Celestia, forgive me for being so weak!"

The king wallowed in the agonizing cries of his prisoners. Smiling sincerely, he picked up the slug using his telekinesis and put it back in the metal box, before proceeding to place it in the armoire.

Walking back towards the tied up pegasus, he gazed at her for a few minutes while stroking his erect penis. Feeling both extremely elated and horny, he put his front limbs around the mare's bound forelegs and approached his body to hers, forcing her back against the sharp crystals of the razor cross.

Staring at the sniveling mare, he slowly began rubbing his penis around her vagina, trying to tease the prisoner a bit before starting. "Since you were so honest, I figure I should reward you!" proclaimed the stallion, as he forcefully kissed the sobbing pegasus.

"Leave her alone you demon. She is a virgin," cried a repulsed Rarity, still bound to the rack.

Upon hearing that, the black unicorn stated in a surprising tone, "Another one? Well, aren't I lucky?"

He then pushed himself forward, wanting to thrust his erect member into the innocent mare's womb, but then stopped just as the tip of his cock pressed against her narrow opening. After a few seconds, he dismounted Fluttershy and stepped away. "On second thought, I think I will save you for later. Such a special treat deserve to be savored accordingly. I have had enough excitement for one day and am forced to tend to some urgent business," said the stallion, as he softly bit on Fluttershy's nipple before walking towards the exit of the room.

Reaching the door, Sombra took one final look back at the three mares he had just tortured. With a sinister sparkle in his demonic eyes and a wicked grin on his face, he took a playful bow and 'congratulated' the prisoners on their performance, "Lovely ladies, the time spent with you was truly divine. I hope I have taught you a valuable lesson. Perhaps you think your friendship makes you strong. Perhaps you believe that friendship gives you power. Perhaps, you even imagine that friendship is magic, but it is not. Friendship is weakness. It makes you foolish and vulnerable. I would love to demonstrate my point further, but I am afraid duty calls, and I must leave you now. My soldiers will be with you shortly to get you back to your cells. Until we meet again!" uttered the monarch, after which he exited the room and headed up the stairs.

The three mares were left alone in the Pit of Despair, having just went through hell. Their hopes had been shattered, their bodies abused and their spirits crushed.

Gathering the last shreds of optimism she had left, Pinkie Pie tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Cheer up girls. I am sure the northern resistance will free us soon, long before that bastard finds the heart!"

Fully realizing how difficult the situation had to be for Fluttershy, Rarity decided to try and be as encouraging as possible, "Perhaps you are right. The northern tundra is vast, there is no way he will find the jewel!"

Looking down and shedding salty tears, warmly touched by her friends' reaction, Fluttershy finally found the courage to speak up, "Thank you both. Pinkie, thanks for always being there to cheer us up; and Rarity … thank you for … for … protecting my life … and my virginity. But I am so sorry girls, so sorry for what I have done. How could I have betrayed Equestria in such a way? But I couldn't just stand by and let him do those horrible things to you!"

Not wanting to fall prey to depression, the earth pony spoke up, "You did what you had to do. No one will ever blame you, because he will never find the heart. Did you forget how elusive arctic bunnies are?"

The mares' discussion was interrupted when several guards barged in through the door, prepared to take them back to their individual chambers.

Back in his throne room, the king headed towards a secluded part of the castle when his adviser stopped him.

"How did the interrogation go, my lord?" inquired the old crystal pony.

Turning around and looking a lot happier than usual, the king replied, "This day has been just perfect!"

Surprised by his master's response, the servant continued, "Have you found out the location of the Crystal Heart? Should I call upon some soldiers, my liege?"

Ignoring the suggestion, Sombra continued walking and replied, "No. I don't need those incompetent morons. I know the perfect subjects for the task!"


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Horizon

"Hope, in reality, is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torments of man."

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Dark Horizon**

The narrow tenebrous corridor echoed with the sound of trampling hooves, as the king rushed towards his destination. There were no torches on the walls, no chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, no windows through which the sun could shine; the entire passage was pitch black, eternally shrouded in mystery. Even the air seemed unwelcoming, as it reeked with the stench of brimstone.

Sombra was in a secluded section of the castle, far from the eyes of any other pony. He had discovered this area by sheer luck, after he had taken power. It had been guarded by a secret doorway, tucked behind massive crystal walls which seemed unbreakable. The monarch initially intended to clear that particular area in order to expand his dungeon. However, much to the stallion's surprise, when he used his shadow magic to blast the crystal barrier, instead of shattering, the walls started to shift, creating an opening wide enough for a pony to get through.

When he had reached the end of the crystal tunnel, he saw a marvelous sanctum which his predecessor had created. It housed numerous treasures and supplies which were to be used should dark times fall upon the Crystal Empire.

Deciding the location would be more suitable for his insidious purposes, the black unicorn seized all the valuables and transformed the room into his personal laboratory. He then corrupted the crystal barrier, making it turn as black as the moonless night, and forbade any of his subjects from going anywhere near the mysterious wall.

Now, the monarch found himself in need of one of his most sinister creations. Threading the narrow hall, he reached a massive door. It was a most bizarre construct: it had no handles, no keyhole, no locks, just a small opening at the bottom. Due to the utter lack of light, one would have to know it was there beforehand, since it was next to impossible to even notice it.

Lighting up his horn, Sombra used his dark powers to bring his shadow to life, making it take the shape of a serpent and slither through the small crack under the gate. Once it had reached the other side, it crawled towards a huge metal lever and pulled it, causing the massive door to open slowly.

The king entered the laboratory and his shade return to its original form. He went before a nearby pillar and zapped it with his magic. It began to vibrate and gradually illuminate, emitting peculiar purple rays which brightened up the lugubrious chamber.

The room contained numerous doors, each sealed with complicated locking mechanisms and marked with strange symbols.

Looking around, the stallion scratched his head, trying to remember the one that he needed. After a few minutes, he recalled and marched towards the left-most gate. Wiping the dust of the symbol, the king took another glance at it and a wicked smile appeared on his face, as he slowly said, "This is it!"

Sombra then went to a massive cabinet in the middle of the chamber and opened the drawer which had the same marking as the one on the door he sought to enter. It contained five bizarre crystal shards, each with several holes and spikes, resembling 3D puzzle pieces. Lifting them using his telekinesis, the monarch fiddled with the parts as he attempted to assemble them. _This went here … no … rotate then push … I mean push then rotate then rotate the other one. Curses, how did this thing go again?_ Even though he had done it countless times, combing the shards was a complicated process that required his full attention.

After several minutes, he had managed to succeed and took the assembled pieces to the door, inserting them in a similarly-shaped gap. From the other side of the barrier, mechanisms could be heard turning and grinding, as the latches opened. A thick dark smoke came out, with an otherworldly stench that would have made any other pony puke, but which Sombra seemed to enjoy.

Walking inside, the king found himself before three pony-sized obsidian crystals, arranged in a line. As if sensing their master approaching, the constructs began to glow with an eerie red aura and emit a sinister sound, resembling the simultaneous screams of thousands of tortured ponies.

With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, Sombra approached the middle crystal and gently touched it with his hoof, causing it to gleam even brighter. Through the thick walls of the gem, one could notice the outline of a pony lying inside.

Not willing to wait any longer, Sombra ordered, "Break out!" his booming voice echoing off the walls of the narrow room.

Suddenly, the three crystals began to shake wildly, as small cracks appeared on their outer layer. The screams they emitted became louder and louder, as tiny shards started to fall. After a few seconds, the constructs shattered completely, and from each of them an ominous looking stallion stepped out.

They were revolting. Their fur had an unnatural color, darker than black, appearing to absorb any light in the room. Their size and constitution resembled that of young colts, but their bodies were full of sickly wrinkles, similar to those of extremely old ponies. The creatures were so skinny that their rib-cages were practically visible. Black crystal growths, resembling boils, could be found all over their twisted bodies.

Perhaps most minacious were their faces: the ponies had no eyes, only two dark holes in their place; looking into them was like gazing into a bottomless pit, like starting into the abyss. Their teeth resembled fangs, long and sharp, saliva and blood dripping off of them and onto the floor.

As Sombra lit up his red horn to look upon them, their bodies cast no shadows. They were the king's most vile creations. Snatched from their mothers when they were young, these poor unfortunate souls were dragged by the black unicorn himself into his laboratory and magically fused with the spirits of umbrums. They were then encased in crystal shells as they symbiotically bonded with the evil creatures, becoming the wretched abominations they were today.

Taking great pride in seeing his experiment had been a success, the king spoke up, "My loyal Tenebras, your master calls upon your services. Fortune has smiled upon us, and the location of the accursed Crystal Heart has been revealed to me. Its power is the one thing which can stop our ascension, so I dare not trust any other pony with retrieving it. South of my castle, you will find a narrow mountain pass. Close to its exit, there are vast arctic plains, filled with all sorts of revolting animals. A family of snow bunnies likely has our gem hidden in one of their lairs. Destroy every single burrow, look under every hole, scour the entire tundra if you have to, just find that artifact and bring it to me. Do not fail if you want our brethren to be free!"

The three creatures bowed their heads synchronously. As if sharing a single mind, they simultaneously ran at demonic speed towards the door and existed the laboratory, rushing towards their destination.

As the Tenebras stormed out of the castle, any crystal ponies they came across ran out of their way with a profound sense of dread. It wasn't the first time the servants had seen shadowy creatures scouring the grounds of their master's keep, and they knew better than to interfere with Sombra's plans.

In a matter of minutes, the shadow ponies had already reached the plains. The vast northern landscape stood before them, teeming with hundreds of small creatures trying to find something to eat.

Without even sketching a gesture, the three Tenebras ran in complementary directions, each trying to cover a similar area and find their master's prize. As if completely devoid of feelings, the creatures tore apart every single lair and burrow they came across, not caring for the animals which were scurrying left and right. The stallions even killed any critters they suspected could be carrying the gem, although most of them were just trying to escape with some of their food.

At a supernatural pace, the Tenebras scoured the terrain, tirelessly searching every nook and cranny. Any animals foolish enough to attack them, such as frost wolves or polar bears, would immediately regret it. The shadow ponies were vicious and fully prepared to deal with any threat. Their speed and strength was far superior to that of any arctic mammal, and their sharp teeth could shred effortlessly through flesh and bone. They could even extend the dark crystals boils on their bodies into the shape of spikes and scratch their attackers if needed.

No creature in the plains was safe. In a matter of hours, the pristine white landscape was splattered with crimson stains, as Sombra's malefic creations continued their pursuit of the heart.

Finally, one of the Tenebras found the den of a particular family of chubby arctic bunnies. With brutal strength, it hit the ground with its hooves, rapidly digging so that it could reach the interior. When the hole became large enough, the shadow stallion stuck its snout inside and viciously grabbed one of the bunnies, flinging it far away. Sensing danger, the other rabbits scurried outside through the other holes, one of them carrying a peculiar object in its mouth.

As the insidious stallion was shredding their lair, he could feel his skin starting to burn as a ray of white light reflected off the snow and onto his fur. Turning its head towards the source of the disturbance, it could sense a harmful source of magic. Knowing it had to be the Crystal Heart, the Tenebra rushed towards it.

The bunny could hear its pursuer approaching. Not wanting to disappoint the kind pegasus who had entrusted it with the important mission, it increased its pace, running faster than ever before, but it was still far too slow to outrun the foul creature chasing it. Hoping to go out in a blaze of glory, the bunny put the artifact down and charged at the stallion, lunging at his hoof with its teeth.

The shadow steed just aggressively pushed the critter away, flinging it several yards into the air. Afterwards it approached the object which was lying in the snow in front of him. When he touched it with his hoof, the gem emitted a powerful energy which singed the stallion, creating several burn marks in its disgusting flesh.

The other two Tenebras appeared in a matter of minutes, as if already knowing that their comrade had discovered the artifact. Realizing the jewel still radiated powerful magic which was very harmful to their bodies, the three ponies surrounded it and began thinking of a way to return it to their master.

After a few minutes of silence, they moved towards the heart. Without saying anything to one another or even making a gesture, all three knew what to do. One of the ponies quickly picked it up and flung it in the air towards one of his colleagues. In the meantime, the third Tenebra ran forward. When the other shadow pony caught the relic, it burned his flesh, but it didn't matter, as a few moments later he had already flung it towards his comrade, who was racing ahead.

The three stallions proceed to pass the Crystal Heart around them, as they ran forward, rushing back to King Sombra.

* * *

"The starving ponies are having a hard time supplying the metal needed by our smiths to make weapons," explained the old adviser, as he looked towards his monarch while nervously tapping his front hoof.

"I already told you, I have no need for their services anymore. My soldiers have enough weapons. There are more spears, swords and maces than there are ponies in my army. Those pathetic weaklings can grow their own food if they wish to survive the winter. Next matter!" retorted the king, while sitting upon his crystal throne and sipping nectar from a golden cup.

Gulping heavily and trying to find the courage to speak up, the old pony replied, "But … but … my lord. There are more than one thousand of your subjects in that region. The soil is rocky and arid, unfit for agriculture. There are no skilled farmers in the area, only miners. They cannot …"

Looking at his servant with malice, Sombra got up and shouted, "NEXT MATTER!" his words thundering across the throne room in a way similar to the Canterlot voice.

The adviser's legs started to shake, as he looked with horror at his notes, trying to identify the next issue his master had to address. Upon finding it, he silently read the title, which stated, 'Soldiers running out of rations near Yanhoover'. Gazing up towards the tyrant, nervous drops of sweat fell from his forehead, as the old pony mumbled, too afraid to say anything.

Rolling his eyes, Sombra grunted furiously and said, "Are you losing your hearing in your old age? Maybe the time has come for me to look for a new …"

Before he could finish his sentence, the monarch felt a strange twinge. It was as if a surge of unexpected power began flowing through him. His mane fluttered wildly and his shadow became agitated, moving of its own will. He knew what this sensation meant: his Tenebras were close by.

The old adviser was still shocked. Aware that his master was starting to get upset, he tried to think of a way to formulate the news so that it wouldn't seem so unpleasant. "My king … our troops are making great progress near …"

"SILENCE!" interrupted the monarch, as he got off the throne and walked towards the entrance of the throne room.

Sombra felt like a colt anxiously anticipating his birthday present. The Tenebras were coming. Had they found the gem? Would he soon have the Crystal Heart? Had his plans paid off? All these questions were flying through the king's mind, making him jittery and inpatient, as he rapidly tapped the floor with his hooves, waiting for his dark servants to barge in.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and the three shadow ponies appeared. Their decrepit bodies were covered with burn marks. After entering the room, they bowed their heads before the black unicorn.

Upon seeing them, the monarch quickly rushed towards his creations and immediately asked, "Well … did you find it?" while shaking his tail like a naïve colt.

One of the Tenebras extended his leg and placed a necklace with a small white gem before the tyrant. The three creatures then proceeded to take a few steps back, trying to avoid being in close proximity to the relic, less they would be harmed even more.

Sombra looked at the item for several minutes before daring to do anything else. He kept wandering if this was all a dream, a sweet fantasy. Could the object before him, such a minuscule jewel, truly be the Crystal Heart? Gazing attentively upon it, the stallion noticed it had the shape and sparkle of the mystical relic. In addition, being in its presence made the tyrant feel weaker, albeit only by an insignificant amount.

Taking slow breaths, he extended his leg and touched the gem. The black unicorn then felt a sharp shock surging through his body, but was more than capable of handling the pain, as he lifted the necklace and stared at the ornament.

He was not dreaming. There was no doubt in his mind. This was indeed the Crystal Heart. He was holding the one thing which stood between him and total dominion over the world. He knew what had to be done.

After remembering the suffering the artifact had caused him when he had been a colt, Sombra took big gulps to clear the lump that had formed in his throat and then charged up his red horn with the most powerful magic he had. _I can do this_ said the monarch to himself, after which he proceeded to blast the Crystal Heart with an intense shadow bolt, hoping to corrupt it. A shining white light was emitted throughout the throne room, as the pristine gem fought back against the malefic influence of the shadow king.

Sweat was pouring from Sombra's forehead, his legs were shaking as he intensified the beam, desperately trying to bring his plans to fruition. After a few more minutes, the light of the Crystal Heart began to fade, as it became completely engulfed in the stallion's sorcery. Moments later, a shriek echoed through the chamber and a massive spark of radiant light flashed before the king's eyes.

Taking a second to recover, the black unicorn looked upon the jewel again and noticed it wasn't shining as bright as it used to. Even more, to his infinite delight, he observed a minuscule black crystal starting to appear over the heart. His eyes lit it with joy and a demented grin appeared on his face.

He had done it. His dark magic was beginning to corrupt the Crystal Heart. Without any hope around to feed its might, the magical artifact's power was gone and Sombra's insidious sorcery was slowly engulfing it. Soon, the heart would be fueled by despair and suffering and thus increase the tyrant's abilities tenfold, granting him godlike powers.

After pinching himself hard to make absolutely sure he wasn't dreaming, the stallion lifted the gem in the air and shouted, "I have the POWEEEEER!" as numerous bolts of abyssal lightning started flying out of the relic and throughout the throne room, damaging its walls.

The king didn't care however, he was in a world of pure rapture. He felt almighty, unstoppable, immortal. His mind drifted away, filling his head with sweet fantasies. He envisioned all of Equestria in flames, ponies running scared left and right as his armies made their way into the capitol. He saw fillies and colts in chains, dragged out of their homes and forced to serve as his slaves for all eternity. He imagined Canterlot Castle crumbling, the princesses sobbing at his feet, begging their new master for forgiveness, desperately imploring him to spare their lives, promising to fulfill all of his wishes. Soon, he would be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder he was.

The Tenebras simultaneously bowed before their overlord.

The old adviser lowered his head and shed a silent tear, realizing what this turn of events would mean for the entire world.

After coming out of his fantasy, Sombra laughed hysterically for several minutes, caressing the Crystal Heart next to his chest with sincere passion, similarity to the way a love-struck stallion would hold on to an amorous letter from his crush.

Turning towards his adviser, he commanded, "You are to immediately instruct all of my generals to hold the line. Send news to all fronts, all bases and all camps. Tell them to stop their advance and just hold their positions. Soon, the final assault on Canterlot will commence. Also, inform the battalion next to Cloudsdale that their king will be joining them on the battlefield shortly. Do I make myself clear?"

With a sad tone, the old pony responded, "Crystal clear, my lord. Anything else?"

"Yes," replied Sombra, donning a sinister sneer on his visage. Before he would leave for the front lines, there was one more thing the king wanted to do. "I have to say a proper goodbye to six very special ponies. Tell my servants to gather all the prisoners which were captured in the mountain pass and bring them to the Dark Tower by evening. Make sure they are secured and awaiting my visit."

"Understood, my liege!" replied the adviser, as he departed the room.

Sombra then looked upon his most precious creations and ordered them to approach him. Even though the Crystal Heart still retained some of its power, the light it radiated was no longer strong enough to inconvenience the Tenebras in any way.

With extreme pride in his heart, the black unicorn commented, "Well done faithful servants. Once Equestria is ours, I shall have enough power to unleash our brethren upon the world. For your services you will be greatly rewarded. I shall make you the generals of my army of darkness. Now go and guard the exit to the prison. Make sure no one escapes."

The creatures immediately departed to execute their master's order without sketching a reaction.

Putting on the necklace with the jewel attached to it, Sombra began slowly walking towards his private chamber, in order to prepare for the special meeting he was going to attend later. Wagging his tail wildly and stroking the relic, the stallion commented, "What sort of host would I be if I didn't thank my guests for this ... magical gift? Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Soldiers frantically rushed towards the cells in which the mares were locked in, desperate to fulfill their master's wishes as soon as possible.

Twilight's chamber was the first to be opened, as it was closets to the entrance. Several guards rushed in, wielding spears and whips, ready to drag the mare along if she refused to cooperate.

Upon seeing her visitors, the purple unicorn greeted them with a glare of contempt. She was sitting on the floor and didn't stand up when the stallions entered.

One of the jailers approached her and commanded with a strict tone, "Get up and follow us. Now!"

Knowing that wherever her destination was it wouldn't be a pleasant one, the mare inquired, "Where are you taking me?"

Upset by her response, several guards pointed their weapons at her and one of them replied, "You will find out soon enough. Now move!"

Realizing she had a better chance of escaping is she cooperated, Twilight got up and went near her visitors. The stallions then immediately proceeded to place heavy chains around her ankles, as they shoved her out of them room.

The next one to receive company was Rarity. All alone in her cell, the mare saw several soldiers rushing through the corridor, stopping at her door. Upon looking at them, the white unicorn realized she was not going to achieve anything if she tried to flirt, so she reluctantly walked towards the gate, asking with a dull tone, "What do you want?"

Opening the bars, one of the jailers ordered "You are to come with us prisoner," as he approached the mare and cuffed her forelegs.

Rarity looked at her captors and noticed that one of them was the visitor she had had the night before. She gave him a vindictive gaze, which caused the young soldier to take a few steps back and hide behind one of his colleagues.

As she was dragged away, the dressmaker walked passed the timid guard, stared at him with contempt and affirmed, "You don't know what you missed kid!"

Surprised, one of the young crystal pony's colleagues asked, "What was that about?"

With nervous sweat falling from his brow, the guard replied, "I saw nothing, I know nothing!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack heard the soldiers marching down the corridor. The earth pony was feeling much better, but still ached from the agonizing experience she had gone through the other day.

Once again wishing to protect her friend, the pegasus jumped in front of the door and tried to look as scary as she could, but took a few steps back when she saw no less than twenty guards armed to the teeth approaching them.

The jailers immediately opened the door and pointed their sharp weapons towards the couple. "If you try anything stupid, you won't live to regret it," threatened one of the guards as he approached the mares, carrying heavy chains with which to bind them.

"Where are you taking us?" asked a puzzled Applejack.

"Where you need to go. Now shut up and follow us!" exclaimed a bulky crystal pony.

Three soldiers opened the door of Pinkie Pie's cell and stormed in. They were greeted by the sight of the mare counting the bricks in her cell, "2843 … 2844 … Oh hey there!"

Knowing the king would be most displeased if they would delay too much, the jailers immediately approached the mare and placed a chain around her feet, locking it tightly.

Struggling against her bindings, the earth pony asked, "Are we playing a game?"

Not wanting to waste time, the stallions tugged aggressively, dragging the mare out of her cell, shouting "Come with us you crazy pony, and stop asking questions."

Pinkie Pie's tone then instantly changed from cheerful to eerily macabre, as she gave the guards an insane stare and commented, "After we are done with this you should come by my place. We will make … CUPCAKES!"

Four soldiers made their way to the most well-guarded level of the prison, where the yellow pegasus was kept. Opening the bolted door, they went into the minuscule cell, holding a lantern so they could see.

Fluttershy was huddled up in a corner crying, unwilling to even open her eyes as she heard the stallions barge in.

The biggest of the jailers grabbed the mare by her foreleg and forcefully pulled her outside, causing the shy pony to let out a scream of pain. His colleagues then proceeded to chain the legs of the still sobbing pegasus, as they escorted her away.

* * *

The Dark Tower was the name Sombra had given to the tallest spire in the Crystal Castle, which overlooked the entire land. During the reign of the former princess, it had been a symbol of joy and hope, the place from which she would great her subjects, but once the black unicorn had taken power, it had been repurposed into an interrogation chamber.

Adhering to their king's command, some soldiers had already prepared the room, as was customary whenever unfortunate ponies would be sent there. Six wooden pillars had been placed in a semi-circle around the center of the chamber, thick roped lined up next to each of them.

As the mares were dragged in one by one, the crystal ponies tied them all up in the same position: they were forced to stand up on only their hind legs and placed with the full length of their backs next to the pillars, while their forelegs were firmly bound behind the wooden poles; their hind legs were then tied together, preventing them from moving.

Once all six prisoners were secured, the stallions exited the room and proceeded to guard the entrance, waiting for their king to show up.

For the first time after having become prisoners of the Crystal Empire the mane six were together again.

Looking around the room, Pinkie Pie was overjoyed to see that all of her friends were there with her. Her eyes lit up with relief and she burst out, "Girls, you are all alive. Thank Celestia! I am so happy to see you. I was so worried. Is everyone OK?"

Sharing the pink pony's sentiment, Applejack continued, "Yes, me and Rainbow are doing alright. How about everyone else? Did those bastards do anything to ya'?"

After closing her eyes for a few seconds, Twilight Sparkle replied, "No … no. Nothing for you to worry about. I am fine. Did any of you find a way to escape? We must flee before King Sombra comes!"

Rainbow Dash felt her gut burn with hatred upon hearing that name, as she screamed, "If that monster dares to lay a hoof on any of you, I will rip his legs off. Just you wait till I get out of these flimsy ropes." The blue mare struggled intensely, fidgeting against her bindings like crazy, desperately trying to get them off.

Rarity looked to her left and noticed the sobbing Fluttershy, who had her head lowered and her eyes closed. With profound sadness in her heart, she spoke up, "Girls … there is something we need to tell you."

Suddenly recalling what she had overheard from the guards, Rainbow Dash interrupted her friend, "Wait, wait! I just remembered, we have something to tell you too. Twilight, your brother and Cadance are alright. They were never captured, it was all false rumors. They are probably out there right now planning to rescue us."

Trying to put a smile on her face, the purple unicorn replied, "I know. King Sombra … I mean … I also heard the guards saying that. Additionally, I found out that the tyrant did not locate the Crystal Heart. Well done girls! There is still hope. Just please tell me it is hidden somewhere that fiend will never think of looking."

Upon hearing that, Pinkie Pie's smile turned into a frown, as she stated, "Uhmm … girls. I've got some bad news. We …"

"We didn't tell that scum or his soldiers anything, rest assured. For all he knows, the heart is back in Equestria," interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"Quiet down Rainbow. Did y'all get interrogated regarding the location of the jewel? Did any of you say anything?" stated Applejack.

Fluttershy began to cry, as she didn't have the courage to speak up. She just shed tear after tear and kept her head lowered, whispering to herself _Oh my goodness … how could I have been so stupid?_

Noticing her friend's sorrow, Twilight inquired, "Fluttershy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did … did that maniac hurt you?"

Feeling her heart sink upon seeing the yellow pegasus in such a state, Rarity spoke up, "Fluttershy please, you have nothing to blame yourself for. Girls, listen up, we have something very important to tell you. King Sombra …"

"IS HERE!" echoed through the tower, as the black stallion pompously walked into the room.

A long period of silence followed. The six mares gazed at their visitor with mixed feelings of repugnance, disgust, abhorrence and terror. Each of them had suffered dearly at the hooves of the monstrous tyrant, and now they were again face to face with their oppressor. Unconscious physical reactions, ranging from grinding teeth, shivering spines, eyes burning with rage to sweat drops falling from their foreheads betrayed the true sentiments of the ponies.

The black unicorn looked extremely elegant, almost as if he was showing up for the fanciest gala in all the kingdom. His long mane was marvelously quaffed and held together by his recently polished silver crown. His dark fur seemed to shine in the dim light of the room, having just been washed and shampooed. The monarch was wearing a slightly different red cape than before. It was longer, flowing all the way from his neck down to the floor and had gold-colored fluff instead of the usual white. His strapping chest armor shined brighter than ever, making the king appear like a valiant knight. Most peculiar was a navy blue cravat which covered the stallion's entire neck.

Sombra seemed more arrogant than ever. His visage boasted a cocky smile as he wagged his tail left and right, anxiously waiting to address his captives. The monarch's gaze shined with perverse satisfaction while his eyes circled the room, carefully analyzing each mare.

"How are my favorite prisoners enjoying each other's company? Having fun? Sharing stories about how well your mission is going, I presume," taunted the sadistic king.

Twilight Sparkle could barely contain herself. Even though they were bound tightly, all of her legs were twitching dementedly, as she desperately wished she could lash out at the tyrant. Just a few feet in front of her lay the agent of her torment, the cause of her anguish. Fearing that speaking her mind would result in serious trouble for her friends, the purple unicorn tried to censor herself as she addressed the stallion, "What do want with us Sombra? Have you gathered us here just to gloat?"

Sneering loftily, the monarch replied, "What's wrong my dear? Did you not enjoy my hospitality?"

Rainbow Dash was trembling with anger, every single muscle in her body was struggling wildly against the ropes, hoping to shatter them and lunge at the oppressor. Still, aware of what acting disrespectfully could entail, the blue pegasus just kept silent, as she continued gazing towards the black unicorn with utter resentment.

"You barbarian, you better let us go this minute! If not, when the northern resistance barges in, you will be extremely sorry!" shouted Pinkie Pie, trying to appear as brave as possible.

Turning towards the earth pony, the tyrant retorted, "Ah yes, the resistance. Thanks for reminding me. I presume by now it's no secret that you were all lured here by a false pretext. I can only imagine how idiotic that must make you feel. To think, Princess Celestia, the all-powerful goddess of the Sun sent six mares in harm's way without a second thought, like some sacrificial pawns. She really doesn't think much of you, does she?"

Foaming at the mouth upon hearing the king's insolent comment, Twilight Sparkle burst out, "Don't you dare talk that way about Princess Celestia, you lowlife. You have no right to even speak her name. Instead of insulting the alicorn you should be taking lessons from her on how to govern a kingdom. You're no monarch, you're just a bully with a crown on his head!"

Normally such an irritating remark would be punished severely by the vindictive stallion, but given her current state, the only think the purple unicorn's words managed to do was amuse the tyrant. He enjoyed seeing the little mare take such great offense to the way he spoke about the princess of the Sun. Desiring to twist the knife in the wound, Sombra continued "Oh indeed, I really must take notes. How else will I learn how to lose a war on all fronts?"

"We haven't lost yet! Equestria's forces stand strong against your goons. Crystal ponies in the north oppose you every gosh darn day. All of your subjects can't stand looking at ya'. A king should lead with honor, you just rule with fear!" declared Applejack, hoping to lift all of her friends' spirits, ignoring the pain still coursing through her body.

"Do whatever you will with us you monster, but the free ponies of the world will never fall under your iron hoof. Liberty and justice always triumph over oppression," stated Rarity, holding her head up high and gazing directly towards her captor.

Not being able to stop himself from laughing, the king mockingly clapped his fore-hooves, sarcastically applauding the statements his prisoners had made, before replying, "My my, such brave little ponies we have here. I wonder where all this courage was hidden for these last couple of days? You all seemed so desperate for mercy … and hungry for my stallionhood when I interrogated you. Ha ha ha!"

Having been reminded by the gruesome king of their recent horrific encounters, all the mares looked away for a moment, as salty tears poured on some of their faces. Fluttershy, in particular, took the tyrant's words to heart. She still hated herself for what she had done. In the yellow pegasus's eyes, she had betrayed Celestia, Equestria and all she held dear. Not able to hold it in anymore, she just broke down and cried, letting loose rivers of sorrowful drops.

Hearing her dear friend wailing was more than Rainbow Dash could stand. Judging from the monarch's words and her friends' reactions, it became clear that the same gruesome fate which had befallen her and Applejack, was shared by the other mares. The aspiring Wonderbolt felt her heart break, imagining what the ponies which meant most to her must have gone through. Even though she feared the tyrant's retribution, she could not just sit idly by while that monster mercilessly taunted them.

Lunging herself towards their tormentor as much as her unyielding bindings allowed her, the blue pegasus yelled, "Fuck you, you honorless cur. I will kill you! Just let me out of these ropes and I will show you the might of Equestria. You hide behind your soldiers and your magic, afraid even to face defenseless mares unless they are tied up. Go to hell!" The pegasus ended her statement by spitting in the king's direction.

Sombra's demented grin turned to a malicious frown, as he fixated his gaze on the defiant Rainbow Dash. Having already had had enough of her immature insults the day before, he had hoped their previous encounter had been enough to tame her rambunctious spirit. It appears the stallion had been wrong. Trotting furiously towards the blue mare, the king spoke up, "Insufferable bitch, you still haven't learned how to talk to your master. Perhaps I should have killed your friend, just to teach you a lesson. I promise you that when I take over Cloudsdale I shall cut off the wings of every single pegasus!"

"Your army will never reach Cloudsdale, you two bit snake. Before you know it, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will storm your castle, free your slaves and lock you away forever!" protested an infuriated Applejack.

Feeling her heart fill up with courage upon hearing the conviction of the farm pony, Twilight Sparkle decided to riposte as well, "You have no idea of the potent magic Equestria has at its disposal. Compared to the power of the princesses, all you have are cheap tricks, shadow puppetry, smoke and mirrors. Your sorcery dwindles with every passing day, that is why you are so desperate to find the Crystal Heart. But rest assured, that will never happen!"

Delighted by the irony of the situation, the king let out a vicious laugh which echoed throughout the entire Dark Tower. His tail swung wildly as he stared towards the weeping pink-haired pegasus. "My sweet little yellow mare … you mean you haven't told your friends what you did? Are you keeping secrets from them? For shame!"

To Fluttershy, Sombra's words felt like a million sharp daggers scratching her very soul. She did not dare open her eyes, unwilling to face the other mares. The pegasus wished she could just die, right then and there. Her heart started beating unreasonably fast, as she felt herself running out of breath. In her desperation, all the yellow pony could muster to say was a feeble, "I am sorry girls, I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I didn't meant to, I swear."

Feeling her own heart break in two when she saw how much the kind pegasus was suffering, Pinkie Pie tried to ease her pain, "Fluttershy, you have nothing to blame yourself for. Anyone of us would have done the same. Besides, I am sure luck wasn't on this meanie's side!"

Shaking her head ferociously, Rainbow Dash burst out, "What secret? What do you mean? Sombra, you monster, what did you to do her? Did you ... you couldn't have. I swear, if you touched Fluttershy I will tear your head off!"

"It doesn't matter, because it appears your efforts were in vain, King Sombra. You still don't have the Crystal Heart and you never will!" stated Rarity with an arrogant tone, while mutinously looking towards the stallion. Ever since he had walked into the room, she had carefully analyzed her enemy, but hadn't seen the mystical gem anywhere. Assuming he had not found it, the dressmaker's heart was filled with hope.

At that very moment, Sombra's eyes lit up with unparalleled joy, as he took a few steps back so he could be in the very center of the room and slowly moved his hoof towards his cravat. "You mean … THIS CRYSTAL HEART!" shouted the king as the removed the garment, revealing the necklace with the mystical jewel around his neck.

A grim stillness filled the Dark Tower, as the mane six felt the entire world shattering around them. None of them wanted to believe it, they all hoped it was some kind of sinister illusion, a mischievous trick the bloodthirsty tyrant was playing on them.

Not having received the reaction he had been hoping for, Sombra decided to up the ante. Drawing upon his dark powers, the stallion channeled arcane sorcery through the gem and summoned several hideous shadows which started flying through the room, letting out horrible wailing noises and chilling the air as their floated through the chamber. The mares tried to avert their eyes; they struggled ferociously against their ropes, but could do nothing to stop the macabre spectacle. Their fear and despair only served to fuel the insidious abilities of the black unicorn, causing the shades to grow in size and number.

After a few minutes, the king banished the creatures and arrogantly waved the Crystal Heart in his prisoners' faces.

Having witnessed the awful display of black magic, Fluttershy was convinced that her enemy had indeed found the artifact, that her moment of weakness was about to cost the entire world dearly. Looking up towards the heavens with desperation, she let out a desolate scream, "Noooo!"

Desiring to taunt the yellow mare, Sombra stated, "I suppose I have you to thank the most for this, my innocent little pegasus. Rest assured, your reward will be substantial. I can hardly wait for the night when I usher you into marehood."

Twilight Sparkle gulped for air, sensing she could not breathe anymore. Her eyes started involuntarily tearing as her mind dreamed up the most sinister of possible outcomes. The main weapon Equestria had against the darkness was now in the hooves of their enemy. She had failed the test, she had condemned her friends and all of her kind to an eternity of suffering, but, most of all, she had betrayed the trust of her beloved teacher. The mare felt her entire world turn upside down. What was she to do? Was it all over?

True to her strong will, Rainbow Dash refused to give up. Casting away her fears, her concerns for herself or the other ponies, the blue pegasus burst out, "You think you've won Sombra? The Crystal Heart is fueled by hope and kindness. In your hooves it is nothing more than a rock. You are as powerless now as you were yesterday."

Turning towards the rambunctious mare, the king commented "That's it? That's all you're going to say? No clever insult? No comment about how small a certain part of my body is? What a pity … I was actually looking forward to it."

With a vicious stare on her otherwise gorgeous face, Rarity decided to join in her friend's rebellion, "She is right, and you know it! Cling to your false victory while you can, you brute. The combined might of Equestria and the northern resistance stand against you."

"All who dare defy me will pay dearly!" threatened the king, as he lifted the artifact high up in the air.

The black crystal which had formed on its surface was slowly extending, covering the relic in a coat of darkness. Noticing this, Pinkie Pie spoke up, "What have you done to the heart? Did you drop it in muck or something?"

Laughing sadistically, the stallion replied "Do you like it? I think black suits it better. It goes well with my fur, don't you agree? Oh, and since you asked … even as we speak my magic is corrupting this accursed jewel. In a matter of days it will become fully engulfed in my abyssal power, serving as an instrument of destruction when I bring my wrath down upon Equestria."

Not willing to accept that they had lost, Applejack commented, "It will take more than your fancy schmancy parlor tricks to win. The free ponies of the world will never bow to ya'. They shall fight until the end. The soldiers of Equestria will never be your slaves!"

With a demonic twitch in his eye, the monarch proclaimed, "Indeed they won't. Their wives will be slaves, their elders will be slaves, their sons and daughters will be slaves, but the soldiers … they will be DEAD."

Shedding sorrowful tears, Fluttershy let out a frantic plea, "Please, don't do it. Have mercy. Just negotiate with Celestia. I'm sure you can come to a beneficial agreement for everypony."

Licking his lips with perverse amusement, Sombra replied, "The only thing Celestia will negotiate with me is how many times a day she will have to satisfy my carnal urges, once I add that arrogant alicorn and her little sister to my harem."

Irritated by the monarch's remarks, the blue pegasus again expressed her frustration, "How dare you talk like that about the princesses? You think you will get to lay your slimy hooves on them? Not even in your wildest wet dreams! Before the night is over we will bust out of here and take the heart with us!"

Trotting towards his victim, Sombra responded, "You are not going anywhere. I am afraid I have other plans for all of you."

The king then proceeded to circle his prey, slowly walking passed each of the mares as he exposed his intentions.

The first prisoner the stallion went near was Applejack. The farm pony shivered as her tormentor approached, still aching from having nearly been crushed to death the other day. Refusing to look the monarch in the eyes, the blonde mare stared at the floor as the black unicorn addressed her.

"I enjoyed the little show you put on for me yesterday. Your willingness to do anything it takes to save your friends is something I intend to exploit in the future. Congratulations! I am adding you to my harem. You lack manners and etiquette, but a muscular farm pony like you is a refreshing change from the usual mares lucky enough to keep me company," said the king to the earth pony, after which he spanked her flank and moved on.

Spitting towards the floor, Applejack retorted, "I will bite your dick off the first chance I get."

The tyrant's attention then turned towards Fluttershy. The scared little mare shook uncontrollably as the stallion got near her. She shut her eyes and said silent prayers while she felt her captor's breath on her neck.

Playfully moving his hoof between mare's impressive rack and her untouched flower, the monarch stated, "Don't you threat, little one. I shall keep you locked away tightly until I decide to rob you of your innocence … after which I will probably send you to a brothel or something. You are far too shy for my tastes."

Upon hearing those hurtful words, Fluttershy closed her hind legs as tightly as her bindings allowed her and whimpered, dreading the day when the king would make good on his promise.

Pinkie Pie was the next unwilling candidate for the tyrant's attention. As the black unicorn neared her, she stared at him with utmost hatred and uttered a disgusted "You're despicable."

Sombra gazed at her with contempt for several seconds before proclaiming, "Too goofy and immature. Still, perhaps I may find some use for you. I think I shall turn you in some sort of attraction, a little something for my subjects to have fun with … until they break you that is."

The stallion then went close to Rarity. With a seductive smile, he sniffed the dressmaker's mane, as he began stroking her flank with his hoof. Feeling her stomach churn, Rarity looked away, as a pristine tear fell from her left eye.

"Aren't you going to beg some more, my dear? You were so good at it before," taunted the king.

The white unicorn stared at him with profound abhorrence and retorted, "I would rather die."

Sneering arrogantly while twirling the mare's long purple hair, the monarch commented, "I don't believe you. Since you demonstrated exquisite skill when it comes to pleasing stallions, I shall make you the jewel of my harem. Many of my other sluts could learn a thing or two from you. I am curious how you act when you are NOT faking orgasms!"

"You wouldn't know that, since you never actually brought ANY mare to orgasm, Sombra!" uttered Rainbow Dash, in a final effort to annoy her captor.

With rage burning in his mad eyes, the king immediately rushed towards the blue pegasus and proclaimed angrily, "Your worthless annoying mouth will be put to good use, as will all your other holes, when battalion after battalion of my soldiers have their way with you."

Looking as defiant as ever while holding her head up high, Rainbow Dash donned a cocky smile and said, "If they all last as long as you did, I am in for a horrible ten seconds."

Brutally punching the mare over her snout, the tyrant threatened, "I shall enjoy every single second of your torment, as I tear your wings off your body and …"

"NO!" echoed through the Dark Tower, as Twilight Sparkle finally spoke up.

Amused by the recent turn of events, Sombra shifted his attention to the purple unicorn, as he slowly trotted towards her. Towering over his captive, the king said, "No? Did you just say no? Do you still think you are in a position to make any demands?"

Twilight lifted her head and looked the monarch straight in the eyes. Her entire demeanor had shifted. She no longer seemed scared or upset, she was not trembling or shaking anymore. Her eyes shined brightly as she stared with a paradoxical hint of admiration towards her captor.

With a calm and sincere tone, the purple unicorn continued "It is not a demand nor an order. It is a request, my king!"

The mare's words reached all of her friends' ears, filling their hearts with dread and their brains with confusion. Had they heard the purple unicorn correctly? Did she just address Sombra as her king?

The black stallion, on the other hoof, seemed pleasantly surprised, as he exclaimed, "Go on!"

After taking a deep breath, Twilight continued, "Great king, I humbly ask that you forgive my foolish friends and spare them from their gruesome fates. Instead, I suggest you keep them unharmed in their cells until they can be put on a fair trial, in front of all your subjects. In exchange for this, I offer myself to you, body and soul. I shall serve you unquestionably, obey our every command, fulfill your every wish."

Upon hearing her request, Sombra shook his head playfully and let out a mocking laugh. Looking towards the purple unicorn with amusement, the monarch stated, "You already are mine, as are all your friends. I can make you do anything I want without needing to make any promise ..."

Not allowing the stallion to utter another word, Twilight interrupted, "Yes, you can! You can kill all my friends, or make them your slaves, or have your subjects do horrible things to them and to me as well. If you do this, you will have a brief moment of satisfaction and a few new servants who will betray you at the earliest opportunity. But … should you accept my offer, should you only delay your wrath against my friends until they have had a fair trial, you will gain an eternally loyal subject, who will serve you and stand by your side no matter what, who will be there whenever you need her and never go against any word you say!"

The monarch would have immediately dismissed the mare's words as a desperate attempt at salvation, but he could sense the sincerity in her tone. Having been surrounded by subjugated slaves most of his life, Sombra became skilled at detecting the tiniest hit of lie in a pony's voice or body language. However, this time, he felt confident that his captive was telling the truth.

"Don't do it Twilight. You are Princess Celestia's most fateful student. You can't offer yourself to this meanie," protested an irritated Pinkie Pie.

Lifting his eyebrow out of curiosity, the king inquired, "Princess Celestia's student … you? How interesting! You had my curiosity ... now you have my attention! Why would you betray your own mentor?"

The purple mare lowered her head for a minute. She thought long and hard regarding what she was about to do, but deep in her heart she knew she was making the right decision. Lifting her gaze, she addressed the king, as heartfelt tears fell from her eyes, "Because Celestia is weak. She is nothing but a pompous fool, unworthy of loyalty. All she does is sit on her throne and spew out orders, refusing to lift a hoof to actually help her subjects. She promises power and knowledge but offers nothing. But you, King Sombra, you aren't like that. You are strong and wise. Even with the entire world against you, you somehow triumph. You are not afraid to get your hooves dirty, to seek forbidden knowledge, to test the limits of what magic can do, to risk it all to win. You are a true king, worthy of the crown which adorns your head. You are the kind of leader I want, the monarch I wish to serve."

With every single word Twilight uttered, Sombra's pride and ego became greater and greater, as he felt a profound sense of accomplishment. His eyes started to glow dementedly and his tail swung wildly.

Unable to accept what she was hearing, Applejack spoke up, "Twilight, have you lost your gosh darn mind? You are like a daughter to Celestia, how can you even consider doing such a …"

"Oh, shut up Applejack," interrupted Twilight. "I am tired of that alicorn. I am tired of all her tests, of all her riddles, of all her lessons. You must learn this Twilight … this will help you grow Twilight ... bla bla bla. I am sick, sick, SICK of it. But you, King Sombra, have so much to offer. I would be honored if you let me serve you, if you showed me how a true monarch behaves. Besides … you are a stallion. You can offer me something Celestia will never be able to!"

Intrigued by the mare's words, Sombra inquired, "I can see your point my dear, but you fail to state one crucial detail. What do I have to gain from this?"

Looking towards the stallion with profound admiration and a hint of lust, Twilight spread her hind legs as wide as she the ropes allowed her and stated in an innocent yet alluring voice, "Just offer me one night. Just one. If I cannot prove my dedication to you, if I do not offer you enough … satisfaction, then you can just kill me and do with my friends as you wish. One night is all I ask for!"

Foaming at the mouth in rage, Rainbow Dash lashed out, "How dare you do this Twilight? How can you turn your back on everything you stand for? Even if he promises you anything, you know this monster will never keep his word!"

Refusing to pay attention to the pegasus's advice, the purple unicorn continued "Don't listen to them, great king. They cannot see your magnificence, but I can. After all, you were my first …"

Upon hearing that, the eyes of all the mares in the room turned towards the floor, as they struggled to process the information they had just received.

With a vicious sneer on his visage, the king replied "Indeed I was! But, if I recall correctly, you were rather … displeased by that fact. What was it that you told me when I left … ah yes, you were going to kill me I believe."

Looking towards her captor like a love-struck mare stares at her crush, Twilight confessed "Every moment after you left, I thought about you. Whenever I closed my eyes, you would appear. When I made that foolish statement I was scared. How could I not be? What mare would not be overtaken by your greatness? Please, my king, give me one chance to show you what that magical moment meant to me. One single night is all I need."

Each one of Twilight Sparkle's words felt like massive boulders, crushing the little bits of hope Fluttershy had left. The yellow pegasus had reached the zenith of despair. She refused to believe one of her best friends was willing to betray Equestria, even if it meant saving their lives. Shouting louder than she ever had, the gentle mare addressed the purple unicorn, "Twilight, stop! Think about all the time we spent together, the adventures we've had. Think about our friendship. Recall all the valuable lessons Celestia has taught you. Do those things mean nothing to you anymore? Are you truly willing to throw all those memories away for some tyrant's empty promise? Just follow your heart and you'll know that you're not doing the right thing!"

Not taking her eyes off the black unicorn for a second, Twilight Sparkle replied with a passionate tone, "I am following my heart … and it beats only for King Sombra. There is nothing I have been more certain of in my entire life."

As the sorrow and desolation of the other mares grew exponentially with each passing second, so did the monarch's powers. He could feel his dark sorcery being fueled by the misery around him, he could sense his abilities reaching new heights. He felt invincible.

In addition, the stallion was intrigued by the purple unicorn's proposition. Her words seemed sincere, her sentiments seemed genuine. He truly believed she was telling the truth. After all, why wouldn't she be interested in him? With the mystical gem in his possession, it was only a matter of time before the princesses of the Sun and Moon would fall. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to be on the winning side of the war?

For the first time in his adult life, it seemed he had found a pony that would willingly be by his side.

His eyes gazed over Twilight's body, slowly going up and down, as he remembered their encounter the day before. The monarch could not deny how attractive the young mare was. The alluring image of the purple unicorn struggling against her chains had appeared in Sombra's dreams the night before.

Even more, the mare's proposition seemed too good to pass up. Should she perform satisfactory enough, the king could just add her to his harem. If she failed to impress, the tyrant could simply strike her down with a mere thought. He could spare one night. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Staring into his captive's seductive eyes, Sombra approached Twilight and kissed her passionately. The purple mare let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt the king's tongue penetrate her mouth. Fully embracing his gesture, she wrapped her own tongue around his and gently moved it up and down.

After taking his time to savor the young female unicorn's lips, the tyrant gently pulled away and watched with sadistic satisfaction as Twilight tried to extend neck head as much as the ropes would allow her, not wanting to break the kiss. Smirking mischievously, Sombra proclaimed, "I am a merciful king. I will indulge your request. One night is all I shall give you. If you truly meant what you said, if you can prove your … dedication to me, then I shall spare your friends. However, know that my standards are extremely high. Countless mares would kill to get the chance I am so generously offering you, so you better make the most of it."

With that, Sombra summoned a floating red blade and used it to slice the ropes holding Twilight bound to the wooden pillar.

Once free, the purple unicorn hoped to approach the king, to personally show him how grateful she was, but when the mare took her first step towards the monarch, he stopped her saying, "Save it for the bedroom."

Looking towards the door, the stallion shouted, "Guards, get in here!"

Moments later the door burst open and five heavily armed soldiers rushed in, ready to obey their master's commands.

Sombra pointed towards Twilight and commanded, "Take this mare and bring her before my chambermaid. Tell her that this prisoner will share my bed tonight; she will know what to do. Now go!"

The guards bowed their heads and immediately positioned themselves to the left and right of the purple unicorn, gently nudging her towards her destination.

As she left the room, Twilight Sparkle gave a seductive glance back and said, "I will be anxiously waiting your arrival, my king. I guarantee you, this will be a night you will never forget."

After the young mare had been escorted out of the Dark Tower, Sombra gazed towards the remaining guards and decreed, "I have an important task for you. As soon as the next shift arrives, you are to instruct them to take the white unicorn and the orange earth pony to the harem quarters. The yellow pegasus is to be dragged to the lowest level of the dungeon. Tell your colleagues to make absolutely sure she is not harmed in any way and put two female guards outside her cell at all time, do I make myself clear? The pink mare will be taken to the town square and chained up to my statue. I have amusing plans for her. Oh … as for the blue pegasus, order the jailers to slice her wings off slowly and painfully and then carry her to the barracks. She is my gift for the hard working stallions in my army. I except that she won't survive the night … if you know what I mean."

Scratching his head upon hearing the monarch's wish, the chief of the guards inquired, "But my liege, why can't we do this ourselves? Why must we wait for the next shift?"

With an angry tone, Sombra stated, "Don't question my orders slave. Look at you, it doesn't take a doctor to see how tired you are. Your shift is nearly over and it has been a long day. In your state, you incompetent morons will undoubtedly mess up and the prisoners will escape. Do as I instructed and wait for the next shift of soldiers to arrive. They will be able to carry out the tasks a lot more efficiently. Is that understood?"

Trying his best not to shake from fear, the guard retorted, "Yes, my lord!"

Upon hearing the tyrant's command, Applejack started struggling harder than she ever had before, as she lashed out, "You no good lying bastard. I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head around dementedly, as she screamed "Liar, liar, hooves on fire. You promised we would not be harmed. Twilight, come back …"

Looking at the ground, Rarity meekly replied, "It's no use Pinkie Pie, she cannot hear you. She is gone."

Foaming at the mouth, Rainbow Dash yelled, "Hey Sombra. Why don't you tear off my wings yourself? Afraid a tied up mare might be too much for you?"

Gazing upon his irritated prisoners with sadistic amusement, the king mockingly bowed his head and stated, "Ladies, it's been a pleasure. I would love to spend more time with you, but I am afraid I must go now. The next time you see me, I shall be monarch of Equestria. Before I leave, I must thank you all again. You've all offered me such … unique experiences."

After that, the stallion exited the Dark Tower and went towards his private chambers, anxious for what was about to follow.

The remaining guards resumed their post, as they waited for the next shift to arrive.

The five remaining mares simply gazed at each other in silence, for several minutes.

Still unable to stop herself form crying, Fluttershy said, "I can't believe Twilight betrayed us," as she closed her eyes and started saying a prayer.

The other girls didn't know how to react. None of them had any idea how to escape. All they could do was wait for a miracle to happen. Their spirits were crushed, their hopes had been dashed and their fates seemed sealed.

The future looked grim. There was no silver lining they could cling to. The only thing that lay before them was a **DARK HORIZON**.


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Bedfellows

"Love is blind."

 _William Shakespeare - The Merchant of Venice_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Strange Bedfellows**

Twilight Sparkle slowly walked down the imposing corridors of the Crystal Castle, escorted by two of Sombra's guards, as she made her way towards the monarch's private chamber. Looking around, the mare noticed a few dazzling crystalline pylons which adorned the palace, radiating light and illuminating the halls, contrasted by numerous objects made of dark gems, massive gold and crimson metal, undoubtedly additions made by the sinister king after he had taken power.

As she was guided past the throne room, the purple unicorn couldn't help but marvel at its size and grandeur. Gazing upon Sombra's seat of power, she stopped for a moment and envisioned herself sitting next to the tyrant as he ruled over the known world. The mare shivered a bit, as this was the first time such kind of thoughts had ever come into her mind.

Noticing the prisoner had ceased to advance, one of the soldiers delicately grabbed her foreleg and tugged forward, saying, "Come on. The king expects you to be ready for his visit. Trust me when I say you don't want to keep him waiting!"

Remembering her objective, Twilight listened to her escort and proceeded to follow him up the massive staircase which led to the black unicorn's bedroom.

Before the door of the chamber lay a middle-aged crystal mere, with a peculiar dark red fur and a pitch black mane. She was wearing a very provocative maid's uniform, crafted from black and white silk. When she saw the guards approaching with the purple unicorn, she inquired, "Who is this? I have already selected four companions for our master tonight. They will be here shortly. I don't recognize this one as part of the harem."

Twilight didn't say a word. She just closed her eyes and slightly lowered her head, realizing what she was about to get into. It was obvious that King Sombra had had numerous mares in his bed chamber before and that he possessed a voracious sexual appetite. If the purple unicorn was to somehow impress the tyrant, she would have to make this a very special night.

With an irritated tone, one of the guards replied, "Change of plans chambermaid. Our lord has decided he will spend the night with this mare, and this mare alone. You are to prepare her for our master immediately."

Taking a good long look at the young pony before her, the maid scanned the purple unicorn's body for top to bottom, trying to decide what to do next. After a few minutes, she exclaimed, "Very well. If the king wills it, we shall obey. Please take her to the nearby showers and make sure she is washed before you bring her back. I must fetch something."

The soldiers nodded their heads and proceeded to guide Twilight Sparkle towards the castle baths. As the chambermaid prepared to depart, the same four mares which had been present in the monarch's bedroom the night before climbed up the staircase and headed for the tyrant's chamber.

When she saw them, the crimson-furred pony said, "I have news for you. The king has decided he will not require your services tonight. Follow me back to the harem chambers. I need to head over there as well."

The four mares didn't complain. They just politely nodded their heads and followed the maid. Giving a huge sigh of relief, the unicorn from Equestria who wore a black collar stated, "This is the second night in a row we got off easily. Thank Celestia!"

The palace bathrooms were most impressive. Numerous showers and bath tubs adorned a huge room with spotless black and white marble on the floors and walls. After Twilight and the two stallions had entered the chamber, she was guided to one of the faucets, as the guards picked up a soap and a sponge.

Noticing that one of her escorts had turned on the water while his colleague grabbed her leg, the purple unicorn pulled away and, with an irritated tone, stated, "I can wash myself you know!"

Rolling his eyes, the soldier let go of the mare and put the sponge and soap next to the shower.

Twilight took slow steps towards the faucet and stepped under the running water. The feeling of the warm liquid touching her skin and the soothing steam caressing her tired body was a welcome change from the cold floor and air of her previous cell. One of the things that the mare had definitely missed on her mission had been the chance to take a proper bath.

Leaning down and reaching for the sponge, the purple unicorn noticed that the stallions were still staring directly at her body. Feeling uncomfortable, the mare protested, "Ahem … a little privacy. Could you, at least, turn around?"

With a perverse smile on his face, one of the crystal ponies retorted, "And risk you escaping? I am afraid we have no choice but to keep a close eye on you."

Huffing with contempt and donning a frown on her slightly blushed face, the young mare proceeded to scrub the soap over her body. She could not help but smile a little, as she remembered how good one of life's simplest pleasures can be. Her tense muscles were begging to relax, her soreness was starting to fade. Twilight then rubbed her legs and hips with the soap and slowly made her way to her lady parts. When she scrubbed her flank and flower, she heard the soldiers snickering, undoubtedly aroused by the show she was unwillingly offering them.

The purple unicorn tried to ignore her companions, as she grabbed the sponge and meticulously rinsed the soap off her fur. When her wet hair fell down over her eyes, the mare rapidly lifted her neck, causing her mane to flow towards her back, fluttering alluringly through the air.

Enjoying the scene, one of the soldiers let out a mocking "Rrrrr ... me likey!"

Upon hearing that comment, Twilight Sparkle calmly replied, "I will be sure to tell King Sombra that his guards approve of his choice in mares."

As his cocky smile immediately turned into a frown of desperation, one of the stallions addressed the mare with a pleading voice, "I am sorry. I didn't meant it. Please don't tell the king!"

Donning a playful tone, Twilight exclaimed, "Oh, why not? I am sure he will give you a promotion once he hears what you did!"

Sharing his colleague's concern, the other guard added, "We will turn around until you're done … just don't tell our master. We beg you!"

Noticing the two stallions doing exactly as they promised, the purple unicorn smiled as she replied, "I'll think about it."

She then looked around and saw a bottle of shampoo next to her shower. Huffing with relief, she picked it up and poured some on her mane and tail, cleaning out all the dirt and dust which had gathered over the past days. Knowing there were no more eyes staring at her, the young mare took the sponge and slowly rubbed it over all her curves, cleansing them meticulously. She then moved to her tits, pussy and ass, taking extra precaution to get those parts clean, since they would be the ones Sombra would be most interested in.

After a few more minutes, Twilight was done. She shifted her body around, letting the warm jet of water touch every single inch of her skin and wash away the soap. She then moved her hooves through her mane and tail, cleaning off the shampoo.

Seeing a nearby towel, the purple unicorn tried to do what she usually would after a nice bath, and attempted to lift it using her magic. The painful shock which emanated from her horn and propagated itself throughout her entire body served as a reminder for the mare that her sorcery was still inhibited by the king's dark crystals.

Taking a few seconds to recover from the pain, she picked up the towel with her hooves and dried herself off. The unicorn gently moved her head through the air, causing her fluffed mane to flow alluringly, giving the young pony an undeniable degree of sex-appeal, similar to those of movie starlets.

Heading back towards the two soldiers, she simply stated, "I am ready. Let's go."

With an obvious hint of fear in his voice, one of the guards politely pointed towards the door and said, "Right this way!"

Grinning mischievously, the mare approached him and asked, "Did you, per chance, peep?"

Not having the courage to even look directly at the young unicorn, the crystal pony nervously twitched his eyes and retorted, "No ma'am. I promise."

After gazing at her victim with a piercing cold stare for a few more seconds, Twilight donned her usual cheerful glee and stated with an honest tone, "I believe you," before proceeding to walk out of the castle baths and head back towards the monarch's bedroom. She hated to admit it, but deep inside she really enjoyed having authority and using it.

When the three arrived at the door of the royal chamber, the red-furred pony was there waiting. Looking anxious, the dark-maned mare stated, "I will take it from here. You two may leave," as she pointed towards the stallions.

The guards simply nodded their heads and rushed off, still praying that the purple unicorn would not report their conduct to the tyrant.

As the chambermaid looked upon the now presentable young mare, she smiled and said in a sincere voice, "You look very beautiful. Please, follow me!" as she opened the bedroom door.

Twilight could not help but gasp as she saw the imposing chamber. She had been in Canterlot Castle several times and has seen other monarchs' rooms, but they were nothing compared to what King Sombra had. The sheer size of the place, the abundant luxury, the massive bed, their grandeur practically suffocated the purple unicorn.

As she was led inside the bedroom, the chambermaid pointed towards a chair on which a superb black dress was located. It was crafted from the finest silk and lace, and adorned with rubies and opals. A timid Twilight then picked it up and put in on. As the soft touch of the material caressed her skin, the young mare could not help but huff with pleasure.

The dress molded itself perfectly to the purple unicorn's body, accentuating every single one of her curves. It flowed elegantly in the back, similar to one of the dresses Rarity would make, as it covered Twilight's flank and legs in alluring straps of velvet. It was specifically designed to cover up just enough to arouse the imagination while also revealing sufficiently to get the blood flowing.

Stepping in front of a nearby mirror, Twilight Sparkle blushed when she saw herself. Her young girl-next-door look seemed to be gone. She appeared so mature, so elegant, so sensual. The black robe gave her an aura of regality, complemented by the intelligent look in her eyes and her mysterious purple mane with a pink stripe. Taking another glance, the unicorn could barely believe that the mare starting back at her was, in fact, herself. Had she changed that much? Had she truly entered marehood?

Noticing the reaction of the young mare, the crimson-furred crystal pony stated, "I picked this dress out myself. It is one of the many robes the harem girls have at their disposal. I think it suits you!"

Turning back towards the chambermaid, Twilight Sparkle nodded politely and complimented her, "It is divine. I love it. Thank you very much!"

Pointing towards the table on which numerous appetizing dishes and expensive drinks were laid out, the black-maned mare continued, "If you get the chance, try some of the food. You won't find any better in all of the Crystal Empire, I assure you. Also, as a word of advice: do whatever the king tells you to do. He dislikes not getting his way!"

After that, she picked up a perfume bottle and spayed a bit on Twilight's mane and neck, hoping it would entice the monarch. With her job done, she trotted towards the exit and got out of the room. Before closing the door, the chambermaid took one last look behind and whispered a faint "Good luck!" to the purple unicorn.

All alone in the royal chambers, Twilight's legs began to shake and a single tear fell from her right eye. Gulping to clear the huge lump which had formed in her throat, the mare wiped away the tear and looked at herself in the mirror again.

Surprised by how beautiful and sexy she appeared, her thundering heart slowed down as a glimmer of hope sprung up in her soul. Trying to calm herself down, the purple unicorn took several long breaths and said to herself, _What are you so worried about. Look at you, you are prettier than any princess. Hasn't this always secretly been your fantasy? A king will be here soon … a king! You can do this, you have to!_

After that, Twilight headed towards the bed and lay down on it, forcing a seductive smile on her face. She fidgeted about several times, trying to find the most alluring position to lie in. Eventually, she decided that the first thing her partner would see when he entered the room would be the mare fully extended over the bed, belly down, facing the door, with her head suavely placed on her fore-hooves.

While awaiting for Sombra to enter, Twilight frantically tried to remember every single detail of every single erotic novel, kinky work of fiction or love letter she had ever read. A myriad of ideas flowed through her agitated brain, and she had little time to make her mind up regarding what strategy she would adopt tonight.

Mere minutes later, the gate to the royal bedroom flung open and in the doorway stood the mighty ruler of the Crystal Empire, in all of his demented glory. His green eyes shined brightly, as a sinister grin appeared on his visage. Turning his head towards the place where the young mare was waiting, the monarch slowly trotted inside.

When he came in the air went out and every shadow filled up with doubt. The howling of the northern wind intensified exponentially as it tore through the frozen landscape outside the Crystal Castle, beneath the starless sky.

The little purple unicorn tried her best to stand still, as she dauntlessly struggled to stop her body from shivering upon once again being face to face with the king of darkness.

Sombra took a quick look around his chamber and was pleased to see that his servants and chambermaid had performed flawlessly. Everything had been prepared to his liking. Shifting his attention to the dazzling mare which lay on his royal bed, playfully winking her seductive eyes at him, the king felt blood rushing to a certain part of his lower body. Desiring to get closer to the attractive purple unicorn, the monarch began taking rhythmic steps in her direction.

With every stride, he projected an aura of charisma and power. His walk betrayed a definite military training, but also displayed regal grace and sophistication. The silver crown which adorned his head reflected the light of room and seemed a perfect fit for the omnipotent stallion, as if it had been forged specifically for him. His impeccable mane flowed gracefully over his neck, accentuating the chiseled features of his face. Around his throat lay the necklace with the Crystal Heart, the former symbol of hope of the Crystal Empire.

Twilight could feel her heart beating faster and faster, as the handsome stallion got ever closer. Unsure whether to shift her position or remain as she was, the mare did the latter as she slowly lifted her head in order to keep eye contact with the black unicorn which towered over her smaller body.

The monarch stopped a few inches away from his captive and carefully gazed at her beauty, amazed by how alluring she appeared in the silk robe that she was wearing. The way in which the black gown accentuated all of Twilight's feminine features, the manner in which it complemented the mare's stunning purple fur filled the tyrant with pleasure.

With his smile growing even larger, the stallion broke the silence, affirming, "What a pretty dress you've got there!"

Twilight's moment had come. It was her time to shine. Her future depended on how well she would impress the king, and she was fully aware of that. Taking another few seconds to think, the mare slowly got off the bed, very careful to rotate in such a way that her partner could get a clear glimpse of her entire body, and then proceeded to approach Sombra.

As the purple pony took delicate steps towards the monarch, she shook her hips with every move, making the alluring velvet embroidery on the dress flow in the air, giving her the image of a charming seductress.

Once she got near the black stallion, Twilight lovingly gazed into his eyes, and with a gentle voice, similar to a filly confessing her feelings to her crush, exclaimed, "Most mares grow up dreaming of the day when a handsome prince will come and sweep them off their feet. For me, that dream would be a disappointment. What use do I have for a prince, when I am in the presence of a king?"

Visibly impressed by the admiration the purple unicorn seemed to have for him, Sombra chuckled arrogantly and proceeded to rub his hoof through her mane, gently stroking her gorgeous hair, following the contour of the pink strip.

With a demanding tone, the monarch stated, "If you want this dream to continue, you will have to earn it my dear," after which he looked away from the young mare and headed towards the table filled with culinary delights.

Lighting up his red horn, the tyrant lifted the three bottles on the table and briefly looked at their content, before settling on the wine. He levitated two golden chalices and poured the drink into both of them. After taking a small sip from one, he extended the other to Twilight, affirming, "Thirsty? You really should sample this wine. It's the finest in all the land."

Knowing better than to refuse the king's offer, the purple unicorn elegantly walked towards the floating cup and picked it up in her hoof. The strong and stingy aroma of the alcohol penetrated her nose, as the young pony sniffed the contents of her chalice. This was definitely something she had not drank before. Looking at the imposing stallion, Twilight began twirling her hoof around the rim of the cup and giggled like a naive filly, as she addressed her companion, "Thank you very much for your generosity, my king. However, there is something else I also wish to sample tonight."

Licking his lips perversely, the black unicorn retorted, "Don't worry. We will get to that soon enough. But first, a toast. To my impending conquest of Equestria!"

Realizing the mare was unable to use her magic, the stallion stopped levitating his cup and grabbed it in his hoof, as he delicately tapped it against Twilight's chalice.

After that, both ponies took a gulp from their glasses, sampling the refined liquid. For Twilight, even a small sip was enough to make her legs shake a bit. Having drank only a few glasses of cider in her life, the young mare was completely unprepared for the potency of the alcohol, and struggled to stop herself for hiccupping.

Sombra, on the other hoof, had had more than his fair share of strong spirits in his lifetime, and ahhed in delight as he enjoyed the sensation of the potent drink flowing down his throat. Gazing at his guest, the stallion inquired, "Do you like it?"

Knowing the value of good manners, Twilight Sparkle politely nodded her head and replied, "Exquisite, my lord!" before taking another sip from the cup. After struggling to finish her portion, the mare delicately placed the chalice and the table.

The monarch poured himself another glass and then extended the bottle to the mare, asking, "More?"

Already feeling slightly tipsy for the amount she had just drank, Twilight decided it would be extremely risky for her to continue consuming the alcoholic beverage, less she wanted to make a fool of herself. Smiling warmly, she replied to her host, "I would rather not. I must have my wits about me. After all, I will need them soon enough."

After finishing the second cup of wine, Sombra also put his chalice on the table and then refocused his gaze on the stunning mare before him.

Wishing to make her move, Twilight Sparkle gently extended her hoof and touched the king's shoulder in an attempt to begin removing his cape.

Amused by the mare's eagerness, the king delicately pushed her foreleg away and stated, "No need to rush." Although he was getting more and more aroused by the second, the monarch was a very dominating male who preferred making the first move himself.

Towering over his partner, the stallion looked at her like a hungry predator about to leap onto his prey. He then growled seductively and proceeded to take slow steps towards the mare, who playfully took a few steps back. When he got close enough, the black unicorn leaned in and pushed his lips next to the purple mare's, passionately kissing her. Twilight kissed him back with burning desire, pushing her tongue all the way into his mouth and moving it all over the place, offering the monarch a unique and blissful sensation.

After almost a minute had passed, Sombra pulled away from the ardent lip-lock and shifted his attention towards the young pony's long flowing mane. While he was stroking it, the delicate fragrance of her perfume caught the tyrant's attention. Moving in closer, he approached his snout to her head and sniffed deeply, letting out gentle moans of pleasure as the alluring aroma drove him wild. Adoring the effect she had over the stallion, Twilight gently licked his chin with her tongue.

Sombra then remembered his encounter with the purple unicorn in her cell. When he had departed, she had threatened to kill him, but now here she was, about to engage in passionate love with him. Feeling a bit curious, the tyrant asked, "You seemed quite upset the last time I saw you. What made you change your mind?"

The purple unicorn knew this question would arise sooner or later, and she had prepared an answer. Smiling back at her partner, she gently extended her hooves and grabbed his head, delicately dragging it towards her chest. Feeling intrigued, the stallion didn't fight back as the mare approached his ear to her heart. Suddenly, Sombra could hear the young pony's gentle heartbeat.

While gracefully stroking the king's mane, Twilight pointed to her heart and replied, "This. This made me change my mind. As I told you, when I made those stupid threats I was scared. It was ... it was my first time with a stallion. It felt ... strange. It hurt. But as the night came, you were the only thing I could think of. I can keep denying it like a silly little filly, but I know the truth. My mind is scared ... but my heart knows what it wants."

Pulling his head away, Sombra looked at the purple unicorn and demanded, "And what does it want? Usually mares prefer a stallion with fortune and power, and I have a lot of both. So what makes you different from all the others who claim they 'love me'?"

Looking the stallion in the eyes with utmost sincerity, Twilight responded with a sweet and passionate voice, as she shed a tear from her right eye, "Like I said, you were my first. I want you to also be my last ... my everything!"

With that she leaned in and kissed Sombra again. This lip-lock was different: it seemed warmer, more sincere. Even though Twilight didn't do much with her tongue, this embrace appeared to have more passion, more intensity.

After the smooch, Sombra perversely licked his lips and stated, "Good answer."

Feeling himself getting more and more excited, the king wanted to see more of his captive. Extending his hoof towards the mid-section of Twilight's dress, Sombra undid its zipper and watched with wicked satisfaction as the cloth gently slid off the young mare's body, revealing her gorgeous frame.

The purple unicorn blushed a bit, as she left vulnerable. She closed her eyes, gave a playful smile and gently tilted her head away, giggling like a filly. This excited the monarch to an incredible degree. His penis was already throbbing with blood, as it dangled proudly between his legs. Wanting to enjoy every single inch of his captive's body, Sombra deviously began circling the mare, his eyes drifting all over her frame.

He smoothly moved his hoof all over the mare's curves, focusing in particular on her flank and flower. When his gaze fell upon the purple unicorn's interesting cutie mark, the tyrant had a sudden realization: he did not know the name of his guest.

Positioning himself so that he could once again face the mare, the black stallion inquired, "What is your name?"

Moving her snout close to her captor's ear, the purple unicorn whispered seductively, "Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

Upon hearing that, a warm smile appeared on the visage of the king. He looked at the mare with an odd hint of admiration, and, while playfully twirling her mane, responded, "Twilight ... shadows dancing in the evening sun. A name akin to darkness. Almost seems ... predestined."

Reciprocating her companion's gesture, the young mare curled the king's marvelous black hair, and affirmed, "Then why fight destiny?"

With that, she leaned in and kissed the stallion again, except this time, she made his head spin. Starting with a gentle smooch, she gently inserted her tongue into the black unicorn's mouth and wrapped it around his. After that, she began tugging in and out, practically massaging the king's tongue, sending shivers of pleasure through his entire body. As she felt her partner getting hot and heavy, she sneakily extended her hoof between the monarch's legs and slowly rubbed the tip of his member, making his penis grow even more erect.

Feeling himself getting extremely aroused, Sombra looked towards the young pony with burning curiosity and asked, "You seem ... surprisingly skilled for a mare who, until yesterday, was a virgin. How is that you know so many things about pleasing stallions?"

Gazing towards the floor and donning as innocent an expression as she could, Twilight Sparkle replied, "Even though my body is pure and yearning for your touch, my mind is most ... perverse. I have read many books and works of fiction about the art of lovemaking. Some described rituals so sinful, that they would make even your legs tremble."

Smirking at the bold reply he had received, the monarch added, "I am looking forward to seeing what they have taught you."

Secretly hoping to hear the king say that, the purple unicorn exclaimed, "I am looking forward to showing you!" before once again touching the king's shoulder with her hoof, attempting to take off his cape.

This time Sombra did not protest. He just stood still as the eager mare gently removed his flowing mantle.

His captive then turned her attention towards his armor, trying to figure out how to take the thick metal plate off the king. Amused by the purple unicorn's lack of experience, the monarch chuckled as he grabbed her leg and guided her hoof near the top of his shoulder, where the armor's pieces interlocked.

After undoing the bindings, Twilight watched with pleasure as the silver garments fell to the floor, revealing the king's exposed body before her. No longer a frightened prisoner chained up in dungeon, Twilight could finally see the king not as a monster, but as the stunningly sexy stallion he was. She marveled at his impressive chest muscles, which seemed perfect, as if having been chiseled in stone by the most talented sculptor. Looking at the black unicorn's face, the young mare realized for the first time what an elegant and imposing mane the monarch had and how splendidly it was complemented by his bold facial features and shining silver crown.

As she began stroking his chest with her hoof, taking great precaution not to go anywhere near his neck, Twilight looked Sombra straight in his eyes and could not help but express her wonderment, "Never in my wildest wet dreams could I envision such a body. Your muscles would put the most gallant knights to shame, your face radiates power and charisma, and your eyes ... I could get lost in them forever. In fact, they are the only place I want to get lost in."

Feeling profoundly flattered by the mare's romantic comment, the monarch wanted to show his gratitude with a kiss, but as he quickly lowered his head, he accidentally bumped the purple unicorn with his crown, causing her to let out a soft 'ouch'.

Chuckling playfully while Twilight delicately rubbed her forehead, the tyrant took off his silver headpiece and walked towards the table in the middle of the room, softly setting it down. The only thing the stallion still had on was the Crystal Heart around his neck. He then turned back towards his captive and amusingly commented, "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

Upon hearing that, the young pony gently approached the black stallion and lifted her head, gazing into his green eyes with sincerity and love. With an extremely passionate and warm tone, she proclaimed, "To the world, you must be King Sombra, the almighty ruler of the Crystal Empire and Equestria. But to me, you can just be Sombra; and I want to be the only one for you, the only mare to ever grace your bed from now on!"

Sneering with enjoyment, Sombra gave Twilight a slightly condescending look and stated, "The only mare to grace by bed ... my, my, aren't we ambitious!?"

Not at all discouraged, the purple unicorn gave the king a playful bump on the nose, before proceeding to stare into his eyes with a provocative look and claim, "I tend to ... get what I want."

With that, she reached for the king's cock and grabbed it, this time rubbing it a lot more vigorously than before, enjoying the feeling of the stallion's member becoming rock hard.

Taking great pleasure from the young mare's gesture, the monarch said, "I see you are trying hard to impress me. You must really want your friends to survive."

With a sinister smile on her face and an eerily cold look, Twilight Sparkle bluntly stated, "To be honest, I don't care about any of them. In fact, I would be happier if you just killed them all, even the two you wanted to add to your harem. Less competition for me. The only thing I care about … is you!"

A surprised look appeared on the tyrant's visage. Under no circumstances had he expected such an answer from his captive. It seemed so dark, so vicious … and yet so sincere. Could the mare be telling the truth? Was she truly not concerned at all for her friends anymore?

The prospect of this being true brought a sinister grin on Sombra's face, as he retorted, "Ruthless and cunning. We are more alike that I thought, Twilight Sparkle!"

The purple unicorn then started stroking the king's chest alongside his penis, guiding her hoof along the contour of his impressive muscles. She looked so focused, so serious, so determined to give the monarch pleasure.

Still, the black stallion preferred a more cheerful look on the faces of his lovers, so he grabbed her chin and, gently tilting her head so that their eyes would meet, demanded, "Smile! I like it when you smile."

Instantly dawning the most seductive grin she could muster, Twilight knelt before her king and stated, "Smiling is the second best thing I can do with my mouth. Let me show you the first."

Sombra was pleasantly surprised by the mare's gesture. The pony who he believed was shy and innocent turned out to be quite ambitious and adventurous. Knowing exactly what the purple unicorn's intentions were and looking forward to what he was about to receive, the king perversely licked his lips and spread his legs, revealing his throbbing member. Having been enchanted by Twilight's alluring behavior, the stallion boasted a massive rock hard penis.

Upon seeing what lay before her, the young mare experienced a mixture of passion and fear. Quite often had she read about or seen pictures of stallions' cocks, secretly hoping that her very special somepony would be well endowed, but the monarch's impressive phallus far exceeded her expectations. It was so thick and long that the purple unicorn began to wonder if it was even possible for her to take it in her mouth. Nevertheless, she was determined to try.

Quickly remembering the many details she had read about how to perform fellatio, Twilight Sparkle lowered her neck and stuck her head between the king's legs, nearing her snout to his penis. After moistening her lips, she stuck out her tongue and gave the cock a nice firm lick. It was the first time the mare had ever done that. She had mentally prepared herself, expecting it to taste fowl, disgusting, but much to her surprise, it barely felt any different from licking skin on any other part of the body.

Closing her eyes, she pushed her tongue forward and licked the entire length of the shaft. She was intrigued by how the phallus felt, how many vines coursed through it, its hard yet flexible nature. Desiring to know more about her partner's most interesting body part, she swirled her tongue, rotating it all across the surface of the cock, causing Sombra to let out soft moans of pleasure.

After about a minute, she decided it was time to test her abilities, and gently grasped the tip of the penis between her lips, preparing to give the king a blow job. She pushed her head forward but found it quite difficult to take the massive member in her mouth. She tried to lower her tongue as much as she could in order to make room for the massive stallionhood, while being very attentive not to touch it with her teeth, since she had read several times how much discomfort that can cause.

The black unicorn was starting to get impatient. Longing to feel the delicate touch of the mare's neck, he pushed himself forward, shoving more of his penis into Twilight Sparkle's mouth.

This caught the mare off guard. She felt she could not breathe and thus failed to control her gag reflex. A little disappointed in her abilities, the purple unicorn pulled back, releasing the phallus from her mouth as she gasped heavily for air.

After noticing her partner huff in annoyance, the young mare immediately put her lips back on the tip of the penis, as she gave the blow job another attempt. Trying to breathe only through her nose and making great efforts to control her gag reflex, Twilight Sparkle gently began shaking her head back and forth, taking in as much as she could. Unfortunately for her, despite her heroic efforts, the purple unicorn's inexperienced muzzle could barely fit a third of the stallion's member.

Not too pleased with the quality of her services, Sombra once again decided to take matters into his own hooves and bent his legs, shoving the cock deeper up the mare's mouth, touching the base of her neck with its tip.

Although this gave him a moment of pure satisfaction, it proved to be too much for his captive, which again was forced to pull away, not able to abstain herself from coughing rapidly afterwards.

Looking at the young pony with a slight hint of contempt, the king inquired, "A bit more than you can handle?"

Twilight froze up for a few seconds. She realized that given her limited intimate contact with stallions, there was no way she would be able to satisfy the monarch with her mouth. Hoping to alleviate the situation, she lifted her gaze towards the king, donning a sad but innocent look and, while gently stroking his chest with her hoof, declared in a pleading voice, "It's ... far more impressive than I ever imagined. But I'll learn ... I promise. I am a good student."

The mare's response pleased the stallion. Not only had his ego been inflated by her insinuation that he possessed a king-sized cock, but he also took great satisfaction in seeing the dedication the purple unicorn seemed to have. Putting a wicked smile on his face, Sombra gestured for his partner to get up, wanting to switch things up a little.

While looking at the ravishing young mare, the tyrant recalled a very interesting detail he had just found out about the pony sitting right in front of him. Curious, he demanded, "Speaking of learning, you mentioned that you used to be Celestia's favorite student. What was that like? What did the alicorn teach you?"

"A lot of things. Magic, diplomacy, etiquette ... I even know a few battle secrets I will be more than happy to share," uttered Twilight, as she playfully winked towards her captor while stroking his mane.

Amorously putting his hoof around the purple unicorn's neck, the black stallion looked her in the eyes with an uncharacteristic hint of compassion and exclaimed, "From now on, I shall be your teacher … and your master. I will introduce you to a whole new world of knowledge."

Gazing back at the king with a distinct look of admiration, the young pony confessed, "You have already taught me so much!"

Intrigued by the mare's statement, Sombra continued, "Such as ..."

Closing her eyes and slowly moving in for a kiss, Twilight replied, "I used to wonder what love could be ... until you shared its magic with me." With that, she briefly yet passionately smooched the monarch.

The stallion could feel his heart beating faster than it ever had. His blood pressure was high, his entire body burned with excitement. His partner seemed extremely alluring, and it was high time for the black unicorn to move on to more … interesting things.

With a perverse sneer on his face, the king commanded, "Wait here," as he hastily made his was to a mahogany armoire. After searching through several drawers, he found the exact object he desired and took it out. Returning towards Twilight with slow steps, he snickered playfully as he revealed the item: it was a black dildo, not nearly as big as his own penis, made from a rubbery substance.

When she laid eyes on the object, the purple unicorn could not help but blush, while her heart started pumping rapidly. Clumsily putting a goofy smile on her face, she took a few steps back.

Snickering due to the young's mare reaction, Sombra handed Twilight the dildo, perversely stating "I presume you know what this is!"

Grabbing the item with a shaking hoof, the purple unicorn timidly replied, "I do … but I have never used one before. After all, I did save myself ... for you."

Gulping to clear the lump that had formed in her throat, Twilight gazed upon the phallus and multiple of her old fantasizes starting flying through her mind. She could not recall how many times she had used her hoof to please herself while thinking about different gentlecolts, secretly begging them for their stallionhood. Very proud of her innocence, she had not dared use a vibrator or anything similar, although she constantly yearned it. Looking back at her captor, she admitted, "But I longed for the day when I might."

Upon hearing that, the monarch's eyes lit up with unparalleled satisfaction as various arousing scenes flowed through his head. Pointing towards the massive bed in the room, the king proclaimed, "That day has come!"

After gracefully bowing her head, Twilight Sparkle gently made her way towards the bunk, still nervous about what she would soon have to do. When she approached the mattress, she huffed gently, trying to summon the necessary courage.

A few seconds later, she turned her head and alluringly winked at the king, before proceeding to get on top of the bed. Desiring to appear as appetizing as possible, the mare provocatively shook her hips and turned around, lying down on her back. She then made sure to open her legs extremely wide, giving the monarch a clear glimpse of her sensual flower.

Enormously aroused by the mare's attitude, Sombra walked towards the bunk and stopped a few feet away. Fixating his gaze on the kinky pony before him, he sat his flank down on the floor, desiring a conformable position from which to enjoy the show. He looked like a spectator attending a most intriguing performance at the Royal Canterlot Theatre. With a deviant smile on his face, he demanded, "Pretend that cock is mine. Show me how much you desire my love!"

Twilight Sparkle gazed upon the dildo she was holding with both tremendous lust, but also with a hint of concern. She had never grasped such a sex toy before and had never touched a stallion's member either. Her only source of knowledge regarding penetration was from amorous stories and the brutal experience she had had the other day.

In spite of this, the purple unicorn's womb had often itched with the yearning for carnal pleasure. Having kept her virginity for so long certainly required above average willpower, and the young mare had frequently envisioned being taken by colts and stallions, feeling their throbbing penises in all of her holes. Now, for the first time in her life, she could bring some of those fantasizes to fruition.

Opening her mouth and closing her eyes, she passionately wrapped her lips around the tip on the dildo, rotating it slowly. The rubber object slightly tickled her tongue, as it went in and out of the beautiful mare's sensual mouth, slowly being covered in her saliva. Twilight proceeded to tilt her head up and down, easily swallowing half the dildo, managing it a lot easier than the king's massive phallus.

Remembering what all the skilled mares would do in the kinkiest of erotic novels, she pushed the rubber cock far down, attempting to deep-throat it. As the dildo was engulfed by the adventurous pony's mouth, it hit her uvula while making its way downwards. Demonstrating immense willpower, Twilight managed to keep herself from choking, as she slowly pulled the cock out and then immediately shoved it back in.

King Sombra was taking great pleasure from the mare's performance. His hoof went near his penis as he unconsciously began stroking it, following the rhythm of the purple unicorn's gulps.

After swallowing it a few more times, Twilight Sparkle decided to shake things up. Taking the dildo out of her mouth and seeing in covered in her spit gave the inventive unicorn a great idea. She moved her hoof next to her lips and sensually began licking it, shifting her tongue in a circular pattern. She then approached her moist hoof to her vagina and gently started stroking her vulva, hoping to get herself excited.

Looking upon the rubber cock, she sniffed it, imagining it belonged to the lord of the Crystal Empire, and then ran her tongue up and down its shaft, giving numerous rapid licks. Moving her mouth close to the edge of the dildo, she passionately kissed it and yelled loudly, "Oh, my king!"

Her remark caused the monarch to don a perverse smile, as he increased the frequency with which he was rubbing his stallionhood. The black unicorn's penis was harder than steel, blood viciously flowing through it. He panted slowly, wanting to cool himself down a little, since he desired to keep enjoying the show.

Twilight was starting to get wet. Even though she had not been with other ponies, if there was one thing the purple unicorn was skilled at, it was giving herself pleasure. As many would say, a mare's best friend is her hoof. Despite never daring to penetrate it, Twilight knew all the sensitive spots around her vagina and clitoris.

Starting off slowly, she rubbed her 'lips' circularly, enjoying the touch of her moist hoof. After a few dozen strokes, she shifted her direction and gently moved up and down, going along the path of her labia. Closing her eyes, she imagined a gallant gentlecolt lovingly pleasuring her with his tongue.

Shifting gears, she moved her hoof upwards, delicately lifting the clitoral hood and grabbing her most sensitive spot. Twilight began lightly rubbing the point with her hoof, as she lowered the dildo and started moving it up and down, all along her vaginal lips.

Wanting to tease herself a bit more, she rotated the tip of the rubber cock against her vagina, moving clockwise and then counterclockwise, as she slightly increased the pressure on her clitoris. Her head began to spin as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Her nipples were erect, hard enough to cut through glass. He body was burning with passion.

No longer wishing to delay, she pushed the tip of the dildo into her pussy, letting out a passionate moan which echoed through the royal bedroom and delighted the king's ears.

Unlike the first time she got fucked, this insertion did not hurt. She had felt a little tingle, but it had been a pleasant sensation. Both aroused and curious, she shoved the rubber penis in deeper, pressing it down so that it touched her A-spot. As that happened, a new world of pure rapture seemed to open up to the young mare.

Despite having touched herself multiple times, nothing she had experienced before came close to the pleasure she was feeling now. Wanting more, she moved the dildo in and out while also stimulating her clit, causing her lady juices to start flowing. This lubricated her hole even more, increasing the joy she felt.

Slightly opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the black unicorn. He had started to sweat, thick drops falling down from his forehead. His eyes were burning with lust, focusing solely on the mare's sensual flower. Even his light huffs had become violent gasps for air. Knowing what she had to do, Twilight bent her legs, pushing her vagina more towards the stallion's face and inserted the dildo deep into her opening, while letting out a passionate moan, "Oh Sombra … Oh Sombra!"

The rubber cock had gone in deeper, touching her G-stop and giving the mare spasms of pleasure. Her body started to tremble with bliss, as the purple unicorn began perspiring all over. The sensation was overwhelming. Never before had masturbation felt so heavenly, so gratifying. It was as if her entire body had awoken to a whole new world of carnal satisfaction.

Wishing to stimulate her nipples as well, Twilight channeled magic in her horn, only to be given a painful reminder that her sorcery was off limits. The black crystals surrounding her horn resonated as the excited mare attempted to use an enchantment, causing a painful shock to surge through her entire body.

Letting out an intense cry of pain which interrupted her splendid spectacle of sensuality, the pony frowned as she looked down towards her breasts. Without the user of her arcane abilties and with both her forelegs busy, there wasn't much she could do. Huffing with sadness, Twilight Sparkle meekly pointed out, "If only I had my magic. I could show you how I used to please myself. I would make myself scream so loud they would hear it in Ponyville!"

Enticed by his captive's words, the king lifted his eyebrow and began scratching his chin with his hoof. His brain was telling him to not even listen to the mare's proposal. After all, why should he even consider risking his prisoner using any form of sorcery? However, another part of him was urging the horny stallion to get a glimpse of the alluring mare bringing herself to climax with her enchantments, and that part was the one calling the shots right now.

With a curious tone, Sombra inquired "You've done that before ... I take it."

With a dazzling sensuality burning in her eyes, Twilight enticingly rubbed her hoof all over her curves, paying particular attention to her lady parts and responded in a flirtatious voice, "Oh yes. There are soooo many other sensitive spots on my body ... if only I could show all of them to you!"

A myriad of conflicting thoughts flew through Sombra's mind, as he kept shifting his eyes between the mare's wet vagina and her crystal covered horn. What was he to do? Should he risk letting the mare have the use of her magic back and enjoy the show, or should he play it safe but deprive himself of the sensual experience? His head was a battlefield of conflicting emotions and ideas: cunning was struggling against lust, reason tussled with curiosity, tenacity fought against pride.

What did he have to lose if he allowed the purple unicorn to use her magic? He was the king of the Crystal Empire, monarch of the shadows and almighty master of the dark arts. His sorcery far outclassed any little parlor trick the mare could muster. If she would even attempt to escape, he could crush her with a mere thought. In case the pony made a play for the Crystal Heart, her life would end on the spot. Why should he be denied any of his desires?

Putting a look of sheer determination of his visage, the black stallion threatened with a grim tone, "You won't try anything stupid, will you?"

Letting out multiple wistful moans, Twilight Sparkle gave the monarch a love-struck gaze and stated, "The only stupid thing I can do … is upset you, my king."

With a confident smirk, Sombra carefully fired a beam at Twilight's horn, shattering the tiny crystals keeping her sorcery restrained.

With the source of her magic finally unchained, the purple unicorn had the opportunity to do what she knew best. Feeling liberated, she blissfully lit up her horn and was overjoyed to once again feel the enchanted energies flowing through her.

Relying on the experience of numerous masturbation sessions, she started magically stimulating her breasts, using telekinesis to gently pull on all of her nipples while also slightly twirling each of them. She then focused some energy in a specific spot on her lower back and on another pressure point, located on her left inner thigh.

The carnal pleasure the young mare felt instantly soared, as she began sweating all over while her legs shook like twigs. Her vagina was clearly on the brink of climax, as the dildo kept making its way in and out. The unicorn's juices were flowing generously, staining the elegant silk bed sheets.

Twilight Sparkle panted wildly, as she neared the magical moment. Looking directly at the king, the mare inserted the rubber cock deep into her hole and touched her G-stop, causing her to scream loudly, "Oh, my king ... oh, my love ... you are so big, so wild!"

The air in the royal bedroom had grown thick with the excited mare's pheromones, which penetrated the nose of the black stallion and drove him insane. Sombra was enjoying the show, patting himself on the back for the decision he had made. The monarch could not even remember the last time one of his lovers expressed so much passion. His penis was now painfully erect, pulsating in midair, imploring its master to take action.

Perversely licking his lips, Sombra approached the young mare and asked, "Such an impressive performance. Mind if I join?"

Upon hearing that, Twilight Sparkle's eyes lit up with glee. Nudging her body forward, trying to get her pussy as close to the king's face as possible, the purple unicorn exclaimed, "I longed to hear you say that!"

Not wanting to delay any longer, Sombra lowered his head and stuck out his tongue like a voracious predator, as he set his sights on the mare's wet flower. Grabbing her hoof with his own, he dragged it away, causing the dildo to be removed from her vagina. Now his for the taking, the monarch gave the unicorn's pussy several firm licks, slowly moving his tongue towards all the edges of her flower, not wanting to leave any spot untouched.

The smell and taste of her sex excited the stallion tremendously, as he greedily slurped all the vaginal liquid. Once he had had his fill, he inserted his tongue deep into the mare's hole and began wildly moving it up and down.

Letting out loud moans of pleasure, Twilight could not stop herself from trembling, as her womb burned with passion. The stallion's skilled tongue was doing wonders down there, and her entire body reacted to it.

Fully caught in the spur on the moment, the purple unicorn brought the moist dildo next to her snout and voraciously began licking it, enjoying the taste of her own pussy. She then used her other hoof to stroke her beasts, as she focused her magic on the sensitive spots on her back and thighs.

With every thrust he did with his tongue, Sombra could feel Twilight's spasms of pleasure intensify. Knowing his lover was close to the limit, the king decided to give her a little help. Using his sorcery, the black stallion focused a gentle electric beam on her clitoris, increasing its stimulation.

When her most sensitive spot was touched by the king's magic, the purple unicorn let out a loud yell which echoed across the castle. She had never felt anything like this before. Every inch of her body was screaming with pleasure, every single pressure point she had was being stimulated.

Rolling her eyes and starting to foam at the mouth, the excited mare begged, "Yes, yes. Take me Sombra ... take me where no pony ever has before!"

Her twitches had become ecstatic, her womb pulsated with euphoria as her partner's tongue roamed around her vagina, tapping her G-spot. No longer able to contain herself, she let loose and climaxed, howling like an insane mare, "Ooooooh yeeess! It feels soooo good! Yes, yes … yeeess!"

After an entire minute of shouting, Twilight stopped abruptly and began to gasp for air. The wet and sweaty mare huffed repeatedly, trying to cool herself down. Her neat hair was now all over the place, messily falling over her face, covering one of her eyes. With the other one, the purple unicorn gazed with sincere love and passion towards her partner. A kinky smile appeared on her face. She had just experienced the most intense moment of her life, and it was all thanks to him.

For the first time in her life, she truly felt like a mare.

Wiping his snout, Sombra perversely grinned back at his partner. Proud of his achievement, the black stallion's tail fluttered behind him. Hearing his captive scream with pure bliss turned the king on immensely, causing a few drops of pre-cum to fall from his throbbing cock.

He looked upon the young mare with a mixture of lust and satisfaction. As per his assumption, she didn't dare use her magic against him. She had acted like an obedient slave should have. Even more, now that the monarch had ushered the purple unicorn onto the peaks of rapture, he believed he had captured her heart as fell.

Snickering mischievously at the mare, the tyrant inquired, "I trust that was … satisfying!"

Feeling her heart thundering in her chest, Twilight no longer wanted to deny how she felt. She crawled slowly on the bed, sensually shaking her hips while making her way towards the king. Upon reaching her lover, she hugged him tightly and stared intensely into his eyes, replying with an alluring voice, "Never have I felt this close to heaven! How foolish I was to study under Celestia for so long. She cannot offer me anything like this … only you can, my king!"

Enjoying his captive's touch and her words, the monarch gazed directly into her eyes and, with a grim tone, stated, "You have had doubts in the past … made mistakes, but all that is behind you … isn't it?"

Donning a serious look on her visage, Twilight replied coldly and with a sincere tone, "Yes!"

Acknowledging the mare's response, Sombra continued, "You belong to me now, don't you?"

Without even blinking, the purple unicorn declared, "Yes, I do. Body and soul."

Enjoying his partner's reply, the tyrant questioned, "From this day forward, will you serve me and me only? Will you obey my every command?"

Gently nodding her head, the mare austerely said, "I will!"

Squinting his eyes a bit, the black stallion demanded, "Will you aid me in my conquest of Equestria?"

Putting a vindictive smile on her face, the young female pony boasted, "It will be my pleasure!"

Pleased with the answer, the dark unicorn went on, "Will you fight at my side forever?"

Touching the monarch's heart with her hoof, Twilight replied, "Until my dying breath!"

Upon hearing that, Sombra lifted his foreleg and delicately grabbed the purple unicorn chin, approaching his snout to hers. With a hint of compassion in his voice, he finally said, "And will you lie with me whenever I desire it?"

After passionately kissing the king's lips, the mare replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

Twilight Sparkle had been secretly waiting for this opportunity for a while. Knowing her time had come, she leaned back on the bed, largely opening her legs, donning a kinky smile and seductively gesturing towards the monarch to join her.

Having been patient long enough, the stallion graciously accepted the invitation. Lunging himself towards the petit mare like a rabid animal, the king lay on top, pinning her forelegs down on the bed with his own, placing his entire chest over hers. The stallion stared directly into the purple unicorn's eyes, with mad desire burning in his own. Snickering, he lowered his nose so that it touched the mare's, enjoying the sound of her gentle breath. He pushed himself forward, bringing his throbbing dick inches away from the mare's still moist vagina.

Sombra then proceeded to playfully curl his captive's mane, charmingly stating, "I think we have had enough foreplay. Shall we get to the main event?"

Twilight could not help but blush, as she gazed upon her lover like an excited little filly. The black unicorn radiated confidence and beauty. She could hardly believe that the sublime stallion which stood in front of her was the same monstrous creature that stole her virginity. She was now about to make love with pony she had sworn to kill just a day ago. _War sure makes **STRANGE BEDFELLOWS**_ , thought the purple unicorn.

Feeling the tip of the monarch's cock close to her opening, she giggled playfully, anxious for what was about to follow, and warmly replied, "I've been waiting for this ..."

The tyrant kissed his partner on the lips and bent his hips, pushing his penis forward. As the tip of his member started penetrating the mare's vulva, the king suddenly stopped. Lifting himself on the bed, he forcefully grabbed the young pony and turned her over, much to her confusion.

Twilight's rumptious flank was now facing the horny stallion, who immediately got on top of her, positioning his cock close to her ass. With a dark satisfaction in his voice, Sombra stated "I already took you in the other hole. It's time for me to be there first in here as well."

The purple unicorn shivered upon hearing that. She was looking forward to having the king enter her vagina, still wanting more from before, but now the young mare dreaded what was about to follow, fully aware of how painful it would be.

Still hoping for a magical night, Twilight decided to take a chance and pleaded with her lover, "My king ... my love, I know this seems selfish of me, but can I please ask to look into your eyes tonight. I know I am not worthy of this honor, but if you can indulge me, I promise to make it sooo worth your time."

The monarch paused for a moment. He desired to penetrate the mare's butt, anxiously anticipating the feeling of her tight sphincter. At the same time, his curiosity was again getting the better of him, as the tyrant could not help but wonder if Twilight could truly live up to her word? Undecided, he slowly pushed back and forth, tapping the purple unicorn's ass with the tip of his shaft.

Wishing to ease her partner's decision, Twilight Sparkle gently extended her foreleg and grabbed the king's member. She then delicately started rubbing it, while continuing to beg, "Please. I desire to see my love's face on this most magical of nights!"

Huffing with a distinct hint of irritation, Sombra rolled his eyes and said, "So be it. I shall fuck in your ass another night. But, since we'll do it the old fashioned way, I want to try something new!"

Relieved to see she had gotten her way, Twilight rotated and faced the king, then passionately kissed him on the lips while patting his cheek with her hoof.

Giving a warm chuckle, the monarch crawled back a bit on the bed and got into a strange position for a pony: he placed his butt on the sheets, keeping his back straight and widely spread his hind legs, letting his throbbing erection emerge between them; he leaned back a little, and gestured towards Twilight to come ride the stallion.

Intrigued by the unusual stance, Twilight made her way towards her lover and got up on her hind legs, positioning herself so that her vagina would be right above the monarch's dick. She bent forward, while resting her forelegs on the stallion's neck and then proceeded to lean down gradually. As her knees arced, her pussy got closer and closer to the tip of her partner's cock.

When their sexual organs touched, the mare could not believe how hard the massive penis was. Slowing her pace, she allowed the member to penetrate her inch by inch. The purple unicorn could not help but clench her teeth, as the huge phallus made its way into her opening.

With nearly half the king's cock up her snatch, Twilight started feeling a slight discomfort, as her hole was still adjusting to the sheer size of the stallionhood. Unable to contain herself, she moaned before continuing to bend her knees.

Feeling horny and taking great amusement from his captive's reactions, Sombra decided to give the mare a little help. Grabbing her flank with his front hooves, the stallion pulled the purple unicorn down, forcing his entire length into her.

Twilight closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue, not wanting to scream. Taking a few seconds to recover, she then gazed directly at her lover and began to stroke his chest. The purple unicorn found this position very interesting: she was kneeling on her partner, their chests touching, as the monarch's member was buried deep into her womb. It reminded her of a position she had seen in the pony-sutra, number 34 if she recalled correctly.

The mare winked playfully, as she gracefully moved her hoof all over Sombra's well-built abdomen and iron-hard chest, taking care not to go anywhere near his neck. The feeling of her partner's muscles excited the impressionable young pony, who pat every single inch of the stallion's pectorals.

Sneering with delight, the black unicorn leaned forward and gave Twilight a passionate love bite on her neck, causing his captive to yelp with both pleasure and pain. Pulling his head back, he stared at his lover and commanded, "I'll let you do the hard work!"

Eagerly anticipating her new master's order, the purple unicorn embraced Sombra with both her hooves and began arcing her knees slowly, going up and down. With every move, the delicate insides of her vagina rubbed against the monarch's stiff penis, sending shivers of enjoyment down both ponies' spines.

For Twilight Sparkle, this was a new feeling. As the phallus penetrated her deeper and deeper, she felt an undeniable pleasure pulsating throughout her womb, mixed with slight spasms of discomfort. Her inexperienced body wasn't fully ready for the tyrant's massive cock.

Continuing to lower and lift her knees, the mare felt the king's dick stiffening more and more with every push.

Closing her eyes, she gently exclaimed, "So big ... so very big."

Sombra huffed with excitement as he watched his partner go up and down, much to the enjoyment of his royal member. The young mare's narrow opening was being split open with every thrust. Unlike the first time she had been taken, Twilight seemed to enjoy this session, her vaginal secretions acting as proof and providing an effective lube for the stallion's rod.

As the entire surface of his shaft felt the warm and moist embrace of the mare's inner flesh, the monarch complimented his lover, "So tight ... so very tight."

After a few more minutes, the purple unicorn opened her eyes, noticing the pain had begun to lessen. With each insertion, her pussy seemed to welcome its visitor more and more. Finally able to shift her focus towards her partner, the mare leaned forward and lustfully kissed Sombra on the lips, embracing his tongue with her own.

Pleased to see his lover making a move, the monarch hugged her body with his forelegs, strongly caressing the purple unicorn as their tongues danced the tango of passion.

Turned on by the stallion's powerful embrace, Twilight Sparkle increased the frequency of her movements, much to the joy of both ponies. As their sexes continued to rub, so did their chests. With each motion, their fur brushed together, while Twilight's hard nipples tickled the king's abdomen.

Even their hearts seemed to beat in unison.

As spams of pure rapture flowed through the purple unicorn's body, she pulled away from the lip-lock and let out several intense moans. With a seductive look on her gorgeous face, she stated, "My books never said it could feel this good."

Seeking to reward her lover, the young mare then lit up her horn. This act was met with initial doubt by the monarch, who pulled his head back a bit, carefully staring at his captive with one eyebrow raised.

Putting her hoof next to his heart, hoping to calm the stallion down, the purple unicorn smiled warmly, as she created a magical field around her partner's balls. She then began to slowly rotate it, fondling the king's crown jewels with her sorcery.

Sombra's initial aversion had now shifted to perverse delight. The enticing feeling of the enchanted fields next to his testicles pleased the king to an incredible degree. It was something he had not witnessed before, a use of magic he much approved of, as demonstrated by the gratified grin on his visage.

Enjoying seeing her partner so excited, Twilight lifted herself slightly more than usual and pushed down rapidly, causing the monarch's cock to penetrate deep inside her womb.

Pleasantly surprised by this gesture, the black unicorn felt a drop of pre-cum emanate from his phallus. As his member pistoned in and out of the mare's pussy, the stallion leaned in and kissed his lover gently on the neck, passionately exclaiming, "Twilight ... Twilight!"

The young mare tilted her neck, desiring to feel more of the king's lips touching her soft skin. She giggled innocently as Sombra's tongue tickled her, showing off that girl-next-door charm which made her irresistible. Hoping to wow the stallion even more, she swung her head and gently slapped the monarch's snout with her hair, causing the scent of her perfume to penetrate his nostrils, driving him mad with lust.

Feeling himself getting closer and closer to release, the monarch started shaking his own hips, pushing them back and forth, making his penis thrust faster and deeper into Twilight Sparkle's vagina. Thick sweat was falling from his brow all over his partner's slender chest, making it ooze with sensuality. His body heat had increased dramatically, due to his tremendous excitement, causing the king to shake, while still tightly caressing his lover.

The purple unicorn could sense the passion burning in Sombra's entire body. Her heart began beating faster and faster, not only because of the physical rapture she experienced, but also because for the first time in her life she felt wanted, lusted for. To the mare, the stallion's shivers were a sincere compliment.

Seeking to take it one step further, Twilight approached her own horn to the black unicorn's and started channeling energy through it. The flow of magic surged through the king's body, causing all his sensitive points to tingle.

Completely taken aback by this gesture, Sombra grabbed the young mare's head and forcefully held it in place, while he gazed deep into her eyes. Looking towards the mare with amorous fervor, the stallion admiringly admitted, "You were right ... one night truly is all you need."

Touching his heart with her hoof and leaning in for another passionate kiss, the purple unicorn declared, "Let's make this night last forever!"

After a few more minutes both ponies were getting close to climaxing. Twilight felt more excited than she ever had in her life. Perspiration covered her entire frame, while she huffed wildly, desperately trying to cool herself down. Rolling her eyes with pleasure as her vagina kept getting pounded by the king's massive dick, she gave a few loud moans of satisfaction before confessing, "A girl has never known love, until she has known the love of a king."

Sensing more drops of pre-cum escaping from his phallus, Sombra slowed down a bit, seeking to prologue the pleasure a bit more. Grabbing Twilight's hips with his front hooves, he gently started stroking them, matching the motions to his thrusts. After giving the mare a gentle kiss on the chin, the stallion said, "I must admit ... I have never met a mare like you before, Twilight Sparkle."

Laughing playfully while curling her lover's mane, the purple unicorn responded, "Well ... the world has changed in one thousand years. There are so many new things for you to enjoy, so many secrets I have read about and would love to share."

Intrigued by his partner's words, the king lifted his eyebrow and inquired, "I am curious ... what else have those books of yours taught you?"

Moving her snout towards Sombra's ear, Twilight whispered, "Many things. For example, the most unexpected body-parts can be used to stimulate your partner."

With that, the attractive mare started gently nibbling on the monarch's ear lobe, as she moved her tongue around its contour. The tyrant moaned, unable to believe how right the purple unicorn had been.

"Keep going ..." was all the stallion could muster to say, while his head spun with pleasure.

After another minute, Twilight grasped her partner with her forelegs, desiring to show him another trick she had learned. Moving her hooves towards his rear, she declared, "Also, pleasure can be gotten from unexpected sources, such as pain," before proceeding to spank Sombra's butt.

As the king received the hard slap over his ass, his cock pulsated with excitement. The sudden rush of pain felt so new to him, so … enticing. Normally he would have immediately punished any pony who dared to strike him, but being suddenly hit by his lover introduced the stallion to a whole new world of pleasure.

Desiring to experience the rush one more time, the monarch commanded, "Harder."

Amused by her partner's order, Twilight Sparkle smiled perversely and obeyed, spanking the black unicorn again, making his buttocks jiggle from the impact.

Moaning with both ache and satisfaction, the tyrant grasped the mare tightly and demanded another hit, "HARDER!"

The young pony lowered her hoof and struck the king so firmly, the impact echoed throughout the royal bedroom.

Feeling the surge of ecstasy flowing through his entire body, Sombra screamed loudly and pushed his hips forward, thrusting into the mare so hard that his testicles hit her butt.

Twilight Sparkle let out a soft moan and leaned her head back, breaking the contact between her horn and the monarch's, but still continuing to channel magic through hers.

With eyes burning with desire, she gently stroked the monarch's chest, starting from near his abdomen and slowly going higher and higher. At the same time, the mare increased the frequency with which she arced her knees.

Being seconds away from ejaculating, Sombra's full attention was focused on his partner seductive curves and angelic face. He seemed as love-struck as a young colt on Hearts and Hooves day. Hoping to enjoy the last few thrusts as much as he could, the stallion was completely oblivious to the mare's forelegs, which had sneakily made their way around his neck.

A bright glimmer of delight suddenly shined in Twilight's eyes, as she leaned in, approaching her snout to the king's. Her horn gleamed bright with sorcery, and her gorgeous face donned a sincere smile.

Looking directly in her partner's eyes, she lovingly said, "And there is one more thing ... the most important thing of all that my books have taught me. When stallions are on the verge of cumming, when they are about to let loose, they become very ... very ... STUPID."

The mare's words brought a puzzled look to the stallion's face. Gazing downwards, he finally noticed the young pony's front hooves wrapped around the Crystal Heart. In an instant, his eyes burned with rage and he donned a vicious grin, as he tried to reach for the gem.

However, it was too late. Twilight Sparkle focused all the energy in her horn and blasted the relic with a beam of mystical light, shattering the dark crystals which were covering it. This caused the Crystal Heart to emit a powerful blast, so strong that it pushed the monarch clean off his bed, making him slam at full speed into the desk in the corner of the room.

As she flew through the air, the tyrant let out a desperate scream, "Nooooo!" pointlessly swinging his legs towards the purple unicorn. When he hit the wooden construct, the impact was so powerful it knocked him out cold for a few seconds, making him fall down on the floor.

Sighing with relief, Twilight looked at the jewel which she held in her hooves. Her face lit up with glee and she shed a tear of joy, delighted to see that her plan had worked. As she had intended from the moment she had first made her move in the Dark Tower, the Crystal Heart was again in her possession.

Her ruse had worked. Despite her lack of practical experience when it came to pleasing stallions, the knowledge she had gained from her books had proven to be most efficient, allowing her to both deceive her captor and to provide sufficient entertainment to keep him preoccupied.

Gazing towards the ceiling, the mare thanked Celestia and quickly got off the bed, rushing towards the door.

Putting the necklace around her neck, she felt the power of the gem surging through her. Even in its weakened state, the relic was still formidable, and the hope in Twilight's heart gave it power.

Hearing Sombra moan, she gave one final look towards the injured king. Before running out the door, Twilight Sparkle turned around and mockingly said, "Don't bother getting up, I'll let myself out."


	9. Chapter 8: Over the Horizon

"Hope is the last to die."

 _François de la Rochefoucauld_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Over the Horizon**

The room seemed to constantly be spinning for the wounded king, who moaned heavily on the floor, spams of pain coursing through his muscular body. He was panting heavily, trying to recover after having received a potent blast of energy from the Crystal Heart.

With great effort, Sombra opened his eyes, only to close them after a moment, as the light of the royal bedroom seemed to blind the aching monarch. A few seconds later, he opened them again and gazed around the chamber, pointlessly hoping to see the purple unicorn somewhere.

He shook his legs, clumsily trying to get up, but only succeeded in kicking away parts of the broken desk which he had shattered upon impact, after having been sent flying through the room by the magical relic's powerful burst.

Starting to feel contractions in his chest, the tyrant coughed loudly, seeking to ease his discomfort. His entire torso seemed to burn with every breath he took.

Unwilling to just lie there, the black unicorn gathered his strength and pushed down firmly on his legs, finally managing to stand up. Feeling dizzy, the stallion again closed his eyes for several moments, shaking his head in order to recover.

He then took a step forward and was met with a painful shock stemming all the way from his lower abdomen up to his face. Looking down, the king ground his teeth in rage upon seeing the source of the pain: a deep wound had appeared on his flesh, stretching from his stomach to his left eye; it was narrow and crooked, similar to the mark a lightning bolt leaves when hitting a surface.

Touching his visage with his hoof, he was greeted by a small drop of blood falling from his eye. With a mixture of fear and anger burning in his heart, the monarch let out a ferocious yell which thundered throughout the chamber. He started foaming at the mouth, thinking about what he would do to the treacherous young mare once he caught her.

Wishing to exit the bedroom, he took a few more steps forward and stopped when he again felt discomfort emanating from his lower regions. This time, the origin of the pain was a lot more amusing, although not to the irritated tyrant. His penis, which had been seconds away from climaxing just a few minutes ago, was still erect, unhappy it hadn't achieved release. As the king walked, the massive member swung between his limbs, hitting them while it slowly shrunk in size.

Trying to ignore the embarrassing obstacle, Sombra carefully advanced towards the door, drawing heavy breaths with each step. He could hear small drips of blood falling from his wound, but refused to look down, both out of haste and out of terror.

Knowing he would make little progress on his own, the stallion dementedly shouted for his servants, "Guards! GUARDS! Come to me this instant!" His vicious yells were accompanied by frantic hoof-thumps which could be heard all the way from the corridor.

Two soldiers were walking up the nearby staircase, on patrol duty, when their master's furious howl echoed through the hall. The black unicorn's tone became more and more menacing with each second, and the other sounds coming from his private quarters indicated how violent he had become.

The crystal ponies instantly stopped and looked at each other with a puzzled gaze, unsure of how to react to their king's commands. After a few seconds of silent glares, they both turned around and walked down the stairs, unwilling to have to face the monarch.

In the meantime, the purple unicorn was running as fast as she could through the hallways of the Crystal Castle, rushing back towards the Dark Tower. Her hair fluttered wildly and the Crystal Heart dangled around her neck, while she roamed the fortress, relying on her photographic memory to get back to her friends.

Upon entering one of the corridors, Twilight Sparkle was yelled at by a disgruntled soldier who seemed surprised to see the young mare racing by, "Hey, you! Stop where you are and …"

Before the guard could utter another word, he was blasted into a wall by a wave of energy which had emanated for the purple unicorn's horn and got stunned by the impact.

Continuing her journey practically undeterred, Twilight said a faint "Sorry, gotta run!" as she whisked past the crystal pony.

Her mind was focused solely on the fate of her five best friends. Fearing the worst would happen to them if she didn't arrive on time, the mare lifted her head and prayed out loud, "Princess Celestia, please don't let me be too late. Please let them be alright!"

Drawing heavy breaths in order to keep her lungs going, the concerned pony pushed on with all her might, running faster than she ever had before. For the first time in several days, hope once again shined in her heart, making the jewel around her neck radiate a pristine white light.

However, within the confines of the Dark Tower, the atmosphere was a lot grimmer. The girls were still bound to the wooden posts, pointlessly struggling to escape, while just outside, King Sombra's soldiers were discussing among them, the members of the previous shift instructing their colleagues on what their dark lord had demanded.

Salty tears fell from their eyes while the mares shook in terror in the sinister chamber, afraid of the awful fate which awaited them. Their broken hearts were beating painfully fast and their heads were bowed down in sorrow.

Huffing loudly, trying to stop herself from weeping, Applejack spoke with a bitter tone, "I still don't believe Twilight could betray us like that. She must have something planned."

The orange earth pony had said what a lot of the other girls were thinking, and what some wished they could believe. None of the members of the mane six looked forward to what was about to happen to them, and their pain was amplified by the purple unicorn's apparent treachery.

Grinding her teeth and refusing to say anything, Rainbow Dash increased her struggles, tugging on the ropes with all her might, not slowing down for a second. Even though the bindings dug into her tender flesh and hurt, the blue pegasus was determined not to give up, as she fought to escape.

Noticing the inefficiency of her friend's efforts, Rarity would have liked to speak up and urge Rainbow to save her strength, but couldn't bring herself to utter a single word. The white unicorn shed a tear from her still blackened eye and looked around the room at her companions, wandering if she would ever see them again.

Pinkie Pie tried as hard as she could to think of a joke, in hopes of lightening the mood, but not even the jovial earth pony could cope with the desperate situation. In spite of her optimism, the pink mare was unable to find any way of escaping. Deadly afraid for herself and her closest friends, she just closed her eyes and tried to think about all the things that normally made her happy.

Rather uncharacteristically of her, Fluttershy had a serious expression on her face and didn't shed a tear. She had stopped crying a while ago and just looked down towards the floor, saying a prayer for all of the fluffy critters she loved so much but would likely never lay eyes upon again. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, hoping to address her friends and try to lift their spirits. However, when she opened her mouth, all she could say was, "Oh my goodness!" as she saw two soldiers entering the room.

The night shift had arrived. They were clad in black armors and wore spiked helmets. One of the stallions had a sharp blade in his hooves, made from the finest steel, while the other carried a heavy mace.

Looking at the prisoners, the guard wielding the sword asked, "Which one of the two pegasi is it?"

With a grim tone, his colleague responded, "The blue one. Can't you tell by the way she is struggling?"

Staring back at them with burning hatred, Rainbow Dash burst out, "What do you two wimps want with me? If you think you're tough, just untie me and then we'll see what you're made of!"

Chuckling at the mare's taunts, the guards ignored her provocation and just walked slowly towards her. As the crystal pony with the blade moved behind the blue pegasus, he condescendingly affirmed, "Check out the attitude on this one. The guys will have a swell time in the barracks tonight. But first thing's first." He then firmly grabbed his sword in one hoof while extending his other leg towards Rainbow Dash's right wing.

Seeing what the soldier was about do made the blue pegasus sweat nervously, as she fluttered her wings wildly, trying to prevent them from being cut off. Pushing her legs against the ropes, she tried to break free, but to no avail.

Desperately seeking to spare her friend, Rarity turned her head towards the stallions and winked provocatively, before trying to seduce them in an alluring tone, "Please, you strapping gentlecolts, won't you spare that mare's wings? She is extremely sorry for what she did and will be very grateful if you show mercy, and so will I. Allow me to demonstrate exactly how DEEP my gratitude can be!"

After smiling at the white unicorn, the guard wielding the mace turned towards his colleague and inquired, "Should we take her up on the offer?"

Not even bothering to lift his eyes, his companion replied, "Sure, if you want the king to kill us and our families. That one is going to the harem, so don't even jerk off to her in your dreams!" He then grabbed Rainbow Dash's right wing and approached the blade to its base.

Appalled by what the stallions were doing, Pinkie Pie protested, "Don't you dare touch her wings, you meanies! Let her go this minute, otherwise I will get over there and punch you both in the nose!"

Giving himself a facehoof, the soldier with the blunt weapon stated, "Oh boy, this must be the nut we've been warned about. We will deal with her last."

Fluttershy watched in horror as the blade got closer and closer to her friend's feathers. With a pleading voice, the yellow made asked, "Please, cut off my wings instead. I don't use them anyway. I beg you, just spare hers!"

Noticing that the shy pegasus's pleas fell on deaf years, Applejack tried to intervene, "Listen fellas, you are making a big mistake! King Sombra specifically ordered that mare not to be harmed! If y'all …"

Not allowing the blonde earth pony to finish her statement, one of the guards interrupted, "Oh we won't harm her, we will just cut off some excess weight."

As she felt the cold steel next to the base of her majestic wing, a tear fell from Rainbow Dash's eye and she started to shake, feeling more afraid than she ever had been in her life. All her struggles, all her protests, all her bravery had been in vain. It seemed that the courageous pony could do nothing to save her beloved flappers. As she closed her eyes, numerous wondrous memories of her flying rapidly through the crisp morning air, of all the races she had won and of the magnificent sonic rainbooms she had performed flashed before her. What would the blue pegasus do without her wings? How could she ever become a Wonderbolt? Would Rainbow Dash even be herself anymore?

In her most desperate moment, Rainbow decided to cast away her pride for a second and attempted to negotiate, "Wait, please, listen to me. You don't need to do this …"

Laughing at the prisoner's predicament, the guard holding the sword stated, "Trust me, we do!"

As the metal began to cut into her wing, a drop of blood fell out and dripped over the sharp blade, landing on the floor. With tears in her eyes, Rainbow lifted her head towards the ceiling and screamed frantically, "I need a miracle!"

Moments later, a mystical beam flew across the room and hit the soldier in his chest, sending him tumbling across the floor.

After the sword fell to the ground, the blue pegasus sighed in relief and gently flapped her right wing, barely able to believe it was still attached to her body.

The eyes of all the ponies in the chamber turned towards the door, the direction from which the magical blast had come.

Unable to fathom what they were witnessing, the jaws of the five girls dropped to the floor, as their eyes lit up with glee and their hearts filled up with joy. Twilight Sparkle had entered the Dark Tower. With her mane flowing wildly and the Crystal Heart shining around her neck, she looked almost like an alicorn princess, an angel sent to save the mares in their time of need.

The purple unicorn smiled warmly, as she gazed back at her friends. Thinking at what Rainbow Dash had said, Twilight replied, "You don't need a miracle, you just need to never give up hope!"

Grabbing his mace and charging towards the mare standing in the doorway, the other soldier screamed, "Are you with the northern resistance? I'll bash your head in!"

Staring at her aggressor with determination, Twilight Sparkle channeled energy in her horn and let out a flash of light which blinded the crystal pony, causing him to drop his weapon as he took a few steps back to rub his eyes.

Before the guard could recover, the purple unicorn used telekinesis to levitate the mace off the ground and roughly smack him in the head with it, rendering him out cold. Walking passed her unconscious opponent, Twilight grinned and proclaimed, "That'll pump some sense into you!"

Sighing with relief, overjoyed to see that their friend had returned, Applejack smiled widely and proclaimed, "Well ain't ya' a sight for sore eyes!"

Feeling a great burden lifted of her heart, Rarity burst out in joy, "Darling, you sure know how to make an entrance!"

Shedding a few tears of joy, Fluttershy added, "Twilight. You returned! Thank goodness! We were so worried that you might have …"

With a fake look of surprise on her face, the purple mare responded in a sarcastic tone, "Betrayed you? Oh girls, whatever gave you that idea?"

Trying to chuckle innocently, Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah … he he … we knew you were just faking it!"

Using her telekinesis, Twilight lifted the sword off the floor and cut the ropes holding the blue pegasus tied up. Looking around the room, she addressed the mares with a deeply sincere tone, "You know you're all my very best friends! I would never dream of double-crossing any of you, not for all the magical secrets and knowledge in the word. I was just pretending, hoping to trick King Sombra ... and it worked!"

Not able to contain herself anymore, with a mixture of frustration and unparalleled happiness in her soul, Pinkie Pie yelled out, "Well you sure could have fooled me! Remind me to never play truth or dare with you, ever. You had us all worried sick. There is just one thing I can say to you, and that is … thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for rescuing us! How did you get the heart? Did you punch that jerk in the nose and walk away?"

While levitating the blade and moving it near Applejack's ropes, Twilight replied, "Let's just say … he got what was coming to him. And it was a lot worse than just a punch in the nose!"

With a sinister smile on her face and a devilish twitch in her eyes, the pink earth pony declared, "I hope you punched something way more delicate than his nose!"

All of the mane six burst into laughter, each secretly hoping the worst had happened to their tormentor.

After a few more minutes, all of the mares were freed from their bindings. Delighted, they started shaking their legs, trying to relieve the numbness. The two pegasi fluttered their wings, one of them being particularly thankful that she was able to do so.

The eyes of the ponies then focused upon Twilight Sparkle, who had the Crystal Heart around her neck. Seeing the shining jewel once again in their possession filled the mares' own hearts with hope, causing the relic to shine even brighter, as its power was slowly recovering.

Shedding a few tears of joy, the mane six slowly approached each other and shared a passionate group hug, deeply thankful to have been spared from their gruesome fates. The past few days had been a living nightmare. However, now it seemed lady luck had smiled upon the girls. They were once again united and finally had a real opportunity to escape.

Looking up at the ceiling, Fluttershy warmly said, "Thank you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, for watching over us!"

Thinking clearly, Twilight interrupted the touching reunion and stated the obvious, "Girls, now is not the time to relax. We must escape the castle as soon as possible. Is everypony able to run?"

Putting a confident look on her face, hiding her pain and trying to look as strong as possible, Applejack bravely answered, "We sure are!" but quickly betrayed her true condition when she huffed in pain after taking a few steps.

Looking towards the blond mare, Rainbow Dash confessed, "Applejack, don't kid yourself. Girls, AJ has been injured … badly, by that low life. She won't be able to run very fast!"

Refusing to succumb to her wounds, the orange earth pony protested, "Hush now sugar cube, you know that's not true. I can still beat you in a race, just like I did last time …"

Knowing there was no time for jokes, Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "Applejack, we can't risk it. We all know how strong you are, but now is not the time for false bravado. Rainbow, you seem to still have your strength! Can you please help AJ?"

With a determined look, the blue pegasus went near the blond mare and gently grabbed her left foreleg. Grasping her friend tightly, she smiled warmly towards her and proclaimed, "Of course! I would do anything for Applejack!"

"The rest of us are alright. A bit tired, but more than capable to run!" added Rarity.

Sighing in relief, Twilight Sparkle continued, "Glad to hear that! We cannot foolishly rush towards the main exit, that will be swarming with guards. When I was taken out of here, I saw a corridor which appeared to lead to the battlements. I think it's our only chance of escape. Follow me everypony!"

With that, the six mares quickly exited the sinister Dark Tower and swiftly followed the purple unicorn towards their destination. As they rushed through the hallways and chambers of the Crystal Castle, multiple guards stepped in their way, wishing to capture the fleeing prisoners, only to be immediately blasted away by Twilight Sparkle's powerful magic.

Since the war had started, most of the crystal ponies had been drafted into King Sombra's army. There were only a few servants left to guard the fortress, since the tyrant saw himself as all-powerful and considered that he needed little protection. The main problem, however, would be the multiple patrols stationed just outside the castle, in anticipation of a rescue attempt by the northern resistance.

After running through several corridors and up multiple sets of stairs, the mares had finally reached the battlements. As they stepped outside onto the castle's thick walls, they were greeted by the chilling northern winds. Normally, the icy touch of the frozen air would send shivers of discomfort down their spines, but the former prisoners were so grateful to feel the breeze on their faces and to once again see the sky, that to them the barren landscape seemed like a paradise.

Once above the massive bastion, the girls scanned the terrain, hoping to find a clearing through which they could make a break for it. The snowy plains situated under the outpost tower in the corner of the fortifications seemed opportune for this.

Approaching the parapet, Pinkie Pie gazed towards the ground and, with a frown upon her face, stated, "That sure is a looooong way down!"

Desperately looking around, trying to find a solution, Rarity claimed, "There must be another way!"

Suddenly, the sound of thundering hooves and rattling armors emanated from the stairway of the nearby outpost tower.

Realizing that more soldiers would soon storm the battlements and dreading getting caught again, Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath and addressed her friends with utmost determination, "Girls, listen up! I know it sounds crazy, but we have to make the jump!"

Playfully tapping the purple unicorn's forehead with her hoof, Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Twily, have you gone nuts? There's at least a hundred feet to the bottom. We would never make it!"

Dispelling the pink mare's concern, Twilight stated, "We have to try! Rainbow Dash, you must carry both Pinkie and AJ to the bottom. It may sound hard, but I know you can do it!"

Donning a worried look on her visage, Applejack protested, "Now hold on there! I don't think we're as skinny as you might …"

"Of course I can do it! I will get them both down safely in ten seconds flat. Just watch me" interrupted Rainbow Dash, as she quickly grabbed both earth ponies by their foreleg and started flapping her wings.

Turning towards the yellow pegasus, the purple unicorn requested, "Fluttershy, just follow Rainbow Dash and help her if you can. I know you're not as fast as she is, but try your best."

With a resolute expression on her face, the pink-haired mare replied, "You can count on my Twilight!"

Finally, the purple unicorn approached Rarity and touched the white unicorn's horn with her own. Channeling the power of the Crystal Heart, she sent waves of cleansing energy, dispelling the horrid black crystals which prevented the dressmaker from using her magic.

Delighted, the fashionista lit up her horn and lovingly hugged her friend, giving sincere thanks, "You are the most gifted unicorn in all of Equestria. Celestia must be so proud to have you as her student!"

Genuinely touched by the dressmaker's comment, Twilight hugged her back. Still fully aware of the gravity of the situation, the purple unicorn made her request, "Rarity, it's your turn to show us how skilled you are at magic. Use your horn to levitate yourself to the ground!"

Shifting her expression from admiration to fear, the white mare immediately protested, "You can't be serious! You are good with magic, but I could never do that! I just use my horn to lift scissors and materials for my dresses, what makes you think I can levitate my entire body?"

Looking directly into her friend's eyes, Twilight exclaimed, "Because I believe in you! You are the most passionate pony I have ever seen. Imagine you have to lift the biggest, most elegant piece of silk for the dress you will make for Princess Celestia to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala. I know you can do it … you have to!"

Knowing full well what would happen if she didn't try, Rarity smiled back at her friend. She then took a deep breath and promised, "Very well. I shall do it … FOR FASHION!"

The white unicorn then took a leap of faith off the wall and used her magic to slow her fall, levitating herself in the air as much as she could.

Fluttershy followed closely behind, rapidly flapping her wings, ready to step in should Rarity's magic fail.

As Rainbow Dash prepared take off with the two earth ponies, she looked behind and noticed Twilight was not moving. The purple unicorn looked with fierce rage towards the door of the outpost tower, anticipating the arrival of the enemy.

Confused, the blue pegasus shouted, "Twilight, come on! What are you doing?"

Turning back towards her friend, the purple mare commented, "What I have to! I must buy you girls some time, otherwise the alarm will sound and you will be captured once more."

Hearing what the unicorn had said made Rainbow Dash's heart break in two. Refusing to listen, she burst out, "Are you crazy? Just come with us. Those slowpokes will never catch up!"

Lifting her voice, Twilight Sparkle yelled back, "Stop being so stubborn will you! Please, for once, just trust me. Do you want our friends to get caught again? You know what Sombra will do if that happens, right? You must run! Don't you dare stay here or come back for me!"

Shedding several tears, the blue pegasus said, "I can't just leave you here all alone."

Putting a confident grin on her face and pointing towards the Crystal Heart, the purple unicorn replied, "I'm not alone. I have this. My magic is strong, thanks to the hope which you five have in your own hearts. I don't want that hope to fade. I must do this! Please, promise me you'll just run."

Looking away from her friend, Rainbow Dash shed a salty tear and flew over the walls with the two earth ponies, saying a soft "I promise," as parting words.

Finally alone, Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends who had made it down safely and had begun to run through the thick snow towards the north, hoping to flee as far away from the dreaded Crystal Castle as possible.

Now that no pony was able to see her, the purple unicorn shed a tear and put her hoof over her rapidly beating heart. She hated to admit it, but she was deadly afraid. Still, despite her enormous terror, she had sworn to herself that she would not allow the demented tyrant to harm another mare, especially her beloved friends.

Standing near the corner of the fortifications and facing the narrow door of the outpost tower, the mare gulped to remove the lump which had formed in her throat. She then donned a serious expression, determined to buy the girls as much time as possible.

As the sound of hooves came closer and closer, Twilight lit up her horn and pointed it towards the door of the tower, ready to face whoever would appear.

Suddenly, the darkness of the doorway was lit up by two green eyes, which stared with utmost hatred at the purple mare, piercing into her soul.

Knowing full well who it was, Twilight ground her teeth in rage, as she gazed upon the architect of the most tragic moment in her life.

With slow and heavy steps, King Sombra stepped into the battlements, donning a fearful frown on his visage. His once royal demeanor has disappeared and now the monarch looked more like a monster than a pony. The stallion's mane was messy, fluttering wildly in the wind, not being held in place by the crystal crown which usually adorned his head. The tyrant's red cape was missing and his only garments were sharp pieces of hoof armor attached to his legs. The king's exposed chest showed his gruesome wound, extending from his abdomen to his eye, still dripping occasional drops blood. The black unicorn was not wearing his silver armor, undoubtedly due to the pain it would cause if it touched his scarred body.

Being face to face with the young mare made the tyrant's eyes twitch with madness. He huffed heavily, as she slowly approached his prey.

Twilight felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She had hoped she would never have to see her tormentor ever again, and yet, here she was, face to face with the ruler of the Crystal Empire. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she took deep breaths and focused her mind only on the battle which would soon follow.

Hoping to annoy the monarch, the purple unicorn smiled mockingly and, staring at the gaping wound on her enemy's chest, stated, "That's a pretty scar I gave you!"

Grunting fiercely, the stallion replied, "It's nothing compared to what I will give you!"

As Twilight prepared to fire her magic towards Sombra, three more figures rapidly walked out the door of the outpost tower. When the young mare gazed upon them, she was filled with disgust and dread by their hideous appearance.

"What are those … things?" asked a repulsed Twilight!

The Tenebras had appeared, having sensed their master's call. Before any other soldier could even react, the three shadow ponies rushed from the dungeons which they were guarding to their king's side, ready to aid him in any way. Now, they lined up behind the monarch, awaiting a command from the dark lord.

Donning a sinister smile, the black unicorn gazed behind at his three creations and proclaimed, "They are just my … friends from the other side."

Looking towards Twilight, Sombra caught a glimpse of the other five mares, running in the distance. They were trotting through the landscape, rushing away from his castle. Chuckling maniacally, the tyrant threatened, "Speaking of friends, yours will soon be in my clutches again! My soldiers will catch them by daybreak."

Angrily stomping the ground with her hoof, Twilight boldly claimed, "No, they won't! I will stop them!"

With a condescending tone, the stallion replied, "I told you before, don't make promises that you cannot keep!"

Lighting up her horn even brighter, the young mare pointed it at the monarch and proclaimed, "I intend to keep ALL of my promises!"

Squinting his eyes, the king inquired, "Are you referring to the one you've made in your cell, or the one you've made in my bed? Unless you have forgotten, you belong to me now, Twilight Sparkle!"

With an irritated tone, the young mare answered, "Ponies are not objects ... they do not BELONG to you!"

Amused by the Twilight's determination, Sombra laughed loudly and said, "Such bravado! Where is the little mare who cowered and cried when I took her flower?"

Staring back at her tormentor with a vindictive gaze, the purple unicorn responded, "That frightened mare is gone. The pony who stands before you now is not afraid ... and she will make sure that you never rape another mare ever again!"

Lighting up his red horn, the monarch declared, "I will rape countless more, including your beloved Princess Celestia! But first, I shall show you what happens to those who dare harm their king!"

With that, he focused all his dark energy and fired an abyssal lightning bolt at Twilight Sparkle. As the jolt flew through the air towards its target, it let out a horrific shriek. Seeing it coming, the purple unicorn channeled the magic of the heart and summoned a durable crystal shield in front of her which absorbed the projectile.

Frowning, the vengeful stallion threatened, "I shall enjoy snatching the Crystal Heart from your cold dead body." He then pointed his hoof towards the young mare and ordered, "Tenebras, attack!"

In an instant, the three creatures lunged forward at demonic speed, rushing towards the former prisoner, determined to end her existence. Before the confused pony could even react, she found herself surrounded by the shadow fiends, which leaped towards her. Closing her eyes, Twilight Sparkle acted on inciting and relied on the energy of the artifact to create a force field of pure light around her. As the Tenebras touched it, their corrupted skin began to burn, causing the creatures to let out abominable howls of pain as they pulled away. Being imbued with the spirits of umbrums, the shadow ponies were extremely vulnerable to the magic of the Crystal Heart.

Noticing that Sombra's creations had backed off, Twilight smirked with confidence and taunted, "What's the matter, are you afraid of the light?"

Not amused by the recent turn of events, the tyrant launched a shadow blast towards the defiant mare. Inspired by the protection her former armor had offered, Twilight sought to test the limits of the relic's power and let the enchanted essence of the jewel flow through her body. In a matter of moments, her skin turned to shining white crystals, pure as the new fallen snow. As Sombra's magical bolt hit her, it split into three and bounced off, damaging the crystalline walls of his own castle.

One of the Tenebras then jumped towards the purple unicorn, hoping to sink its teeth into her flesh. Much to his surprise, however, the shadow pony's dentures shattered instantly when they came in contact with the mystical crystals covering the mare's body. Feeling like she could take on the world, Twilight extended her foreleg and brutally punched the creature, sending it tumbling several yards away.

Tired of the mare's tricks, the monarch decided to exploit the key weakness that crystals possessed. Relying upon his dark voice, which functioned in a similar way to the Canterlot voice, Sombra let out a piercing shout which echoed throughout the battlements, causing the crystal fragments they were made from to shake and slowly crack beneath the booming sound.

Twilight Sparkle let out a cry of pain, as she not only felt her ears ache but also her crystalline skin shattering, unable to withstand the high pitch. Having no other choice, the purple unicorn undid her spell, returning to her original form.

Seeking to take advantage of this, the other two Tenebras quickly ran towards her, hoping to immobilize the mare. They appeared completely unaffected by their master's sinister scream. Seeing her prey approaching, Twilight used her magic to teleport away, making her vanish and causing the two shadow ponies to bump into each other head-first.

Due to her limited mastery of the spell, the young unicorn could only teleport a few feet away, and appeared behind the king. Hoping she could surprise him, the purple mare launched an arcane jolt towards the tyrant. Noticing that her opponent didn't sketch any gesture, the former prisoner smiled, hoping she would finally strike the decisive blow.

To her astonishment, as if having a mind of its own, Sombra's shadow began to shift and took on the form of a spiked shield which wrapped itself around the stallion's back, blocking the incoming shot.

Laughing arrogantly at the mare's confusion, the monarch gloated, "You would actually hit me in the back? That's vicious, dishonorable and ruthless. I am starting to rub off on you, aren't I?"

Not so easily discouraged, Twilight Sparkle fired a few more blasts towards the tyrant, shouting, "The only thing which can rub off you is your fowl stench!"

Using his superior speed, the king skillfully dodged the projectiles and commented, "Impressive ... unless, of course, you were aiming for me!"

Drawing a heavy breath, the stallion filled his lungs with frigid air and then blew strongly, sending out a chilling wave which froze anything it came in contact with, including parts of the castle's crystal walls.

Seeing the arctic sting coming towards her, Twilight boosted her speed with the power of the relic and swiftly jumped out of the way at the last second. She had been lucky: only a few hairs on her tail became frozen to the core and snapped off. Looking around, the young mare noticed the king's complete disregard for the structural integrity of his own fortress and the ruthlessness with which he flung his magic.

Trying to figure out a way to use that to her advantage, Twilight sought to buy herself some time by firing a few more energy beams at the king.

After summoning a black crystal shield to deflect them, Sombra growled ferociously. Fed up with the the purple unicorn's defiance, the stallion zapped his own shadow with a mystical beam. The shade instantly slithered away from the king and began to change its shape, shifting into darker copy of the tyrant. The eyes and horn of the tenebrous clone glowed red, as it fed off the monarch's own foul sorcery.

With a malicious sneer on his visage, the king threatened, "Two can play at this game … or should I say three" and then both him and his shadow clone fired potent blasts of abyssal lightning towards the former prisoner.

Baffled by her opponent's arcane abilities, Twilight tried to protected herself by surrounding her body in a force field. However, the barrier instantly shattered when it was impacted by the two projectiles, sending the mare crashing into the wall of the outpost tower. After recomposing herself, the purple unicorn opened her eyes just in time to see two more blasts coming her way.

Using the power of the Crystal Heart, the young mare instantly teleported away causing the bolts to hit the side of the structure behind her.

A bright flash of light then engulfed the entire battlements, temporarily blinding the king and causing the Tenebras to cry out in pain, as more of their flesh got seared.

Moments later, Sombra opened his eyes and saw the purple unicorn a few feet away from him. Extending his hoof towards the mare, the tyrant attempted to negotiate, "Twilight, wait! Let's stop this futile conflict. I can offer a mutually beneficial deal!"

The mare just stood there and looked skeptically towards the monarch.

With an evil grin of his face, the black unicorn continued, speaking as slowly as he could "I have grown tired of this pointless struggle. I am no different from any other ruler, all I want if for my subjects to live in peace. I will stop my march on Equestria and end the war. I will also allow your friends to leave. Even more, I am willing to release the other prisoners I have caught. All you have to do, is … DIE!"

While the scheming stallion was putting his silver tongue to no-good use, his shadow had shifted and had started crawling on the ground, sneakily making its way towards Twilight Sparkle. Since her eyes were staring at the stallion, the purple unicorn hadn't noticed when the shade had gotten close to her.

Moments after the king had finished his false proposal, sharp black spikes emanated from his shadow and pierced the young mare's body, going all the way through her flesh.

Laughing maniacally, Sombra yelled out, "Ding dong! The bitch is dead!" A wicked glee sparkled in his demonic eyes and his tail wagged wildly, as she saw the spikes created by his own shade shredding through the pony's tender skin.

Overjoyed by his victory, he slowly walked towards his prey, desperately wanting to snatch the jewel from her neck. Moments later, he squinted his eyes in confusion, since the stallion could see no blood flowing from the purple unicorn's body. Burning to the core with frustration, he quickly moved near Twilight and reached for her necklace, only for his hoof to pass right through the pony.

After a few more attempt which ended in the same result, Sombra approached his head to the purple unicorn and howled in anger when he noticed the truth: he had impaled an illusion.

"You're not the only one who can fool other ponies," came a voice from above.

With a puzzled look on his face, the king stared towards the sky and his jaw dropped. He beheld Twilight Sparkle, floating through the air using her magic. She had projected an illusion of herself and had managed to fool her opponent.

Ever since she had teleported away from the two incoming abyssal blasts, she had actually been hovering slightly above the battlements, kept afloat by her levitation spell. It was from that position that she had cast the blinding flash and created the illusion. The arcane abilities of the young unicorn had been vastly improved by the Crystal Heart around her neck.

Fixating her sights on her enemy, the purple mare focused a lot of energy into her horn and let out a projectile in the shape of a stunning white alicorn princess, whose face was similar to that of the former ruler of the Crystal Empire.

Dreading its approach, Sombra shielded himself in a dark crystal cage, hoping to be safe from the impact. Moments later, he heard a deafening blast, but, much to his surprise, his barrier was completely untouched. Shedding it off, he laughed arrogantly and teased, "Was that supposed to harm me?"

Smiling back at the stallion, Twilight Sparkle cleverly responded, "I wasn't aiming for you!"

A few seconds later, the mad king and his three Tenebras could feel the fortifications shaking under their hooves. The carelessness of the monarch was about to cost him dearly. His various misfires had damaged the structure of the tower and the fortifications, and now Twilight had taken advantage of that by directing her latest spell towards the various cracks which had formed. After too much abuse, the walls of the outpost tower were beginning to crumble.

Slabs of crystal started falling out, rushing towards the ground. Soon afterwards, the entire corner of the fortifications fell apart, sending the three Tenebras and their master plummeting down.

Sighing with relief, Twilight looked down and took an eerily sadistic pleasure in seeing her tormentors plunge towards the base of the Crystal Castle. She then gazed to the north and began floating at great speed towards her friends, hoping to catch up.

Far from defeated, Sombra refused to let the mare escape. Before hitting the ground, the king assumed his shadow form and flew towards the highest balcony of his castle, where he retook the shape of a black unicorn. Carefully setting his sights on the fleeing mare, he aimed attentively and channeled a massive amount of dark energy into his horn.

In spite of the great distance the purple unicorn had traveled in such a short time, the intensity of the monarch's Doom Blast was tremendous, and it caught up with Twilight Sparkle, sending a painful shock throughout her entire body, causing her to plummet down towards the ground.

As she felt the agonizing energy thundering through her, the mare tried to focus her magic, to make use of the power of the Crystal Heart and stop herself from falling, but was unable to do so. Seeing the frigid ground getting closer and closer, she just shed a few tears and closed her eyes, saying in a calm voice, "Looks like this is it for me …"

Several moments later, she felt a thump and sensed that her body has stopped descending. Thinking she had plunged to her doom, she timidly opened her eyes, afraid to see what the afterlife looked like. Gazing around, she saw the dark skies of the north and could feel the frigid wind on her back. Looking upwards, she saw a pair of wings flapping and dizzily asked, "Are you an angel?"

A familiar boastful voice replied, "Aw, Twilight, you don't have to call me that? Simply refer to me as: my super-duper mega awesome hero and savior. That'll do!"

Fully opening her eyes, the purple unicorn carefully analyzed her position. She was being dragged through the air, having been caught by Rainbow Dash before she had hit the ground. Sensing her heart fill up with joy, the studious mare smiled towards her friend and asked, "Hey, didn't you promise not to come back for me?"

Putting an innocent look on her face, the blue pegasus playfully replied, "I did? … I lied!"

With a distinct hint of gratitude in her voice, Twilight said, "I am so happy that you are the element of loyalty and not honesty!"

After a few minutes, the two were reunited with their friends, who were waiting for them on a nearby hill. When the mares saw that the purple unicorn was safe and sound, they all quickly approached and gave her a warm hug, grateful that she had survived.

Barely able to hold in her tears, Rarity requested, "Darling, we were so worried. Please swear you will never do something crazy like that ever again!"

Gently poking the purple pony on her forehead, Pinkie Pie comically stated, "Yeah … doing crazy things is my job!"

Chuckling, Twilight responded, "I'm so happy to be here. But now is not the time to celebrate. We've still have a long way to go. Let's keep heading north and hope we find some members of the resistance. Sombra is still very much alive, and he will stop at nothing to get his iron hooves on the Crystal Heart! He will surely send all the soldiers in his castle out to find us!"

Sounding as optimistic as possible, Applejack burst out, "Don't you worry. We are more slippery than a pocketful of pudding. Now let's go!"

Giving her friend a worried look, the purple unicorn inquired, "Are you sure you can run?"

"Not to worry, I've got her," interrupted Fluttershy as she grabbed the orange mare's leg and put it around her neck.

"And I will stay low and scout ahead, making sure to point out any patrols," promised Rainbow Dash.

* * *

For the next few hours, the girls trotted rapidly through the frigid snow, trying to make their way across the arctic plains surrounding the Crystal Castle. The night had fallen and the moonless sky provided no light. The journey was made even more difficult by the frigid gale which howled through the landscape, sending shivers down the spines of the mane six.

The girls continued walking without a moment of rest, desperately trying to avoid the many patrols which they encountered. While moving towards the north, they searched any cave and grassy knoll they could find, wishing to come across at least one member of the resistance which could guide them towards a refugee camp.

They were cold, hungry and tired, but the hope burning in their souls and the power of their friendship kept them going. All of them dreaded what might happen if they were caught, and were willing to do anything it took to escape that horrible fate.

To avoid getting noticed, the mares barely spoke and tried not to make any sound. They communicated mostly via staring and pointing, trying to sketch what they wanted to say. The situation looked grim, but to the girls it seemed a million times better than what they had gone through during the past few days.

After another hour of roaming around, the ponies heard a sound which made their hearts sink. The ground started to shake rhythmically, as if it was being pounded by hundreds of heavy hooves. The rattle of steel and iron echoed in the distance, and it was constantly getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, Twilight could feel the Crystal Heart around her neck losing some of its power, and she immediately deduced what this meant: King Sombra and his army were approaching.

Filled to the core with terror, the mares ran faster than before, pushing ever forward, hoping to find salvation. Eventually Rainbow Dash could make out a faint puff of smoke emanating from behind a nearby hill.

Hoping to find friends, the mares headed in that direction. Upon reaching the site, they looked around and saw what appeared to be an empty military camp. Gazing around, Rarity noticed something which filled her with dread: the outpost had several weapon racks stacked with black spiked helmets, indicating this was not a rebel camp, but one made by the soldiers of the Crystal Empire.

Hoping to flee, the girls started backing away slowly, when they heard a voice, "Well, well, what have we here?"

Turning around, they saw that they were now surrounded by about twenty of King Sombra's troops. One of them lifted a huge horn and blew into it, emitting a thunderous howl through the northern plains.

With a sinister smile on his face, the captain rubbed his front hooves together and stated, "It must be our lucky day fellas. I think these are the prisoners the messenger warned us about! The king will reward us handsomely for their capture."

With a puzzled look in her eyes, Applejack inquired, "How could you know about our escape?"

Laughing mockingly, one of the soldiers responded, "The whole empire knows about you six! A few hours ago, crystal pegasi messengers were sent from the palace to every single camp and outpost in the realm, with news of your escape and promises of great riches for anypony who caught you. There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

Grinding her teeth with rage, Rainbow Dash burst out, "Who said anything about hiding? I am planning to bash all of your stupid heads in!"

Amused by the mare's antics, the crystal ponies chuckled and then four of them rushed the mares, hoping to capture them. Much to their surprise, the blue pegasus made well on her promise and swiftly flew behind her attackers, hitting two of the soldiers with her hind legs so hard that she knocked them out cold. The other two were immediately blasted by Twilight's energy beams and fell to the ground.

Having taken notice of their colleagues' fate, the remaining stallions grasped their weapons tightly and charged in all at once, wishing to bring down the rambunctious mares.

Feeling afraid, the mane six huddled together in a circle which Twilight surrounded in a magical force field. The blows of the soldiers simply bounced off, as their weapons could not penetrate the mystical barrier.

Sighing with relief, Twilight stated, "Girls, we must figure out a plan. The shield will not last us forever!"

Grunting with frustration, the captain of the group let out an irritated cry, "Come on you maggots. I've seen fillies hit harder than you. If King Sombra were here, he would say …"

"That you are a bunch of incompetent morons!" echoed a sinister dark voice in the distance. Upon hearing it, the soldiers backed away and their legs started to shiver, knowing full well who would soon appear.

A few seconds later, a dark cloud emerged before them and, from it, King Sombra assumed physical form. He had heard the sound of the horn and had rushed towards its origin in his shadow form, determined to make the prisoners pay.

As the monarch gazed dementedly upon the six ponies hiding behind the magical barrier, his green eyes lit up with satisfaction. The black unicorn oozed and aura of maliciousness. His crown once again adorned his head and his red cape flew elegantly on his back. He wore a new kind of armor, a chain vest which had an opening in the middle, revealing his deep wound.

With a wicked smirk on his visage, he demanded, "Return the heart! Return what you have stolen from me!" The sadistic stallion then blasted the force field with a gargantuan bolt of corrupted energy, shattering it instantly.

As the magic barrier fell, the hearts of the mane six sank in despair. Tears fell from their eyes and their hearts started beating faster and faster. Each of them would rather die than again become a prisoner of the gruesome tyrant.

Barely able to keep her composure, Twilight Sparkle beckoned, "Run girls," pointing towards the top of the hill.

As the mares tried to make a brake for it, several of the soldiers rapidly blocked their path. When the purple unicorn flung several magic missiles at them, the king swiftly intercepted them with dark blasts, causing the mane six to halt their advance.

While his soldiers cautiously approached the fleeing ponies, hoping to apprehend them, two of the foul Tenebras appeared behind their king, having rushed in at demonic speed.

Laughing arrogantly, the tyrant proclaimed, "Well done, captain! You and your squad will be handsomely rewarded when I conquer Canterlot. I heard the horn and came here as fast as I could, along with my faithful creations. The other soldiers in my honor guard will be here within the hour, so there is no hope for our lovely ladies!"

Shaking in fear, Fluttershy shed a worried tear and asked, "Oh dear … oh dear. What will we do?"

Seeking to calm her friends down, Twilight requested, "Just stick together and don't give in. We have to fight them off … somehow."

With a determined tone, Applejack added, "I hear ya'. I will drop dead before I let myself get captured again!"

"If these boys want to dance, then we shall dance," proclaimed Pinkie Pie with an insane twitch in her eyes.

Lighting up her horn, Rarity looked back at her friends and said, "Darlings, if this is how we go, I just want to say there are no other ponies I would rather spend the last minutes of my life with," before shedding a compassionate tear.

Holding her head up proudly, Rainbow Dash yelled at the crystal ponies, "I know what you're all thinking – 'If I charge in and capture one of them, I will be greatly rewarded.' But I promise you, I will crush the head of the first idiot that does that. So, you've got to ask yourselves one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do you, punks?"

Inspired by the bravery of her friends, Twilight lit up her horn and pointed it towards the king, shouting, "Did you hear that Sombra? We are not going down without a fight. So do your worst. I will defeat you again, just like I have done twice before!"

Foaming at the mouth with rage, the king slowly approached the defiant purple unicorn, ranting, "Twilight Sparkle, you could've been my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power could have been yours. But the only thing you care about is your WORTHLESS LITTLE FRIENDS. Well then, you shall join them, IN DEATH! Soldiers, kill every last one of these cunts and bring me the Crystal Heart."

Upon hearing their master's command, the two Tenebras rushed in first, jumping hooves-first towards the mares.

Preparing to make their last stand, the main six huddled together and braced for impact.

As the sinister creatures nearly struck the ponies, two bolts of mystical energy came down from the top of the nearby hill and hit them in their chests, sending them tumbling several yard backwards.

A familiar voice then echoed in the ears of the mares, "Twenty three against six. That doesn't seem fair. Mind if we even the odds?"

Looking above with a mixture of relief and bewilderment, the girls' hearts once again filled with joy when they witnessed Twilight's brother, Shining Armor and his wife, Princess Cadance, surrounded by ten crystal ponies, all members of the northern resistance.

Upon seeing her sibling, the purple unicorn shed tears of joy and clapped her hooves together, infinitely grateful that he and her former foal-sitter were alright. It was hard to believe that a little more than a week had passed since the mares had left Equestria on their mission to rescue the two, and now they were being rescued by them.

King Sombra's soldiers took a few steps back, made uneasy by the sudden appearance of so many enemies. The odds were no longer in their favor and this displeased the royal troops. Even more baffling to them was the notion that crystal ponies could actually defy their dark monarch and live. Unsure of what to do, they gave each other puzzled stares.

The black unicorn, on the other hoof, licked his lips with delight upon seeing the alicorn and her husband. He could not believe his fortune: not only was the Crystal Heart within his grasp, but so were the leaders of the northern front. All he had do to was seize the moment and nothing could stop him from conquering all of Equestria and, later, the world.

With an insidious grin, the tyrant proclaimed, "Princess Cadance ... after scores of my troops failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence!"

Looking with contempt at the mad king, the alicorn replied, "King Sombra, please listen to me! We don't have to fight. This war is an unnecessary burden upon both of our nations. You have the power to stop this madness and end it all here!"

"You are right … I do have the power. I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!" retorted the insane ruler, with a demanded gaze in his demonic eyes, as he fired and immense wave of shadow energy into the air, sending shivers down the spines of all who were present.

Afterwards, he launched an abyssal beam at the alicorn, hoping to strike her down. With a determined look in her eye, Princess Cadance summoned an energy shield which absorbed the projectile, while Shining Armor and the rest of the crystal ponies who opposed the tyrant charged forward, wishing to save the six mares.

Getting up, one of the Tenerbas resumed his attack on the girls while the other rushed to intercept the charging rebels, alongside most of the king's troops which were present at that campsite. Hooves flung left and right, sword, spears and maces clashed, kicks and punches struck armor and flesh as the two opposing forces bravely brawled.

Two rebel ponies swung their weapons at the insidious shadow steed, appalled by its appearance, but the Tenebra easily dodged the attacks and retaliated with powerful blows which crushed the bones of the soldiers. They were followed by vicious bites that tore through the skin of the crystal ponies, staining their shining coats with crimson blood.

Not willing to let his troops suffer, Shining Armor fired an energy bolt from his horn towards the foul creature, which it evaded with great ease. Seeing the fiend rushing towards him, the white stallion surrounded himself in a force field that got swiftly smashed by the Tenebra's blows.

As a punch to his stomach forced the gallant warrior to take a few steps back, Shining Armor began to think how he could overcome the powerful opponent.

Meanwhile, the six girls, seeing the battle going on around them, stepped in to help.

In her characteristic manner, Rainbow Dash rushed in head first, charging towards the stallion which had rung the horn, seeking to punish him.

Pinkie Pie set her sights on a bulky warrior wielding a large club and, hoping to use her speed to vanquish her foe, zig-zagged towards him.

Fluttershy and Applejack stood back to back, knowing that in their current state, neither of them would be of much use. Seeing a vicious soldier with a sword approaching, they decided to defend themselves.

Rarity started running around, blasting as many enemies as she could with her horn, while avoiding the numerous sharp objects which flew around the battlefield.

Having set her sights on the other Tenebra, Twilight lit up her horn and charged at it, knowing she could take it on. As the foul creature tried to rush behind her, she emitted a power blast of light which stunned the shadow pony. Taking advantage of the seconds of confusion, she fired a beam of pristine energy at the Tenebra's foot that singed it's flesh, forcing the insidious creation to seek cover behind a big rock.

Having caught a glimpse of his sister, Shining Armor smiled as he faced his opponent and whispered, "So, light magic is their weakness." He then fired two more blasts towards the shadow pony he was sparring with, only for his opponent to dodge them easily and rush behind him, knocking the gallant unicorn down with a powerful blow.

Shining Armor fell to the ground and refused to get up. He just stood there motionless, with his head down, as if having given up. Seeking to destroy his prey, the Tenebra viciously lunged at the stallion and started brutally choking him.

As he felt the shadow pony's hooves around his neck, Shining Armor lifted his head, and, with a shrewd smile on his face, stated, "Sucker!" He then emitted a powerful blast of luminous energy from his horn, which he had been secretly channeling for a while.

Being too close, the Tenebra could not dodge, so it just screamed horribly as the pristine light burned its flesh, causing it to back away slowly. Rapidly getting up, Shining Armor thrust himself forward and pierced the creature's chest with his horn, forcing the shadow pony to retreat in great haste.

Cadance stood above the hill, firing arcane bolts towards Sombra's soldiers, when suddenly she felt something coming up behind her. Turning her heard, she saw a dark portal opening and the ruler of the Crystal Empire stepping out of it, a vicious look burning in his eyes.

Seeking to defeat her foe, the alicorn conjured three energy swords which she lunged towards the black unicorn.

Chuckling arrogantly, the tyrant summoned a black scythe out of thin air and swung it, shredding each of the swords into pieces. Looking at his opponent with condescension, Sombra stated, "Is this the power of an alicorn princess? Pathetic! I hope you'll show more determination when you serve as one of my harem mares!"

Visibly disgusted by the stallion's words, Cadance fired a radiant blast towards him. Mere moments later, the king's shadow began to shift and a wall of black tentacles sprung up in front of the monarch, which then solidified, absorbing the full power of the projectile.

Smirking pretentiously, the black unicorn took a deep breath and let out an arctic wave, causing the former foal-sitter to shiver in pain, taken by surprise by the monarch's sinister sorcery.

Charging his horn, the tyrant mischievously exclaimed, "Winter is a harsh mistress," before blasting the alicorn with a shadow bolt, sending her tumbling down the hill.

Seeing what the monster had done to his wife infuriated Shining Armor. The white unicorn shouted angrily and charged up towards the king, blasting several energy jolts in the black stallion's direction.

With a calm look on his face, the monarch used his shadow speed to dodge every single one and then hit the ground with his hooves, sending rows of sharp crystal spikes towards the gallant pony.

Twilight's brother easily jumped over the shards and approached the tyrant, throwing a powerful punch in his direction.

Anticipating the hit, Sombra lifted his chest, causing the armor he was wearing to block the impact. After the white unicorn's hoof hit the hard steel, the king smiled sadistically as he watched Shining Armor pull his foreleg back in pain.

Laughing mockingly at his opponent, the tyrant summoned two tentacles from his shadow, which bound the gallant stallion's front legs together. As Shining Armor struggled, the monarch approached him and taunted, "Is this all you have to offer? Are you sure you are the prince and not the princess?" After that, Sombra violently hit the white unicorn with his hind legs, knocking him off balance and making him roll all the way down.

From atop the hill, the king looked upon the battle and was displeased to see his troops getting their asses handed to them.

Rainbow Dash had managed to overpower her opponent and had proceeded to stick his horn … somewhere safe. Pinkie Pie had made the bulky pony dizzy by running around him and was now throwing multiple punches at his face. Fluttershy and Applejack had disarmed their attacker and Twilight and Rarity were launching a barrage of arcane bolts at his soldiers. Even his faithful Tenebras were licking their wounds, unable to do much.

Extremely disappointed, the king lifted his hoof in the air and commented on his army's performance, "Bah ... mediocre!"

Having had enough, the sinister stallion's eyes lit up with rage and his horn started shining bright red, as he called upon the full spectrum of his umbrum powers. The northern winds seemed to obey the tyrant's will and began to howl, as their formed a whirlwind around the members of the resistance, making them gasp desperately for air while sending chilling shivers down their spines. The ground shook and dark crystal spikes erupted left and right, causing all ponies, including Cadance and Shining Armor to run towards the center of the battlefield, in order to avoid getting impaled.

Taking a deep breath, Sombra shouted louder than he had ever done before, using his dark voice to its full extent. The deep sound thundered throughout the camp, forcing all ponies to cover their ears with their hooves. They shook with fear, unable to cope with the horrible noise which seemed to pierce their very soul.

Desperate, all the rebel crystal ponies, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and the mane six huddled together, forming a circle, as even King Sombra's soldiers seemed to back away, afraid of their master's dark magic.

Sensing victory was upon him, Sombra teleported and appeared several yards in front of Twilight Sparkle, starting at her like a vicious predator. Channeling energy into his horn, the tyrant fired a powerful abyssal beam towards the purple unicorn.

Drawing upon the powers of the Crystal Heart, Twilight first created a force-field around herself and the other ponies, in order to protect them from Sombra's sorcery. She then retaliated with a beam of her own, made of pristine light. As the rays clashed, the two skilled unicorns became locked in a magical duel. They started focusing their energies in their horns, trying to push their opponents beam back.

The purple unicorn's legs were shaking, her heart was beating fast as she tried her best to fight the king's powerful magic. Heroically holding her ground, she kept her head high and continued channeling the ray of light, desperately trying to push back the beam of darkness. Despite her best efforts, she could sense that she was losing. With every moment, Sombra's bolt was getting closer and closer, the sorcery of the black unicorn seeming to far surpass her own, even with the Crystal Heart around her neck.

Noticing their friend was being overpowered, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Rarity lit up their horns and added their magic to Twilight's, hoping to turn the tides.

As the beam of light intensified, it started pushing back the tyrant's darkness, but only for a moment.

Unimpressed, the king laughed mischievously and his echo thundered through the arctic plains. Using his demonic stare, he lit up his eyes and gazed into the very minds of the ponies gathered before him, making his malefic voice ring into their heads, "Can you sense it … can you feel your end approaching? Look around you. You stand in the middle of the army of the Crystal Empire. My forces will soon swarm upon you. None of you will make it out of here alive! And, in your final moments, think about the suffering you have brought upon Equestria. With the power of the Crystal Heart, I shall march upon Canterlot and annihilate it from the face of the world. Your precious Princess Celestia will be nothing more than a slave, and she will watch in horror as her kingdom burns. Everything you have built will fall, and from the ashes of your world I shall build a new one ... one where darkness and fear rule."

The tyrant's words penetrated the very hearts of the ponies who opposed him. They cut deep into their souls, deeper than any blade ever could. The scraps of hope which his enemies still had began to fade, and in their place, despair and terror took root.

The crystal ponies of the resistance sobbed uncontrollably, regretting their decision to ever defy the omnipotent monarch.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash shivered, lowering their heads and shedding tears. They could not believe how close they had been to freedom, and how tragically they had lost their final chance to escape.

Even Shining Armor could not hide it anymore. He was afraid … deadly afraid! Not only was he about to die, but the two ponies which meant more to him than the entire world would perish as well. Looking upon his wife and sister, he started weeping, blaming himself for not being strong enough to fight Sombra.

Twilight Sparkle once again felt the whole world crumble around her. Crying her eyes out, she stared with fear at the ray of light, which was growing dimmer by the second. The power of the Crystal Heart had begun to fade, no longer having any hope to draw upon. Even worse, with the king's sorcery fulled by rage and sorrow, his dark beam had grown twice as thick and was rapidly pushing forward, getting closer and closer to the purple unicorn.

Twilight was desperately trying to think of something. What could she do to save her friends? Should she once again offer herself to the black unicorn, claiming she had seen the error of her ways and would never again betray him … no, that would never work. Should she advise the king to take all of her friends for his harem, thus condemning them to a fate worse than death … how could she do that?

Not able to come with anything, she lifted her head towards the sky and cried, "I am sorry everypony. I have failed you all … I have failed the test!"

With a sincere smile on her face, Cadance surprisingly stated, "Relax, there is always tomorrow!"

Not sharing her former foal-sitter's optimism, Twilight said, "That is not true! We will die here … and it's all my fault!"

Putting her hoof on the frightened unicorn's shoulder, the alicorn warmly commented, "No, we won't! You'll win, you're stronger than him!"

Shaking her head if disbelief, the purple mare cried out, "No … no I'm not. I cannot win. I can't, I can't, I can't! My magic isn't strong enough. I don't believe we will survive …"

Smiling, the princess replied, "That's OK, because I DO! I believe in you, Twilight. There is no other pony I would rather be behind right now, than you. Ever since I became your foal-sitter it has been my role to teach you, but you were the one who has always taught me. Your dedication, your brilliance, your curiosity give you more power than any dark sorcery will ever have. Princess Celestia chose you as her student for a reason. Everypony else believes in you … so why don't you?"

His wife's words lifted Shining Armor's spirits. Suddenly, he had the strength to expel the fear from his heart. Looking upon his crying sister, the white stallion added, "Twily, what are you doing? It's not like you to say 'I can't.' Remember when all your classmates kept telling you that you cannot read thirteen encyclopedia volumes in one weekend, yet you could. Remember when everypony told you that you cannot master levitation in one week, and you did it in four days. Remember when that mean bully laughed and you and said you'll never get into Celestia's school, and now you're her best student. There is nothing you cannot do. I still have hope in you, why have you lost yours?"

Feeling her heart beating once again with confidence, inspired by the bravery of the other two ponies, Applejack lifted her head, gently pat the purple unicorn on the back and stated, "Twilight, as the element of honesty, I swear to you that even though I am more afraid than I have ever been, there is no place I'd rather be right now than here. You've always been there when we needed ya', and now we are here when you need us. You control your powers, not the other way around. It's not your fancy schmancy magic that makes you strong, it's your heart."

Lifting her head, the shy yellow pegasus timidly stated, "Ehm … Twilight, wasn't it you who once told me I should stand up to bullies? Why aren't you following your own advice right now? Keep fighting and you will win. After all, the night is always darkest before the dawn."

With the magic of her horn seemingly intensifying, Rarity addressed her friend, "Darling, whenever I find myself at a loss and unable to come up with anything, I always turn to my friends for inspiration. I ask you now to look around, and see that we all have faith in you. Please, have faith in yourself!"

Putting a smile back on her face, Pinkie Pie burst out, "Twilight, you're not going to make me brake my promise to Princess Celestia, will you? I owe her a super delicious cake, and I'm sure she will be willing to share with you. So, if you want a slice of the most scrumptious, mouthwatering, humongous mega-desert you can imagine, turn that frown upside down!"

With a playful cheer in her eyes, Rainbow Dash approached the purple unicorn's ear and slowly whispered, "Listen, Twilight, if you ever tell this to anypony else I swear I will beat the living snot out of you, but remember when I said I am by far the coolest pony ever. Well, I lied. There is one pony I know who is at least 20% cooler than me. OK … maybe 19%. That pony is you, and you better not let me down!"

Sombra's beam was now inches away from Twilight's horn, having almost fully pushed back the fragile ray of light. Victory was within the tyrant's iron grasp. With a demented grin on his face, the black stallion shouted hysterically, "I HAVE WON!"

However, with every single word her friends had said, with every revelation, the hope within Twilight's heart had become brighter and brighter. She could sense her friend's courage, their generosity, their kindness, their loyalty, their laughter and their honesty. She could feel all of their hearts beating as one, radiating hope and powering the relic around her neck. Remembering her promise, Twilight cast away the fear in her soul.

Wiping away her tears, she stared back at her tormentor and boldly proclaimed, "You haven't won and you never will! I feel sad for you Sombra, for you'll always be alone. No one will ever follow you willingly, not even your own shadow. High up in your Dark Tower, you cling to power and fear, hoping to fill the void in your heart, but that will never happen. You say my friends are worthless, but look, at least they are here for me. And I'm here for all of Equestria, and all the free ponies of the world!"

Upon hearing that, the trembling crystal ponies of the resistance stopped shaking. Looking upon the purple mare, they remember the reason they had defied the tyrant in the first place, they recalled why they had chosen a life of hardship over one of servitude: so they could be free. They had once pledged to have liberty, or death. Staring at their former master with hatred, they shouted in unison, "Better to live one day in freedom, than one hundred in chains!"

With her heart filled with pride, Twilight challenged the demented tyrant, "Do you hear that Sombra? It's the promise of the ponies who'll never be slaves again. And just as I've promised you, you will never reach Equestria, you will never enslave another innocent, and you will NEVER harm another pony ever again. I swear by Celestia … by all of ponykind … I will kill you!"

The very next moment, the Crystal Heart started shining brighter than it ever had, as it powered up Twilight Sparkle's horn. The beam of darkness stopped advancing, much to the grim surprise of the power-hungry monarch.

Grinding his teeth, Sombra channeled all of his sorcery into his horn, making the shadow energy even more intense.

However, Twilight was not deterred. Drawing upon the hope of all the ponies who believed in her, she started pushing back, slowly extending the ray of light.

Suddenly, the dark northern night had ended, and a faint ray of sunlight managed to make its way through the grey clouds. As it reached the ground, it touched Cadance's face.

Lookup up towards the sky, the alicorn smiled and said, "Hey look, sunshine … sunshine …"

Smiling warmly, Twilight continued "Ladybugs awake!"

With a playful cheer in her voice, Cadance added, "Clap your hooves …"

"And do a little SHAKE," shouted the purple unicorn, as she fully regained her spirit. Looking directly towards the monarch, she channeled all her energy into her horn and exponentially increased the potency of her magic, rapidly pushing back the beam of darkness, much to the horror of the demented king.

Unable to believe that he was losing, Sombra tried to draw upon his strength, to call upon the dark powers of the shadows, but no matter what he attempted, the ray of light kept racing towards him at ludicrous speed.

Seeing the purple unicorn's magic getting closer and closer, the black stallion began to panic. Sweat fell from his forehead, as he gazed around, desperately trying to think of something.

When the beam came inches to his face, a look of utter dread took hold of the monarch's visage. Knowing how much harm the pristine magic could cause him, the tyrant he shouted frantically, "Help me, you idiots!"

His soldiers just stood idly by, gazing upon their monarch with doubt.

As if possessed, one the Tenebras immediately rushed towards its master and jumped in front of the ray, taking its full force. He let out an agonizing shout as the light burned through his flesh. After a few seconds, the fiend burst into a pile of dark crystals, as a strange shadow flew out from the remains and evaporated moments later.

Sombra looked towards his enemies with evident fear and teleported a few yards away behind his troops. Shouting at the twenty crystal ponies, he commanded, "Attack them you fools. Reinforcements will be here soon! I will not be denied again. I must have that jewel!"

No longer intimated, Twilight Sparkle channeled all of her energy into the Crystal Heart and caused it to emit a continuous burst of glimmering energy which filled the entire valley.

Seeing the display of magic, King Sombra's forces put their weapons down and began to flee.

Not ready to give up yet, the black unicorn tried to take a few steps forward, but noticed himself getting weaker. Much like when he had been young, the Crystal Heart was draining his umbrum powers, making the mighty stallion become feeble.

Seeing his skin start to burn, the monarch's heart got filled with dread. Still clinging to his arrogance, Sombra refused to back away and held his ground, as he sensed his powers slowly diminishing.

Looking upon the tyrant with a vindictive stare, Twilight Sparkle approached him, threatening, "You're next!"

In a final attempt to take back the jewel, the king tried to summon a shadow bolt, but found himself unable to even channel energy into his horn. Unwilling to fight a battle he could not win, the monarch drew upon his last shred of remaining magic and reverted back to his shadow form, rapidly fleeing towards his advancing army, with his one remaining Tenebra following closely behind.

Gazing back at his former prisoner, the tyrant threatened, "This is not the end! The shadow will soon fall upon your kingdom ... and there is nothing you can do to stop it. We shall meet again!"

Donning a wicked smile on her face, Twilight Sparkle shouted towards the retreating monarch, "Oh, come now Sombra ... don't be sad. It could never have worked out between us!"

With the enemy finally gone, the purple unicorn dispelled her enchantment. As she walked back towards her friends, she noticed that the relic around her neck weighed a bit more than before, a sign that it was slowly returning to its original size.

Everypony cheered, overjoyed that they had managed to defeat the darkness. Rushing towards Twilight Sparkle, they all hugged each other warmly, finally having a moment to catch their breath.

Looking up towards the sun-light sky, Fluttershy happily proclaimed, "We did it! Thank Celestia!"

Approaching her brother and his wife, the purple mare hugged them so hard they could barely breathe, but none of them dared to pull away. They just hugged her back, shedding a tear of joy.

Still unable to believe they had all made it out alive, Twilight confessed, "I was so worried about both of you! When I heard you had been captured, I feared the worst. But now, here we all are!"

Delicately kissing his sister on her forehead, Shining Armor stated, "You've always said you'd go to the ends of the world for me if you had to, and now you've proven it. I hope you know that both me and Cadance would do the same for you!"

"As would we all," added Applejack.

"I would go all the way to the moon if necessary," said Pinkie Pie in a playful voice.

Smiling warmly, Twilight replied, "Well, if I ever make Princess Celestia mad, who knows … you might have to!"

Patting Twilight on the back, Rarity cheerfully exclaimed, "I doubt that will ever happen."

Approaching the purple unicorn with her forelegs wide open, Rainbow Dash loudly stated, "Oh Twilight, that was neat, here, let me congratulate you …" before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Hey, remember what I said: don't you dare tell anypony … or else! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you've defeated the lord of darkness."

Gazing lovingly upon all the ponies, Cadance warned, "I'm so glad to see that you all are safe. But there is little time. Sombra's honor guard will soon be upon us. We have to make haste and flee!"

With a puzzled look on her face, Applejack inquired, "Flee where? And, come to think of it, how did you find us in the first place?"

With a boastful smirk, Shining Armor replied, "Let's just say we have … somepony on the inside. They told us you had been captured. We had organized a rescue party and would have arrived tomorrow night. However, when we got news that you had escaped and were heading north, we immediately rushed out to find you."

"As for where we are going, I am happy to say … home!" added Cadance.

Scratching her head, Pinkie Pie asked, "Home … as in home at a base camp, or home cave, or home …"

"Equestria!" stated the alicorn with a big smile on her face.

Clapping her fore-hooves together with joy, Rarity burst out, "Are you serious? Back to Equestria? Finally I'll get to take a nice hot bath and wear something decent. You are not just pulling our legs?"

Looking towards the fashionista, Shining Armor exclaimed, "After what you've been through, we wouldn't dare. One of your scouts recently found a cave that runs deep beneath the Crystal Mountains, leading all the way to Neighagra Falls. A lot of the members of the resistance have already crossed it and that is how we resumed our communications with Equestria. We will be home in two days!"

Barely able to contain her joy, Rainbow Dash burst out, "Then what are we waiting for. Lead the way!"

With a worried look on her face, Cadance asked, "Of course. We can stop by one of your hidden camps along the way. I'm sure you girls are tired and hungry. Are any of you hurt? Did that tyrant do anything to you while you were captured?"

Upon hearing that, all the mares looked down in silence, refusing to answer. They all knew too well what had happened in the dungeons of the Crystal Castle: they had just been through the worst nightmare of their lives.

Lifting her head, Pinkie Pie responded, "Forget it Cadance … it's the Crystal Empire."

Feeling a shiver going down her spine, the alicorn put on a fake smile on her face and pointed the girls towards the location of the camp. She had gotten the hint, and her hatred for King Sombra had grown exponentially.

"You two, make sure to cover our tracks," said Shining Armor to three of the rebel soldiers.

A few moments later, all the ponies quickly headed towards the cave, successfully fleeing the advancing army of the Crystal Empire.

As they walked alongside their new friends, the mane six looked upon each other and smiled, still not fully able to believe they had escaped. Their torment had ended. Finally, they would be back in Equestria. Even more, with the power of the Crystal Heart, it wouldn't be long before Sombra's dominion would dwindle.

The rays of the sun shined through the grey clouds and touched the snow-covered landscape, bringing with them light and warmth. No longer prisoners, the mares looked up and beheld the untamed beauty of the northern lands.

Gazing towards the Crystal Mountains they knew that their home lay just **OVER THE HORIZON**.


	10. Chapter 9: The Light of Hope

"A day without laughter is a day wasted."

 _Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Light of Hope**

Two weeks had passed since the mane six had escaped the sinister clutches of the king of the Crystal Empire. After having been rescued by the members of the norther resitance, the mares were guided through the tunnel beneath the Crystal Mountains and once again found themselves in their homeland: Equestria.

The girls' friends, families and loved ones rushed to greet them when they arrived back in Ponyville. With tears of joy in their eyes, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were finally reunited with the ponies that cared about them the most. They were greeted as heroines, the entire town having shown up to see them. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna attended the welcome ceremony and were overjoyed to once again be face to face with the brave mares who had risked it all to save Equestria.

The six were accompanied by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, who donned the pristine Crystal Heart around her neck, showing it for the first time to the inhabitants of the kingdom. Alongside them stood numerous crystal ponies, brave freedom fighters who had rebelled against Sombra's reign and who desired to overthrow the mad tyrant.

In spite of the joyous occasion, there was little time to celebrate, as the conflict between the Crystal Empire and Equestria still raged on. The very next day, Princess Cadance headed out with the other two alicorns to lead the battle from the front lines, using the magic of the jewel to inspire the troops in their ongoing strife against the darkness.

With the power of hope on their side, the free ponies of Equetria and their allies in the northern resistance managed to push back the black unicorn's servants, winning battle after battle. Every single individual was working around the clock, harder than they ever had before, doing their part to stop the horrible war which had plagued the land long enough.

As Celestia flew majestically through the morning skies, raining solar flares upon the dark hordes of the Crystal Empire, Luna led nightly raids against the foul monarch's camps, crushing his troops' supply lines and Candance marched alongside the Equestrian soldiers into all of the captured villages, showing the subjugated crystal ponies their symbol of hope: The Crystal Heart.

Seeing that the heinous despot wasn't as omnipotent as they had been told, knowing that there was a way to stop him, more and more inhabitants of the Crystal Empire deserted and joined forces with Equestria, vowing to make King Sombra pay for his transgressions.

With victories on all fronts, the **LIGHT OF HOPE** once again burned brightly in the heart of every single pony in the kingdom.

The entire land knew who the true heroes responsible for turning the tide of the conflict were: the six ponies who had managed to brave the darkness. Ever since the courageous mares had returned, all of their acquaintances kept asking them what they had gone through, what the vicious king had done to them, how they had managed to survive … and each of the girls had had a hard time responding.

In the weeks immediately after their return, the mane six attempted to get on with their lives while also doing their best to help the war effort.

But everypony needs to laugh once in a while! Even though the conflict was still ongoing, Princess Celestia had personally asked the girls to have a party, like they used to do in the old days. After all they had done, they had earned it.

* * *

Pinkie Pie had a cheerful smile on her face as she decorated the cake with whipped cream, greedily licking her lips while she kept thinking about how good it would taste when she and her friends would finally get to eat it.

After adding the final toppings, she took a few steps back to admire her masterpiece. Her eyes became as big as the moon when she gazed upon the wonder that she had created: it was a dessert larger than three ponies put together, filled with chocolate and vanilla, containing more than fifty kinds of fruit and boasting ninety five toppings.

Feeling immensely proud, Pinkie Pie went near her pet and tooted her own horn, "Well Gummy, we did it. It took us an entire day, but here it is: the super-double, meta-triple, ultra-quadruple, ten layer hyper cake. It's so beautiful it almost makes me cry … I said almost, get back in there tear!"

After putting the pastry on a big mobile cart, she picked up her alligator and went outside, proceeding to decorate the table in anticipation for the celebration which was taking place that night.

The earth pony felt so happy to be back in Sugar Cube Corner. She had experienced insidious things while she had been held captive by King Sombra, but being the cheerful, optimistic and hyper-active mare that she was, Pinkie Pie had found the inner strength to get over her traumatic experience.

When her family had found out that she was coming back to Ponyville, they immediately rushed to greet her. Her parents, worried about their daughter's well-being, insisted she come back with them to the rock farm just for a few days, in order to recover.

All her relatives inquired about what the pink mare had been through, what horrors she had faced. Not wanting to burden her parents or sisters, Pinkie kept the gruesome details to herself, while giving hesitant answers about the endeavor.

Despite their concern, the others respected Pinkie Pie's decision not to reveal the specifics of her imprisonment and didn't insist with the questions. Deep inside, they suspected what had truly happened.

The only pony who the pink mare had had the courage to speak to about what she had actually gone through was Maud Pie, her beloved sister. Maud was a soldier on the front lines, but had been given permission to return home for a few days so she could be with her sibling. One night, Pinkie had a private conversation with her closest sister and, with tears in her eyes, confessed what the monarch had done to her. It proved to be a very efficient catharsis.

After comforting her sibling, Maud swore that if she ever got her hooves on Sombra, the next necklace she would give Pinkie Pie would contain a special kind of spherical shaped objects alongside rock candy.

Thanks to the loving support of her family, and due to her ever-present optimism, Pinkie Pie had quickly recovered and was back in Sugar-Cube corner making food for herself and the soldiers of Equestria in no time.

Baking had always helped her focus, and soon she was her old cheerful self again, having managed to completely put the awful rape experience behind her. She even went back to her old ways of always greeting strangers, both mares and stallions, and trying to put a smile on their face, refusing to let what had happened affect her cheerful disposition in any way.

And today was a particularly cheerful day. Her friends would soon be over for a party, the first one they had had in a very long time. There was nothing Pinkie enjoyed more than hosting a celebration. She adored the laughter, the fun, the good times such an event would always bring.

Barely able to contain her happiness, she sang joyfully while she made all the necessary preparations. As she was setting up the chairs, balloons and other arrangements, she accidentally tripped over her pet and fell down. After picking the alligator up, she playfully scolded him, "Gummy, didn't I tell you to set the table. Look at it! Not only haven't you done your job but you are now also getting in my way. You know, if you keep this up, I will be very mad!"

With that she set her pet on the ground and gave it a mean stare … that lasted for about two seconds. The mare then shifted back to her jovial tone, "Oh Gummy, I can't stay mad at you … even though you did try to eat me when you were a zombie. Oh well … let's let bygones be bygones. Now come on, we've got work to do!"

As he was dragged along, the alligator stared into nothingness and pondered, "What is life …"

* * *

Fluttershy timidly waved goodbye to the postal pony as she took the package that she had received inside the house. After lovingly patting Angel on the head, she set the box down and slowly tore it open, cautiously looking around to make sure no other pony was watching. Blushing a bit, she took out the books she had ordered and started browsing through them, getting a quick glimpse of their content.

The introvert pegasus had been through a traumatizing experience. Having nearly lost her flower to a crystal strap-on, she dreaded something like that ever happening again. Even after returning to Ponyville, she didn't feel safe. Fluttershy initially wanted to simply barricade herself inside her house and never leave again. For the first few days, she had refused to engage in any social interactions.

However, she then had a change of heart after a discussion with Rarity.

Desperately wanting to thank the white unicorn for saving her virginity, the yellow mare summoned the courage to set up a meeting with her friend one afternoon. Gladly accepting, Rarity showed up and was welcomed inside the yellow pegasus's house.

With utmost sincerity, Fluttershy expressed her gratitude to the dressmaker and explained how much she treasured Rarity's friendship. Before she could finish what she had to say, the yellow mare received a warm hug from the fashionista.

In return, Rarity also told Fluttershy how grateful she was that the kind pegasus hadn't let her face be mutilated. The unicorn knew how hard it must have been for the yellow mare to reveal the location of the Crystal Heart, yet she had done it to save her from a gruesome fate. For that, the dressmaker would forever be thankful, so she vowed to always be there for her friend, should she ever need her help.

At that moment, Fluttershy simply broke down and cried, explaining how afraid she had become of the world, saying that she might never get over the traumatic experience.

Rarity then explained to the pegasus that the worst thing she could do was succumb to the fear. Sure, there were evil ponies out there, but most stallions and mares were not like that. The unicorn later asked the yellow mare to accompany her on a walk around town, to help prove her point.

With initial reluctance, Fluttershy accepted, and the two made their way outside. To her surprise, the pegasus truly had nothing to be afraid of. Everywhere she went, she was greeted by many smiling faces, which praised her and Rarity for their courage, expressing their admiration and confessing what an inspiration the mares had been for all the citizens of Ponyville.

The kindness of others had restored the pegasus's faith in ponykind, helping her get over her terror. Grateful for what her friend had done, Fluttershy hugged Rarity once more.

Before departing, the white unicorn reminded Fluttershy that it was entirely her choice when and with who she would lose her virginity, and that she should never be pressured into it. However, the dressmaker did offer another piece of advice: she urged the pink-haired mare to keep being herself, but to also try to socialize a bit more with one or two gentlecolts; Fluttershy was the kindest mare the white unicorn had seen, and Rarity knew that there had to be a special stallion out there for such a considerate and loving pony.

Taking her friend's words to heart, the pegasus decided to become a bit more open, despite what she had recently been through. Not really knowing where to start, she did what introvert ponies usually do: go to the books for a solution. Or, in her particular case, order some. The titles she had received included 'Dating tips: A dummy's guide to an active social life', 'How to wow every stallion' and 'There is somepony out there for everypony … even you!'

Shrugging off her embarrassment, Fluttershy looked through the pages, having decided it was high time for her to extend her circle of acquaintances and to eventually find out how it felt to lie next to a strapping stallion.

As she kept scrolling through, Angel eventually pulled on her tail.

With a warm smile on her face, Fluttershy asked "What wrong? Are you hungry?"

Her pet just pointed at the clock, causing the pegasus to gasp, saying in a worried tone, "Oh my goodness, I'm going to be late to the party."

As she prepared to storm out the door, Angel huffed angrily.

Turning her head around, the mare gazed at the bunny and inquired, "What's the matter now?"

Rolling his eyes, the critter pointed to the table on which a neatly wrapped package was placed.

Chuckling timidly, Fluttershy picked it up and gave the lovable scamp a kiss, confessing, "Thank you Angel. I don't know what I would do without you!"

As she rushed towards the get-together, she went past a suave gentlecolt who caught her eye. Noticing the shy mare checking him out, he gave her a playful wink, causing the pegasus to blush and turn her head.

Thinking back to what she had recently read, Fluttershy said to herself, _Come on, you can do it. Just say hello. He won't bite._

Gulping a bit to clear the lump that had formed in her throat, the mare turned around and opened her mouth, but, instead of speaking, she just panicked and ran away, much to the stallion's confusion.

Putting a smile back on her face, Fluttershy told herself, _I will do it when I'm ready._

* * *

Rarity looked in the mirror, admiring her latest creation.

Ever since the war had begun, the white unicorn had been busy making uniforms for the soldiers, putting her skills to good use. Although the activity didn't allow the mare to showcase her artistic talent, she didn't mind, since she knew that every single pony had to do their part in order to support the war effort.

However, fashion had always been her passion, and, much to the Rarity's delight, her heroic deeds had earned her the time she needed to make use of her abilities and design a stunning new dress. Inspired by the crystal armor she had worn, she had managed to create a stylish gown solely out of precious gems and a few silken strings.

The unicorn turned around and gazed at the garment from all angles, feeling truly proud of what she had accomplished. When trying on a few hats to see which one went best with the dress, she came across one which covered half her face. Taking a few seconds to analyze the look, the mare thought to herself, _I really would have looked just as stylish with a veil … but I'm sure thankful that I don't need one._

As she took off the gown, her sister barged in and rushed to hug her. With a warm smile on her face, the dressmaker returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much for helping me this morning Rarity. You are the best sister ever!" said a cheerful Sweetie Belle.

Donning false modesty, Rarity replied, "Come now darling, you're making me blush."

Looking around the room, the young filly caught a glimpse of her older sister's stunning creation and exclaimed, "Wow! That looks superb. It's the pretties you've ever designed. How did you do it?"

Patting her sibling on the head, the elder unicorn replied, "Well, I had some inspiration from my journey. Princess Celestia gave us these lovely crystal armors, but I lost mine when I was captured and tor … I mean, along the way."

Noticing her sister's sudden shift in tone, Sweetie Belle frowned, showing the concern she had for Rarity. Even though she wasn't old enough to fully understand, the filly knew that her relative had gone through something terrible, and was upset that although the dressmaker had spoken to their mother in private, she refused to tell her what had actually happened.

Pouting, the young mare addressed her sibling, "Hey Rarity … when are you gonna talk to be about what you and your friends did on your mission? I know there's more to the story than what you told me!"

Looking deep into her sister's eyes, the elder unicorn replied with a sincere and warm tone, "Sweetie Belle, some day … when you're a bit older, we will have a discussion about that. But I caution you … you won't like what you'll hear!"

Putting on a sad face, the filly replied, "But I am your sister. You can tell me anything!"

Giving her sibling a gentle bump on the nose, Rarity replied, "Like I said, when you're older. Now go outside and play, I've got to go to a party!"

Lowering her head, the young unicorn replied, "Oh shucks! How am I supposed to learn anything from you if you don't tell me anything?"

At that moment, Rarity immediately gave her sister a big hug and shed a tear. She then said, "Sweetie Belle, darling, listen to me. If I've learned anything from my journey, it's that the most important thing in life … is friendship. Always treasure your friends Sweetie Belle, for they will be there for you through thick and thin. And always be a lady! It is important to have standards. However, should dark times ever come, remember this: you need to stay alive in order to keep those standards!"

Sensing her eyes watering, the filly lovingly hugged her sister back. Although not fully, the young unicorn understood what her relative had meant, and decided she would wait until Rarity considered the time had come to share with her what had happened in the Crystal Empire.

After coming back home from her mission, Rarity showed little signs of turmoil. When confronted by her mother, the white unicorn simply told the brutal truth, not wanting to sugarcoat it in any way.

With tears of profound sadness in her eyes, Cookie Crumbles offered to do whatever was needed to comfort and help her daughter, but, much to her surprise, it was Rarity who actually comforted her. The dressmaker was strong, stronger than many might have thought. Instead of succumbing to terror, rather than feeling traumatized, she was just happy to be back home.

The fashionista knew how to enjoy life, and she was determined not to let the awful experience she had been through change her in any way. She had done some humiliating things in order to save herself and her friends, but, at the end of the day, she was still alive, and very thankful for it.

The dressmaker was fully prepared to do much worse things if her survival depended on it … and she didn't consider herself any less of a lady because of her convictions.

Since she had returned to Ponyville, Rarity had continued her social life as usual. She had met up with her friends, went to several of the shops she enjoyed and even exchanged some very pleasant words with one or two handsome stallions she fancied.

And now, she was overjoyed to be heading to a party with all of her closest friends. Picking up an elegant bag which lay near the sofa, the white unicorn pat Opal on the head and quickly rushed out.

* * *

"And that's the long and short of it," said Rainbow Dash, as she and Applejack walked down the road towards Sugar Cube Corner, carrying with them several barrels of cider.

Gasping in awe, the orange mare expressed her admiration, "Hoowee, that sure was an interesting story Rainbow! Thanks for sharing."

Smiling back towards her friend, the pegasus added, "You're welcome. So now you know why I … do the things I do."

After giving a small chuckle, the earth pony stated, "So ... flight academy, that's where it all started. I've gotta say, those Junior Speedsters sound like a right fine bunch o' fellas."

Blushing a little, the blue mare continued, "Yeah, and it just went on from there. But remember, I told this to you and you alone. Not a peep to anypony else, got it."

Lifting an eyebrow, Applejack retorted in a serious tone, "You do realize I made a promise and I am the element of honesty, right?"

Giving the other mare a playful bump on the nose, Rainbow exclaimed, "I know, I know. Now pick up the pace, we don't want to keep the other girls waiting!"

The two ponies continued their trip towards the party, anxious to bring the refreshing cold cider to their friends. Both of them smiled happily as they made their way through Ponyville, merrily greeting the other residents.

Even though Applejack would often blush and act humbly when other ponies called her a hero, Rainbow Dash didn't share her sentiment. Whenever she would receive the smallest hint of praise, the pegasus would go on a tirade about how she had defeated one hundred of the empire's elite troops in hoof to hoof combat, or how she had knocked several of King Sombra's teeth out.

Both mares had been through hell and back and had suffered greatly at the hooves of the barbarous tyrant. Although wounds of the flesh heal, wounds of the mind tend to linger. However, just as time can mend the body, affection and friendship will cure the spirit.

Immediately after returning to Ponyville, Applejack's family greeted her with open hooves, overjoyed that she had come home safely. In her absence, Big Macintosh had worked tirelessly and had taken care of all the farm-work, refusing to let Granny Smith tire herself out. Apple Bloom had also been toiling hard, doing whatever she could to help Equestria in its time of need.

Every night when their sister was away, the farm ponies would say a prayer and think of the day when they would see their sibling again. And, thanks to the loving grace of lady luck, that day eventually came.

Still aching from her injuries when she had initially returned to the farm, Applejack was treated almost like royalty. All her family members offered her everything she needed and tended to her wounds. In a few days she was kicking at full strength and immediately resumed her chores, knowing full well that slacking off would do nopony any good.

Above all, her family had offered her the support she needed to get over the abuse she had suffered. One night, while having a private talk with her brother, although the orange mare didn't explain exactly what she had been through, she had said enough for Big Mac to understand. Furious, the stallion punched a nearby rock so hard it shattered in two.

The thing the blonde mare never told anypony else, not even her older sibling, was what she had found out about Rainbow Dash.

Being back in Ponyville had boosted Applejack's spirit, and she was her old self in no time.

For the blue pegasus, the process of recovery had been remarkably swift. Even along the way to Equestria, while she was walking through the tunnel beneath the Crystal Mountains, she struck up many conversations with the rebel crystal ponies, boasting about her athletic abilities and her wish to one day become a Wonderbolt.

After she had returned to Ponyville, there wasn't a single unicorn, earth pony or pegasus who could have guessed what nightmares Rainbow Dash had gone through, because the blue mare seemed completely unaffected.

Not wanting to lie down even for a single day, the rambunctious pegasus was immediately out and about clearing up storm clouds and delivering messages. To her infinite delight, she had even gotten a letter from Spitfire, congratulating her and inviting her to join Wonderbolt Academy in the future.

Her iron will was truly remarkable, and her attitude was envied by most of her friends. It seemed nothing could bring the blue mare down.

And today, she and all her friends had a long-overdue get-together.

On the day before the party, Rainbow Dash had gone to Applejack's house, to offer her help around the farm, since she knew Sweet Apple Acres provided nourishment for a lot of ponies. Although initially reluctant, her friend accepted the offer and they managed to gather an impressive crop.

As the night fell, the two mares drank some tasty cider under a big apple tree. With a sincere look in her eyes, Rainbow Dash thanked Applejack for what she had done when they both were being tortured by King Sombra.

Thankful to have such a good friend as Rainbow, Applejack could not help but ask the one thing she had been curious to find out ever since the pegasus had betrayed her own secret: 'Why was Rainbow Dash into mares?'

Upon being asked that question, the blue pony initially blushed and tried to pretend she didn't hear, but as the conversation went on, she realized there was no point in keeping her sexual orientation a secret from Applejack anymore. Rainbow Dash then started telling the story about how she would become a fillyfooler and, after a good night's sleep, found the courage to finish it as she and her good friend headed towards the party.

Applejack was proud of the pegasus for having had the guts to share that little secret with her and was extremely grateful that Rainbow Dash considered her a close enough friend to feel safe disclosing such information. However, there was one thing that the earth pony didn't understand, and she decided to confess it to her companion on the way to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey Rainbow, can I ask ya' a very honest question?" said Applejack.

Rolling her eyes, the pegasus replied with a cocky tone, "Duh … of course."

Gulping a bit, the earth pony inquired, "From what you've told me, you are quite happy being … the way ya' are. So why are you keeping it such a secret?"

A brief moment of silence followed as the blue mare looked down. After taking a few more steps, she replied in a timid voice, "Listen … AJ, I am just not ready to come out yet, OK. I mean, I told you because … because you're you. You are kind, honest and a good friend. I knew you would still accept me, even if you knew about my … tastes. But I am not sure the other ponies will."

Raising her eyebrow, the orange mare asked, "Are you serious? Do you really think there is anypony who would be upset if you told them that detail about yourself?"

Blushing, Rainbow Dash replied, "Not upset … but they would very likely avoid me. Not all ponies are accepting. Some would mind quite a lot if they found out my secret. It is safer if I just say nothing."

Grabbing her friend's hoof with her own, Applejack gave a big smile and said, "Rainbow, be who ya' are and say what ya' feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."

Shedding a tear of joy after listening to the earth pony's heartfelt words, the pegasus replied, "I am so lucky to be your friend. Thank's AJ, I really needed to hear that!"

Smiling warmly, the orange mare added, "Look, I cannot make that decision for you, but I guarantee you that none of our friends will have the slightest problem if you told them your secret."

Huffing, the pegasus replied, "I know you are right AJ, but … I am just not ready yet. One day I will be, and when I do, you better act surprised. Until then, let's keep this something just between you and me, OK?"

With a wicked grin on her face, the farm pony replied, "What about that pink pegasus with the blue mane that you mentioned in your story, what is she blows your secret?"

Laughing at what her friend had said, Rainbow retorted, "Oh, don't worry, she wouldn't tell on me, unless she wants to sleep on the couch the next time she visits!"

* * *

Nervous drops of sweat ran down Twilight Sparkle's forehead, as she gazed through the window of the local delicatessen shop. Sensing her heart beating fast, the agitated mare took rapid breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Hoping to work up the necessary courage, the purple unicorn whispered to herself, "Come on Twilight, you can do it. Just go in … they won't hurt you; no stallion ever has since you returned home!"

Putting a fake smile on her face, the mare opened the door, only to clumsily turn around and close it right back, after she came face to face with the two male ponies who were inside.

Over the course of her mission, Twilight had managed to drag herself back from the depths of desperation; she had somehow found the strength to get over her brutal rape and had succeeded in not only charming her tormentor, but also defeating him in a magical duel. Still, in spite of her heroic deeds, the experience had left the young unicorn with some severe mental scars, even though she didn't realize it at first.

When she and Shining Armor had returned to Ponyville, Twilight Velvet and Night Light immediately rushed over from Canterlot to see their children, worried to death about their fate. The reunion with her family delighted the purple mare, and the moment was made even sweeter when Princess Celestia joined them, congratulating her student on her gallant deeds.

Not even conceiving to share the horrors she had gone through with anypony, Twilight kept the fact that she had gotten violated by the king of the Crystal Empire all to herself, desperately hoping nopony would ever know.

Being surrounded by her family and friends and having been deeply congratulated by her mentor gave the unicorn a brief moment of extreme satisfaction. On that day, she felt invincible, ready to take on the world.

However, when night came and she went to bed, all of her joy and all of her bravery shattered, as nightmares haunted the mare's entire sleep.

She saw Sombra raping her over and over, brutally thrusting his cock up all of her holes. The young pony tried to struggle, to fight back, but in the dream realm her mind was the one calling the shots, and deep inside, her subconscious still feared the gruesome monarch. The unicorn was powerless against her oppressor and awoke screaming, several times, as she struggled in her head against the forced advances of the black stallion.

Initially, she had dismissed the incident as a onetime thing, but each time she closed her eyes, the nightmares became more and more sinister. Her rich imagination conjured the most bizarre and insidious of scenarios, slowly robbing the young mare of her sanity. After several days with little to no sleep, she became erratic. Her fears had returned, refusing to leave her alone even during the day. Twilight started doubting herself and began to lose hope. She felt weaker every day and socialized less and less.

Even more, she kept her problems all to herself, refusing to talk about them, even with her own family. The unicorn was petrified to think that anypony would ever find out about her rape, too afraid of what their reaction might be. She dreaded being labeled as a slut or becoming an outcast. When confronted by her loved ones, she would just give hesitant answers, get upset when they insisted and even yell angrily at them or simply leave the room and refuse to continue the conversation.

She hated to admit it, but Sombra's shadow of fear loomed heavily over her. The experience of having her flower stolen by the tyrant had been more traumatizing than Twilight could ever have imagined. In her anxious state, the purple unicorn's paranoia returned, and she slowly started avoiding all stallions, even going as far as to feel uncomfortable when being alone with her own father or brother.

When her friends would inquire about her recluse behavior, she would always invent some excuse about having to do arcane research for Princess Celestia, in order to help with the war effort.

However, today she had no choice but to go out. The party had been planned for a while and there was no way she could come up with a plausible alibi, especially considering that the white alicorn herself had asked the six girls to host it. Not wanting to go empty hooved, Twilight had stopped by the delicatessen shop, hoping to pick up some fancy wine and a few exotic blends, but found herself unable to enter, due to her unconscious fear of being alone with two stallions in an enclosed space.

Much to her delight, a few minutes later she saw a mare walking passed her and entering the establishment. Huffing with relief, she went in as well and proceeded to quickly get what she needed and leave immediately after.

* * *

"The cider's here, the cider's here!" shouted an impatient Pinkie Pie, as she saw the blue pegasus and orange earth pony approaching.

After putting the barrels down, the two mares hugged their friends and gasped in awe, as they set their eyes on the marvelous decorations the pink pony had put up.

"Gosh darn, Pinkie, you've outdone yourself again! Where did you get all this stuff?" exclaimed a baffled Applejack.

Donning a huge smile, the pink mare replied, "Well, let's just say I have a secret stash for special occasions … and it doesn't get any more special than this."

Chuckling, Rainbow Dash inquired, "Where did you get that hat from?"

"Do you like it? I've brought one for each of you. Hope you enjoy wearing them as much as I enjoyed making them. Such a refreshing change from those dull war uniforms!" responded Rarity, as she used her levitation magic to get her creations out of the elegant bag and offered them to her friends.

"They look lovely," replied Applejack with a sincere tone.

"It fits you perfectly," added Fluttershy in a timid voice.

"Hope you haven't started the fun without us!" stated Rainbow Dash, as she looked around, drooling over the many appetizing courses laid on the table.

Giving the pegasus a playful bump on the nose, Pinkie Pie commented, "Of course not silly! And don't just stand there looking at the food, try it. The quiche is especially good. Fluttershy made it herself!"

Chuckling bashfully and scratching the back of her head, the yellow mare blushed a bit and retorted, "Oh … thank you. I decided to try something new."

After patting the shy pegasus on the back, Rarity winked and replied, "And you did a marvelous job. Perhaps you should try other new things as well!"

Still surprised by how nice everything looked, the blond earth pony could not help but express her admiration, "Hoowee Pinkie, you're a heroine. You did all of this in one afternoon?"

Interrupting her friend, Rainbow Dash added, "Speaking of heroines … here comes ours." She then pointed towards the gate, through which Twilight Sparkle had just walked in.

When the studious unicorn laid eyes upon her smiling friends, all of her burdens seemed to disappear. Her heart stopped beating fast and she began feeling safe. This gave her new-found a big sincere grin on her face, the purple mare lovingly embraced each of the other ponies, before joining them at the table.

While anxiously tapping her hooves, Pinkie Pie burst out, "I am so happy that you made it, Twily. You've been so busy lately with your research that we barely see you."

Avoiding eye contact, the unicorn responded, "Oh yeah … my research. Well, you know, I've got to do my best to help end the war."

Proudly hitting her chest with her hoof, Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Don't you worry, King Sombra's days are numbered. He is losing on all fronts and over half his army has deserted. If I get my hooves on him, he will regret ever capturing us and …"

"Can we … can we discuss about something else?" interrupted Twilight with an agitated tone, unwilling to hear about her tormentor.

"I agree. Let's talk like we used to in the old days. How I miss our get-togethers!" added Fluttershy.

"Well, not one to brag, but gossip travels so fast these days, that in just a few hours I managed to find out more interesting details about our co-citizens than I used to in an entire week!" said Rarity after taking a big sip of cider.

"Really … do tell, do tell," requested an excited Pinkie Pie.

The party went on for hours. The mares talked, laughed, ate, drank and had lots of fun, just like they had often done in the days before the conflict had started. They enjoyed each other's company so much, and were so grateful to finally be reunited for a cheerful occasion.

Each of the mane six had a blast. Stories about how Ponyville had changed, about how their families were doing, about their plans for the future were intertwined with jokes and spicy conversations about the inhabitants of their town.

For the first time in a while, Twilight had truly felt marvelous. Being reminded of what wonderful friends she had lifted the mare's spirits and allowed her to enjoy the party. However, as the sun began to set, she could not help but think about what she would undoubtedly have to face that night. Feeling uneasy, her smile slowly dimmed as the evening went on.

After the Sun had set, Pinkie Pie prepared to reveal her big surprise. However, as she entered the kitchen, the front door opened and an even bigger surprise awaited the six ponies: Princess Celestia had walked in.

The alicorn gave a warm smile and took a graceful bow, before asking, "Room for one more?"

Barely able to contain their excitement, the mane six cheered and welcomed their princess, unable to believe she had joined them.

Celestia explained how well the war was progressing. She and the other princesses were leading assaults on all fronts, pushing deeper and deeper towards the Crystal Castle. However, despite taking her role as battle commander very seriously, the white alicorn desperately wanted to join the six ponies for the night and thank them again for their efforts. After Celestia had lowered the Sun, Luna rapprochement her and insisted her sister attend the party, saying she could handle the situation for one day.

Delighted to see her mentor again, Twilight shed a small tear of joy and hugged the princess.

The celebration lasted longer than expected, as Celestia joined the fun, praising the mares for their efforts and sharing in their jokes and gossip. As the cider and wine ended, Pinkie Pie knew the time had come for her to actually reveal the big surprise. Going inside the kitchen, she came out with the gigantic cake, causing all the ponies' jaws to drop to the floor.

Donning a big smile on her face, the pink mare toot her own horn, "Let me present, the super-double, meta-triple, ultra-quadruple, ten layer hyper cake. It's got chocolate, vanilla, fifty different fruits and ninety five toppings!"

Looking towards the excited Pinkie, Celestia stated, "But you promised me a hundred!"

Upon hearing that, the earth pony's eyes widened and her mouth opened immensely, as she thought back to the prayer she had said in her cell. With her legs shaking, she pointed towards the princess, asking, "But how you did you know … when did you … I mean can you actually hear …"

Chuckling, the alicorn gave a playful wink.

All the mares feasted upon the delicious dessert, which far surpassed all of their expectations.

After the most amazing party ever, the girls said their goodbyes and started heading home, with stomachs full of delicious food and faces filled with happy smiles.

* * *

As Twilight went outside of Sugar Cube Corner and walked towards her house, she looked up at the night sky and began shivering, terrified of what she knew would soon come.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, "Twilight, wait up."

Turning around, she saw the princess of the Sun approaching her.

Looking with much admiration towards her mentor, the purple unicorn confessed, "Princess Celestia, having you at the party filled our hearts with joy. Thank you very much for coming!"

Smiling back at her student, the alicorn replied, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You six went through so much. I am deeply sorry for having sent you on such a dangerous mission!"

Nervously tapping her hoof, the young mare stated, "Oh, come now. We were happy to help. After all, we couldn't have risked losing my brother and Cadance right? Also, thanks to the messages which you sent to the resistance, they were able to help us in getting the Crystal Heart back. All's well that ends well!"

Shifting to a more serious tone, Celestia exclaimed, "You and your friends were so brave. Your actions inspired a whole nation. I am supposed to be the teacher and yet there is so much that I learn from you. Thanks to you six, hope blooms in the heart of every pony in Equestria and the Crystal Empire. Truly the power of your friendship is greater than any dark sorcery!"

Shedding a tear of joy upon hearing her mentor's comments, Twilight timidly replied, "Thank you, Princess Celestia. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are my teacher!"

Donning a big smile, the alicorn said, "And I couldn't have asked for a better student, or a better friend! I had such a good time at the party. I hope that once the battle is over, you and the other girls will have many more."

Smiling back, the purple unicorn said in a timid voice, "Oh, we will, we will!"

Noticing how tired the purple mare appeared, Celestia inquired, "Twilight, is everything OK with you? You seem a bit … under the weather."

Looking away, the unicorn replied, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Just partied a little too much I guess."

Lifting an eyebrow, the princess asked, "Are you certain? I hope you are not overworking yourself. I remember that when you returned to Ponyville and I came to congratulate you, you immediately promised to make me even prouder by coming up with a new spell based on your usage of the Crystal Heart? Please, don't strain yourself if you can't do it. We are winning the war, you know!"

Blushing, Twilight replied, "Like I said, don't worry. Tomorrow I will be good as new."

As the purple unicorn turned around and started to walk away, she was again interrupted by her mentor. "Twilight Sparkle, you know you can tell me anything, right? I have a confession to make: before coming to your party, I visited your family, hoping to see how they were doing. They told me that you have been … distant lately, that you are constantly pushing them away when they want to talk to you," said the princess.

Looking down, the young unicorn meekly replied, "I am fine … I am fine … no need to worry!"

Not believing her student, the alicorn added, "You do know that if you are having problems sleeping I can ask Luna to help you. She can enter your dreams and …"

Upon hearing that, Twilight turned around and, with tears falling from her eyes, she shouted back at her teacher, "NO, you can't! She mustn't go into my head … she mustn't see my dreams. Promise me … promise me you won't ask her to do that!"

With an extremely worried look on her face, Celestia exclaimed, "Calm down Twilight. I promise! But please tell me what's wrong ... and don't say it's nothing!"

Shedding tear after tear, Twilight loudly replied, "I … I … I can't … I won't. Nothing happened to me OK. Can't you or my parents understand that? I am just a little stressed, that's all. Just, leave me alone and I'll be fine."

Refusing to allow her student to suffer, the princess said, "Twilight, listen to me. You have a loving family, good friends and you have me. We can aid you. You don't have to bear any burden alone. Just tell me what is wrong. There is nothing that we want more than for you to be yourself again."

Unable to face her fear, the purple unicorn turned around and ran away, shouting, "I can't … I can't … nothing happened, OK!"

As she raced towards her house with tears falling from her eyes, the purple mare was suddenly cut off by Princess Celestia, who had teleported in front of her.

Lighting up her horn, the alicorn looked at her student like a mother looks upon a sick child.

Before the princess could say anything, Twilight Sparkle turned around and ran in the opposite direction, screaming, "Leave me alone!"

In a matter of seconds, Celestia again appeared in front of her. With a serious tone, the alicorn asked the young mare, "Twilight, look behind you! What do you see?"

Turning around, the crying unicorn could not observe anything. With a sad tone, she replied, "Nothing."

Lifting her voice, the princess ordered, "Run!"

Puzzled, the little mare asked, "What?"

Donning a grim expression, the alicorn repeated her command, "I said RUN!"

Wishing to get away, Twilight executed her mentor's order and fled towards her house, but after a few seconds, the princess teleported in front of her again.

Lighting up the surrounding area with her horn, Celestia repeated her question, "Look behind you! What do you see?"

Turning around, the puzzled unicorn responded, "Nothing … just … my shadow!?"

With a serious tone, Celestia asked, "And do you think you can run from it? Do you think it won't be here tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or a year from now? You can't run from a shadow and you can't run from the past!"

Unable to contain herself anymore, Twilight broke down and cried, sobbing uncontrollably as she looked towards the ground. She then said, "No, no, no, NO! I am not running away from anything. There is nothing wrong with me … nothing happened OK! Please … leave me alone … it wasn't my fault!"

Giving her student a gentle hug, Celestia let the young mare cry for a few more minutes, before stating, "Twilight, please wipe those tired eyes and listen to me!"

Shaking, the scared unicorn babbled, "I am sorry … it wasn't my fault!"

Putting her hoof over her pupil's heart, the princess explained, "Twilight, my dear sweet Twilight, calm down. Whatever happened is in the past!"

Interrupting her mentor, the purple mare shouted, "But nothing happened …"

Relying upon the Canterlot voice as a last resort, Celestia shouted back, "YES IT DID! You know it and I know it. Nothing you do will ever change that. But that doesn't mean it should change YOU!"

Paradoxically, the princess's yell seemed to calm the little unicorn down, as she could feel her heartbeat slowing. Looking up towards her mentor, Twilight didn't say another word. She just frowned and sought guidance.

Seeing she had finally managed to get through to the young mare, the princess put a smile back on her face and said, "Listen to me, I wouldn't dream of making you do something you do not like. If you do not wish to say what happened, so be it. I swear I will never ask again. And I promise not to tell my sister to visit you in your dreams. I will also talk to your parents and suggest that the best thing they can do right now is to stop bugging you about it. Will that make you feel better?"

Hugging her teacher tightly, the unicorn replied, "Yes … yes it will. Thank you!"

Giving her pupil a gentle kiss on the forehead, Celestia added, "You have to promise me one thing though. You will stop running and start fighting. You are strong, stronger than Sombra and …"

Pulling away from the hug, Twilight interrupted, "Sombra didn't do anything …"

Before she could finish her statement, the purple mare gazed up and saw the look of disbelief in her mentor's eyes. After gulping heavily to remove the lump in her throat, the unicorn begged, "Please … please don't tell anypony else, especially not my parents. Pretty please!"

With a solemn tone, the alicorn exclaimed, "I swear it! What that dreadful tyrant did must have been awful ... but you mustn't run anymore. If you refuse to face your fears, they will consume you! You are the strongest pony in the world Twilight. You turned the tide of this war. You defeated one of the most powerful magic users in an arcane duel. There is NOTHING that you cannot accomplish."

The purple mare shed another tear, profoundly impressed by her mentor's words. Grabbing the princess hoof with her own, the unicorn confessed, "Princess Celestia, when I was captured, I have said and done some … horrible things, and …"

"And you have saved your friends! You have saved us all. No pony will ever blame you for any of that … but it seems that you blame yourself. Hope once shined brightly in your heart, but now I sense it is gone. Why Twilight? Sombra cannot harm you anymore and you know that! Don't run from him, don't give that monster the satisfaction. Fight him … fight him like the cur that he is!" explained the alicorn.

After giving her teacher another big hug, the purple mare said, "Thank you so much, Princess Celestia. I promise I will fight him!"

Hugging her student back, the princess replied, "I can help you and so can your friends!"

Gently shaking her head, the young pony stated, "I know ... and I am extremely grateful for that. But this is something I want to do ... something I have to do alone!"

After huffing, Princess Celestia answered, "I understand. Please, just remember, even if we are not there physically, all our thoughts and hopes are with you. Fight him Twilight, defeat Sombra. You've done it before and you can do it again!"

Wiping away her tears, Twilight head back home, promising, "I will!"


	11. Chapter 10: Escape the Darkness

"You save yourself or you remain unsaved."

 _Alice Sebold_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Escape the Darkness**

Shivers of terror ran down Twilight Sparkle's spine, as she looked around the room and saw only darkness. Not remembering where she was or how she had gotten there, the unicorn screamed loudly, "Hello … anypony there? Where am I?" but an eerie still was her only reply.

The lack of a response intensified the young mare's fear, causing her delicate heart to thunder rapidly in her chest, making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

Afraid, Twilight tried to move her legs but, much to her despair, the pony found out that she was unable to do so. Something was holding them in place. As nervous sweat dripped from her forehead, she made another attempt to shift her position, only to be greeted by the sound of rattling chains.

Terrified, the purple unicorn screamed, "What the ... what's going on?"

Suddenly, the very spot in which she stood lit up and the frightened mare could finally see why her limbs would not budge. Thick steel chains were wrapped around all four of her ankles, keeping her hind legs tied to the floor and her forelegs suspended above her head.

Twilight started to freak out when she noticed her predicament. She frantically pulled against her restraints with all of her might, but succeeded only in causing herself pain.

Petrified, the unicorn began sobbing and continued to shout for help, "Please, somepony help me! Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Princess Celestia … is anypony out there?"

As the little mare continued her fruitless struggles, she could suddenly feel the air around her getting colder, as the chill of the northern wind seemed to run down her spine. Gazing in front of her, the pony observed a familiar shadow getting closer and closer.

With tears falling from her eyes, Twilight pleaded, "Please, I beg you, let me go! I just want to go home!"

The shadowy figure stopped a few feet in front of her and replied with a deep sinister voice which echoed throughout the chamber, "My dear, you are home. You belong to me, body and soul … remember?"

The purple unicorn could immediately place that voice, and it increased her fear exponentially. With utmost horror stirring in her heart, the young pony realized she was once again in the iron clutches of King Sombra. She started gasping for air and intensified her tugs, hoping to miraculously break her bindings.

Her desperate attempts amused the tyrant, who burst out in insane laughter.

Confused, Twilight inquired, "How did I end up here? When did you or any of your goons even get near me?"

Chuckling, the monarch responded, "I am always there Twilight … always right behind you. One moment of negligence was all it took, and here we are ... again. The only difference is, this time, you are here FOREVER!"

Suddenly, the darkness which lay before the purple unicorn was lit up by two verdant flames, that turned out to be the mad king's eyes. The stallion gazed upon the helpless mare with a sadistic smile. His horn started to glow, illuminating the chamber in an otherworldly red tint.

Twilight once again laid eyes upon her tormentor, and the sight terrified her to the core. Sombra appeared more monstrous than ever. His eyes were literally burning, as green blazes spewed out of them. His teeth were sharp, resembling fangs. Insidious armor with metal spikes protruding from it covered his hooves and chest. The wound she had given him was still there, and drips of blood steadily flowed from it. The black stallion was bigger than the young pony remembered, and she trembled uncontrollably as the king towered over her.

Unwilling to accept her fate, the purple unicorn protested, "No! I will not be your prisoner again. My friends will save me. We have defeated you before!"

With a grim tone, the tyrant replied, "Twilight, if you have 'defeated' me, then why am I still here?"

The stallion then took a few steps towards his pray, much to his captive's horror.

Knowing what would happen is she didn't fight back, the purple unicorn tried to fire a magical blast towards the monarch, but as she began channeling magic, her horn became flaccid, as dark crystal shrouds penetrated it.

Realizing she was powerless, the mare screamed at the top of her lungs. Tugging against her chains, she burst out, "Somepony, save me!"

After approaching his victim, Sombra stared Twilight directly in the eyes and exclaimed, "Not even death can save you from me!"

Shivering like a filly, the young pony replied, "What do you want from me? I don't have the Crystal Heart. You already took my virginity. What else do you want?"

"My dear, I want to be your first … your last … your everything!" proclaimed the tyrant, after which he forcefully kissed the prisoner, aggressively sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Sensing her oppressor's tongue being jammed down her throat, Twilight tried to back away. Pointlessly tugging against her chains, she attempted to get as far as possible from the tyrant, but found herself unable to escape Sombra's grip.

While his captive struggled, the black unicorn slapped her flank with his hooves, scratching the purple unicorn's tender flesh with the iron spikes on his armor. The sharp pain caused the frightened mare to shed a few tears, as she desperately tried to think of something.

After a few minutes, Sombra ended the smooch and pulled back, perversely licking his lips with sadistic satisfaction. Donning a wicked grin, he commented, "Even sweeter than I remembered. I wonder, are you other lips still as sweet?"

Petrified, the purple unicorn tried to close her hind legs and shield her vagina, only for the chains to keep them in place. Feeling desperate, she tried to negotiate, "Sombra, listen to me, you have nothing to gain by doing this. Please, just use me as a bargaining tool, I am sure you …"

Before the mare could say another word, Sombra put his hoof over her mouth and said, "Shhh … the time for talking has passed. Here, let me show you a better use for a tongue!"

With that, the king opened his mouth and his tongue began extending. It went all the way down to the floor and started to slither up Twilight's legs, like a serpent, going towards her pussy. Once it had reached her opening, it moved circularly around her vaginal lips, licking her sex, while the disgusted mare struggled in protest.

Amused by his captive's predicament, the king taunted "Am I breaking the 'second date, no tongue' rule?" After a few seconds, the monarch used his tongue to penetrate Twilight's vagina, causing the mare to let out shrieks of discomfort.

Still hoping to fight back, the purple unicorn tried to make use of her sorcery again, but as she channeled energy into her horn, it simply shattered. Seeing the source of her magic destroyed made the young pony's heart break in two. She shook her head, trying to comprehend how such a horror could have happened.

Noticing his prisoner's lament, the monarch let out an insidious laughter, while his tongue continued to defile the mare's flower, as it slithered around in her vagina.

Falling into a pit of desperation, having just lost her only means of fighting back, Twilight looked up to the ceiling and cried, "Princess Celestia, please help me! Save me from this monster!"

After putting his tongue back into his mouth, Sombra replied in a sinister tone, "I am more than just a simple monster! I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind!"

With that, the king spread his legs and revealed his throbbing erection. His cock was repulsive. It had an unnatural size, far too big for any mare to handle. It flung up and down as blood rushed through it. Even though it was hard as a rock and fully extended, semen was dripping from it onto the floor.

Gazing upon the stallion's member made the purple unicorn's stomach churn. She felt like the whole world was crumbling around her. Trying to pull away as much as the metal chains allowed her, Twilight yelled, "Not again … please not again!"

As he lifted himself on his hind legs, Sombra approached the frightened mare and aggressively caressed her. Smiling sadistically, he stated, "Oh yes, again! And again … and again … and again!"

After that he thrust his penis into the purple unicorn's vagina, causing its massive tip to hit her narrow hole. Pushing forward with extreme force, his iron-hard phallus began to penetrate the mare's sex, painfully expanding it as it made its way towards her womb.

Feeling her pussy being torn apart, Twilight screamed loudly and struggled like mad, but her protests only seemed to excite the maniacal tormentor, who just shoved his penis deeper up the purple unicorn's opening.

With tidal waves of pain surging through her body, causing her legs to shake, the little mare pleaded, "Stop it, you will kill me. Please, just pull it out. I will suck it until you cum, I promise. Mercy's sake, pull out!"

Unwilling to listen to his captive, the monarch replied, "Your pleas would move me to tears ... if I still had tears to shed!" After that he thrust with full force, shoving his entire cock all the way up Twilight's pussy, brutally penetrating her womb. Enjoying his prisoner's shivers of pain, Sombra caressed the mare even harder, pushing against her back with his hooves, making gaping red marks in her tender flesh.

Twilight was learning a new definition of pain. Every single part of her body was aching, as the brutal stallion had his way with her. Her flower was being torn apart, pistoned by his massive dick. Knowing she had no chance of escaping, the mare lost all hope and just wished she could die.

After a few more minutes of raping his captive, the king said in a playful tone, "This is getting boring. I have already taken you in this hole and it has gotten too loose for me. I think the time has come for me to take your other virginity!"

The monarch then took his cock out of Twilight's pussy and perversely waved it in front of the frightened mare. His massive member then split vertically in two, and out of each part a full grown penis sprung up. The black stallion suddenly had two huge boners pointed towards the terrified purple pony.

Unable to fathom what she was witnessing, Twilight Sparkle gasped, "How the hell are you doing this?"

With a grim tone, the tyrant answered, "I am the king, I can do anything I want!"

He then proceeded to jam one of his penises up the purple unicorn's pussy and the other up her butt. As the giant dicks made their way up the young mare's vagina and anus, she felt her entire body being torn apart, as her organs shifted to make way for the invasive insertions.

Twilight tried to struggle, hoping to somehow escape the mad king's iron grasp, but wasn't capable of moving a muscle. Her legs had simply frozen in place and were unwilling to respond to any of her commands. As sweat dripped from her forehead and blood fell from her holes, the desperate mare attempted to think of something else, hoping to block the pain out of her mind, but found herself unable to do so.

Sombra laughed as he continued to thrust his phalluses into the aching mare's vagina and butt. Delighted by the feeling of her tight openings being torn apart, the monarch huffed with pleasure. Hoping to further the torment his captive, the black stallion then took out his tongue and proceeded to lick Twilight's chest, slowly moving down towards the mare's breasts.

As the king's saliva hit her skin, the purple unicorn felt a burn. Looking down, she noticed that her oppressor's tongue secreted acid, which singed her soft skin, creating gruesome wounds and making her cry out in pain. Not knowing what else to say, the petrified pony burst out, "If you destroy my body now, you will never again be able to enjoy it. Please, stop this madness and let me go!"

Laughing hysterically, the tyrant retorted, "Your body doesn't need to be in one piece for me to enjoy it. In fact, I think I like it better this way. Those burn marks look good on you."

After that, Sombra put his tongue near Twilight's pussy and slowly moved it across her abdomen and chest, all the way up to her left eye, charring her skin, giving the mare a red mark similar to the one the stallion sarcastically, the monarch exclaimed, "Look, now we have matching scars!"

Desperate, Twilight looked around and suddenly noticed there were other ponies in the room watching them. Instead of jumping in to help, they were just standing there, staring at the helpless mare getting raped. Unable to believe their lack of compassion, the purple unicorn pleaded, "Please, somepony help me. You can't let him do this to me, you have to aid me!"

The spectators refused to listen to the young mare. They just looked at each other and chatted, causing the room to echo with the collective murmur of their voices, "Slut, look how much she enjoys it … Whore, she is nothing more than Sombra's cum-dumpster … Look at her pussy, it's wide enough to fit a carriage through!"

Upon hearing that, Twilight could sense her sanity being shattered, as the physical agony she was enduring seemed to intensify. Driven mad, she lashed out, "What's wrong with all of you! Has the whole world gone mad? I am not a slut. I am not a whore. Stop saying that!"

With tears falling from her eyes, the young mare looked behind her and saw her parents, staring at their daughter with shame. With a timid voice, the purple unicorn begged, "Mom, dad … help me, please!"

Looking away, Twilight Velvet and Night Light stated in unison "You are not our daughter! You are just a worthless cunt!"

With a wicked glee in his eyes, Sombra proclaimed, "You see Twilight, you have no friends and no family. You are all alone and you are all mine … for this night and all nights to come!"

The tyrant then grasped the little mare even tighter, making it hard for her to breathe, as he continued pistoning the purple unicorn's holes with his twin cocks.

Sensing her heart giving out, Twilight shook insanely and screamed, "This can not be happening. I am begging you King Sombra, please stop. I will do anything you want, just spare my life. I don't want to die. No … no … NOOOOO!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle awoke screaming from the horrific nightmare. It had been the same dark vision which had plagued her every night for the past weeks.

Her pillow and sheets were soaking wet from the perspiration and tears she had spilled during her slumber.

Looking around the chamber, the unicorn sighed with relief when she realized that she was back in her bedroom. She had not been captured after all.

The mare put her hoof over her rapidly beating heart and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her mane was all over the place, due to her previous struggles. She was sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf.

Remember her awful dream, Twilight lifted her foreleg and touched her horn. Much to her alleviation, it was still attached to her head and in one piece. After gulping heavily, she lifted her blanket and gazed at her pussy. It had not been violated nor had it been split in two. She was alright … at least physically.

Putting a forced smile on her face, the purple unicorn exclaimed, "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, I am totally fine!"

For a second, she actually believed her words. However, immediately afterwards, her tired mind got the better of her and the little pony broke down and started sobbing, no longer able to lie to herself. As tear after tear fell from her eyes, she confessed "No … no I am not fine. Why does this keep happening? Why does he keep coming back? I defeated him, he is losing the war. Sombra cannot harm me anymore … so why do I still see him every time I close my eyes? I just want to get some sleep, I don't want to dream no more!"

After wiping away her tears, the mare got out of bed and walked around the room, hoping to clear her head.

Trotting passed her desk, she gazed at her notes. Ever since she had returned from the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle had been working on developing a new light-magic spell which Equestria could use against Sombra's foul forces, but, due to her condition, she hand't made much progress. Thinking it would be a good way to keep her mind preoccupied, the purple unicorn proceeded to read her work, but felt her tired eyes shutting after just a few seconds. Shaking her head, she forcefully opened them and attentively stared at the papers, but her fatigue was too powerful to overcome.

Not wanting to go back to bed, Twilight went to the bathroom and rubbed cold water all over her face. It didn't prove as effective as she had hoped, since her eyelids still felt like they were holding the weight of the entire world upon them.

Even though, while she had been captured, she had managed to rely on the things she had read in books in order to expertly fool the monarch and save her friends, she just couldn't get the dark visions out of her dreams. No matter how hard she tried, she could not win against her own nightmares.

While going back to her bedroom, she walked passed her mirror. The purple unicorn then stopped and lit up her horn in order to gaze at her reflection. She looked awful. Her weary eyes had dark circles beneath them. Her tail and mane were a mess. Looking at her stomach, the pony could definitely notice she had unwillingly lost some weight.

Opening her legs, the mare glanced at her own pussy. It looked normal. It wasn't split open, nor any wider. It didn't have any scars or other marks.

At that moment, the words that the monarch had said to her while she had been raped ringed in hear ears, _"Even if you get back to Equestria … even if things change in the war … I will ALWAYS be your first time … and that will NEVER change!"_

Trying to calm herself down, the young pony whispered, "See, your flower looks nice. Stallions will still want you. Your life is not over … just get some sleep old girl. Sombra cannot harm you, he isn't here, he…"

"Twilight?" interrupted a familiar voice.

Upon hearing it, the mare immediately closed her legs and turned around. Spike was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

Blushing, the unicorn asked, "Spike, what are you doing up so late?"

Yawning, the dragon replied, "I heard a noise and thought I'd check up on you. What's wrong, why are you not sleeping? You look tired!"

Looking down, the pony stated, "Oh, sorry if I woke you up. Don't worry about me, I just … had a brilliant idea about the spell I am working on. I will hit the hay in no time, you just run back to your room now!"

With a frown on his face, Spike said, "Did you have a bad dream again? Why don't you ask your friends or the princesses for advice? I am sure they can help!"

Donning a fake grin, Twilight proclaimed, "I know, I know. But, like I said, I'll be fine. You just to back to bed and have a pleasant night."

Looking worried, the baby dragon slowly closed the door, affirming, "Please take care of yourself Twilight. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Remember, whatever hardships you are facing, you don't have to face them alone!"

After her friend had left, the purple unicorn went back towards her bedroom and whispered, "Yes, I do! If I want the nightmares to stop, I HAVE to do this on my own! I have to fight him!"

Upon reaching her bed, Twilight reluctantly got in and covered herself with the blanket. After turning the wet pillow around, she remembered what Princess Celestia had told her. With a stern look on her face, the young mare said to herself, _Maybe tonight … maybe tonight he'll be gone!_

With that she lay her tired head down and fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle found herself in a lovely green field. Looking around, she saw many colorful flowers lit up by the beautiful rays of the morning sun. The unicorn approached the blossoms and sniffed them, enjoying the aromatic fragrance which graced her nose.

Looking in the distance, she saw a playground where two adorable fillies and a cute colt were playing ball. The sound of their laughter delighted Twilight's ears, so she decided to go down and join them.

As she approached the foals, the purple mare noticed they all had their backs turned. Hoping to salute them, she gently tapped one of them on the back and said, "Hi!"

Suddenly, all three turned around simultaneously, and what Twilight saw shocked her and made her take several steps back. The eyes of the colts were missing an, in their place, stood gruesome dark holes. Instead of teeth they had fangs and their faces were covered in crystal boils, resembling those of the Tenebras.

As the unicorn backed away, the three foals slowly walked towards her, singing in unison with creepy young voices, "One, two, Sombra's coming for you … Three, four, He's at your door … Five, six, You'll choke on dicks … Seven, eight, Should've stayed up late … Nine, ten … You'll get raped again!"

The purple mare's heart started beating fast and her legs shook. Afraid, she screamed, "Noooo!" and ran away, hoping to get as far from the three as possible.

The green pasture around the pony shifted and became as black as the moonless night, all the flowers having suddenly died out. The sun disappeared and a sinister red light engulfed the sky. Frightened beyond belief, Twilight ran faster and faster, until she eventually tripped and fell.

After hitting the ground, she sensed herself getting wet between her legs. Looking at her vagina, the unicorn was horrified to see a black liquid pouring out of it. She screamed and closed her hind legs, but the substance still kept being secreted.

Petrified, she started crawling on the ground, not knowing what do to.

As the dark ooze continued to pour, it began crawling and gathered in a black puddle a few feet away from the scared pony.

Several seconds later, the liquid shifted, and from it the head of a stallion emerged. His eyes glowed green and a red horn spouted from his forehead. Moments later, Sombra's entire body materialized itself before Twilight.

With a sinister smile on his face, the king inquired, "How's this for a wet dream?"

The mare yelled atop of her lungs and got up, fleeing away from the monarch as fast as she could.

Laughing maniacally, the stallion chased her, stating, "Why are you screaming? I haven't hurt you … yet!"

Not wanting to get caught, Twilight picked up the pace and raced ahead, but stopped when she abruptly hit something. Gazing forward, the purple unicorn noticed iron bars had appeared in front of her, preventing her from advancing.

Horrified, she turned around and saw the tyrant approaching. With tears in her eyes, she demanded, "Leave me alone!"

Chuckling, the black unicorn pointed to a floating clock which had suddenly materialized itself behind Twilight and affirmed, "It's way past your rape time, young lady."

Closing her eyes, the frightened pony shed a few tears, but then remembered her mentor's words. Putting a serious expression on her face, the mare lit up her horn and fired several energy bolts at her tormentor, as she lashed out, "I am not afraid of you. You cannot hurt me. I refuse to be a victim any longer!"

As the beams hit his flesh, Sombra mockingly lifted his right foreleg and let out fake cries, "Ouch … Twilight please stop it. You are hurting me. What am I going to do? Oh yeah … how about THIS?"

Suddenly, the king grew three times his size. He sprouted two more red horns from his forehead and fired a massive abyssal lighting blast from them, charring the ground a few inches in front of his prey. His black mane fluttered wildly in the wind. Two more eyes appeared on his face, which burned with bright green flames. His mouth opened wide to reveal huge fangs. A disgustingly long tongue came out, which had a mouth with teeth at the end. His tail had changed into a serpent, with venom flowing from its fangs. Four long metal blades came out of his right front hoof, making it seem like he had a claw.

Seeing the monster that had appeared before her, the purple unicorn fired a few more blats at him, but noticed how utterly ineffective they were. Trying desperately to think of something, the frightened pony backed away into the iron bars, staring with dread at her tormentor.

The tyrant lifted his claw into the air and began swinging its blades before his pray. Chuckling, he taunted, "Your eyes say 'No, no,' but my mouth says 'Yes, yes.'"

Still unwilling to give up, Twilight lashed out, "I will not let you do this! I am Princess Celestia's student. I am stronger than you!"

Lifting his hoof into the air, Sombra replied, "Ah, yes, Princess Celestia. Why don't we invite her over to see just how powerful she is? In fact, let's invite all of the princesses!"

In a moment, a flash of light emanated from the sky and the three alicorns appeared, flying towards the black unicorn. The mares then launched a barrage of arcane missiles at the monster, as they soared around him rapidly, dodging his claw strikes.

Looking towards her pupil, Celestia stated, "Come on Twilight, join us and defeat the nightmare! FIGHT!"

Before the purple mare could do anything, the king laughed hysterically and exclaimed, "Poor, pathetic princesses! You rushed over to save your beloved student ... but who is going to save you?"

The stallion's shadow then shifted and tens of tentacles started coming out of it, flying upwards at demonic speed. The alicorns tried to dodge them, attempted to avoid their insidious grip, but were too slow to escape. As the three mares raced through the air, the tentacles grasped their forelegs and dragged them down to the ground.

Celestia, Luna and Cadance struggled like crazy, as they felt the shadowy constructs wrapping themselves around all of their limbs, but were unable to get free. When they sought to use their magic, Sombra fired three shadow bolts which hit the princesses' horns, covering them in black crystals.

With the helpless mares in his clutches, the king grinned mischievously and stated, "Shall we show our little purple unicorn friend what awaits her?"

Moments later, three more tentacles sprung up and went near the alicorns' pussies. The princesses tried to escape, they attempted to move their limbs, but were completely unable to. Sweat fell down their alluring bodies as they tugged against their unrelenting shadowy bindings.

As if having a mind of their own, the tentacles pulled on the legs of the princesses, spreading them wide, revealing their splendorous flowers. Seeking to prevent their prey from escaping, they wrapped themselves around the mares' torsos, binding their wings.

Furious grunts and frantic screams echoed through the barren field, as Sombra's creations slithered all over the alicorns' frames. Knowing full well what their main objective was, the tentacles rubbed themselves next to the mares' genitalia, aggressively fondling their vaginal lips. The disgusted ponies cringed their teeth, as they felt their sexes being defiled by the abominable appendages.

With a malicious sneer, Sombra commanded, "I believe we have courted the princesses long enough. Time to enter their ... royal chambers!"

Moments later, the tentacles penetrated the vaginas of the three alicorns. Celestia, Luna and Cadance let out huffs of pain, as they felt their flowers being invaded by the king's shadowy creations.

With rage burning in her eyes, Cadance lashed out, "You sick perverted monster. Let us go this instant!"

Ignoring the princess's protests, the monarch watched with delight as his tentacles began pistoning the mares' pussies, brutally thrusting in and out of their openings. With every penetration, the tenebrous limbs went in deeper and deeper, forcing themselves inside the ponies' wombs.

As they felt torrents of anguish emanating from within, the alicorns shed salty tears and increased their struggles, pointlessly trying to move their restrained legs.

Letting out cries of agony, Celestia looked towards her petrified student and addressed her, "Twilight, don't give in to the fear. Even if we are down, you can still fight him!"

Taking sadistic delight in his captives' pain, the black stallion lifted his hoof and twirled in in the air, causing three more tentacles to appear and rush towards the alicorns' flanks.

As she saw the spectral limbs approaching her butt, Luna clenched it and tried to pull away, yelling in anger, "Don't you even think of touching me there!"

Paying no attention to the princess's words, the tentacles pushed against the alicorns' tight sphincters and forced their way inside their asses. They slowly slithered forward, expanding the narrow holes as they advanced. The mares cried out and shed numerous tears, as their rumps shook from the agony.

Watching with despair as her mentor, her former foal-sitter and the guardian of the night were being raped by the tyrant's creations, Twilight felt her stomach churn. Refusing to give up, she fired blasts of pristine light towards the tentacles, but the black unicorn just summoned dark crystal shields which blocked her shots.

As her body was being violated, Cadance gazed at the purple unicorn and stated, "Twilight, remember ... the power inside you is greater than any dark magic!"

Annoyed, the monarch commented, "Princesses should be seen and not heard!" He then snapped two of the blades on his claw and three additional tentacles were summoned. These ones rushed towards the alicorns' mouths, hoping to silence the defiant mares.

Seeing them coming, Celestia, Luna and Cadance clenched their teeth and refused to open their mouths, unwilling to be triply penetrated.

Demonstrating an insidious intelligence, the tentacles which had grasped the mares' legs and abdomens tightened their grip, putting great pressure on the bones, causing immense pain. Unable to resist, the alicorns eventually gave in and screamed. Seizing the opportunity, the other shadowy limbs immediately pushed themselves inside the princesses' mouths, forcefully ramming themselves down their larynges.

The three mares were struggling to breathe, as their throats were being brutally pumped by the insidious tentacles. Sombra's disgusting creations were crawling next to their skin, thrusting into all of their holes, causing waves of anguish to thunder through their bodies.

Unable to say anything, only to mumble, the princesses shed tear after tear as the tentacles started filling their holes with disgusting cum. To add insult to injury, the king created a few more appendages which crawled next to the violated alicorns and began spraying jizz all over their faces while their mouths were still being humped. As the gooey liquid got into their eyes and noses, the mares rapidly shook their heads, desperately trying to get the semen out off their nostrils so that they could breathe.

Looking at the humiliated princesses, the black stallion chuckled and stated, "So much for a happy ending!"

Grinding her teeth with rage, Twilight shouted, "No, leave them alone! I said I would not allow you to harm another mare and I meant it!" With that, she teleported behind Sombra and blasted him with a powerful bolt of magic, only for the monarch's serpent tail to get in the way and swallow the projectile.

Amused, the king turned his head around 180° and taunted, "Anxious to get started, aren't we?" He then lunged a fireball towards the purple mare.

Seeing it coming, the young unicorn teleported away and appeared to the left of the tyrant, lunging a bolt of energy towards his eye. Slightly hurt from the impact, the stallion gazed angrily at Twilight and snapped two of the blades from his claw, causing crystal bars to spring from the ground and encase the pony in a cage.

The purple unicorn hit the bars with her hind legs, trying to break free, but was unable to shatter them.

Laughing, the tyrant inquired, "The princesses are no longer able to help you. They are a bit … tied up at the moment! Who else can save you? ... I know, how about your _precious_ friends?"

Suddenly, out of thin air, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy appeared and rushed towards the king, hoping to aid Twilight in her battle.

Giving her friend a wink, Pinkie said, "Don't worry Twily, we got this!"

Terrified to see what her friends were doing, Twilight put her fore-hooves over her head and shouted, "No girls, don't. You have no idea what he can do!"

Before they could react, Sombra took a deep breath and blew towards the mares, creating a chilling tornado which lifted them high into the air and sent them crashing down afterwards. He then summoned five hideous Tenebras which jumped at the fallen ponies with demonic furor.

The mares tried to fight back, to swing their hooves at their attackers, but the unnatural strength and speed of the shadow stallions proved to be too much for the five girls to handle. As retribution against their prey's rebellious acts, the Tenebras struck the girls brutally, bruising their young bodies and nearly cracking their bones.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity screamed and sniveled, while their oppressors delivered blow after blow, blackening their eyes, scratching their backs and breaking their spirits. After several minutes of tormenting their captives, the insidious creations decided it was time to move to more interesting things, as they brutally slammed the mares to the ground and then proceeded to force themselves on top of the five girls.

As they pointless struggled against their much stronger opponents, the mares gazed towards Twilight Sparkle and screamed, "Help us, please!"

Their begging immediately turned to screaming, as the Tenebras lowered their penises against the ponies' flowers and thrust their disgusting erections inside their vaginas. The cocks of the shadow stallions were truly abominable: they resembled rotten flesh, stiff and lifeless, filled with repugnant crystal boils which felt like shards of glass as they penetrated the delicate insides of the five mares.

Crying in agony, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack squirmed and shrieked, as they felt their wombs being torn apart while their bodies pulsated with spams of anguish brought on by the wounds the Tenebras had previously inflicted upon them.

Foaming at the mouth with rage, Twilight channeled magic through her horn and created an explosion so powerful, that it shattered the cage she was encased in. Running in zig-zags, she fired searing beams towards the Tenebras, but the king conjured a miniature black-hole which absorbed the projectiles.

Staring at the monarch with hatred, the purple unicorn yelled, "You only exist in my mind! In reality you are powerless. The free ponies of the world stand against you! Hope shines in their hearts yet again. They no longer fear your iron grip. My friends and I showed them that there is a better way!"

Huffing arrogantly, the tyrant answered, "A better way? Whichever way a pony goes in life, they all end up in the same place ... facing deaths unforgiving embrace. But if you think your pitiful actions have managed to inspire anypony, let's just see what the free stallions and mares of the world think about their heroine!"

Looking around, Twilight Sparkle noticed that she was suddenly being watched by hundreds upon hundreds of ponies, who just cowered in fear before the might of the shadow king and refused to help.

Turning towards them, the purple mare spoke up, "Listen to me, all of you. Together we are much stronger than this monster will ever be. With the power of hope we can overcome any obstacle. We just have to stop living in fear and start fighting!"

Much to the young unicorn's horror, the mob replied in unison, "No, we can't. Let's just give up, we will never win. It's better to accept our fate and surrender!"

The sound of Sombra's laughter could then be heard thundering across the land. His voice reached Twilight's ears and scared her very soul, "This is what happens with those who defy the king!"

Turning around, the purple unicorn saw the Tenerbas brutally humping her friends, who just sobbed and pleaded for their lives. Looking in the opposite direction, she noticed the princesses getting their cum-covered bodies crushed by the constricting tentacles, as all of their holes were aggressively pistoned.

Sensing her heart breaking in two, the frightened mare was starting to lose hope. After shedding several tears, she took a deep breath and decided to make one more attempt to fight her oppressor. Channeling as much energy as she could into her horn, she gazed up towards the monarch and lashed out, "And this is what happens to tyrants!" as she blasted a massive wave of light magic towards him.

Smiling arrogantly, the stallion just fired a jolt of shadow energy which immediately dispelled her wave.

Taking a few steps back, Twilight's legs shook as she witnessed her final plan failing. She looked around desperately, trying to think of something else to do.

With a wicked glee in his eyes, Sombra began taking huge steps towards the cowering mare, his body casting a sinister shadow which fully engulfed the landscape. Seeking to mock his captive even more, he commented, "You've had your little fun, but now it's over. The time has come for you to suffer … my LITTLE pony!"

Suddenly, Twilight could sense that the world around her was getting bigger. After gazing down, she noticed it was actually she who was getting smaller. Puzzled, she turned her head to the left, where the mirror from her house had suddenly appeared.

To her infinite shock, the purple unicorn was a little filly again. She was small and weak, and even her cutie mark was gone. Desperate, she started to cry, as she looked with horror at the monster coming ever closer to her.

Grinning at his wailing victim, the monarch opened his legs and revealed a massive cock, bigger than the Twilight's current body. Chuckling, the tyrant stated, "I'm warning you, things might get a little messy!"

Fearing for her life, the filly turned around and ran, only to be pushed back by the mob of ponies who proceeded to taunt her, "You cannot win … You will get raped … We know you want it you slut ... This will be your new first time!"

With streams of tears flowing from her eyes, Twilight yelled at them, "How can everypony be so cruel? Does nopony want to help me? Why is the world so evil?"

Completely out of ideas and devoid of hope, the filly then knelt in fetal position and shivered, as she watched Sombra getting closer and closer. Knowing in how much pain she would soon be in, realizing that there was no one left to help her, the purple unicorn closed her eyes and prayed for it all to be over soon.

At that very moment, an old pony with three legs stepped out of the crowd and headed towards the frightened filly. He gently pat her on the back and said, "There's good, there's evil, and in between, there's life. But if we want things to get better, we must make them better. We have to learn to face our problems, to fight them, for it is through such struggle that we become stronger!"

Twilight recognized that voice, and suddenly sensed her rapidly beating heart slowing down. Opening her eyes, she looked back, and saw her old friend smiling back at her and holding a snow cone.

Summoning great strength, Princess Celestia roughly bit on the tentacle forcing its way down her neck, snapping its tip right off. After spitting it out along with a gallon of semen, the alicorn addressed her disgruntled student, "Twilight, remember what you promised me! Are you going to run from your shadow, or are you going to fight it?"

Getting up and wiping away her tears, the filly stated, "I am, but I am not going to do it alone!" She then lit up her horn and let out a blast so powerful that it shattered the five Tenebras to bits and singed all of the tentacles.

Moments later, her five friends and the princesses were free. Twilight Sparkle was no longer a little filly, but back to her old self again. With a look of extreme determination on her face, she loudly stated, "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, I need your help. I was foolish and afraid. I thought I had to face this demon alone, else he would never go away ... but I am never alone. I always have my family besides me, I always have my teachers and … I always have my friends. I cannot beat him by myself, so that is why I ask all of you: will you please help me fight him? Will you please help me **ESCAPE THE DARKNESS**?"

Smiling back at the purple unicorn, all of the other mares responded in unison, "We thought you'd never ask!" The dream warriors then rushed towards the king of shadows.

Celestia flew up towards the heavens, lifted her hooves and lowered her head, pointing her horn towards the tyrant. Suddenly, the dark skies were torn open and a massive solar beam flung down, hitting the monarch, singing his flesh, causing him to scream in pain.

Upset, the foul stallion summoned a legion of crystal ponies, armed to the teeth, ready to do his bidding.

Unimpressed, Luna went in front of them and simply clapped her front hooves together. She then just stood still, smiling defiantly. As the army rushed towards her, the ground started to shake and moments later the entire Moon came hurdling down, crushing all of Sombra's army.

Cadence used her magic and summoned the Crystal Heart. Focusing her energy through the relic, she created a prismatic burst which flew towards Sombra's foul shadow, causing it to cringe with pain as it slowly faded away.

Foaming at the mouth with anger, the black stallion lifted his claw and swung it towards the alicorn, only to be interrupted by a swift punch to his giant snout. Looking in front of him, he noticed Rainbow Dash staring at him with defiance.

Donning a cocky smile, the blue mare said, "Think you can make me scream now?"

Irritated, the monarch flung his metal claw in her direction, but the pegasus disappeared in an instant, leaving a sonic rainbom trail behind her. In the following moments, she flew passed the tyrant at immeasurable speed, swiftly punching him as she easily avoided his blows.

Applejack ran behind the corrupted unicorn and used her lasso to bind his serpent tail. Tugging hard on the rope, she tore it right off, causing the king to howl with gripe.

Not giving Sombra time to recover, Pinkie Pie lunged at him and bit his leg, tearing a portion of his flesh clean off his bone. With a wicked smile, the earth pony commented, "You taste even worse than you govern!"

With fury burning in his eyes, the despot hoped to use his sorcery to strike the rambunctious ponies down, but felt a sudden itch all over his lower body. Looking down, he saw Fluttershy had convinced a huge wave of termites to crawl up his legs and bite him, causing the stallion to shake wildly to get them off.

Seeing her opening, Rarity lit up her horn and fired at the exposed region between the tyrant's legs, damaging his pride. With a satisfactory grin on her face, the white unicorn commented, "How do you like my skills now?"

Grinding his teeth and gazing with hatred at the purple mare, the king fired a massive abyssal lightning bolt towards her. Before she could react, Twilight noticed that the old pony jumped in front of her and deflected the projectile with his cane.

Impressed by the display of courage, the studious mare shed a tear of joy as she whispered to herself, "Not all stallions are evil."

Feeling hope once again shining brightly in her heart, Twilight launched a colossal blast at the tyrant, which shattered his giant form, reverting him back to his regular size.

No longer afraid, she approached him and gazed directly into his eyes. With a big defiant smile on her face, the purple unicorn pointed her hoof towards Sombra and exclaimed, "You asked me what the free ponies of the world have to say? I could always hear their voices but, because I was afraid, I chose to ignore the good things and focus on the bad. But I am scared NO LONGER. Listen to the song of freedom!"

Suddenly, the voice of the crowd became louder and louder as they cheered for their heroine and expressed resentment towards the tyrant, "We will never be your slaves again Sombra … I would rather die a free pony than live a life in chains … Thank you for showing us there is a better way … The darkness always fades before the light!"

Laughing arrogantly, the black stallion got up and addressed the young mare, "You think you have won? I will be here again tomorrow night, and the night after that. I will never go away, because no matter what you do, I will ALWAYS be your first time!"

Keeping the same proud smile on her face, Twilight Sparkle replied, "Yes, that is true. But I just have to look on the bright side: no matter how bad at sex a stallion will ever be, he will still be better than you. And feel free to come tomorrow night as well, I will just defeat you again. I do not fear you anymore ... it is you who should fear me! I will keep the promise which I made after you raped me, that I guarantee! I shall think of you as dead, until I make you so, and then I shall think of you no longer!"

Lunging at the mare, the monarch shouted, "I am king of the Crystal Empire, lord of the shadows, commander of the army or darkness, I …"

Not allowing the stallion to finish his threat, Twilight lit up her horn and said, "You are just a bully with a crown on his head!"

After that she blasted the monarch with all of her might, making him scream with agony as he shattered into millions of dark crystal pieces. The only thing which remained was his still beating black heart, which fell onto the ground.

Gazing down upon it, Twilight lifted her hoof and said, "Now I know this is a dream. In reality, you don't have a heart," and proceeded to step over it, smashing it to bits.

Suddenly, the darkness was lifted and the land around the purple unicorn became green again. The sun shone brightly in the sky and she could hear the gentle laughter of fillies and colts.

She looked around and saw her five friends and the alicorn princesses staring back at her, with big smiles on all of their faces.

Sighing with relief, the purple unicorn said, "It's over … it's finally over. Thank you girls, I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for remembering to be there for me, even though I had forgotten that you were."

Shedding tears of joy, all the mares shared a big group hug.

A few seconds later, her friends, the princesses and all the other ponies were gone, as Twilight's nightmare was coming to an end.

Looking up towards the bright blue sky with unparalleled joy, the mare took a deep breath and smiled.

Lifting her hoof, she said to herself, "There's still one thing I've gotta do!" Moving back towards the place where the crowd had been, she noticed everypony was gone, except for the elder stallion. He was sitting there, still waiting for the mare to return.

Hugging her old friend dearly, Twilight Sparkle summoned three snow cones and handed them to the stallion, saying "Here you go. I believe I owed you these! Thank you for helping me in my darkest of times."

Chuckling, the old pony refused to accept the gift and said, "Keep them. That way I will have a reason to come back!"

Laughing happily, the unicorn waved goodbye to her friend, who disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle awoke from her dream.

For the first time since she had returned to Ponyville, the mare had had a good night's sleep and felt rested.

Smiling warmly, she exclaimed, "So ends the nightmare!"

After stepping out of the bed, she looked up towards the ceiling and said, "Thank you Princess Celestia. Thank you for everything!"

The unicorn then immediately rushed into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

Downstairs, Spike was busy making breakfast, when he saw the purple mare walk in with a big smile on her face, a sight he hadn't witnessed in weeks.

Donning a merry grin, the dragon commented, "Boy Twilight, you sure look happy this morning!"

Sitting down at the table, the mare replied, "Good morning Spike. I am happy!"

Barely able to believe what he was hearing, the dragon continued, "Really? I mean … that's great. Did something special happen last night? Did you make some progress on the spell?"

Chuckling, the unicorn responded, "Let's just say, I have all the magic I need … and that's the magic of friendship!"

With a puzzled look on his face, Spike inquired, "But I heard screaming. Did you have a bad dream again?"

Grinning confidently, the purple pony stated, "I did ... until an old friend reminded me of something."

Scratching his head, the dragon came forth with the food and confessed, "Twilight, I have no idea what you're talking about … but I am sure glad that you're back to your old cheerful self!"

* * *

After that night, Twilight Sparkle managed to get over her fears. She had done it, she had escaped the prison of her own imagination.

No longer being afraid or paranoid, she stopped feeling nervous around stallions and strangers.

That very afternoon, she went to her house in Canterlot and made amends with her family, apologizing for the way she had behaved in the past few weeks. However, she didn't tell her parents, or anyone else besides Princess Celestia, what King Sombra had done to her while she had been captive.

Grateful to have such wonderful friends, the mare started going out and socializing once again, but also continued her diligent studies, enjoying life just as she had before the tragic incident.

In time, she would also date handsome stallions and gallant gentlecolts, sharing her bed with those she deemed worthy.

Regardless of what her future would hold, one thing was clear: after that night, the monstrous black unicorn haunted her dreams no longer.


	12. Epilogue: We'll Always have the Memories

"Sic semper tyrannis."

 _Marcus Junius Brutus_

* * *

 **Epilogue: We'll Always have the Memories**

The frigid northern air filled his lungs and ruffled his untidy mane, as King Sombra stood atop his balcony, looking nostalgically towards the horizon.

His once shining silver crown had lost its sparkle, not having been polished in days. As the wind blew wildly against the stallion's face, the headpiece dangled and shook, almost falling down from the monarch's forehead.

The tyrant's elegant red cape showed signs of wear and tear, as several holes besmirched the expensive red silk. Even the white fluff now seemed to be a dirty shade of gray, unfit for ruler of an empire.

The armor Sombra wore had a different pattern. Still aching from his injury, the black unicorn adorned a new platemail, with an opening down the middle, revealing the red mark on the his black fur. The gaping wound was deep and would never heal. A hideous scar, going from his abdomen all the way up to his left eye served as a constant reminder to the arrogant king of what he had lost. He had allowed the Crystal Heart, the artifact which would have granted him dominion over the entire world, slip though his hooves.

His right eye, in which hatred and power once burned brightly, seemed dead and lifeless, as if stuck in the thousand yard stare. His left eye was covered by a silver eyepatch.

Gazing towards the south, he saw the Spires of Hate tumbling down near the entrance of his capitol city, as legions of Equestrian soldiers were advancing towards his position. The spires were tremendous structures, which stretched up from the ground and seemed to pierce the heavens, created using the stallion's dark magic after the war had begun. They had served as a vantage point for his archers and unicorn mages, providing an advantageous defensive position. Once a symbol of his power, the spires had now been reduced to rubble.

From afar, the thundering sound of crumbling crystal could be heard, alongside the desperate screams of the king's most loyal soldiers. A few hundred crystal ponies had remained faithful to the Crystal Empire, mostly because they feared Sombra's foul sorcery. Now, however, it seemed that number had just been reduced.

Trotting rapidly up the stairs towards the balcony, the monarch's old adviser gasped for air as he approached his master. Looking with dread upon the tyrant, the aged pony timidly spoke up, "My liege, a word?"

The black stallion seemed oblivious to his servant's presence. He just kept motionlessly staring in the distance, as the cold gale blew directly into his face.

After remaining silent for several minutes, the adviser gulped to clear the lump that had formed in his throat and, summoning the courage he needed, spoke up, "My liege, please. You have been up here for hours. You have missed several discussions with your last remaining generals and a council meeting. Your subjects need you!"

Sombra paid no mind to the frantic pleas of his confidant. He just kept staring apathetically at his failing empire. After several seconds, he lifted his hoof and pointed it forward, as if he was trying to change the direction of the northern winds. Instead of obeying, however, the frigid blaze intensified and kept flurrying in his face, defying the once omnipotent unicorn.

Huffing angrily, the king commented with a monotonous voice, "It used to obey me. Has it betrayed me too?"

Upon hearing those words, the adviser's legs started to shake, as he realized his master was slowly drifting into madness. In urgent need of a response, the old pony raised his voice and shouted at the black stallion, "My liege, listen to me! We are losing. The Crystal Empire is at death's door. The enemy will be upon the capitol and break through out last line of defense in less than a day. If you do not want to make any decisions to save your land, then I shall make them for you!"

Knowing that what he had done would normally have resulted in a gruesome death, the councilor's heart thundered in his chest, as he waited for a reply from his monarch. To his dark surprise, minutes passed and an eerie still was the only thing which could be heard.

After lowering his head and shaking it in desperation, the old pony turned around and started walking down the stairs, when he suddenly heard the sound of his master's voice.

Without even turning around, Sombra stated with a grim tone, "Who gave you permission to do that?"

Rushing back to the king, the adviser beckoned yet again, "Please, great lord, you must listen to reason. We have to gather all our ministers and generals and…"

With a distinct hint of anger is his voice, the tyrant shouted, "When did they become OUR ministers? I alone rule over the Crystal Empire. You are merely a pawn. Know your place, maggot!"

Trembling, the old pony replied, "Forgive my poor choice of words, wise master. At no point do I wish to undermine your majesty's authority. What I wanted to say is that we must try and negotiate a mutually advantageous truce with Equestria. We can offer to free all the remaining prisoners and give a significant part of our treasury to repay the war damages in exchange for amnesty. I can arrange a discussion between us and the princesses and we can …"

Turning around, the unicorn gazed at his counselor with disgust and burst out, "A king does not negotiate with vermin. You have the audacity to suggest I give those Equestrian scum a part of my riches. The treasures of the Crystal Empire are mine and mine alone. On my life, I will not part with a single coin … not one piece of it!"

As the black stallion continued to speak, madness burned in his right eye, as his mouth started foaming.

This sent shivers down the spine of the old adviser, who took a few steps back, scared of what his master had become.

Huffing with rage, the tyrant continued, "I should hang you for treason! You dare doubt the power the Crystal Empire. My loyal soldiers will paint the battlefield red with the blood of those defiant Equestrians. My armies will march onto Canterlot and burn in to the ground. I am King Sombra, first of my name, lord of shadows and commander of the army of darkness. I am eternal. I cannot be defeated!"

Upon hearing those words, the aged pony just froze in fear, not sure what do to or say.

The unicorn gazed upon his terrified servant with pleasure, as he could feel his own powers growing, fueled by the despair of his counselor. Shifting to a calm tone, the black stallion ordered, "You claimed I have missed several meetings. No matter … we shall discuss the situation of my kingdom here and now."

Puzzled by the request, the adviser inquired, "Here? Out here my lord?"

Donning a mad smile on his visage, the monarch answered, "Yes! Right here! Does the cold bother you? What's wrong slave, were you not born in the north?"

By this point, the old pony was not terrified anymore. He had gone past that point. Fully realizing that his master had lost it, he chuckled amusingly and shed his fears. Remembering the grim issues he had to discuss with the tyrant, the adviser didn't even try to censor his words, as he just spewed out what came into his mind.

"Very well then. First matter. Remember those ponies I've told you about a month ago, you know … the ones who were running out of food and were unable to give us the metal that we needed. Thanks to your brilliance, they have deserted, joined the resistance and are now attacking our troops near the northern front," said the aged pony, as he stared Sombra straight in the eye.

Lashing out at his counselor, the king stated, "TRAITORS! They are no longer part of my empire! They will be killed, just like all the rest!"

Pulling his hair out in frustration, the adviser exclaimed, "Don't you understand, we are the ones who will be killed. Open your eyes my lord! We are besieged on all sides. Most of our generals have been captured. There is no way we can win this war. If we refuse to negotiate, thousands of ponies will storm the Crystal Castle in a matter of days!"

With a sadistic grin on his face, the tyrant replied, "I'm COUNTING on it! The armies of Equestria will come for me … and within my fortress they will face all the terrible creatures that I have wrought, the boundless power I have mastered ... and one by one they will fall at my feet. Anyone who would rise against me will be IMPALED on the spires of the Crystal Castle!"

Slowly backing away from his master and heading towards the stairs, the old pony commented, "My liege … please … I implore you … contain your anger …"

Without even letting his servant finish his sentence, the monarch lifted himself upon his hind legs and screamed loudly in the wind, "The power of the umbrum will no longer be contained … it shall be UNLEASHED!"

Too afraid to be in the black stallion's presence anymore, the old adviser ran down the stairs, refusing to even look back.

After Sombra had finished his speech, he noticed that the northern winds had intensified and shifted their direction away from him. Even more, he could suddenly sense the fear and desperation of his own soldiers, which were getting pummeled on the nearby battlefields. This caused his shadow to double in size and his horn to grow brighter than ever, as he felt immense dark power surging through him.

With a wicked sparkle in his right eye and an eerie glow stemming from behind his eyepatch, the king approached the edge of the balcony and pointed his hoof towards the place where the Spires of Hate once stood. Suddenly, the gale began to blow wildly in that direction, as if it had understood the dark overlord's command. The unicorn then turned his hoof to the eastern gate of his city. Moments later, a new breeze appeared and aggressively rushed towards the destination indicated by the monarch.

Donning an arrogant smile on his face, Sombra then ran his hooves through his hair, restoring his mane to its proper shape, and afterwards arranged his crown properly.

He then lifted his forelegs into the air and let out a demented laughter which thundered across the entire Crystal Empire, sending shivers across the spines of all the creatures who had heard it. Drawing a deep breath, the stallion burst out, "All who challenge me will BURN in the fires of my hatred!"

After looking at his land for a few more minutes, the tyrant turned around and started walking towards his chambers. Just as he took the first step, his scar started to ache profoundly and in his ears he could hear the words which Twilight Sparkle had said to him after she had been raped, _I swear by Celestia, by Equestria, by all of pony-kind … I WILL KILL YOU!_

Turning back, Sombra scanned the horizon with his eyes. Suddenly, his gaze seemed to be supernaturally drawn to a particular point, somewhere near the Crystal Mountains.

Grasping his chest with his hoof, the black unicorn burst out, "I know you are coming for me, Twilight Sparkle! I can sense you out there. You, your five pathetic friends, the three princesses and that idiot white stallion. Come … face me … if you dare. I guarantee you, this time, your silver tongue will be of no use!"

With that, the monarch went inside his citadel, wishing to prepare for what was about to follow. Moving his hoof close to his neck, he remembered that the Crystal Heart had once stood there. Huffing angrily, he said to himself _I had it ... it was right here._

He then thought back to the battle which he had lost in the frozen tundra, when the purple unicorn and her friends had defeated him in the magical duel. After the king and his troops had retreated, in a fit of range, the tyrant and his one remaining Tenebra had butchered the other crystal ponies, accusing them of treason. When his honor guard had arrived it was too late – the members of the resistance were gone, along with his six former prisoners and the mystical jewel.

After he arrived back at the palace, he immediately ordered his servants to craft him a new armor, since his wound ached severely. Even worse, the king then went down an apparent spiral of madness, as his troops started losing battles on all fronts. He had not been able to find the spy which lurked in his very fortress, nor had he managed to stop the advancing enemy troops.

But now, the monarch's composure had returned, as had his insidious powers. Knowing that the army of Equestria would soon be upon his capital city, the despot was preparing for his last stand … or for the moment which would once again shift the tides of war in his favor. The Crystal Castle had more than a few sinister secrets hidden within, which the black stallion intended to use against his enemies.

As Sombra entered his private chamber, he looked at his bed and recalled the fun he had had with the six prisoners of the Crystal Empire.

He remembered capturing them in the mountain pass. He recalled tormenting Twilight Sparkle in her cell and robbing the pleading mare of her virginity. He remembered the rebellious blue pegasus and insolent orange mare who he had made scream, after they had made sweet love right before his eyes. He recalled the cookie pink earth pony who gave him quite a challenge before being thrown inside the Shroud of Agony. He remembered the deceitful white unicorn who tended to his carnal needs so well and then aided him in torturing the shy yellow pegasus. He recalled the passionate night he had spent with the purple unicorn, the moment when he had actually believed she would become his consort, right before she proceeded to steal the Crystal Heart from his neck.

Looking in the mirror, he gazed upon the scar which would forever be on his chest and stated, "Even if you somehow defeat me Twilight Sparkle … even if you and your friends banish me back to the shadow realm, it will not matter. I shall return!"

"And no matter how far apart we are, I will always be close to you and your friends … because … **WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE THE MEMORIES**!"

 **THE END**


End file.
